Les Sailors Crystal
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: Les Sailors ont enfin vaincu le mal et vivent en paix ... Mais le mal est il vraiment parti ? En prime, de nouvelles Sailors ... CHAP 28 : les vacances de Noël. Tout s'accélère, les évènements et surprises se succèdent !
1. Chap 1 : Une discussion entre amies

**LES SAILORS CRYSTAL**

**IMPORTANT**** : ceci est la version réécrite du chapitre un de cette fanfiction. Je l'ai retravaillé de manière à supprimer le style théâtral, et je l'ai beaucoup enrichi aussi. En espérant que cette nouvelle version vous plaise. Bonne lecture.**

_Bonsoir à tous ! Ceci est ma toute première fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Mes premiers chapitres sont courts, mais ça devrait changer par la suite … _

_Je rappelle que les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les princesses adoptées sont à moi !_

* * *

L'histoire se situe après l'avènement de Bunny en tant que Néo-Reine Sérénité et la naissance de Mini Bunny, la princesse Lady Sérénité. Celle-ci a onze ans au moment de l'histoire. Les Sailors vivent dans leurs palais respectifs, et certaines d'entre elles (Mercury, Jupiter, Vénus et Pluton) ont adopté des princesses rescapées venues de mondes détruits par Sailor Galaxia. Elles ont toutes onze ans.

L'histoire commence dans le palais de Io, le palais de Sailor Jupiter...

**_CHAPITRE 1 : une discussion entre amies._**

- MAMAN ! hurla une petite fille, courant dans les couloirs du palais. Amy est en ligne ! Elle veut te parler !

- Calme-toi July, j'arrive, assura Mako Kino, alias Sailor Jupiter, en se dirigeant vers cette bruyante petite voix qui retentissait en écho contre tous les murs de la demeure.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, quand elle reçut de plein fouet quelque chose lancé à pleine vitesse. Le quelque chose tomba vers l'arrière sous l'impact : il s'agissait en réalité d'une petite fille. Dans sa course, elle n'avait pas fait attention devant elle, et elle se frottait à présent le derrière en maugréant. Puis elle tourna la tête vers « l'obstacle » qu'elle avait heurté.

Mako regarda le petit visage constellé de taches de rousseur levé vers elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. July Hanashiro **(1)**, princesse d'une petite planète verte peu connue et détruite par Sailor Galaxia plusieurs années auparavant, était une petite fille aux boucles brunes et au regard marron. Elle était adorable, très dynamique et pleine de vitalité, quoique chipie par moments et plutôt bagarreuse. Elle était sans aucun doute l'une des meilleures choses qui étaient arrivées à Mako au cours de ses vies, et celle-ci ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir prise en charge, même si son éducation se révélait parfois apocalyptique du fait de son caractère.

- Maman ! geignit la petite en se relevant comme elle pouvait. Tu m'as fait mal !

- Il fallait regarder devant toi, sermonna Mako patiemment. Je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de courir dans les couloirs. Et de hurler aussi, car l'écho est épouvantable.

- Désolée Maman, mais c'était urgent ! répliqua July en y mettant toute la force de conviction dont elle était capable. Amy est en ligne, elle voudrait te parler.

- Oui j'avais compris, sourit Mako. Mais ne t'ai-je pas répété des centaines de fois qu'il fallait me prévenir _avant_ de prendre une communication ? ajouta-t-elle en tâchant de se redonner un visage sérieux.

July baissa la tête. Arf, décidemment elle accumulait les gaffes ce matin ! Mais Mako, indulgente, lui passa une main douce dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa, provoquant un grognement de la part de la petite. Mais elle accepta cette « punition », sachant être docile quand il le fallait, et remerciant sa mère d'avoir été clémente.

- Allons prendre cette communication, Amy va s'impatienter, conclut Mako, mettant fin à l'embarras de July.

La petite hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et de nouveau enthousiaste. Sans attendre, elle courut vers la salle de transmission. Mako secoua la tête, mais sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire qui lui venait. July était une gentille petite malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Mako se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de transmission, et y retrouva July qui ne cachait pas son impatience. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil devant l'écran géant installé dans la pièce, puis fit signe à sa fille de la rejoindre. Le visage de celle-ci s'illumina et elle se dépêcha de grimper sur les genoux de Mako, qui la cala contre elle. Puis la Sailor appuya sur quelques boutons, et prit la communication en attente. Le visage souriant d'Amy Mizuno, alias Sailor Mercury, apparut alors sur l'écran.

- Bonjour Mako, salua la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien je te remercie.

- Et toi July, tu vas bien aussi ? continua Amy.

- Oui ! clama la petite, ravie. Je suis en super forme !

- Ça, pour être en forme, elle est en forme ! intervint Mako en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Amy se mit à rire, tandis que July rougissait, un peu honteuse.

- Oh ! s'exclama soudain la Sailor de l'Eau, s'arrêtant brusquement de rire.

Une petite tête blonde venait d'apparaître sur l'écran, bien trop proche du système de transmission vidéo, et donc déformée tout en remplissant complètement l'espace. Mako et July sursautèrent, surprises.

- Pousse-toi un peu, Tenshi ! entendirent-elles Amy ordonner, alors que le visage de celle-ci était entièrement caché par celui de la fillette blonde.

Il y eut un mouvement sur l'écran, puis Amy réapparut, la petite sur les genoux. Il s'agissait de Tenshi Murasaki **(2)**, la princesse qu'Amy avait adoptée. Elle était aussi remplie de vitalité que July, et aussi bagarreuse au grand dam de sa mère, et lui ressemblait par bien des côtés, mais pas physiquement. Contrairement à son amie, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds avec une mèche rose fuschia de chaque côté du visage et des yeux bleus, du bleu qu'Amy qualifiait de "bleu de l'eau" et qu'elle adorait tant du fait de son affinité avec l'élément liquide.

- Coucou, p'tite puce ! salua Mako. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, dis-moi!

- Ouiiiiii ! répondit Tenshi, toute heureuse. Je suis allée voir Mini Bunny, et on s'est bien amusé!

- Je suis contente pour toi, sourit Mako. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Amy ? continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie, revenant ainsi au sujet premier de la conversation.

- Oui en effet. Tenshi, va jouer dehors, s'il te plaît, demanda Amy en poussant la fillette vers la sortie de la salle.

La petite princesse protesta, mais elle finit par obéir, sortant de l'écran. Comprenant qu'Amy souhaitait lui parler seule à seule, Mako fit de même avec July, qui ne manqua pas de se plaindre aussi, avant d'imiter Tenshi et de sortie elle aussi. Après tout, elle avait déjà assez désobéi à sa mère et ne voulait pas la fâcher.

Mako se tourna de nouveau vers Amy, le visage sérieux.

- Je t'écoute.

* * *

**(1)** Hanashiro signifie fleur blanche en japonais.

**(2)** Tenshi Murasaki signifie ange violet en japonais.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est court, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai mis la suite en ligne …Rewiews s'il vous plaît !_


	2. Chap 2 : Des petites filles bien agitées

**IMPORTANT ****: ceci est la version rééditée du chapitre deux de cette fanfiction. Le style théâtral a été retiré et la narration étoffée. En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

_Voilà le chapitre 2 ! (tout aussi court que le précédent, veuillez m'excuser !) Comme toujours, les Sailors ne m'appartiennent pas mais Tenshi et July sont à moi._

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 2 : des petites filles bien agitées._**

- Je t'écoute, déclara Mako, assez inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème?

- Non, pas du tout, assura Amy. C'est juste que… J'aimerais faire un petit tour sur Terre, pour revoir les lieux où nous avons habité. J'y pense souvent, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'y avons pas été. Ça me manque tellement...

- Je comprends... Je ressens la même chose. Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas en parler devant les filles?

- Oh... Je... Je ne préfère pas qu'elles viennent, balbutia Amy, l'air gêné. On ne sait jamais... Ça peut être dangereux, la Terre a tellement été prise pour cible par nos ennemis... Enfin, après tout, c'est à toi de décider pour July, c'est toi qui en as la responsabilité.

Mako remarqua le trouble de son amie, mais préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, jugeant qu'Amy avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de lui cacher certaines choses.

- Je ne sais pas... fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. C'est vrai que la Terre a souvent été attaquée, mais maintenant, Bunny et Manoru sont là pour la protéger. Je doute qu'il y ait un quelconque danger. Personne n'oserait se frotter à la puissance du cristal d'argent et du cristal d'or.

- Ça s'est bien vrai ! retentit alors une voix de petite fille fort reconnaissable. De toute façon, qu'ils approchent les ennemis, je les attends !

- July ! s'exclama Mako, surprise. Je t'avais dit de rester dehors ! continua-t-elle, contrariée que la petite ne l'ait pas écoutée une fois de plus. Cette conversation ne te regarde pas !

- Peut-être, mais elle a raison, annonça posément une deuxième voix de fillette.

- Tenshi ! s'exclama à son tour Amy en se retournant vers sa fille. Tu t'es cachée derrière la porte ?

Contrairement à Mako, elle ne semblait pas fâchée, juste surprise. Elle appréciait les initiatives de Tenshi, bien qu'elles aillent parfois à l'encontre de ses demandes, qu'elle jugeait comme preuves de la vivacité d'esprit de la petite.

- Oui, répondit Tenshi en hochant la tête.

- Petit monstre !

- Mais eeeeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhhh ! geignit la petite blonde en réponse au qualificatif de sa mère, montrant qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette après tout.

- Allez, viens! rit Amy en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

En un instant, Tenshi retrouva le sourire et courut jusqu'au fauteuil où était assis la Sailor de l'Eau.

- Alors, comme ça, vous croyez que vous sauriez repousser des ennemis ? provoqua celle-ci avec une expression amusée.

- Bien sûr ! assurèrent Tenshi et July d'une même voix convaincue.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! se mit à rire Mako, pardonnant ainsi à sa fille.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sans se concerter, de chaque côté de la transmission, les deux fillettes sautèrent en un même mouvement sur les deux adultes qui, surprises, ne purent se défendre. Elles tombèrent toutes à terre, et les petites empêchèrent leurs mères de bouger.

- Ah ah ! Victoire ! clama Tenshi, triomphante.

- Si on peut maîtriser deux Sailors, alors on peut certainement battre les ennemis ! déclara July avec passion.

Mais malheureusement pour elles, Amy et Mako firent respectivement appel aux pouvoirs de Mercure et de Jupiter, également sans se concerter, pour se libérer de leur emprise. Une trombe d'eau repoussa Tenshi, tandis qu'un faible éclair fit lâcher July.

- Maîtriser deux Sailors? Ce n'est pas encore ça... remarqua Amy, un peu moqueuse.

- C'est de la triche ! se défendit July. Nous, on n'a pas de pouvoirs !

- C'est bien vrai ça ! l'appuya Tenshi.

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave ! C'était juste pour vous montrer que ce n'est pas si facile de vaincre des ennemis.

Les deux petites hochèrent la tête, conscientes que leurs mères avaient connu bien des dangers et qu'elles avaient l'expérience nécessaire pour se comporter ainsi.

- Bon, on y va sur Terre alors ? demanda Mako, changeant alors de sujet afin de calmer les esprits.

- Ouiii ! s'excitèrent immédiatement les fillettes, ravies d'aller sur cette planète si mystérieuse à leurs yeux.

En effet, elles n'avaient jamais été sur cette Terre dont leurs mères leur avaient pourtant maintes fois parlé, en leur racontant leurs aventures qui fascinaient les deux petites filles.

- Je préviens Bunny et on y va, informa Amy. On se retrouve là-bas ?

Mako acquiesça, puis les deux Sailors coupèrent la communication. Du côté du palais de Io, July et sa mère partirent immédiatement, mais du côté du palais de Marina, Amy resta dans son fauteuil, pensive.

- _J'espère que je me suis trompée... et qu'il ne se passera rien_, pensa-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman ? demanda Tenshi, surexcitée quant à l'idée d'aller sur Terre. On y va ?

- Oui oui, on y va, assura Amy évasivement.

Elle se leva et chassa résolument ses angoisses et mauvaises pensées au fond de son esprit. Adressant un rapide sourire à sa fille pour la rassurer, elle entreprit ensuite de prévenir la Reine de leur arrivée, puis elle prit la main de Tenshi dans la sienne.

- Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La petite hocha la tête avec un sourire béat. Amy eut un petit rire, puis fit appel au pouvoir du cristal de Mercure. Les deux filles disparurent.

* * *

_C'est tout pour l'instant ! Mais la suite est écrite, elle ne devrait donc pas tarder ! Vous appréciez mes petites princesses Tenshi et July ? Laquelle est votre préférée ? Rewiews, s'il vous plaît ! Gros bisous à tous ! _


	3. Chap 3 : Etrange pressentiment

**IMPORTANT**** : ceci est la version rééditée du chapitre trois de cette fanfiction. Comme toujours, le style théâtral a été supprimé et des modifications et ajouts ont été apportés. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

_Go the chapitre 3 ! Il est court, je sais, mais ça va changer ! Quant vous aurez fini de le lire, vous aurez des envies meurtrières envers ma personne ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !_

_ln.Ifz__ : ravie que mes princesses te plaisent ! Et je n'ai pas dit que c'étaient des Sailors ... Mais tu as bien deviné ! (c'était trop facile, quand même lol) Quant à leurs pouvoirs, tu verras ça dans le chapitre 4. Gros bisous !_

_aminteitha__ : Ah la la, on aime bien se lancer des fleurs toutes les deux, hein ? J'suis contente que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous à toi !_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 3 : étrange pressentiment._**

Elles réapparurent sur Terre, dans le Palais de Cristal de la Tôkyô du trente-et-unième siècle. La Reine Sérénité et Mako les attendaient. Amy et Tenshi firent une révérence, mais Sérénité les pressa de se relever, considérant depuis toujours que ses amies n'avaient pas à la traiter avec déférence.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir, Amy, tes visites sont si peu fréquentes en ce moment... déclara-t-elle avec chaleur en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Tu envoies Tenshi mais tu ne l'accompagnes pas...

- _A cause de cette vision... _répondit mentalement Amy. Je sais bien, mais la gestion de Marina prend du temps, continua-t-elle de vive voix.

Après son avènement, la Reine avait envoyé des humains sur les différentes planètes des Sailors, dans leurs palais, afin de les peupler. Ainsi, les Sailors avaient chacune une petite communauté sous leur direction et dont elles devaient s'occuper.

- Je m'en doute, acquiesça la Reine.

- Tu n'as pas trop de bleus ? lui demanda Mako en riant, faisant référence à l' « attaque » qu'elles avaient précédemment subie. Moi, j'en ai plein à cause de July!

- Non, pas trop, assura Amy en riant à son tour.

Devant l'incompréhension de Sérénité, elles lui racontèrent leur "mésaventure" et elle éclata de rire.

- Ces petites sont adorables, déclara la Reine en donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête de Tenshi. Allez, venez toutes les trois, Petite Lady et July nous attendent dehors.

- Mini Bunny vient avec nous ? s'exclamèrent Amy et Mako d'une même voix, ayant gardé l'habitude d'appeler la petite princesse ainsi.

- En effet, elle a tellement insisté pour venir lorsqu'elle a su que vous alliez dans nos anciens quartiers que je n'ai pas pu refuser, expliqua Sérénité. Vous la connaissez. Et puis, elle passe tout son temps enfermée ici, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle prenne un peu l'air.

- Elle ne sort jamais ? Elle va pourtant dans le jardin non ?

- Oui, mais ça reste le palais. Elle ne veut pas se promener toute seule et je ne peux pas l'accompagner. Manoru non plus, termina la Reine d'un air désolé et triste.

Très triste. Si triste que Mako et Amy comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bunny, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Amy d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- C'est juste que... Je pensais qua ça se passerait mieux, avoua Sérénité dans un soupir. Je veux dire, je suis très heureuse que le calme et la paix soient là, et que je sois devenue Reine, mais je ne peux pas être avec mes amies, ma fille ou mon mari. Je les vois peu souvent, je ne m'occupe pas de Petite Lady comme j'aimerais, j'ai trop de responsabilités. En fait, tout le monde profite de la paix, sauf nous.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est vrai qu'on se voit rarement, mais c'est le prix à payer pour avoir la paix, déclara Mako.

- Je sais, et c'est pour cela que je ne me plains pas, assura la Reine d'une voix pleine de noblesse. Je constate simplement.

- Allez, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, tâcha de la consoler Amy. Vous finirez bien par avoir du temps libre.

Sérénité sourit à ces mots pour remercier ses deux amies de leur soutien, puis leur fit signe de la suivre. Elles retrouvèrent July et Mini Bunny dans le jardin du palais, immense et verdoyant. Elles et Tenshi étaient ravies de visiter la Terre et étaient impatientes de s'y rendre.

Une fois toutes les filles prêtes, Sérénité les prévint qu'elle avait levé la sécurité sur le palais pour qu'elles puissent partir, mais qu'elle la déploierait de nouveau dès qu'elles auraient quitté son enceinte.

- Entendu, tu peux y aller, acquiesça Amy.

La Reine répondit à son signe de tête et leva son sceptre. Une lumière blanche éblouissante envahit le jardin et les cinq jeunes filles disparurent.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans le quartier de Tôkyô où Mako et Amy habitaient auparavant, au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il avait un peu changé depuis que la ville était devenue Cristal-Tôkyô, s'embellissant notamment, mais il restait fondamentalement identique à celui que les filles avaient connu.

- Ça me fait drôle de revenir ici, avoua Mako dans un murmure, j'ai plein de souvenirs qui s'éveillent en moi.

- Tant de choses que nous avons vécues... approuva Amy sur le même ton. _Des souvenirs de combat... d'amitié... d'amour... de bonheur... Cela me paraît loin, même si je suis heureuse maintenant._

Mini Bunny semblait elle aussi assaillie par des souvenirs, mais July et Tenshi étaient tellement enthousiastes qu'elle se joignit à elles et ne se laissa pas aller à la nostalgie. Elles regardèrent un peu partout, furetant dans tous les coins, courant dans les ruelles, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy les rappelle à l'ordre.

- Calmez-vous un peu, les filles ! Venez, on va aller voir du côté du lycée. On a encore beaucoup d'endroits à vous montrer.

- Génial ! se réjouit July.

- Au fait, c'est normal que nous n'ayons encore croisé personne? demanda Tenshi tout à fait innocemment, comme une simple remarque.

Cette simple remarque fit soudainement prendre conscience à Amy du silence qui les entourait. Son mauvais pressentiment, qui n'avait jamais cessé de sourdre dans son cœur et son esprit, revint l'oppresser. Mako rappela les filles autour d'elle, captant cette angoisse et sentant une étrange pulsation elle aussi.

- Que se passe-t-il, Amy ? chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle craignait de réveiller quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas, confia son amie. C'est étrange que la rue soit vide. _Ce n'est pas normal. Peut-être que... _

Mais brusquement, comme en réponse à leurs interrogations, plusieurs personnes apparurent et la rue se remplit de monde en quelques instants.

- Bizarre... souffla Amy dans un murmure, consciente qu'une puissance était à l'œuvre.

- Bon allez, on va voir le lycée ! déclara joyeusement Mako afin de rassurer les petites.

Les trois plus jeunes avaient en effet bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et Mini Bunny avait failli se transformer sous la tension. Elle jeta un regard à Amy et à Mako, qui lui rendirent. Mais elles décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne pas s'inquiéter, après tout elles étaient trois Sailors et pouvaient se défendre en cas d'attaque. Elles prirent alors la route du lycée. Elles ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui les suivit, silencieuse et malfaisante, ni les personnes qui disparaissaient après leur passage, s'évanouissant tels des fantômes de brume.

En passant devant le parc installé non loin du lycée et de l'ancienne maison de Bunny, Mini Bunny s'écria :

- C'est ici que je suis arrivée pour la première fois ! Vous vous souvenez ?

- Nous n'étions pas là, rappela Mako avec un petit sourire, car elle se souvenait en revanche parfaitement de Bunny se plaignant de l'arrivée impromptue de cette gamine qui les avait dérangés, Manoru et elle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas grave !

Elle courut vers le banc où elle avait atterrie, tout en racontant la scène à July et à Tenshi qui la suivaient. Et puis soudain, une grande bourrasque de vent, née de nulle part, les enveloppa toutes les trois et les projeta au loin avec une puissance impressionnante.

- KYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

* * *

_Alors, vous voulez me tuer ? Je comprends, mais il faut bien garder le suspense ... (Titi, je t'interdis de me tuer demain !) Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrai vite la suite ... _

_Je tiens aussi à dire qu'à partir du chapitre 6, le rythme d'uploadation des chapitres (ça se dit ? mdr) sera ralenti car je m'occupe particulièrement de la suite de ma fic Beyblade, vu que j'ai plus de lectrices. Gros Bisous et ne m'envoyez pas d'assassins ! lol. Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : __Le réveil de Sailor Sakura et Sailor Spirit__ (vous êtes éclairées ?)_


	4. Chap 4 : Le réveil de Sailor Sakura et S...

_Voilà le chap 4 tant attendu ! D'ailleurs, pour l'instant, c mon préféré ! Rien que le titre, j'adore ! Sinon, je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir envoyé d'assassins ! Titi, je sais que t'as failli me tuer mais finalement tu l'as pas fait, dc merci ! Comme elles ont été patientes, je dédie ce chap à mes deux rewieweuses, aminteitha et ln.Ifz._

_aminteitha : Je déteste ton pseudo, je sais jamais comment l'écrire ! Grr ! Et voilà chap que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience ... Gros bisous_

_ln.Ifz : Pas de problème, j'attends toujours tes rewiews avant de mettre un nouveau chap en ligne ! Ton avis m'est très précieux ! Et c'est pas de la flatterie ! Ce qui se passe sur Terre ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt .. Patience ! Gros bisous remplis de mystère ! lol._

_CHAPITRE 4 : LE REVEIL DE SAILOR SAKURA ET SAILOR SPIRIT _

Un individu vêtu d'un grand manteau à capuche noir apparut. Il était imposant, et à la place de son visage, c'était le néant. Rien qu'un espace vide et noir.

Individu en noir (ricane d'une voix rauque et décharnée): Eh! Eh! Je suis tombé sur le gros lot! Je sens une grande puissance en vous, elle fera mon affaire!

Il se tourna vers les trois filles, qui se relevaient péniblement. Amy et Mako réagirent immédiatement.

Amy : Pouvoir du cristal de Mercure, transforme-moi !

Mako : Pouvoir du cristal de Jupiter, transforme-moi!

Leur métamorphose s'opéra immédiatement et l'inconnu se retourna vers elles.

Amy : Sailor Mercury !

Mako : Sailor Jupiter !

Individu en noir : Je comprends maintenant, vous êtes des Sailors ! C'est encore mieux que je n'espérais!

Mini Bunny : Eh ! Ne m'oubliez pas! Pouvoir du cristal d'argent, transforme-moi!

Individu en noir : Encore une ?

Mini Bunny : Sailor Mini Moon !

Individu en noir : Parfait! Trois Sailors égal une puissance considérable ! Donnez-la moi !

Il fit naître une boule d'énergie noire qu'il lança contre les filles.

Sailor Mercury : Rhapsodie aquatique de Mercure !

L'attaque de Sailor Mercury percuta la boule noire qui disparut.

Sailor Jupiter : A moi maintenant ! Evolution du chêne de Jupiter !

Individu en noir : Ne pensez pas me tuer avec vos attaques ridicules, je suis plus puissant que vous !

Sailor Mini Moon : Ah oui ? Cœur en sucre rose !

Les deux attaques successives n'inquiétèrent pas la silhouette noire. Elle leva une main, et elles s'écrasèrent contre un écran de protection noir. Les trois Sailors furent stupéfaites.

Sailor Mercury : _Voilà qui confirme ma vision..._

Individu en noir (ricane) : Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreuses pour me faire peur!

Voix féminine (derrière lui) : Si ce n'est que ça, je pense que nous pouvons remédier à ce problème !

Il se retourna et Mercury, Jupiter et Mini Moon regardèrent également. July et Tenshi se tenaient épaule contre épaule, en costumes de Sailors !

Sailor Mercury (stupéfaite) : Ces vêtements !

Sailor Jupiter (aussi stupéfaite): Mais alors, vous êtes...

July : Exactement, nous sommes des Sailors ! Sailor Sakura !

Tenshi : Sailor Spirit !

Sailor Mercury : De nouvelles Sailors ? Mais comment est-ce possible?

Individu en noir : Ca ne fait qu'arranger mes affaires ! De toute façon, je peux vous vaincre facilement !

Sailor Spirit (avec un regard entendu à Sailor Sakura) : Tu veux voir ce qu'on sait faire? Alors allons-y ! Etoile psychique d'Athéna !

Sailor Sakura : Cercle végétal de Flora !

L'étoile d'énergie violette jaillie des mains de Spirit et le cercle de fleurs de Sakura se rejoignirent et frappèrent en même temps l'inconnu. Il y eut un éclair éblouissant de lumières violette et verte. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, la silhouette noire avait disparu.

Sailor Sakura : On l'a eu ?

Sailor Mercury : Non. Il s'est téléporté.

Sailor Spirit : Dommage...

Sailor Jupiter : Dis-donc, toutes les deux, comment cela se fait-il que vous vous soyez transformées en Sailors ?

Sailor Sakura : Aucune idée.

Sailor Spirit : Quand Mini Bunny a fait appel au pouvoir du cristal d'argent, on s'est tranformé.

Sailor Mercury : Ce sont bien des Sailors, elles réagissent au pouvoir du cristal d'argent. Quant à savoir pourquoi ce sont des Sailors... C'est une autre histoire.

Sailor Jupiter : Et pourquoi aussi cet ennemi se trouvait ici ? Je croyais que Bunny avait éradiqué le Mal.

Sailor Mercury (troublée) : Je le pensais aussi mais... il y a autre chose. _Ma vision..._

Sailor Mini Moon : Le mieux, c'est d'aller voir Maman ! Elle saura ce qu'il faut faire.

Sailor Mercury : D'accord. Comme ça, je pourrais vous expliquer...

Jupiter, Mini Moon, Sakura et Spirit la regardèrent, mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

Sailor Mini Moon : Pouvoir du cristal d'argent, téléporte-nous au palais de cristal !

Les cinq Sailors disparurent.

_Voilà ! Alors, ce chap est à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Que pensez-vous de Sailor Spririt et Sailor Sakura ? Moi, je les adore ! Trop mimis ! Trop turbulentes aussi ! (rires). Le prochain chap s'intitule : Beaucoup de questions ... peu de réponses. C'est pas terrible comme titre, mais bon ... En tout cas, il est plus long que les autres, mais ya pas bcp d'action. Gros bisous à tous et rewiews !_


	5. Chap 5 : Beaucoup de questions peu de ré...

_Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chap, surtout de la réflexion ! C un peu ennuyeux, j'en conviens, mais c nécessaire ! Gros bisous à tou et bonne lecture !_

_ln.Ifz : J'ai déjà répondu à ta rewiew par mail, dc rien à dire si ce n'est gros bisous pr continuer à me lire (que ce soit pr cette fic ou Beyblade Genesis)_

_CHAPITRE 5 : beaucoup de questions … peu de réponses._

Elle réapparurent aussitôt dans le palais de cristal. Elles n'eurent même pas le temps de chercher la Reine que celle-ci arrivait.

Sérénité (d'un ton inquiet) : J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sailor Mini Moon : On a eu un petit problème. On s'est fait attaquer par un drôle de personnage.

Sérénité (stupéfaite) : Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous n'avez pas été blessées au moins ? July et Tenshi vont bien ?

Sailor Mini Moon : C'est à leur propos qu'on a eu une deuxième surprise.

Mercury, Jupiter et Mini Moon s'écartèrent, révélant ainsi Sailor Spirit et Sailor Sakura. Une stupéfaction encore plus grande se lut sur le visage de la Reine.

Sérénité : De nouvelles Sailors ? Alors ça...

Sailor Mercury (avec un sourire) : On a eu la même réaction.

Sailor Jupiter : On pensait que tu aurais une réponse à ce mystère.

Sérénité : Je vais réfléchir à ça. Venez.

Elle les emmena dans une grande salle où trônait une immense table de cristal, autour de laquelle s'étalaient plus d'une dizaine de chaises.

Sérénité : Asseyez-vous.

Elles s'exécutèrent toutes, et la Reine prit place elle-même au bout de la table.

Sérénité : Bon, commençons par le début. Comment vous appelez-vous en tant que Sailors ?

July : Sailor Sakura.

Tenshi : Sailor Spirit.

Sérénité : Hum... Intéressant.

Sailor Jupiter : Tu as une idée ?

Sérénité : Souvenez-vous, à chaque fois que de nouvelles Sailors sont apparues, il y avait un nouvel ennemi à combattre. Rappelez-vous Pluton... ou Neptune et Uranus... Le réveil de ces deux-là annoncerait la venue d'un adversaire.

Sailor Mercury : C'est plus que probable, _surtout que j'ai vu cet instant_. Nous avons combattu cet inconnu vêtu de noir et nous n'avons pas pu le vaincre. Nos attaques se sont écrasées contre son bouclier sans l'endommager.

Sérénité (étonnée) : Vraiment ? Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. De toute évidence, nous avons un nouvel ennemi, et pas des moindres, à combattre. Il fallait s'y attendre, le Chaos m'avait prévenue que le Mal réapparaîtrait un jour.

Sailor Mercury : Il va falloir se montrer prudentes. S'il a réussi à déjouer nos attaques, c'est q'il est puissant.

Sailor Jupiter : C'est vrai. L'assaut de Sakura et de Spirit l'a surpris et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfui, mais il reviendra, et cette fois, sur ses gardes.

Sailor Mini Moon : Je pense qu'il faudrait faire appel aux autres Sailors. Il a dit que nous n'étions pas assez nombreuses. Si nous nous réunissons, nous pourrons le battre.

Sérénité : Tu as certainement raison. Je vais appeler Vénus, Mars, Pluton, Neptune, Uranus et Saturne.

Sailor Jupiter : J'aurais bien aimé les revoir dans d'autres circonstances.

Sailor Mercury : Dis à Minako et à Raya d'emmener Sora et Hoshi (NDA : Sora est la protégée de Vénus, Hoshi celle de Pluton), ce sont peut-être des Sailors, elles aussi.

Sérénité : D'accord. Je reviens.

La Reine sortit et les cinq Sailors se détransformèrent.

Amy : Je sens que nous allons avoir du travail !

Mako : Tout à fait. Dites-donc, on peut dire que vous nous avez surprises, toutes les deux !

July et Tenshi eurent un sourire innocent et leurs mères adoptives, ainsi que Mini Bunny, ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les deux petites en profitèrent pour s'installer sur leurs genoux.

July : Maman, tu crois que nous devons protéger la Terre et Bunny nous aussi ? (NDA : July et Tenshi appellent Bunny, Manoru et Mini Bunny par leurs prénoms d'avant car elles entendent depuis leur enfance Mako et Amy les appeler ainsi)

Mako : Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien du tout. La tête pensante du groupe, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Amy ! (rire)

Amy (avec un sourire) : J'ai des théories intéressantes à ce sujet, mais elles sont loin d'être toutes aussi sensées que tu pourrais le croire.

Tenshi : En tout cas, moi je suis bine contente de m'être découvert des pouvoirs ! Je vais pouvoir me défendre et vaincre les ennemis maintenant !

Amy (en lui caressant les cheveux) : Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, ma chérie.

Tenshi : Je sais bien. Je suis sûre qu'on doit protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

July : Je suis d'accord avec Tenshi. Il y a de grandes chances pour que nous ayons un rôle protecteur.

Tenshi : Ou bien alors destructeur nous devons peut-être tuer l'individu vêtu de noir.

Mako : Eh ! Tu t'emballes un peu vite, là !

Amy ne dit rien mais elle était songeuse. Tenshi n'avait certainement pas tort. La Reine elle-même avait déclaré que les nouvelles Sailors apparaissaient pour combattre les nouveaux ennemis. Et puis il y avait sa vision...

Voix masculine (derrière elles) : Bonjour les filles.

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le Roi Endimion se trouvait sur le seuil.

Mini Bunny (en courant dans ses bras) : Papa !

Endimion : Salut ma puce ! (à l'attention d'Amy et de Mako) Bunny m'a expliqué ce qui se passait.

Mako : Et quel est ton avis sur la question ?

Endimion : Ce n'est pas anodin si de nouvelles sont apparues lorsque vous avez été attaquées. Enfin, on verra avec les autres...

Il s'approcha et s'assit, Mini Bunny toujours dans les bras.

Mini Bunny : En fait, cette histoire a du bon. Ce sera la première fois que nous serons tous ensemble. (NDA : ils fêtent les anniversaires ensemble mais il manque toujours quelqu'un)

Sa remarque plongea toutes les personnes présentes dans une profonde réflexion. Amy et Mako repensaient à ce que leur avait dit Bunny et jugeaient que ce rassemblement serait bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Il entendirent un bruit dans le couloir et tout de suite après, Sérénité apparut, suivie de Minako et de Sora Iruno (NDA : Sora Iruno signifie ciel de feu en japonais). Venaient ensuite Raya, Séverine et Hoshi Asano (NDA : Hoshi Asano signifie étoile du matin en japonais), puis Mylène et Frédéric, suivis par Olivia. Après son avènement, la Reine a donné à Frédéric la faculté d'être fille ou garçon, comme on ne savait pas trop comment il (ou elle) passait de l'un à l'autre. Pour la circonstance, Frédéric était une fille. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas Sailor Saturne, Olivia avait douze ans, c'est pourquoi Mylène et Frédéric s'étaient proposés pour s'occuper d'elle.

Après les effusions dues à la joie de se revoir, chacune s'assit.

Amy : Au fait, où sont Luna et Artémis ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis que nous sommes arrivées.

Sérénité : Ils sont partis tous les deux sur une petite lune d'une planète assez loin d'ici. Je les ai appelés et ils ne devraient pas tarder. Mais Diana est là.

Diana : Toujours là !

Amy : Oh je ne t'avais pas vue, excuse-moi !

Diana : C'est rien.

Séverine : Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Minako : Oui, pourquoi nous avoir toutes appelées?

Amy, Mako, July et Tenshi se regardèrent.

Amy : Bon, je commence. Voilà : Ce matin j'ai appelé Mako pour qu'on aille revoir la Terre, là où on habitait avant. Nous y sommes allées avec Tenshi et July. Alors qu'on voulait voir le lycée, en passant devant le parc, nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

Il y eut un cri d'exclamation unanime. Les filles étaient stupéfaites : jamais elles n'auraient pensé que, la paix revenue, il pourrait y avoir encore des ennemis.

Frédéric : Qui vous a attaquées ?

Tenshi : C'était une espèce de grand type vêtu d'un manteau à capuche noir et sans visage.

July : Il avait pas l'air commode.

Mylène : Mais que voulait-il ?

Raya : Il voulait peut-être des cristaux Sailors, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Amy : Il ne savait pas que nous étions des Sailors au départ. Il recherche les personnes qui ont une grande puissance en elles. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était très heureux de découvrir que nous étions des Sailors.

Mako : En plus, il a déjoué nos attaques sans problèmes, et il a affirmé que nous n'étions pas assez nombreuses pour le vaincre.

July : Et c'est à ce moment là...

Tenshi : ... que nous nous sommes transformées en Sailors.

Toutes (sauf celles qui sont au courant) : Quoi !

Sora : Vous êtes vraiment des Sailors ? C'est cool ! (NDA : Titi, comme tu le sais, je crois que c'est Sora qui va te correspondre mais c'est pas encore sûr)

Frédéric : En fait, ça paraît logique. Les Sailors apparaissent toujours quand il y a des ennemis.

Sérénité : C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit.

Olivia : Comment ça s'est terminé ?

Tenshi : Bah, on a attaqué et il s'est enfui.

July : Il a eu peur de nous! Non, je plaisante, en fait, il a été surpris.

Minako : Je me demande pourquoi il était sur Terre...

Raya : Et surtout pourquoi des ennemis réapparaissent.

Amy (gênée) : A ce propos, j'ai... je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

_Voilà, très inintéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais plein de mystères ! Qui est cet ennemi ? Et que sait Amy ? RDV au prochain chap ! Biz à tous !_


	6. Chap 6 : Révélation et décisions

_Voilà voilà, dans ce chap, Amy nous révèle ce qu'elle sait et les filles décident de ce qu'elles vont faire... C'est court, come d'hab, désolée, mais je me consacre surtout à ma fic Beyblade qui a bcp plus de lecteurs._

_ln.Ifz : Kikoo ! Hoshi est la protégée de Séverine, je l'ai dit dans le chap précédent, mais c vrai que ct pas forcément très clair. Merci de dire que j'écris toujours aussi bien ! Je suis confuse, c trop gentil! Moi aussi j'adore Vénus ! (c ma deuxième préférée après Mercure) Voilà, en espérant que ça continue à te plaire, et gros bisous !_

_aminteitha : ça y est ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire ton pseudo sans me tromper ! Yes ! Et je t'interdis de m'engueuler ! C dur de tout gérer ! Ms c promis, on en saura plus sur Sora après. Gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_CHAPITRE 6 : révélation et décisions._

Amy : En fait, il a plusieurs mois, j'ai eu une vision alors que j'étais chez moi. J'ai vu cet ennemi, je l'ai vu nous attaquer, j'ai entendu sa voix qui me disait qu'il allait nous détruire. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que j'avais rêvé, mais elle m'est revenue plusieurs fois, toutes les nuits, au point que je ne pouvais plus dormir.

Tenshi : C'est à cause de ça que j'entendais du bruit dans ta chambre !

Amy : Oui. J'en ai conclu que c'était un avertissement, peut-être une prémonition. Alors, j'ai mené des recherches sur les personnes qui pourraient avoir de mauvaises intentions, les évènement étranges qui étaient survenus dans la galaxie... Mais il y en avaient beaucoup, et ça m'a pris un temps fou. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir plus souvent, Bunny.

Sérénité : Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Amy : Mais je ne trouvais rien, et j'ai fini par abandonner mes recherches. Mais ma vision est revenue, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais l'impression que ça se passait sur Terre, alors j'ai voulu y aller. En même temps, j'avais "le mal du pays" alors je me suis décidée à retourner là où l'on vivait avant. Mais j'avais peur d'y aller toute seule, je me rappelais la voix qui me disait qu'elle allait nous détruire et qui m'empêchait de dormir. Alors j'ai appelé Mako. Ce n'était pas très courageux, et je m'en excuse auprès de toi, Mako.

Mako : Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. J'aurais fait la même chose. Et je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas emmener July et Tenshi.

Amy : Oui, j'avais peur pour elles. Et puis après on s'est fait attaquer, et nous voilà réunies ici. Ma vision était exacte.

Endimion : C'est important, ça. Cela signifie que quelqu'un a voulu te prévenir - nous prévenir- du danger.

Séverine : Un allié ?

Sérénité : Ou quelqu'un au courant de la situation, et qui sait qui est notre ennemi...

Raya : Ou qui a été lui-même victime de cet ennemi.

Sérénité : En effet.

Minako : Il se décidera peut-être à se montrer à nous. Ca faciliterait nos recherches.

Frédéric : C'est vrai mais nous ne pouvons pas rester à ne rien faire en attendant qu'il veuille bien se montrer. Nous devrions aller sur Terre.

Amy : Mais on s'exposerait à cet ennemi inconnu.

Diana : Ce serait dangereux.

Mylène : Pas si nous y allons toutes ensemble. L'ennemi lui-même a dit que nous ne pouvions le battre parce que nous n'étions pas assez nombreuses.

Raya : Si toutes les Sailors y vont, nous aurons une chance, c'est sûr.  
Séverine : C'est décidé alors ?

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers la Reine et le Roi. C'était à eux que revenait la décision.

Endimion : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, même si elle est risquée. Notre objectif est de faire sortir l'ennemi de sa cachette en le poussant à notre rencontre.

Amy : Si nous réussissons à le capturer, ça nous facilitera la tâche pour trouver ses commanditaires.

Sérénité : Et ainsi trouver nos ennemis. Je suis d'accord avec cette décision, mais faites très attention à vous.

Minako : C'est promis.

Mini Bunny : je viendrai également, nous avons besoin de toutes les forces en présence.

Sérénité : Entendu.

Mako : Mais que faisons-nous de July et de Tenshi ?

Tenshi : Nous venons, bien sûr.

Amy : Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Reste tranquille.  
Frédéric : Je sais que je n'ai rien à dire, mais à mon avis, elles devraient venir.

Séverine : Je suis d'accord avec Frédéric. Et Hoshi et Sora devraient venir aussi.

Diana : Pourquoi ?

Séverine : Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soient des Sailors. Ecoutez, je sais qu'elles sont jeunes mais elles savent se défendre. Il faut leur faire confiance.

Mylène : Mais elles doivent être d'accord, bien évidemment.

Amy et Mako se jetèrent un regard entendu. Elles étaient absolument certaines que Tenshi et July viendraient.

Tenshi : Je suis à 100 pour !

July : Et moi aussi bien sûr !  
Sora : Je suivrai July et Tenshi.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Hoshi, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets violets et ses yeux noirs, Hoshi était très belle, mais elle était assez réservée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être amie avec des filles plus agitées comme Tenshi, July et Sora. Elle leva son regard sombre vers ses amies.

Hoshi : Je pense que je viendrai.

Sora : Super !

Tenshi : Mais ne te force pas, Hoshi.

Hoshi : Non, j'ai envie d'y aller.

Tenshi : Tant mieux.

July : On sera ensemble comme ça, et on pourra se serrer les coudes.

Amy : Les filles, ne prenez pas ça comme un jeu.

July : Ce n'est pas le cas.

Tenshi : Nous sommes très sérieuses, maman.

Amy : Bien, dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller.

Sérénité : Allez, transformez-vous.

Toutes les filles se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à lancer leur métamorphose.

Amy : Pouvoir du cristal de Mercure, transforme-moi !

Raya : Pouvoir du cristal de Mars, transforme-moi !

Mako : Pouvoir du cristal de Jupiter, transforme-moi !

Minako : Pouvoir du cristal de Vénus, transforme-moi !

Mini Bunny : Pouvoir du cristal d'argent, transforme-moi !

Séverine : Pouvoir du cristal de Pluton, transforme-moi !

Mylène : Pouvoir du cristal de Neptune, transforme-moi !

Frédéric : Pouvoir du cristal d'Uranus, transforme-moi !

Olivia : Pouvoir du cristal de Saturne, transforme-moi !

Tenshi : Pouvoir du cristal d'Athéna, transforme-moi !

July : Pouvoir du cristal de Flora, transforme-moi !

Sérénité : Pouvoir du cristal d'argent, téléporte-les sur Terre !

Il y eut un éclat lumineux très intense, et les treize jeunes filles disparurent.

_Bon, c super court, je m'excuse encore une fois. Dans le prochain chap, les deux nouvelles Sailors... A la prochaine !_


	7. Chap 7 : Sailor Death

_Tout d'abord, vous remarquerez que j'ai changé le titre de ma fic, ce n'est plus « Princesse July : les Sailors Crystal » mais simplement « les Sailors Crystal », vu qu'au départ July devait être mon perso principal à cause de ce qui m'a décidée à écrire cette fic, mais comme maintenant ça a changé, le titre doit changer aussi. Désolée si ça vous embête._

_Voilà enfin ce chap 7 que vous attendiez ! Et beaucoup plus long que les précédents ! (c un comble ça, pour ma fic beyblade je fais des chaps trop longs et pour cette fic j'en fais des trop courts ! Ca doit venir de mon problème de cerveau !) Je voulais le faire encore plus long, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration, et pas trop de motivation, à cause de petits soucis au lycée hier… Vous m'excuserez… J'ai préféré vous mettre un chap moins long mais plus rapidement et fait pendant que j'avais de l'inspiration (et dc bien normalement) plutôt qu'un chap peut-être plus long mais fait alors que j'avais l'imagination à plat… Bon j'arrête mon coup de déprime là ! (se secoue comme un chien)_

_aminteitha : Tant mieux si ça te plaît, voici la suite... (dsl on parle pas bcp de Sora) Gros bisous à toi et j'espère que tu vas mieux._

_Sailor Ocean : Enfin te voilà! Ca m'a fait super plaisir quand j'ai reçu ta rewiew ! J'ai hurlé « enfin ! » et j'étais super heureuse ! Une vraie gamine !lol Tu trouves que je l'ai posté assez vite la suite ? Tu ne vas pas m'étriper ? Je reçois tellement de menaces de mort que je commence à être habituée!lol Je suis bien contente si tu trouves que July te ressemble de plus en plus, c'est le but! Gros bisous !_

_Je tiens à faire un gros bisou spécial à ma chtite Sailor Ocean qui m'a soutenue pour mes ptits soucis au lycée, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une récré. Merci à toi !_

_Un gros bisou aussi à ln.Ifz, qui ne m'a pas laissé de rewiew mais je sais que c'est la faute de son ordi ! A mort l'informatique!_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 7 : Sailor Death.**_

Les treize jeunes filles réapparurent sur Terre, à l'endroit où Amy, Mako, July, Tenshi et Mini Bunny s'étaient faites attaquer. Instinctivement, elles se mirent sur la défensive. Mais il n'y avait rien, n'y personne.

Sailor Mercury : C'est comme la dernière fois, il n'y a personne. Les rues sont vides. Ce n'est pas normal.

Sailor Jupiter : L'ennemi est de nouveau à l'œuvre…

Sailor Mars : Pas forcément. Peut-être que c'est comme ça depuis un certain temps.

Sailor Pluton : Sérénité s'en serait aperçue, non ? En tant que protectrice de la Terre…

Sailor Neptune : Tout dépend de la puissance de l'ennemi. On ne sait pas encore qui se cache dernière cet individu en noir.

Sailor Uranus : Tu as tout à fait raison.

Sailor Vénus : Et c'est pour ça qu'il nous faut être davantage prudentes. Sora, reste derrière moi. (NDA : je rappelle que Sora est la princesse adoptée par Vénus, pour celles qui auraient oublié)  
Sora : D'accord.

Sailor Pluton : Hoshi, reste près de moi.

Hoshi se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle regardait un peu partout.

Sailor Mercury : Spirit, Sakura, faites attention également. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber dessus.

Sailor Spirit et Sailor Sakura : Ok.

Sailor Mini Moon : Maintenant, on attend que l'ennemi nous trouve ?

Sailor Saturne : Je sens quelque chose près d'ici. Des intentions destructrices…

Sailor Uranus : Alors nous n'aurons pas longtemps à attendre.  
Sailor Neptune : Restez toutes sur vos gardes.

Elles reprirent une position défensive et attendirent dans le silence le plus complet.

Sailor Mars : Je déteste ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles sentirent toutes une affluence d'énergie. Quelque chose de puissant approchait. Soudain, Sailor Spirit se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux, en proie à une vive douleur.

Sailor Mercury : Spirit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sailor Spirit : Ces pensées… noires… meurtrières… Elles me blessent ! J'ai mal !

Sailor Saturne : Je les ressens également, mais pas si intensément.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à Spirit. Mercury et Sakura l'aidèrent à se relever, mais elle souffrait toujours.

Sailor Saturne à Sailor Spirit : Je pense que tu as le pouvoir de ressentir les pensées des autres. Mais tu ne sais pas encore le contrôler. C'est pour ça que tu as si mal.

Sailor Sakura : C'est bien tout ça, mais ça ne nous aide pas.

Saturne s'approcha de Spirit et posa ses mains sur ses tempes.

Sailor Saturne : Essaie de fermer ton esprit. Je vais t'aider.

Elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux. Sailor Saturne entra en contact avec l'esprit de Sailor Spirit et ressentit les pensées qui l'avaient assaillie. Elle grimaça : en effet, les pensées étaient totalement noires et meurtrières. Pas étonnant que Spirit souffre ainsi… Celle-ci se concentra pour fermer son esprit. C'était dur. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Mais elle sentit qu'on venait l'aider et sut que Sailor Saturne était à ses côtés. Elle persévéra. Tout doucement, elle réussit à atténuer l'intensité des pensées parasites. Elle les ressentait toujours, mais sans violence. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Saturne.

Sailor Spirit : Merci.

Sailor Saturne : Ce n'est rien. Le plus dur reste à faire.

La Sailor du Silence sourit à la jeune fille (NDA : ai-je oublié de préciser que, comme pour Olivia, Tenshi et July sont plus vieilles quand elles sont transformées en Sailors ? C fort possible, avec mon cerveau de haricot En fait, elles ont quinze ans en tant que Sailors) et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

Sailor Sakura : Ca va ?

Sailor Spirit : Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Sailor Mercury : Il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Ca va t'apporter de sérieux ennuis sinon.

Sailor Spirit : Oui, je pense. Mais…

Elle fut coupée par un tremblement de terre et un bruit assourdissant.

Sailor Mars : L'ennemi arrive…

Sailor Vénus : Et c'est quelque chose de gros !

La terre trembla une nouvelle fois et déstabilisa les Sailors.

Sailor Vénus : Rectification : c'est quelque chose d'énorme !  
Sailor Uranus : Tenez-vous prêtes les filles !

Sailor Pluton : Va te mettre à l'abri Hoshi !

Sailor Vénus : Toi aussi Sora ! Va avec elle !

Sailor Jupiter : Sakura, reste avec elles et protège-les. Et Spirit aussi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mercury qui hocha la tête.

Sailor Sakura : Bien, on y va. Suivez-nous les filles.

Les deux jeunes Sailors emmenèrent les deux petites dans un coin protégé, mais d'où elles pourraient suivre le combat qui ne manquerait pas de venir et intervenir en cas de besoin. Sachant leurs protégées en (relative) sécurité, les Sailors pouvaient se concentrer sur la situation.

Les tremblements de terre ne cessaient pas. Elles se demandaient ce que cela pouvait être, quand de la rue principale arriva l'ennemi. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elles pensaient. (NDA : Vous avez eu peur que j'arrête le chap là, hein ? Hihihi)

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme tout en noir, vêtue d'une cape qui l'enserrait étrangement tout en flottant autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais lâchés ondoyaient sans se soucier de l'attraction terrestre et elle portait des bottes. Elle était belle, et elle l'aurait été encore plus si elle n'avait eu ce regard dur et froid. Ses yeux gris ne reflétaient aucune émotion, sinon une haine silencieuse. Sailor Spirit sut tout de suite que c'était d'elle qu'émanaient les pensées meurtrières qui l'avaient frappée. Et elle en eut peur.

La jeune femme tenait à la main un long sceptre d'ébène au bout duquel trônait un pentacle d'argent. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la terre tremblait. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des Sailors et les fixa l'une après l'autre.

Jeune femme : _Stupide soit ce Necros… Il n'y a ici que les Sailors Senshis. Je ne les crains pas. Enfin, elles peuvent toujours être utiles._ Je vous souhaite le bonjour, nobles Sailors.

Les Sailors se concertèrent du regard et préfèrent jouer la prudence.

Sailor Neptune : Nous de même, honorable inconnue.

Manière tout à fait subtile de demander son nom à la jeune femme. Celle-ci jeta un regard perçant, mais toujours aussi froid, à Neptune. La Sailor tressaillit.

Sailor Mars : Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Jeune femme : Vous pouvez, mais ça ne vous plaira pas.  
Sailor Uranus : Dites toujours.

Jeune femme : Vous n'êtes pas sur Terre.

Sailors : Quoi !

Jeune femme : J'ai bloqué l'accès à la Terre. Personne ne peut s'y rendre.

Sailor Vénus : Mais que faisons-nous ici alors ?

Jeune femme : Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas sur Terre. Vous êtes sur une sorte de planète parallèle que j'ai créée.

Sailor Mercury : J'ai compris. Une espèce de champ de force empêche toute personne d'accéder à la Terre, et si on essaye quand même de s'y rendre, on est transporté ici, qui est une réplique de la Terre.

Jeune femme : Tout à fait. Remarquable esprit que le vôtre, Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous avez fait ça.

Jeune femme : C'est très simple. Je désire m'emparer de la Terre.

Sailor Pluton : Vous ne serez pas la première.

Jeune femme : Mais j'ai le pouvoir de le faire. Et je vais vous le prouver tout de suite en vous écrasant et en prenant votre puissance, qui me sera plus qu'utile, puisque mon serviteur Necros n'a pas été capable de le faire.

A ces mots, elle leva son sceptre et le fit tournoyer, créant un cercle noir devant elle qu'elle projeta vers les Sailors. Celles-ci se protégèrent immédiatement en créant un bouclier, et le cercle noir s'y heurta et disparut en grésillant. Mais l'impact avait été si puissant que les Sailors furent projetées à terre.

Sailor Neptune : Quelle puissance !

Sailor Mars : Mais qui est-elle ?

Jeune femme : C'est vrai, excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je dois me présenter avant de vous tuer.

Elle fit un geste et sa cape se desserra, révélant un costume de Sailor noir d'encre.

Jeune femme : Je suis Sailor Death, la Sailor de la Mort et de la Destruction.

Sailor Jupiter : Encore une nouvelle Sailor ?

Sailor Pluton : Mais celle-ci est hostile !

Sailor Vénus : Nous devons la combattre !

Sailor Death : Vous ne pourrez me vaincre. Je suis plus puissante que vous toutes réunies.

Sailor Uranus : Ce n'est pas encore dit ! Turbulences spatiales galactiques !

Sailor Neptune : Aquaflux symphonique galactique !

Les deux attaques filèrent vers Sailor Death mais celle-ci, nullement inquiète, se contenta de lever son sceptre.

Sailor Death : Inutile et pathétique. Rayons impitoyables !

De multiples rais de lumière noire jaillirent du sceptre de Sailor Death et se dirigèrent vers les Sailors, frappant au passage les deux attaques et les réduisant à néant. Les Sailors préfèrent éviter ces rayons plutôt que de créer un bouclier, sachant que l'impact les enverrait à terre. Mini Moon fut la seule à se faire légèrement toucher par un des rayons. Les Sailors se retrouvèrent séparées tout autour de Sailor Death. Profitant de l'opportunité de la prendre en plusieurs feux, elles lancèrent leurs attaques toutes en même temps.

Sailor Mercury : Rhapsodie aquatique de Mercure !

Sailor Vénus : Chaîne d'amour de Vénus ! Effet de charme galactique !

Sailor Mini Moon : Cœur en sucre rose !

Sailor Neptune : Aquaflux symphonique galactique !

Sailor Uranus : Turbulences spatiales galactiques !

Sailor Pluton : Typhon de Cronos !

Sailor Jupiter : Evolution du chêne de Jupiter !

Sailor Saturne : Glaive galactique !

Sailor Mars : Flammes de Mars !

Les neuf attaques filèrent vers Sailor Death. Celle-ci ne fit pas un geste pour les éviter et ne manifesta pas la moindre inquiétude. Les rayons lumineux des attaques la frappèrent sans la toucher. Une bulle noire s'était créée autour d'elle, la protégeant. Après que les attaques des Sailors eurent disparu contre elle, elle disparut.

Comprenant que Sailor Death ne craignait pas leurs attaques séparées, Sailor Saturne et Sailor Pluton se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un même mouvement de lancer leur attaque combinée.

Sailor Saturne : Glaive du silence !

Sailor Pluton : Orbe de grenat !

Sailor Saturne et Sailor Pluton : Canon galactique !

L'arme ainsi créée propulsa une énorme boule lumineuse vers Sailor Death. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire. Saturne et Pluton se regardèrent, intriguées et inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire sourire ?

La réponse leur fut donnée quand Sailor Death _absorba_ leur attaque. Elle avait littéralement aspiré la boule lumineuse. L'instant d'avant, elle frappait la Sailor, et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparue en se fondant dans le corps de Death. Les Sailors, en premier Saturne et Pluton, furent stupéfaites. Leur ennemie eut un nouveau sourire.

Sailor Death : Vous êtes puissantes mais ça ne suffit pas. Je vous suis supérieure, et de loin. Même vos pouvoirs conjugués ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je suis la Mort.

Sailor Mini Moon : Tu n'es pas invincible ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Sailor Death : _Hélas non, pas invincible… Il existe un pouvoir plus puissant que le mien… Mais je pourrais parvenir à le contrer, surtout si je possède la puissance des Sailors Senshis…_ Tu n'es pas convaincue, petite Sailor ? Alors je vais encore te montrer ! Rayons impitoyables !

Comme précédemment, des rais de lumière noire jaillirent du pentacle d'argent, mais ils furent arrêtés par un grand éclat lumineux. Sailor Death, furieuse, tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait les lumières. Elle aperçut quatre jeunes filles en costumes de Sailors…

_Voilà fini ! Les attaques des Sailors sont les toutes dernières, celles du tome 18 du manga, qd elles sont contrôlées par Sailor Galaxia, et l'attaque combinée de Sailor Saturne et Sailor Pluton vient aussi du manga (je n'ai vu que les 8 premiers épisodes de l'anime) Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai commis des erreurs, mais ttes mes infos proviennent des notes que j'ai prises après avoir lu les tomes du manga, et comme je n'ai pas les mangas sous la main… Sinon, que pensez-vous de Sailor Death ? Moi je la trouve géniale ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (euh, elle risque de moins plaire après, vu ce qu'elle réserve à nos Sailors préférées…) J'en ai profité pour intégrer un nouveau pouvoir de Sailor Spirit, celui de Sailor Sakura est prévu… Et puis aussi les nouvelles Sailors étaient prévues pour ce chap-ci, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais en panne d'inspiration donc pas de nouvelles Sailors ! Désolée de vous décevoir, ça m'embête bcp ! Je vais faire mon possible pour vous écrire la suite rapidement, mais ça risque de prendre du temps sans inspiration ! Je ferai ce que je peux, encore une fois je suis désolée (LN, Sailor Ocean, c'est malheureusemnt le même topo pour Beyblade Genesis, veuillez m'excuser). Gros bisous à toutes, je vous adore, j'ai un super moral à chaque fois que je reçois vos rewiews._


	8. Chap 8 : Les Sailors Crystal

_Hello girls ! Me revoilà après une longue absence ! Voici le chap 8 (déjà!) qui j'espère vous plaira! Un truc que j'aimerais savoir, pourriez-vous me donner le classement de préférence des Sailors ? Moi je vous donne le mien :_

_GUERRIERES :_

_1/ Sailor Mercury_

_2/ Sailor Vénus et Sailor Saturne_

_3/ Sailor Neptune_

_4/ Sailor Pluton (ds le manga je precise, je l'aime moins dans l'anime)_

_5/ Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Uranus et Moon._

_6/ Sailor Mini Moon (je ne l'aime pas du tout, je vais m'arranger pr la faire disparaître de ma fic… gniark gniark (je précise, sans la tuer, c pas mon genre de tuer des persos))_

_LYCEENNES :_

_1/ Amy Mizuno (Et oui c'est tjrs the number one, je l'adore !)_

_2/ Minako_

_3/ Raya_

_4/ Mylène_

_5/ Séverine_

_6/ Frédéric_

_7/ Olivia_

_8/ Mini Bunny (et oui je ne l'aime vraiment pas…)_

_  
Voilà, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de connaître le vôtre. Et aussi, laquelle de mes nouvelles Sailors préférez-vous ? Moi c sans conteste Tenshi, mais en même temps elle me correspond dc ça doit être normal… J'aime bcp Hoshi pace qu'elle est discrète mais douce, et Sora et July pour leur caractère plein de vie._

_Sailor Ocean : oui oui j'ai un cerveau de haricot… Mais toi tu as un cerveau qui es un estomac ! merci pr ce que tu es et reste ainsi ! Et pk tu dis que Sailor Death est pas belle ? Je l'ai fait belle pourtant ! (une main de fer dans un goût de velours) enfin c toi qui voit… et je suis bien contente du nom, il me semble que personne n'en a eu l'idée. Gros bisous à toi et vivement la suite de "Vengeance" !_

_aminteitha : oui, oui, tu as bien lu 4… Bien contente que le chap précédent t'ai plu ! Et comme tu le sais, le "pensées parasites" m'a bcp fait rire aussi ! Ah, que de souvenirs…lol Gros bisous_

_Je dédie ce chap à aminteitha qui a lu le privilège d'en lire le début en exclusivité._

_Bonne lecture et gros bisous à toutes !_

_**CHAPITRE 8 : les Sailors Crystal.**_

Sailor Death aperçut quatre jeunes filles en costumes de Sailors…

Sailor Death (furieuse) : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jeune fille en costume de Sailor mauve : Je suis la Sailor de l'Esprit, sous la protection d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et de l'intelligence, je suis Sailor Spirit.

Jeune fille en costume de Sailor vert feuille : Je suis la Sailor de la Nature, sous la protection de Flora, déesse des fleurs, je suis Sailor Sakura.

Jeune fille en costume de Sailor rouge clair : Je suis la Sailor de la Joie, sous la protection de Dionysos, dieu de la fête et de la folie, je suis Sailor Genki.

Jeune fille en costume de Sailor jaune pâle : Je suis la Sailor de l'Avenir, sous la protection d'Apollon, dieu des arts, je suis Sailor Yume.

Sailor Spirit, Sailor Sakura, Sailor Genki, Sailor Yume : Et nous sommes là pour te combattre !

Petite interruption dans l'histoire pour vous expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de ces nouvelles Sailors :

1°/ Sailor Spirit : son nom signifie « esprit » en anglais, et elle est sous la protection d'Athéna, déesse de l'intelligence. Vous comprenez donc qu'elle soit la Sailor de l'Esprit. C'est Tenshi qui se transforme en Sailor Spirit car c'est celle qui a été adoptée par Sailor Mercury, la Sailor de l'Intelligence.

2°/ Sailor Sakura : son nom signifie « fleur de cerisier » ou « cerisier » en japonais et elle est sous la protection de Flora, déesse des fleurs, vous comprenez donc qu'elle soit la Sailor de la Nature. C'est July qui se transforme en Sailor Sakura car c'est celle qui a été adoptée par Sailor Jupiter, alias Mako Kino, qui adore les plantes et le jardinage.

3°/ Sailor Genki : son nom signifie « joyeux » en japonais et elle est sous la protection de Dionysos, dieu de la fête, du vin, de la folie et de la joie, vous comprenez donc qu'elle soit la Sailor de la Joie. C'est Sora qui se transforme en Sailor Genki car c'est celle qui a été adoptée par Sailor Vénus, alias Minako Aïno, connue pour sa gaieté et son amour des fêtes !

4°/Sailor Yume : son nom signifie « rêve » en japonais et elle est sous la protection d'Apollon, dieu qui a le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir, vous comprenez donc qu'elle soit la Sailor de l'Avenir (au début je voulais mettre la Sailor des Prémonitions mais c'est moins beau je trouve). C'est Hoshi qui se transforme en Sailor Yume car c'était celle qui restait ! En fait, j'ai fait son caractère un peu réservé pour qu'il corresponde à son nom de Sailor.

Fin de l'explication.

Les Sailors Senshis étaient stupéfaites. Bien que cela soit récent, elles connaissaient Sailor Spirit et Sailor Sakura, mais la venue de Sailor Yume et Sailor Genki les prenait totalement au dépourvu ! Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Hoshi et de Sora…

Sailor Death semblait elle aussi déstabilisée par l'arrivée de ces quatre nouvelles Sailors.

Sailor Death : _Non ! __Elles ne peuvent pas être ici ! Mes pires ennemies ! Les seules qui peuvent le vaincre !_

Sailor Spirit : As-tu peur de nous, Sailor Death ?

Sailor Death : Jamais ! Rayons impitoyables !

Sailor Sakura : C'est à nous les filles ! Cercle végétal de Flora !

Sailor Spirit : Etoile psychique d'Athéna !

Sailor Yume : Doux rêves d'Apollon !

Sailor Genki : Folie incontrôlable de Dionysos !

Les rayons noirs sortis du sceptre de Sailor Death se heurtèrent aux lumières verte, violette, jaune et rouge jaillies des mains des quatre jeunes Sailors. Et à la grande surprise des Sailors Senhis, ils disparurent à ce contact.

Sailor Jupiter : Incroyable…

Sailor Neptune : Elles arrivent à contrer Sailor Death ! Leur pouvoir est plus puissant que le nôtre !

Sailor Mercury (réfléchit) (NDA : Eh oui, faut pas oublier que c'est la Sailor de l'Intelligence !lol) : Ou leur pouvoir est destiné à battre Sailor Death…

Sailor Saturne : C'est fort probable. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Spirit ressentait aussi intensément les pensées de Sailor Death.

Sailor Mercury : Exactement.

Pendant qu'elles s'interrogeaient sur ce phénomène, les quatre jeunes Sailors passèrent à l'offensive. Genki lança son attaque pour obliger Sailor Death à l'esquiver et donc à bouger. Ce qu'elle fit, sachant que l'attaque de Sailor Genki traverserait son bouclier. Spirit et Yume purent ainsi la prendre à revers et la faire reculer en l'attaquant.

Sailor Death : _Maudites ! __Elles sont plus puissantes que moi… Je vais devoir utiliser me piège que j'ai préparé. Mais il me faut un peu de temps pour l'enclencher. Je perdrai la puissance des Sailors Senshis, mais je me débarrasserai des Sailors Crystal…_

Sailor Spirit : Tu bats en retraite ?

Sailor Death : Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis la Mort. Pas question de m'avouer vaincue.

Sailor Genki : Sakura, c'est à toi !

Sailor Sakura : Cercle végétal de Flora !

Le cercle vert frappa Sailor Death de plein fouet, la projetant au sol. Elle se releva difficilement, déjà éprouvée par les précédentes attaques. Mais, à la grande surprise de toutes les Sailors, elle eut un sourire.

Sailor Death : Voulez-vous savoir qui vous êtes, jeunes Sailors ? Pour quelle raison vous êtes nées?

Les quatre jeunes guerrières se figèrent.

Sailor Mercury : _Ce sont les questions que nous nous posons toutes…_

Les Sailors Senshis s'avancèrent. Sailor Death se mit à rire assez sinistrement.

Sailor Death : Cela vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je vais vous raconter une histoire. Votre histoire… Il y a bien longtemps, deux êtres s'aimaient. L'un était la nymphe Princesse d'Argent (NDA : Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Et puis comme dirait aminteitha, c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux !), héritière de notre système solaire, l'autre était le prince Altée, héritier d'un autre système solaire, plus grand que le nôtre mais également très éloigné. Ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre, mais comme ils se voyaient rarement et qu'ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre, le père de Princesse d'Argent souhaita la marier à un autre homme pour assurer sa descendance. Altée l'apprit et se rendit au plus vite dans notre système solaire. Mais il fut arrêté par les hommes du prince Protée, le futur mari de Princesse d'Argent. Altée fut emprisonné, Princesse d'Argent fut mise au courant et on dit qu'elle pleura, mais une seule larme coula, unique larme qui donna naissance à quatre guerrières, des Sailors, qui avaient pour mission de libérer le prince Altée. On les nomma les Sailors Crystal en raison de la larme, aussi pure que du cristal, qui leur avait donné la vie. Elles réussirent à libérer le prince Altée, qui rejoignit Princesse d'Argent. Il décida de renoncer à son héritage pour rester auprès d'elle et le père de Princesse d'Argent, conscient du bonheur de sa fille, accepta alors leur mariage. Le prince Protée en fut absolument furieux, et de sa rage naquit une nouvelle guerrière, la Faucheuse, Sailor Death, qui devait tuer le prince Altée. Mais les Sailors Crystal étaient là pour le protéger.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et observa les Sailors qui la regardaient. Aucune ne s'était rendue compte qu'elle faisait des mouvements avec son sceptre depuis le début du récit.

Sailor Death : Moi, je suis Sailor Death, instrument de vengeance du prince Protée, et vous quatre, vous êtes les Sailors Crystal, mes ennemies !

Et avant que les Sailors Senshis et Crystal ne puissent réagir, elle leva son sceptre qu'elle fit tournoyer rapidement puis qu'elle pointa sur toutes les guerrières.

Sailor Death : Forces maléfiques et âmes en peine, venez à moi et donnez-moi votre puissance ! Distorsion !

Un grand tourbillon noir jaillit du pentacle d'argent du sceptre et enveloppa les Sailors, qui se retrouvèrent à tomber dans un vortex.(NDA : un peu comme celui de la Porte des Etoiles dans la série Stargate SG-1, si vous connaissez.)

Sailor Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sailor Mercury : Un vortex… Une distorsion temporelle ou spatiale peut-être…

Elles entendirent la voix lointaine de Sailor Death qui riait.

Sailor Death : Adieu Sailors !

Sailor Sakura : Ah la s ! (NDA : je me dois de rester polie mais c'est tout à fait ce que dirait Sailor Ocean (ma chtite July !) mon modèle pour Sailor Sakura/July Hanashiro)

Sailor Genki : Elle nous endort avec ses belles histoires pour mieux nous frapper après !

Sailor Yume : Vous croyez qu'elle a dit vrai ?

Sailor Pluton : Sûrement. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir.

Sailor Spirit : Chouette ! On connaît notre mission maintenant !

Sailor Vénus : Je voudrais pas gâcher votre joie mais je pense que nous avons des préoccupations plus urgentes, non ? Comme s'échapper de ce vortex par exemple…

Sailor Mars : Vénus a raison. Mais comment faire ?

Sailor Mercury : Théoriquement, il est impossible de s'échapper d'un vortex ! Mais on peut peut-être percer une ouverture en lançant nos attaques simultanément…

Sailor Jupiter : On peut toujours essayer.

Sailor Uranus : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Turbulences spatiales galactiques !

Sailor Jupiter : Evolution du chêne de Jupiter !

Sailor Spirit : Etoile psychique d'Athéna !

Sailor Sakura : Cercle végétal de Flora !

Sailor Vénus : Chaîne d'amour de Vénus ! Effet de charme galactique !

Sailor Genki : Folie incontrôlable de Dionysos !

Sailor Mars : Flammes de Mars !

Sailor Neptune : Aquaflux symphonique galactique !

Sailor Mercury : Rhapsodie aquatique de Mercure !

Sailor Mini Moon : Cœur en sucre rose !

Sailor Pluton : Typhon de Cronos !

Sailor Saturne : Glaive galactique !

Sailor Yume : Doux rêves d'Apollon !

Les treize attaques convergèrent en un même point du vortex. Mais il en ressortit intact, au grand dam des Sailors.

Sailor Mars : Inutile… Alors que faire ?

Sailor Mercury : Attends je réfléchis… Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Une boule noire venait de se former à l'endroit où les attaques des guerrières avaient touché le vortex. Elle grossit jusqu'à éclater en plusieurs petites pointes noires qui transpercèrent chacune des Sailors. Leurs yeux se voilèrent. Tout devint noir…

_Hé hé ! Voilà c'est fini pr ce chap ! je sais ce que vous vous dites… Ai-je ou n'ai-je pas tué les Sailors ? Telle est la question… Réponse au prochain chap, intitulé "mais qu'est-ce qui se passe" ! Et j'aime bcp ma petite histoire avec Princesse d'Argent et Altée, je la trouve super belle, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Voilà voilà, oubliez pas de me répondre à mes questions du début… Gros bisous à toutes !_


	9. Chap 9 : Mais qu'estce qui se passe ?

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici the chapter 9 des Sailors Crystal ! il fait trop beau aujourd'hui, ça me met de trop bonne humeur ! j'ai envie de danser partout ! Tiens, je vais pas me gêner et je le fais! (danse partout) Bon je me calme, mais j'adore trop ce soleil ! Attendez, j'ai un sms, je vais voir qui c'est._

……

_Ah, c Arnaud. Voilà je réponds… Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Vous risquez d'êtres surprises en lisant les premières lignes, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas la quatrième dimension, c'est bien le chap, c tout à fait normal. (D'ailleurs je pense que le titre résume un peu la situation). Donc voilà, ne soyez pas étonnées et continuez à lire._

_marian : Ca me fait super plaisir d'avoir reçu ta rewiew ! J'ai une lectrice de plus ! Chouette !(saute partout) Ravie que ma fic te plaise et voici la suite ! Merci de lire mes deux fics ! Gros bisous à toi._

_Sailor Ocean : T'as besoin de mettre des "euh" à la fin de tous tes mots ?lol Nous n'avons tjrs pas résolu cette histoire de compréhension en 3h ou pas… lol Au fait ta préférée c July j'imagine ? Allez je te laisse et gros bisous._

_ln.Ifz : Ouh la la ! Quelle longue rewiew ! Mais j'adore ça ! J'accepte tes excuses bien sûr, je n'oserais pas lever la main sur toi (se protège avec les bras) Et oui, l'histoire se met en place, elle servent à quelque chose mes Sailors Crystal ! Mais tu verras qu'elles ont un ptit problème à régler avant… je n'en dis pas plus… Pr l'histoire de Princesse d'Argent, tu as tout à fait raison, mais je ne me suis pas inspirée volontairement de la légende de Vega et Altaïr, je l'ai écrite et après je me suis aperçue que ça y ressemblait. Je pense donc que ct inconsciemment. Je suis bien contente que ma ptite Sailor Yume te plaise, moi aussi je l'adore. J'ai fait exprès de mettre les noms grecs parce que je suis méga fan de mythologie grecque et romaine mais je préfère le panthéon grec. Ms c vrai que Flora est une déesse romaine, je ne connais pas la déesse de la nature grecque (c ptet Vesta mais jsuis pas sûre, faut que j'aille voir dans mes livres de mythologie, je te redirai ça). Je sis bien contente que ma fic te donne envie de lire la tienne ! Et je suis bien contente que tu veuilles me la faire lire ! Alors j'attends. Allez, je te laisse avec plein plein de gros bisous._

_aminteitha : Je crois que maintenant c bon, je connais l'orthographe de ton pseudo par cœur. Tiens, je te passe un Kleenex pr que tu essuies tes yeux (tu nous la fais à la Miss France ?lol) C un plaisir ,j'adore dédié des chaps à une de mes rewieweuses (et ça fait tjrs plaisir à la personne concernée) Tu dois le prendre bien, ne trouve tu pas que la joie, la fête et la folie te vont bien? Et moi aussi j'adore l'attaque de Sailor Genki. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé ma chtite histoire de Princesse d'Argent, et c tout à fait vrai pr Sailor Sakura ! (hi hi, Sailor Ocean n'a pas fait de commentaires là-dessus, c bizarre…) ma fin est horrible, je te l'accorde, mais voilà la suite. Et je t'interdis de me crier dessuslol Gros bisous._

_Je dédie ce chap à marian, qui m'a fait l'infini plaisir de lire cette fic, ainsi que l'autre (beyblade genesis)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 9 : Mais que se passe-t-il ?_

Amy : Tenshi ma chérie, lève-toi ! Tu vas finir par être en retard !

Tenshi ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, qui lui-même se trouvait dans une jolie chambre aux tons violets. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait une grande armoire, un beau bureau, un grand coffre, quelques étagères remplies de livres, tout en bois blanc. (NDA : Pas les livres, les meubles !)

Une multitude de questions se pressait dans l'esprit de Tenshi. Où était-elle ? Que se passait-il ? Elle ne comprenait rien et avait un mal de tête terrible. Son esprit était en ébullition, complètement chamboulé.

Alors qu'elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle faisait là, Amy entra dans la chambre, vêtue d'un ensemble bleu marine strict et élégant. Cette observation fit prendre conscience à Tenshi qu'elle-même ne portait plus son costume de Sailor, mais était en pyjama.

Amy : Tenshi, s'il te plaît ! Lève-toi ! Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour au lycée Saionji ?

Tenshi : Hein ? Mon quoi ? Maman, on est où ? Et Sailor Death ? Et le vortex ? Et les autres ?

Amy : Que racontes-tu encore ? Nous sommes à Tokyo bien sûr. Tu as dû rêver… Allez, lève-toi.

Le ton de cette dernière phrase n'admettait aucune réplique. Tenshi préféra renoncer pour le moment. Elle devait réfléchir… Et surtout, trouver les autres. Elles ne pouvaient pas toutes avoir oublié… Une au moins devait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé… July, Sora, Hoshi, Mako, Minako, Raya, Mylène, Mini Bunny, Frédéric, Séverine, Olivia… Amy, elle, semblait ne se souvenir de rien. Certainement un effet du vortex. Elle devait trouver rapidement une solution. Pour l'instant, autant se plier aux règles imposées par la Terre. Car elle était indiscutablement sur Terre. Il s'agissait de sa seule certitude. (NDA : je précise que toutes les connaissances que Tenshi possède sur la Terre, c'est Amy qui les lui a enseignées, comme si Tenshi était une enfant de la Terre (même si elles vivent sur Mercure) . Et c'est la même chose pour July et Mako, Hoshi et Séverine et Sora et Minako)

Tenshi suivit Amy hors de la chambre, puis les escaliers et enfin dans une cuisine qui semblait neuve.

Tenshi : _En fait, tout semble neuf… Comme si la maison venait juste d'être refaite… Je n'y comprends rien. Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Et pourquoi Maman a-t-elle tout oublié ? Et enfin, pourquoi je dois aller au lycée ? Je n'ai que onze ans…_

Elle fut soudain prise d'un doute. Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce et se planta devant le grand miroir qu'elle avait aperçu dans le couloir. Elle eut un choc. En face d'elle, dans le miroir, se reflétait une adolescente qui devait bien avoir 14-15 ans, voir même 16…

Tenshi : Maman, j'ai quel âge ?

Amy : Quelle question, tu as 15 ans bien sûr. Tu es encore dans ton rêve… Tu es décidément bizarre aujourd'hui, tu dois être stressée d'aller dans un nouveau lycée.

Tenshi : _Et ben ma compréhension ne s'arrange pas… Pourquoi j'ai un corps de 15 ans ? D'ailleurs j'ai même l'impression de réfléchir et de penser comme une fille de 15 ans…_

L'esprit encore plus confus, Tenshi retourna s'asseoir dans la cuisine et commença à manger le petit-déjeuner qu'Amy lui avait préparé, totalement dépassée par les évènements.

Amy : J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de te le préparer tous les matins.

Tenshi (un peu ailleurs) : C'est très bon, merci.

Amy : Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ça va ?

Tenshi : Oui, oui.

Amy : J'espère que le lycée te réveillera un peu. Si tu es toujours comme ça ce soir, je t'examinerais. Bien, je vais y aller. Quand tu seras prête, va à côté chez Mako, il est prévu qu'elle t'emmène avec July. Et ne sois pas en retard ma puce. Moi je file à l'hôpital. Passe une bonne journée.

Elle se leva, embrassa Tenshi sur les cheveux puis sortit de la cuisine. Une minute plus tard, Tenshi entendit une porte claquer.

Tenshi : L'hôpital ? (NDA : je crois que ce déluge de points d'interrogation convient parfaitement à la situation)

Elle se massa les tempes : elle avait toujours un mal de tête terrible. Tout se retournait dans son esprit.

Tenshi : Oh et puis zut ! _Je vais aller à ce fichu lycée et on verra bien ce qui arrivera. Au moins je suis sûre que je vais revoir July et Mako. Elles n'ont peut-être pas oublié Sailor Death et son vortex…_

Elle se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner puis monta dans "sa" chambre. Elle balaya du regard la pièce, et remarqua un uniforme de lycéenne posé soigneusement sur le coffre. Elle l'enfila sans poser de questions. Elle repéra près du lit un sac à dos qui semblait fort être un sac d'étudiant. Elle l'ouvrit et constata que son contenu était effectivement des livres de cours et des cahiers, flambant neufs, ainsi que tout le matériel scolaire nécessaire. Elle remarqua également qu'il s'agissait de manuels de première année.

Tenshi : _Bon, je suis donc lycéenne de première année. J'espère que je n'ai pas qu'un corps de 15 ans, mais aussi les connaissances qui vont avec… Allez, il est temps de partir._

Elle descendit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait gris et il y avait manifestement du vent.

Tenshi : _En quel mois sommes-nous donc ? Je ne connais même pas la date d'aujourd'hui._

Elle se rendit de nouveau dans la cuisine où elle vit accroché au mur un calendrier, décoré avec des photos de mers et d'océans. Le 22 septembre était entouré en rouge. Tenshi supposa qu'il s'agissait de la date du jour, en souhaitant qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

Tenshi : _Nous sommes donc au milieu de l'année scolaire… Et ben ça va pas être facilement de prendre le rythme ! … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai pas l'intention de rester éternellement ici ! Je dois trouver une solution pour rendre la mémoire à Maman et repartir sur Mercure… Et avoir une discussion avec Sailor Death ! Et rechercher le prince Altée pour ma mission de Sailor ! J'ai du boulot !_

Rien que d'y penser, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle préféra arrêter de cogiter.

Elle réussit à dénicher un manteau qu'elle enfila avant de mettre son sac sur le dos et de sortir de la maison. Elle ferma la porte avec les clés que lui avaient laissées Amy.

Tenshi : _Bon, maman m'a dit d'aller à côté, mais à gauche ou à droite ?_

Elle jeta un œil à gauche. Une grande façade grise et nue trouée de fenêtres. Puis elle regarda à droite. Une boutiques de fleurs et autres plantes, dont le fronton indiquait "Le Cerisier en Fleurs". Guidée par son instinct, Tenshi choisit la droite et poussa la porte du magasin, bien qu'une pancarte marquait "fermé". A sa grande surprise, c'était ouvert. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte que July lui sauta dessus.

July : Tenshiiiiii ! Je vais devenir folle ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié Sailor Death, le vortex, les Sailors Crystal et tout le reste !

Tenshi : Rassure-toi, je me souviens de tout. Et crois-moi, ça me fait plaisir que tu t'en rappelles aussi.

July : Merci merci merci ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tenshi ? Ma mère a tout oublié de notre combat et même de notre vie sur Jupiter et de sa nature de Sailor.

Tenshi (surprise) : Même de sa nature de Sailor ?

July : Oui.

Tenshi : Ca doit être la même chose pour ma mère, mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander. J'étais trop déboussolée.

July : Et moi donc ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais le vortex a foutu un sacré bazar ! J'ai deux mots à dire à Sailor Death quand je la verrai !

Tenshi : Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerve. Pour l'instant, on ferait mieux de chercher à comprendre ce qui s'est passé et de trouver une solution pour revenir à la normale.

July : Ok, mais on ferait mieux d'en parler avec Hoshi et Sora, j'ai bien l'impression que les Sailors Crystal sont les seules à ne pas avoir oublié.

Tenshi : C'est bien possible… tu sais où elles sont ?

July : Yes. Elles vont aussi au lycée Saionji pour la première fois. En fait, j'ai réussi à savoir pourquoi on va dans ce lycée. Moi, je reviens tout juste d'un internat à Osaka, et que comme j'avais des problèmes là-bas –ne me demande pas lesquels, je n'en sais rien-, ma mère a préféré me changer de lycée et me faire revenir à Tokyo, près d'elle. Je sais que c'est à peu près la même chose pour toi, nous étions dans le même établissement à Osaka, mais Amy t'a faite revenir parce qu'elle est enfin bien établie ici. Ca a à voir avec un problème d'hôpital, je crois…

Tenshi : Oui, elle travaille dans un hôpital à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

July : C'est ça, Amy a attendu d'être bien intégrée dans son travail.

Tenshi : Bon, au moins on pourra répondre aux questions qu'on pourrait nous poser au lycée. Et pour Hoshi et Sora ?

July : Tu vas pas y croire ! Minako est devenue une idole !

Tenshi : Vraiment ?

July : Oui ! Et elle voyageait souvent pour son travail, du coup Sora changeait souvent d'établissement et c'était pas facile pour elle. Minako a donc décidé d'acheter une maison, en l'occurrence ici, à Tokyo, où Sora et elle vivraient. Et elle met donc Sora au lycée Saoinji. Minako doit continuer à voyager, mais Sora mènera une vie normale. Pour Hoshi, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander. Ma mère trouvait bizarre que je pose toutes ces questions alors que je devrais normalement en connaître les réponses, elle a pensé que j'étais malade et que je devrais peut-être rester à la maison. Alors j'ai arrêté de poser des questions.

Tenshi : Je comprends. C'est bien étrange tout ça…

Mako (en entrant) : Les filles, on y va ? Bonjour Tenshi, bien dormi ?

Tenshi : Salut. Oui, plutôt bien. (NDA : Ouh la menteuse !)

Mako : Tu n'es pas trop stressée alors. Bon, allons-y, il serait gênant d'arriver en retard.

Elles arrivèrent en vue du lycée Saionji.

Tenshi : C'est grand…

Mako : Voilà ! Ce soir, vous rentrez à pied ou vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ?

July : Non, ne te dérange pas, on rentrera à pied.

Mako : D'accord. Passez une bonne journée !

July et Tenshi : Toi aussi !

Elles descendirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent du bâtiment principal. Une jeune fille se tenait devant la porte du hall, enveloppée dans son manteau. Malgré tout, elle semblait avoir froid.

Tenshi : Hé ! C'est Hoshi !

Elles coururent vers elle. Elles les avait aperçues et vint à leur rencontre.

Hoshi : Les filles, dites-moi que les Sailors existent réellement et je ne n'ai pas rêvé.

Tenshi et July : Les Sailors existent réellement et tu n'as pas rêvé.

Elles lui racontèrent leurs propres expériences. Hoshi hochait souvent la tête. (NDA : je viens de remarquer que j'ai fait une horrible répétition de sons… Hoshi hochait)

Hoshi : C'est exactement pareil pour moi… Le vortex a agi étrangement… Avez-vous vérifié si vous pouviez vous transformer ?

Tenshi et July : Non.

Hoshi : Il faudrait que vous essayiez. Pour moi ça a marché.

Tenshi : On ne peut pas le faire ici, on pourrait nous surprendre.

July : On essaiera après les cours, c'est plus prudent.

Hoshi : Bien.

Tenshi : Voilà Sora !

La jeune fille venait de sortir d'une limousine noire garée devant le lycée. Elle se précipita à leur rencontre.

Sora : Les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment on s'est retrouvé ici ? C'est dingue !

Tenshi, July et Hoshi se regardèrent et eurent un sourire. Sora se souvenait de tout.

July : On n'a pas d'explication.

Tenshi : Sinon que tout vient du vortex.

Sora : Je m'en doutais. N'empêche, c'est fou ! Il faut trouver une solution.

Hoshi : Tout à fait, il faut rendre la mémoire à nos mères. Et j'imagine que les autres Sailors ont tout oublié aussi…

July : On ne sais même pas où les trouver.

Tenshi : Il faudra chercher.

Sora : On demandera à nos mères, elles sont sûrement restées en contact avec elles.

Tenshi : Au fait July, tu avais raison. Minako est bien une idole pour que Sora se ramène au lycée en limousine.

July : Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !

Sora : Comment vous savez ça ?

July : J'ai demandé à ma mère.

Sora : Ah d'accord. En tout cas, c'est vachement chouette, la maison est méga grande et il y a tout plein de belles choses. Mais je suis un peu seule, à part ma mère, ya que Mine, qui s'occupe de la maison. En plus, ma mère part en tournée bientôt.

Tenshi : Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, c'est provisoire.

Hoshi : Oui, parce qu'il faut trouver un moyen de retrouver une situation normale !

Tenshi (réfléchit) : La clé, c'est le vortex… Et par voie de conséquence Sailor Death ! Si on…

Mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une femme d'un certain âge, ni vieille ni jeune.

Femme : Vous êtes les quatre nouvelles ? Je suis madame Fugitake, la directrice adjointe. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent et la suivirent dans le hall, où régnait une certaine agitation en raison de la présence de nombreux lycéens et lycéennes de tous les âges qui attendaient leur premier cours de la matinée. Puis Madame Fugitake les entraîna dans les couloirs et entra dans un bureau dont la porte affichait "Rerui Fugitake, directrice adjointe". Elle les fit asseoir devant son bureau et prit place elle-même dans son fauteuil.

Mme Fugitake : Bien, je vous souhaite d'abord la bienvenue au lycée Saionji. Vous arrivez en milieu d'année, mais j'espère que vous vous adapterez vite. Soyez attentives et respectez les règlements. D'accord ?

Les quatre filles hochèrent la tête. Mme Fugitake semblait ferme mais gentille. Elle leur sourit et leur expliqua un peu le fonctionnement du lycée. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assura qu'elles avaient compris puis reprit la parole.

Mme Fugitake : Vous avez été réparties dans deux classes. Mesdemoiselles Hoshi Asano et Tenshi Murasaki en 2ndeB (NDA : les classes de 2nde correspondent aux classes des premières années) et mesdemoiselles July Hanashiro et Sora Iruno en 2ndeD. Il est maintenant temps d'aller en cours, je vais donc vous montrer les salles de vos premiers cours.

Elle se leva et, les filles sur les talons, sortit du bureau et monta au premier étage, où elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

Mme Fugitake : Le premier étage est réservé aux premières années, tous vos cours ont lieu ici. Vous n'êtes pas autorisées à allez aux deuxième et troisième étages, respectivement réservés aux deuxièmes et aux premières années. Tout comme ils n'ont pas le droit de venir au premier étage. Bien, voici la salle 18 (elle désigne la porte devant laquelle elle s'est arrêtée), où les 2ndeB ont cours de mathématiques. Je vous laisse vous installer, mesdemoiselles Murasaki et Asano.

Elle planta là Tenshi et Hoshi et dit signe à July et à Sora de les suivre. July eut tout juste le temps de leur souffler "rendez-vous ici après le premier cours". Tenshi se tourna vers Hoshi.

Tenshi : bon bah on n'a plus qu'à entrer… J'espère que tu aimes les maths.

Hoshi (avec un sourire) : Ca peut aller…

Tenshi ouvrit la porte et entra suivie de Hoshi.

_Voilà voilà… Ca vous a plu ? C un peu le bazar… Que se passera-t-il ? la suite au prochain épisode ! Ce sera le chap 10 (déjà, ça me fait tout drôle), intitulé, "premier jour de cours", avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle amie pr nos jeunes Sailors et d'un beau garçon ! (et oui, il en faut !) Voilà, à la prochaine et gros bisous à tout le monde !_


	10. Chap 10 : Premier cours

_Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je tiens une forme olympique ! (euh… oubliez ce que j'ai dit, le sport et moi, ça fait deux) j'ai été chez le dentiste lundi et il m'a arraché deux dents ! Ca me gêne trop j'en ai marre ! En plus il veut me faire porter un appareil… Grr_

_Que vous raconter d'autre ? … (réfléchit) Rien du tout, à part que je suis en vac pour 4 jours depuis ce midi (ça c chouette) vu que mon lycée fait le pont. _

_Maintenant le plus intéressant : les réponses aux rewiews ! (c ptet le new chap le plus important quand même…)_

_Sailor Ocean : Très bien alors insisteuh ma chèreuh lol Et oui et oui, j'ai de ces questions… mais c moi, tu me connais ! gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.Ifz : Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic n'est pas prête de s'arrêter vu que je n'ai tjrs aucune idée de comment elle va se terminer ! Les filles ne sont pas vraiment dans un monde alternatif, c'est la véritable Terre, mais tu auras plus d'explications au chap 11 (hé oui, encore attendre…) J'attends de voir ce que tu penses de mes new persos ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_marian : Merci pr ton compliment, voici la suite ! Gros bisous_

_aminteitha : Yes, yaura des boums dans ta baraque ! Faut en profiter quand même Ah la la, tu piges pas vite, bien sûr que leur rentrée à eux est en avril !(avec les cerisiers en fleurs… je fais dans le lyrisme) Elle te fait pense à quoi la chambre de tenshi, je vois pas ! Par contre, je crois que tu t'es un peu embrouillée dans les lieux, alors attention récapèpète ! En temps normal, Tenshi vit sur Mercure dans le palais d'Amy, Sora sur Vénus dans le palais de Minako, July sur Jupiter dans le palais de Mako et Hoshi sur Pluton dans le palais de Séverine ! Ca va pr l'instant ? Alors ensuite, le monde parallèle c quand elles combattaient Sailor Death ! maintenant elles sont sur la véritable Terre ! C'est bon t'as compris ? Dis-donc, t'es en chaleur toi ! Faut que tu te calmes ! (Princesse d'Argent tape sur la tête d'aminteitha) Voilà, ça va mieux maintenant ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à aminteitha vu qu'il y a un mec qui arrive et qu'elle est super contente de voir arriver des mecs ! (mais c pas pour toi celui-ci)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 10 : Premier cours._

Tenshi ouvrit la porte et entra suivie de Hoshi. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà là et discutaient. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent lorsque les deux filles entrèrent, puis reprirent. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose mi-longs et aux yeux verts vint à leur rencontre.

Jeune fille : Salut, vous êtes nouvelles ? Je m'appelle Sachiko Neko. (NDA : Neko signifie chat en japonais) Bienvenue au lycée Saionji et plus particulièrement dans la classe de 2ndeB.

Tenshi et Hoshi : Merci.

Sachiko : Vous verrez, c'est sympa ici. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Tenshi : Tenshi Murasaki.

Hoshi : Hoshi Asano.

Sachiko : Je peux vous appeler Tenshi et Hoshi ? Appelez-moi Sachiko.

Tenshi et Hoshi : D'accord.

Sachiko : Venez vous asseoir.

Elle les entraîna près des fenêtres.

Sachiko : Que venez-vous faire dans notre beau lycée ? Enfin, ne croyez pas que je vous fais passer un interrogatoire, je suis curieuse de nature.

Tenshi : C'est pas grave. Moi je viens d'un internat à Osaka, ma mère m'a fait revenir à Tokyo, une fois qu'elle était bien installée.

Hoshi : Moi j'étais dans un autre lycée de Tokyo mais ma mère et moi avons déménagé près d'ici.

Sachiko : Vous n'êtes pas trop dépaysées ?

Tenshi et Hoshi se regardèrent. Si elles étaient dépaysées ? Il y avait de quoi ! Quelques heures auparavant, elles combattaient Sailor Death sur une autre planète !

Hoshi : Non, ça va.

Sachiko : Bien. Il y a quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir tout de suite, ça vous facilitera la vie dans cette classe, je peux vous le garantir. Vous devez vous méfier de Nezumi Orochi. (NDA : Nezumi Orochi signifie rat-serpent en japonais. Elle porte donc bien son nom) C'est une vipère. Si elle ne vous apprécie pas, elle vous mènera la vie dure. Je vous dis ça parce que moi, elle m'a piqué la seule amie que j'avais dans ce lycée seulement parce que je l'avais un peu critiquée. Mais bon, après tout, c'est mon avis, peut-être que vous l'aimerez.

Tenshi : Très sincèrement, ça m'étonnerait.

Sachiko (l'air rassurée) : J'étais sûre que vous étiez des filles bien.

L'arrivée d'un homme dans la salle de classe coupa leur conversation. Il balaya les élèves du regard, qui le saluèrent respectueusement. Il fit signe à Tenshi et à Hoshi de le rejoindre.

Sachiko : C'est M.Matsueda, notre prof de maths. C'est aussi notre prof principal. Plutôt sympa.

Les deux filles se levèrent et allèrent le rejoindre. Il leur adressa un grand sourire.

M.Matsueda : Vous êtes mes deux nouvelles élèves j'imagine. Bienvenue au lycée Saionji. Je suppose que mademoiselle Neko vous a déjà dit qui j'étais ?

Tenshi (avec un sourire) : Oui, en effet.

M.Matsueda : Bien, alors nous allons devoir apprendre à nous connaître.

Il leur posa les questions classiques, celles que Sachiko leur avait déjà posé, mais il fut interrompu par une sonnerie. Les élèves déjà présents dans la salle rejoignirent leurs places et du bruits se fit entendre dans le couloir. En moins de cinq minutes, un bon nombre d'élèves entrèrent dans la classe, saluèrent M.Matsueda et s'assirent à leurs places.

M.Matsueda (aux deux filles) : Je vais vous présenter à la classe. (aux élèves) Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves : Tenshi Murasaki, qui nous vient d'un lycée d'Osaka, et Hoshi Asano, qui nous vient d'un autre lycée de Tokyo. Je compte sur vous pour les intégrer à la classe. M. Akiro ?

Un garçon très mignon, aux cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille et aux yeux émeraude, se leva.

Akiro : Oui monsieur ?

M.Matsueda : En tant que délégué de classe, je compte sur vous pour les aider à se repérer et à s'adapter.

Akiro : Entendu.

Il se rassit. M.Matsueda adressa un sourire aux deux filles.

M.Matsueda : Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir maintenant. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour vous de vous mettre à côté de quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider et vous guider pour ce premier cours.

Tenshi et Hoshi : Très bien.

Elles descendirent de l'estrade du professeur. Sachiko leur fit un grand signe et désigna la place à côté d'elle, qui était vide. Elles se regardèrent.

Tenshi (murmure) : Vas-y, j'irai autre part.

Hoshi (murmure) : Merci.

Et, soulagée, elle fila s'asseoir à côté de Sachiko. Tenshi savait qu'elle était timide et qu'elle préférait être à côté de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà, même si c'était depuis dix minutes.

Tenshi : _Bon, je me mets où maintenant ?_

Elle parcourut la salle du regard et fut forcée de constater qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre à côté de quelqu'un. Elle soupira et se résigna à aller s'asseoir seule à une table. Elle sortit ses affaires. M.Matsueda commença son cours. Si Hoshi arrivait à suivre grâce aux conseils et aux commentaires de Sachiko, Tenshi fut complètement dépassée au bout de dix minutes. Elle comprenait ce que le professeur expliquait mais se perdait dans les références aux feuilles et aux notes des précédents cours, qu'elle ne possédait pas. Après avoir tenté tant bien que mal de suivre, elle perdit patience.

Tenshi : _Raah ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis complètement larguée ! On en est où là ?_

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se concentra. Devant son air désespéré, Akiro, qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes, leva la main.

M.Matsueda : Oui ?

Akiro : Puis-je mettre à côté de Murasaki ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

M.Matsueda (jette un coup d'œil à Tenshi) : Bien sûr. Melle Murasaki, il fallait me le dire si vous aviez du mal à suivre, je ne mange pas.

Un élève rit de cette remarque.

M.Matsueda : M.Kaze, je vous dispense de vos commentaires. Melle Asano, ça va, pas de problèmes ?

Hoshi : Aucun monsieur.

M.Matsueda : Bien. Alors reprenons.

Akiro se leva, prit ses affaires et vint s'installer à côté de Tenshi. Celle-ci le suivit des yeux et surprit le regard d'une des élèves qui la toisait haineusement. Tenshi se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui avoir fait. Elle reporta son attention sur Akiro.

Tenshi : Merci de vouloir m'aider Akiro, c'est sympa.

Akiro : Oh ce n'est rien, je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année. Et puis appelle-moi Rei.

Tenshi : Appelle-moi Tenshi alors.

Rei : Ok Tenshi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Tenshi : Ce n'est pas un problème de compréhension mais d'organisation.

Elle désigna le fouillis devant elle. Rei eut un sourire.

Rei : Je vois.

Et il lui expliqua tout, patiemment. Intelligente, Tenshi comprit très vite et réussit à reprendre le rythme du cours.

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves s'empressèrent de marquer leurs devoirs et de ranger leurs affaires. Tenshi se tourna vers Rei.

Tenshi : Merci Rei, tu es très sympa.

Rei : Merci de ce compliment ! Tu sais dans quel cours on va après ?

Tenshi (embarrassée) : Euh… Je dois avoir un emploi du temps qui traîne quelque part…

Rei (avec un sourire) : On a cours d'histoire, en salle 22. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, sur ta droite en sortant.

Tenshi : Merci.

Rei prit ses affaires, adressa un dernier sourire à Tenshi et sortit de la salle 18. Hoshi s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Hoshi (un peu inquiète) : Tenshi, ça a été ?

Tenshi : Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hoshi : Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû rester avec toi.

Tenshi : Mais non, tu n'aurais pas pu suivre. Laisse tomber cette histoire, c'est pas grave.

Hoshi : D'accord.

Sachiko vint les rejoindre alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Sachiko : Hé Tenshi ! Tu es une veinarde ! Dès le premier jour tu t'attires les faveurs du garçon le plus populaire des premières années !

Tenshi : Hein ?

Sachiko : Rei Akiro est l'idole de toutes les filles de première année. Et même de quelques deuxièmes et troisièmes années.

Tenshi : En tout cas il est super sympa.

Sachiko : C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est si apprécié.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Une élève de leur classe qui sortait elle aussi de la salle 18 bouscula Tenshi assez violemment. Elle ne s'excusa même pas et continua son chemin.

Tenshi : Hé ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !

Sachiko : Laisse tomber, elle l'a fait exprès. Tu t'es fait une ennemie que je qualifierais de mortelle. J'ai le malheur de te présenter Nezumi Orochi.

Hoshi : C'est elle ?

Sachiko : Oui.

Tenshi : Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne savais même pas qui elle était…

Sachiko : Détrompe-toi. Nezumi est la plus fan de toutes les fans de Rei. Elle est jalouse de toutes les filles qui posent le regard sur lui, alors imagine comment elle peut te détester, toi qui lui as parlé et qu'il a aidée…

Tenshi : Eh bah elle a intérêt à se calmer parce que je vais pas supporter ses gamineries très longtemps.

Sachiko : Ne te laisse pas faire, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire…

Hoshi (prenant le bras de Tenshi) : Tenshi, les voilà !

Tenshi comprit immédiatement de qui elle parlait. July et Sora arrivaient vers elles à vive allure.

Tenshi : Sachiko, vas-y, on te rejoint dans un moment.

Sachiko (jette un regard à July et Sora) : Ok, à tout de suite.

_Alors ça vous plaît ? Il y a enfin un garçon… C pas trop tôt, me direz-vous ! Alors, il vous plaît Rei ? Et Sachiko aussi ? Je sais, le coup du garçon le plus populaire super sympa et mignon et de la rivale folle amoureuse du ledit garçon, c'est classique mais bon… J'adore ! Dsl si vous trouvez ça trop banal ! Laissez-moi plein de rewiews ! A la prochaine et gros bisous à toutes !_


	11. Chap 11 : Comprendre le problème

_Me revoilà avec le chap 11 ! J'en tombe à la renverse ! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! Je mets ce chap aujourd'hui à la demande d'aminteitha, alors que je ne l'aurais mis que mardi ou mercredi, donc le chap 12 ne sera pas tout de suite, il n'est pas encore écrit (je n'ai fini de taper le chap 11 que ce matin) Donc voilà, aminteitha, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir._

_Sinon, cet aprem, j'ai été voir "Kingdom of Heaven", avec Orlando Bloom, j'ai bcp aimé, en plus c un film de guerre qui se termine plutôt bien, donc ça change._

_Voilà, c tout, maintenant les RAR :_

_Sailor Ocean : La voilà ta suite ! Gros bisous !_

_ln.Ifz : Tjrs autant de choses à dire ! j'adore, alors n'hésite pas à laisser de longues rewiews ! jsui bien contente que Sachiko te plaise, je la trouve marrante, et tu verras dans ce chap un autre chat… Tu comprendras en le lisant. Je ne sais pas si Rei a un passé sombre, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, mais pourquoi pas ? Ca serait intéressant… je vais creuser cette idée. Gros bisous à toi !_

_aminteitha : Tu l'as ta suite que tu voulais tant ! jsui gentille, hein ? (sourire d'abrutie) Dis-donc, t'es tjrs à fond sur les mecs ! Mais bon, on en a déjà parlé Gros gros bisous_

_Tite Diablesse : Une nouvelle ? jsuis super contente ! (saute partout) Enfin, pas vraiment une nouvelle, puisqu'on se connaît par les rewiews… Je te remercie pour tes compliments et encouragements ! j'en profite pr te redire que ta fic CCS est géniale et que j'attends ton cross-over avec impatience ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Sailor Ocean, qui a perdu ses chaps de sa fic Naruto à cause d'un ordi qui a planté. Je suis avec toi !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 11 : Comprendre le problème._

July et Sora arrivèrent au niveau de Tenshi et Hoshi.

Hoshi : Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

July (avec une grimace) : Misère ! J'ai rencontré le garçon le plus chiant de tout l'Univers ! (NDA: vous m'excuserez l'expression)

Tenshi : Tu sais pourtant ce que ça représente, tout l'Univers, toi qui vient d'une autre planète. Tu es sûre de ne pas exagérer ?

July : Absolument certaine ! Jamais aucun garçon sur Jupiter ne m'avait autant embêtée ! Dis-leur Sora !

Sora : J'approuve totalement. Il n'a fait que lui lancer des vannes. (tout bas à Tenshi et Hoshi) Mais en fait, je crois que July aime bien ça, les joutes verbales, c'est son truc.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent. Sora avait tout à fait raison.

Hoshi : Et à part ça ?

Sora : On s'est fait une copine. Une fille de notre classe, très sympa, qui en plus est la délégué et qui s'est promis de nous faire visiter le lycée.

Tenshi : C'est un peu la même chose pour nous.

Et elle raconta leur cours de maths, avec Sachiko et Rei, et elle conclut par Nezumi.

July : Sale vipère, tiens.

Tenshi : Tout à fait.

Sora : En tout cas, je vois que tu as les beaux garçons à tes pieds !

Tenshi rougit subitement.

Tenshi : N'importe quoi ! Il m'a juste aidée parce que M.Matsueda lui avait demandé.

July et Sora échangèrent un regard entendu, du genre "Mon œil !". Hoshi les rappela à l'ordre.

Hoshi : Avez-vous réfléchi à notre situation ?

Sora : Un peu, oui.

Hoshi : Moi, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je pense avoir trouvé une théorie intéressante.

Tenshi : Parce que t'as pas écouté le cours de maths ? Ptite délinquante, va ! (NDA : Je tiens à préciser que je dis ça tout le temps)

Hoshi : Il faut bien savoir comment nous sommes arrivées ici avant de pouvoir réfléchir à une solution au problème !

July : Tu as absolument raison, Tenshi disait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

Tenshi : Hé !

Hoshi : Tu permets ? Bon, nous savions déjà que le vortex était la cause de tout. Il s'agit bien d'une distorsion spatiale, vu que nous ne sommes plus sur la planète parallèle créée par Sailor Death, mais bien sur la véritable Terre. Mais par contre, ce n'est pas une distorsion temporelle.

Sora : Tu plaisantes ? Nous avons quinze ans au lieu de onze !

Hoshi : Oui, mais les autres Sailors ont le même âge qu'elles avaient auparavant. Il n'y a que nous qui avons grandi.

July : C'est vrai…

Hoshi : Je pense que le but du vortex était de nous projeter sur Terre en nous ayant fait perdre la mémoire. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour nos mères, et probablement pour toutes les Sailors Senshis. Mais, pour une raison que j'ignore mais qui doit avoir un rapport avec notre condition de Sailor Crystal, ça n'a pas fonctionné pour nous. Le vortex nous a fait passer de notre état de Sailor à notre état de jeune fille, mais il n'a pas changé notre âge. Nous avons quinze ans lorsque nous sommes transformées.

Tenshi : J'ai compris ! En gros, le vortex a eu une erreur dans "sa programmation" et nous nous sommes retrouvées à quinze ans, ici, avec tous nos souvenirs, alors que les autres Sailors avaient tout oublié !

Hoshi : C'est parfaitement bien résumé.

Sora : Dans ce cas, il faut trouver le moyen de rendre leur mémoire aux Sailors Senshis.

Tenshi : C'est là-dessus que nous devons réfléchir. Si elles retrouvent la mémoire, ce sera plus facile de trouver la solution pour un retour à la normale.

July (jette un coup d'œil à sa montre) : Bon, faut y aller. On se retrouve à l'heure du déjeuner au réfectoire ?

Hoshi : Pas de problèmes.

July : Vous allez en quel cours ?

Tenshi : Histoire, en salle 22. Et vous ?

Sora : Japonais, en salle 6. Le prof serait notre prof principal, d'après Sachi.

Hoshi : Sachi ?

Sora : Notre copine déléguée.

July : D'ailleurs la voilà.

Une jolie jeune fille vint à leur rencontre. Les cheveux roses, les yeux verts, une ressemblance frappante avec Sachiko s'imposa à Tenshi et Hoshi.

Tenshi : Sachiko ?

Sachi (étonnée) : Tu connais Sachiko ? Tu es en 2ndeB ?

Tenshi : Oui, je m'appelle Tenshi Murasaki. Je viens d'arriver avec Hoshi Asano.

Elle désigna son amie. Sachi s'inclina devant les deux.

Sachi : Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Sachi Neko, je suis la sœur jumelle de Sachiko.

Tenshi : Je comprends mieux.

Sachi (avec un sourire) : Les gens sont souvent surpris la première fois qu'ils nous voient. Bon, July, Sora, je venais vous chercher pour ne pas que vous vous perdiez. La salle 6 est à l'autre bout du couloir, il faut tourner à gauche. (NDA : le bâtiment est organisé en carré dont le milieu est un jardin, donc les couloirs font tout le tour)

Sora : Merci Sachi.

July et Sora suivirent la jeune fille après avoir confirmé leur rendez-vous avec Tenshi et Hoshi. Celle-ci se tourna vers la blonde.

Hoshi : Nous aussi on devrait y aller, non ?

Tenshi :Tout à fait.

Elles arrivèrent peu après devant la porte qui indiquait "salle 22", puis elles entrèrent. La sonnerie retentit juste après.

Un peu plus tard, pendant le cours de japonais des 2ndeD…

July soupira. Elle avait le malheur d'être assise à côté de Hiro Akashi, son pire cauchemar. Sa charmante professeur de japonais, mademoiselle Hinayama, l'avait placée à côté de lui parce qu'il était, soi-disant, un des meilleurs élèves de son cours. July avait maudit Melle Hinayama. Si Hiro l'aidait véritablement pour ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il ne se privait pas de lui lancer quelques piques bien senties, auxquelles elle répondait tout naturellement avec la même ironie.

July : Misère… Mais pourquoi faut-il que je sois à côté de lui…

Elle jeta un regard noir au garçon assis à côté d'elle. Il lui adressa un charmant sourire.

Hiro : Voyons… Je suis sûr que tu aimes bien que je te taquine, Hanashiro…

July : Dans tes rêves Akashi !

Hiro : Ok, je vais piquer un somme alors.

July leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de frapper Hiro : la prof, s'assurant qu'elles arrivaient à suivre, avait les yeux constamment posés sur elle et sur Sora, assise juste derrière à côté d'un autre garçon, Shino Kuro. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup s'amuser des joutes verbales entre July et Hiro. July lui lança également un regard noir.

July : Tu pourrais être de mon côté !

Hiro : Mais pourquoi faire ? Elle est intelligente, elle a tout de suite compris qui était le meilleur de nous deux !

July : Tais-toi, toi ! On t'a rien demandé !

Hiro : Ma chère Hanashiro, j'aime tellement quand tu sollicites mon avis…

July : Sora, je vais le tuer dans deux secondes.

Sora : Nan, ça se fait pas. Attends au moins la fin du cours.

Hiro prit un air faussement choqué.

Hiro : Quoi ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais de mon côté !

Sora : Je ne suis d'aucun côté.

Shino : Ça ne me regarde pas mais je serais vous, je la fermerai trois secondes. La prof vous quitte pas des yeux.

Hiro : Shino, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Shino : Mais avec plaisir.

July : T'as pas honte de lui parler ainsi ? Cause correctement !

Hiro : C'est demandé si gentiment… Je tiens quand même à dire que Shino est mon meilleur ami…

July : C'est pas une raison !

Shino : Ne t'oblige pas à prendre ma défense, j'en ai vu qu'autres avec Hiro…

July : C'est une question de principes.

Sora : Je dirai surtout que c'est pour avoir le plaisir de rembarrer Akashi.

Melle Hanamiya : Messieurs Akashi et Kuro et mesdemoiselles Hanashiro et Iruno ! Cela fait quelques minutes que je vous vois bavarder et je pensais que vous vous calmeriez de vous-même, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes donc priés de vous taire.

July, Sora, Shino et Hiro : Bien mademoiselle.

La prof retourna à son explication et les autre jeunes gens reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Cependant, July tira la langue à Hiro, qui répliqua par un sourire narquois. Sora se retint d'éclater de rire. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre…

_Voilà, un autre chap de terminé ! Qui vous plaira j'espère ! Encore de nouvelles personnes ! Sachi, Hiro et Shino… J'aime bcp Hiro ! Il me fait super rire à chaque fois qu'il casse July ! (oui oui, je sais, c moi qui écrit ses répliques, mais quand même, j'adore) il me fait trop rire ! Allez, dites-moi vos avis sur ce chap ! Gros bisous à toutes !_


	12. Chap 12 : Perdues puis retrouvées

_Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 12 ! Ce vendredi 13 m'a porté malheur ! J'ai eu une sale note en maths et ma deuxième meilleure amie m'a annoncé qu'elle allait déménager, et peut-être quitter le département ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Snif snif, sèche ses larmes. Nan, franchement ct une journée de merde, en plus en fin de journée ya eu un orage et il a plu un torrent de flotte._

_Sinon, je voulais dire que toutes mes infos sur l'école japonaise, je les ai prises dans un article du n°1 de Shôjo Mag (pages 56-57 si vous voulez tout savoir), qui était très complet et qui m'a beaucoup aidée. La seule chose que j'ai changée, c'est que ce sont les élèves qui se déplacent de salle en salle alors qu'en vrai ce sont les profs qui se déplacent de salle en salle. Voilà. Sinon, comme j'arrête les cours le 7 juin, je pense que mes chaps arriveront plus rapidement à partir de cette date (peut-être, c pas sûr), et aussi je vais pas en cours lundi (oui, je sais, je sèche mais bon logiquement on aura que deux cours alors…)_

_Maintenant, les RAR :_

_Sailor Ocean : Alors il est bien mon Hiro hein ? je le savais qu'il te plairait ! Moi aussi j'adore ! Tu verras, dans ce chap aussi il embête July. Gros bisous et merci de tout cœur pr ce matin, tu m'as bien remonté le moral ! (ça fait deux fois à cause d'une note maintenant !) je t'adore !_

_ln.Ifz : Ah ah, alors comme ça il n'y a rien à redire ? C vraiment sympa, merci de tout cœur. On revoie Hiro et Shino dans ce chap, ptet que t'en feras une idée plus concrète. En tout cas, jsuis super contente s'ils te plaisent. Ah, c vrai qu'on voit très peu Sachi, et on ne la voit pas du tout dans ce chap, mais elle apparaîtra très souvent dans les prochains chaps. Mais je dirai que son caractère est plutôt à l'opposé de celui de Sachiko. T'as 8 chatons chez toi ? la chance, je les trouve trop mimi ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_aminteitha : Hiro a fait rire tout le monde, je pense C vrai que July est très réaliste ! Et tu verras dans ce chap, c encore plus réaliste, elle ne retient plus ses coups ! et oui Sora est tjrs neutre, mais tu verras c pareil pr Tenshi et Hoshi Gros bisous à toi_

_marian : T'aimes bien l'action ? Et bah yen a encore pas mal dans le chap qui suit… Gros bisous !_

_Tite Diablesse : Moi aussi j'adore Sailor Saturne ! Et Hoshi plaît à pas mal de monde ! (c ptet parce que je ne me suis inspirée d'aucune personne réelle pr la créerlol, en fait, Tenshi me correspond et July et Sora correspondent à deux de mes amies, Sailor Ocean et aminteitha) Merci de tes compliments et encouragements et gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chap à toutes mes amies qui m'ont remonté le moral ce matin, même si toutes ne lisent pas cette fic, ainsi qu'à aminteitha, qui j'espère va rester près d'ici (ne me quitte pas ma Titi !) et à Tite Diablesse, parce que ma tradition fait que je dédie chaque chapitre à la nouvelle rewieweuse du chap précédent (quand il y en a) et que je ne l'ai pas fait au chap précédent alors que Tite Diablesse était une nouvelle rewieuse (vous avez compris ? Jsuis pas sûr, mon explication est un peu foireuse)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 12 : Perdues puis retrouvées._

Les cours de la matinée de Hoshi et Tenshi se passèrent sans problèmes. Leur cours d'histoire fut suivi d'un cours de japonais puis de physique. Pendant cette dernière heure, Tenshi était assise à côté de Sachiko et Hoshi était seule juste devant elles. Nezumi Orochi se trouvait derrière les deux filles, à côté de Kitsune Yashaki (NDA : Kitsune Yashaki signifie démon-renard jaune en japonais), que Sachiko leur avait décrit comme rusée et sans scrupules, à l'image de Nezumi. Les deux filles prenaient un malin plaisir à lancer à Tenshi et Sachiko des remarques désobligeantes. Habituée à ces critiques, Sachiko restait de marbre, mais Tenshi perdait peu à peu patience.

Sachiko : Laisse tomber Tenshi. Elles n'en valent pas la peine.

Nezumi : Tu disais Neko ? Je pense que je vaux bien mieux que toi.

Kitsune approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Tenshi : Tu penses mal alors. Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié, pour penser, il faut un cerveau, or tu n'en as pas. (NDA : ouh ! Ça casse !)

Nezumi (furieuse) : Tu me cherches Murasaki ?

Tenshi (avec un air ironique) : Tu crois ? Je te signale que je ne t'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui as commencé à m'agresser. Alors assume maintenant et ne te plains pas.

Sachiko : Tu es tout simplement jalouse parce que Rei a aidée Tenshi en maths. Et ça tu ne le supportes pas.

Nezumi : Rei est à moi.

Tenshi : Je pense que c'est à lui de décider, non ?

Nezumi ne répondit pas. Son regard et celui de Tenshi se croisèrent, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre, puis elle reporta son attention sur le professeur, M.Terada. (NDA : petit clin d'œil à Card Captor Sakura, pour celles qui connaissent)

Nezumi : Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre. Je me vengerai.

Tenshi : Je t'attends.

Nezumi : Ne…

M.Terada : Mesdemoiselles Orochi et Murasaki ! Si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, autant le quitter !

Nezumi et Tenshi: Pardon monsieur.

M.Terada : Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Il retourna à son explication. Nezumi lança un regard furieux à Tenshi. Toute la classe ou presque les regardait et vit donc comment elle l'ignora superbement et se re-concentra sur le cours. Nezumi voulut encore lui lancer une pique mais finalement s'abstint. Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme.

A la sortie du cours, Nezumi bouscula "accidentellement" Tenshi lorsqu'elle sortit, répandant tous ses livres par terre vu que son sac n'était pas fermé. Tenshi voulut lui répliquer quelque chose, mais Hoshi l'arrêta en lui disant que Nezumi n'en valait pas la peine puis elle se baissa et aida Tenshi à ramasser ses livres. Celle-ci soupira puis fourra rageusement ses manuels dans son sac et sortit de la salle, suivie de Hoshi et de Sachiko.

Tenshi : Grrr… Je la déteste.

Hoshi : Je te comprends mais ne t'occupe pas d'elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Si tu l'ignores, elle finira bien par laisser tomber.

Sachiko : Rien n'est moi sûr, elle ne lâche pas facilement prise.

Tenshi : Ouais, on verra.

Sachiko (regardant sa montre) : Bon, moi je vais y aller, je rentre chez moi pour déjeuner et ma sœur va m'attendre.

Hoshi : Sachi ?

Sachiko (surprise) : Oui, tu la connais ?

Tenshi : On l'a rencontrée ce matin après le cours de maths.

Sachiko : Ah je vois, les deux filles que vous attendiez doivent être en 2ndeD.

Tenshi : Oui… (jette un regard à Hoshi, qui hoche la tête) Ce sont nos deux amies, July et Sora, qui sont viennent d'arriver elles aussi dans ce lycée.

Sachiko : D'accord… Bon j'y vais sinon Sachi va finir par s'impatienter On se voit tout à l'heure !

Tenshi et Hoshi : A tout à l'heure !

Sachiko leur fit un signe de la main puis courut vers les escaliers. Tenshi et Hoshi la suivirent plus calmement. Mais arrivées dans le hall, elles se rendirent qu'elles ne savaient pas du tout où se trouvait le réfectoire. Elles sortirent dans la cour.

Tenshi : Ah misère… Où est-ce que c'est ?

Elles cherchèrent dans plusieurs bâtiments, et finirent par se perdre dans les couloirs. Elles étaient quelque part dans le lycée, certes, mais n'avaient absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Elles avancèrent et au tournant du couloir, Tenshi percuta un obstacle et tomba, mais des bras la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Tenshi leva les yeux.

Tenshi : Rei ! (NDA : ouais, je suis sûre que vous aviez deviné)

Rei : Ca va ?

Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Tenshi se dégagea précipitamment, les joues en feu.

Tenshi : …Oui, oui, merci.

Hoshi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rei : Je me suis rendu compte que vous ne saviez peut-être pas où se trouvait le réfectoire, alors je suis parti à votre recherche. Comme je ne vous trouvais pas, je me suis dit que vous ne deviez effectivement pas savoir où était le réfectoire et que vous étiez perdues. Alors j'ai cherché un peu partout et je vous ai retrouvées.

Hoshi : Merci, nous étions effectivement perdues. Nous sommes où là, exactement ?

Rei : Dans le bâtiment où se déroulent les clubs culturels. Le réfectoire est de l'autre côté.

Tenshi (l'air désespérée) : Nous nous étions complètement trompées alors…

Rei (avec un sourire) : Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est votre premier jour ici, c'est normal que vous vous perdiez… Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques temps vous saurez vous repérer.

Tenshi : Mouais.

Elle semblait peu convaincue. Rei et Hoshi sourirent, puis Rei leur montra la porte.

Rei : Vous venez ?

Hoshi : On te suit.

Il les fit sortir du bâtiment puis les emmena à travers la cour vers un autre édifice.

Rei : Voilà le réfectoire.

Il les emmena à l'intérieur. C'était très vaste. Ils se servirent puis allèrent s'installer. Tenshi et Hoshi virent Sora et July à une table avec deux garçons.

Rei : Les filles, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

Hoshi : Non, merci.

Rei : Très bien, je vous laisse alors. Ah, une dernière chose.

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier pliée en deux et légèrement froissée qu'il tendit aux deux filles.

Rei : Il s'agit de la liste des clubs en activité dans ce lycée. S'il y en a qui vous intéresse, vous pouvez vous y inscrire. Les salles où ils se déroulent sont inscrites sur la liste. Voilà, à tout à l'heure !

Tenshi : Merci, à tout à l'heure !

Rei alla s'asseoir avec quelques garçons que Tenshi et Hoshi reconnurent comme étant dans leur classe, puis elles-même s'assirent avec Sora et July.

Sora : Et ben vous voilà ! Vous avez mis du temps, on commençait à croire que vous aviez un problème !

Tenshi : Ce qui est le cas ! Nous nous sommes perdues.

July : C'est malin ça !

Garçon : Je me permettrai de te faire remarquer que tu te serais perdue aussi si Shino et moi nous n'avions pas été là.

July : La ferme Akashi !

Sora : Hum… Tenshi, Hoshi, je vous présente Hiro Akashi et Shino Kuro, ils sont dans notre classe.

Tenshi et Hoshi : Ravies.

Sora : Les garçons, je vous présente Tenshi Murasaki et Hoshi Asano. Elles sont nouvelles comme nous et sont en 2ndeB.

Hiro et Shino : Salut.

July : Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, Akashi est un enquiquineur de première.

Hiro : Point du tout.

July : Alors pourquoi m'embêtes-tu depuis le premier cours de cette fichue matinée ?

Hiro : Hum… Parce que je t'aime bien. Tu me fais marrer.

July : Je te fais marrer ? Et bien marre-toi avec ça !

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Hiro protesta.

Hiro : Hé ! Tu pourrais être plus douce, Hanashiro !

July : Pas question.

Les quatre autres étaient morts de rire. Ces deux-là valaient dix !

Sora : Bon, et à part ça, qui était ce beau garçon qui vous accompagnait ?

Tenshi : Rei Akiro. Le garçon dont je vous ai parlé ce matin. Il est venu nous chercher alors que nous étions au beau milieu d'un couloir, perdues bien sûr, et il a eu la gentillesse de nous conduire ici.

Hoshi : Notre prof principal, M.Matsueda, l'a chargé, en tant que délégué, de nous aider. Mais on vous l'a déjà dit ce matin. C'est qui votre prof principal ?

July : Melle Hinayama, notre prof de japonais. Elle a eu le malheur de mettre à côté de cet huluberlu. (elle désigna Hiro)

Hiro : Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce cours. Très instructif.

July : Tu parles, tu n'as fait que de me lancer des vannes !

Hiro (faisant mine de ne pas savoir) : Ah ? C'est bien possible.

July (agacée) : Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer.

Shino : Tu devrais, ça nous ferait des vacances. Il est vraiment épuisant.

Hiro : Je vois, c'est un complot. Iruno, tu en fais partie ou tu prends ma défense, pauvre victime que je suis ?

Sora (riant) : Je ne sais pas, je vais voir. Et appelle-moi Sora.

Hiro : Ok Sora. Et vous les filles, de quel côté êtes-vous ?

Tenshi : Hum… Je ne sais pas non plus. Il faut voir.

Hoshi : Je suis totalement neutre.

July : D'accord, merci les filles.

Tenshi : Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais vous avez choisi un club ?

Elle sortit la liste que lui avait donnée Rei de sa poche et commença à la lire, Hoshi faisant de même à côté.

Sora : Moi je pense m'inscrire au club théâtre.

July : Et moi je vais faire kendô. (NDA : combat au sabre pour celles qui ne savent pas)

Hiro : J'imagine ce que ça va donner ! J'ai peur pour ceux qui seront avec elle !

Il voulut continuer sa tirade, mais July le frappa.

Hiro : Hé ho ! Ça va pas, arrête !

July : C'est toi qui a commencé !

Hiro : Ouais, bah c'est pas une raison pour finir.

July lui tira la langue et ils en restèrent là. Peu après, Tenshi leva la tête de sa liste.

Tenshi : Je pense que je vais prendre arts martiaux.

Hoshi : Hum… Moi ce sera dessin. Vous faites quoi vous, les garçons ?

Shino : Athlétisme tous les deux.

July : Akashi en train de courir, ça doit être beau !

Hiro : C'est toujours mieux que toi avec un sabre.

July : Tu sais quoi ? Tais-toi un peu, pour changer.

Hiro : C'est demandé si gentiment…

Il s'arrêta de parler.

July : Ecoutez !

Sora : Quoi ?

July : Ce silence… C'est absolument magnifique.

Ils rirent tous, même Hiro.

_Encore un autre chap de terminé ! J'aime bien la scène au réfectoire, Hiro et July me font toujours autant rire ! J'attends vos rewiews ! Gros bisous à toutes !_


	13. Chap 13 : Cours de langues

_Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super, jsui pas allée en cours aujourd'hui ! Hé oui, je sais, je sèche les cours… tant pis !_

_Ce chap ne devait arriver qu'en fin de semaine, vu qu'en plus il n'était même pas commencé hier midi, mais aminteitha me l'a demandé avec tellement de ferveur que j'ai décidé de m'y consacrer exclusivement hier aprem et aujourd'hui pour vous le mettre rapidement. Mais je ne le referai pas, c'est trop contraignant pour moi, je me force à écrire alors que les idées ne viennent pas forcément._

_Je joue bcp en ce moment à Dynasty Warriors 4 sur Playstation 2, j'adore ce jeu, en plus ça défoule bien ! Vous connaissez ?_

_Voilà, je ne parle plus de ma vie, on s'en fiche, donc voilà les RAR :_

_ln.Ifz : Je suis vraiment super contente si je te fais rire ! Le rire, c'est la santé ! C vrai, Shino reste assez discret, mais parfois, il te sort une réplique qui casse bien Je n'ai pas dit que Kitsune voulait dire démon-renard, mais que Kitsune Yashaki voulait dire démon-renard jaune. En fait, kitsune veut dire renard, yasha démon et ki jaune. Voilà voilà, ce n'étais pas une erreur de ma part. C vrai que c une peste ! Mais peut-être moins que Nezumi. On ne dit pas un bois en Métropole, on dirait plutôt un vent, ou alors que Nezumi s'est fait cassée Merci de tjrs me laisser des rewiews et gros bisous !_

_aminteitha : Oui oui, Tenshi devait faire du tir à l'arc mais finalement j'ai changé, je préférais lui faire faire arts martiaux, vu que j'ai tjrs voulu en faire. ça me fait super plaisir que tu adores autant cette fic ! Je suis bien contente ! (fille toute fière) 9a va mieux, merci, on m'a bien remonté le moral, et oui, le coup de la fille qui tombe dans les bras du beau délégué, c classique ! Mais j'adore j'adore ! Je pense que j'en ferais d'autres des coups comme ça...lol Allez, gros bisous _

_Ce chapitre est dédié à ln.Ifz et aminteitha parce que je les adore et je voudrais qu'elles le sache._

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 13 : Cours de langues._

A la fin du déjeuner, nos six amis se dirigèrent vers la cour. Ils disposaient de vingt minutes avant de reprendre les cours. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc.

July : Akashi, je t'interdis de te mettre à côté de moi.

Hiro : Sora, tu veux bien te pousser s'il te plaît ?

Sora étant justement assise à côté de July, la demande d'Hiro était une provocation. Sora eut un sourire, sachant pertinemment que July allait la tuer.

Sora : Mais bien sûr.

Hiro : Merci.

July : Sora !

Sora : Ben quoi ? J'avais pas de raison de refuser.

July : Tu veux vraiment que je finisse par le tuer ?

Tenshi (l'air innocent) : Avec un sabre ?

July : Tenshi !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. July se renfrogna.

July : Franchement les filles, vous êtes pas sympas avec moi.

Tenshi : Ma chtite July, c'est juste pour t'embêter, c'est pas méchant. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

Elle fit des yeux implorants à July. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

July : Nan, je t'en veux pas.

Tenshi : Bien. Alors Akashi, pousse-toi.

Elle vira Hiro du banc et s'installa à côté de July.

Shino : Hiro, mon vieux, je crois que tu t'es fait avoir sur ce coup-là.

Hiro : Hé oui, qu'est-ce tu veux, tout le monde me rejette !

Il fit mine d'être désespéré. Les filles rirent.

Sora : Allez, j'ai pitié de toi. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle se poussa et Hiro s'assit entre elle et Tenshi.

Hoshi : Vous avez quel cours cet après-midi ? (NDA : Et oui, les Japonais terminent en début d'après-midi, après ce sont les clubs)

Shino : Première langue. (NDA : là, je ne sais pas si les Japonais ont comme nous, langue vivante 1 et langue vivante 2) Français pour moi et Hiro, pour les filles je sais pas.

July : Français aussi pour moi.

Sora : Moi anglais.

Hiro : Ca veut dire que tu seras toute seule avec nous Hanashiro…

Tenshi : Non, moi aussi j'ai français. Les 2nde B et D sont réunies pour les langues.

July : Ouf ! Je ne serais pas toute seule avec l'autre idiot !

Sora : Et toi Hoshi ?

Hoshi : Moi j'ai allemand.

Tenshi : Tu ne seras pas avec nous alors…

Hoshi : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sachiko m'a dit qu'elle faisait aussi allemand.

Tenshi : Ah ! Je suis rassurée alors.

Hoshi : Tiens, quand on parle du loup !

En effet, Sachiko et Sachi arrivaient vers eux.

Sachiko : Salut les fifilles ! Ça boum ? (désigne July et Sora) J'imagine que ce sont July et Sora…

Tenshi : Oui. Je te présente July Hanashiro…

Hiro : La fille qui valait cent sabres… Aïe !

July venait de le frapper.

Tenshi : … Et Sora Iruno.

Sora : Salut.

Sachiko : Je suis bien contente de vous connaître. Tenshi et Hoshi m'ont plusieurs fois parlé de vous.

Sora : En bien j'espère !

Tenshi : Bien sûr, qu'est-ce tu crois ?

Sora : Je te connais, c'est tout…

Tenshi lui tira la langue mais sourit.

July : Je suppose que tu es Sachiko Neko… Elles nous ont aussi beaucoup parlé de toi.

Sachiko (avec un sourire) : En bien j'espère !

Elles rirent. Sachi secoua la tête, l'air désespérée.

Sachi : Ma pauvre sœur, tu me fais honte parfois.

Sachiko : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Sachi rit.

Sachi : Ah la la…

A cet instant, la sonnerie retentit.

Sachi : Les filles, vous savez dans quelles salles vous allez ?

July : Moi non, mais je suis sûre qu'Akashi se fera un plaisir de me le dire.

Tenshi : Même s'il ne veut pas, moi je sais dans quelle salle on va, c'est la salle 12. Suis-moi.

Sachi : Et toi Sora ?

Sora : Oui, en salle 13.

Sachiko : Les trois salles de langues sont côte à côte. Moi je vais en salle 11.

Sachi : C'est réglé alors. Bon cours !

Ils partirent tous en cours, Tenshi, July, Shino et Hiro en français en salle 12, Sora en anglais en salle 13, et Hoshi, Sachiko et Sachi en allemand en salle 11.

Sora se retrouvait seule. Aucun de ses amis ne faisait anglais comme première langue. Mais un garçon s'était proposé pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'appelait Katsuya Kaze, et il se révéla faire partie de 2ndeB.

Sora : J'ai des amies en 2ndeB, Tenshi Murasaki et Hoshi Asano.

Katsuya : Les deux nouvelles ? Elles ont l'air sympa, mais je ne leur ai encore jamais parlé. En tout cas, ce matin, Murasaki a cloué le bec de l'horrible Orochi. Bien fait pour elle.

Sora (avec un petit rire) : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Katsuya : Je la déteste oui ! Elle se croit supérieure à tout le monde et écrase les autres. Elle aura de sérieux ennuis un jour. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindra.

Sora : Tenshi aussi la déteste. Elles sont de véritables ennemies maintenant.

Katsuya : Orochi ne devrait avoir que des ennemies, vu son caractère. Mais malheureusement, il y en a d'autres comme elle, comme Kitsune Yashaki, et forcément, elles s'entendent bien. En plus, elles font anglais comme première langue, alors on doit se les taper.

Sora : Ah oui ? elles sont où ?

Katsuya : Là-bas.

Il montra Nezumi et Kitsune à Sora.

Sora : Hum… Rien qu voir leur tête ne me donne pas envie de les connaître.

Katsuya (avec un sourire) : Ah ah, tu as bien raison.

Professeur : M.Kaze, dites-le si l'anglais ne vous intéresse pas !

Katsuya : Oh, je ne me le permettrai pas monsieur. L'anglais est une langue tellement belle, tellement fantastique, que je ne peux qu'écouter votre cours.

Professeur : Hum… ça ira pour cette fois. Tâchez d'être attentif.

Katsuya : Comme toujours monsieur.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard exaspéré, puis continua son cours. Sora devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Sora : Tu réponds toujours comme ça aux profs ?

Katsuya : Bien sûr, après ils sont exaspérés et ils me laissent tranquille. Ça les épuise de parler avec moi, alors ils abandonnent. Mais ils sont habitués maintenant.

Il fit un grand sourire à Sora, amusée. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de sympa pour ses cours d'anglais.

Pendant que Sora faisait connaissance avec Katsuya, Tenshi, July, Hiro et Shino apprenaient le français. Tenshi et July s'étaient mises côte à côte, et les garçons étaient à la table d'à côté. Tenshi avait fait promettre à Hiro de ne pas embêter July pendant tout le cours. Cette dernière en était extrêmement soulagée.

July : Merci beaucoup Tenshi, je ne vais pas l'avoir pendant une heure sur le dos, je crois que c'est un don du ciel.

Tenshi : Non, c'est un don d'un ange. (NDA : jeu de mots avec le prénom Tenshi, qui signifie ange)

Shino : Il faudrait que tu lui fasses promettre de se taire pendant toute une journée.

Hiro (faisant mine d'être catastrophé) : Toute une journée ? Mais tu n'y penses pas, je n'y survivrai pas !

Shino : C'est bien pour ça que je le dis.

Hiro : T'as qu'à le dire tout de suite si tu veux que je parte.

Il fit mine d'être vexé et de se draper dans une cape imaginaire. Les trois autres rirent.

Shino : Ca lui passera, faut pas s'inquiéter.

July : Il voit ce que ça fait que de se faire rembarrer.

Hiro : Ah ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te provoquer ma chère Hanashiro !

July : Et je te répondrai avec mes poings !

Tenshi : Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Hiro : Mes parents vont se demander pourquoi j'ai des bleus partout.

July : Tu pourras leur répondre que c'est parce que tu provoques une fille, et qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer une fille !

Tenshi : Là je suis d'accord.

Shino : Attention, voilà la prof ! (NDA : Shino l'éclaireur !lol)

Ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle, comme s'ils l'écoutaient attentivement depuis le début du cours. Elle leur jeta un regard suspicieux. Elle interrogea Tenshi, mais comme celle-ci répondit correctement, elle ne dit rien et repartit vers les autres rangées.

July : Bien joué Tenshi !

Hiro : The boss of the french !

Tenshi : Et toi le maître de l'anglais ?

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis reportèrent sérieusement leur attention sur leur professeur.

_Et voilà ! ça vous a plu ? Katsuya vous plaît ? Hiro vous fait toujours rire ? Mes cours vous plaisent toujours ? Vous vous demandez peut-être où passe le côté Sailor de l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Laissez-moi des rewiews ! Gros bisous à toutes !_


	14. Chap 14 : Clubs

_Kikoo à toutes ! Me revoilà avec le chap 14 ! Il est plutôt long, celui-là ! Avec plein de nouveaux persos ! J'espère que ça ne vous embrouillera pas et que vous ne vous perdrez pas dans tous les persos ! Aujourd'hui je commence à 10h, jsui trop contente ! A vrai dire, je viens juste de me lever, je suis encore un peu dans le brouillard ! Et en pyjama aussi ! Demain aussi je comence à 10 h ! Elle fout rien, vous allez dire, mais non, c juste qu'il y a des oraux de french pr le bac, dc les profs doivent les faire passer ! Voilà !_

_Maintenant, ce qui vous intéresse, les RAR :_

_ln.Ifz :Ne dis pas que tu es pathétique, c pas vrai ! T'es ma chtite LN à moi ! LAors comme ça, Hiro et July, le couple parfait ? C bien possible...lol Toi la reine des fautes d'orthographe ? J'ai jamais remarqué bcp de fautes dans tes fics et tes emails. MErci bcp de dire que tu adores, moi aussi j'adore tes fics ! Et je t'adore aussi ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Tite Diablesse : Hé oui, doucement mais sûrement... Les filles découvrent leur école et commencent à s'y repérer, et à s'y plaire ! C vrai qu'Hiro et July sont mimi ! Mais on les voit moins dans ce chap ! Merci de me lire et gros bisous !_

_aminteitha : Oui, dis que tu tapes sur ce pauvre bureau ! (le pauvre, il doit hurler de sa ptite voix de bois) Va en cours, ptite délinquante ! Non mais jte jure, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Normal que Sora fasse anglais, vu que tu adores l'anglais ! Et jsuis bien contente qu'Hiro te fasse tjrs rire et que tu aimes bien Katsuya ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Solveig : Kikoo à toi ! Je suis méga contente que tu m'aies laissé une rewiew ! Julie m'avait dit que tu aimais ma fic, alors jsuis bien contente que tu me laisses des rewiews ! En plus, ta soeur m'en a même pas laissé, de rewiew ! Tu pourrais l'engueuler ! Merci énormément pr tes compliments et j'espère que ce chap va te plaire ! Grso gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Solveig, ma nouvelle rewieweuse, qui m'a fait plein de compliments et que je remercie. Grso bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 14 : Clubs._

Après leur cours de français, Tenshi, July, Hiro et Shino se quittèrent. Tenshi et July se dirigèrent vers le dojo du lycée, où se déroulaient les clubs d'arts martiaux et de kendô, tandis que Hiro et Shino partaient vers le gymnase.

Tenshi : Salut les garçons ! A demain !

Hiro : A la revoyure ! (NDA : petite expression que j'aime bien)

July : Akashi, t'as intérêt à pas m'embêter demain ! Ou t'es mort !

Hiro (avec un sourire moqueur) : Tu vas me découper avec ton sabre ?

July : Grr !

Hiro s'en alla rapidement avant que July ne l'attrape. Shino le suivit plus lentement après avoir salué les filles d'un geste de la main. Tenshi et July marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au dojo.

Tenshi : Je trouve Hiro et Shino vraiment sympas.

Les deux garçons lui avaient demandé de les appeler par leurs prénoms, ainsi que July. Mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé d'appeler Hiro par son prénom et lui avait interdit qu'il l'appelle par le sien. Elle avait déclaré qu'il devait "garder ses distances".

July : Je suis d'accord, mais Akashi m'exaspère. Pourquoi n'embête-il que moi ?

Tenshi (avec un petit sourire) : Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu aimes bien… Tout comme tu apprécies Hiro.

July : Faut pas rêver ! Il m'exaspère un point c'est tout. Mais je te signale que tu es bien placée pour parler, toi.

Tenshi : Pourquoi ?

July : Avec un certain Rei…

Tenshi : Ben quoi ?

Elle feignit de paraître indifférente, mais elle avait un peu rougi. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à July.

July : Oh, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'"apprécies" pas !

Tenshi : Je le trouve seulement très gentil et serviable. Il nous a beaucoup aidées, Hoshi et moi. C'est tout.

July : Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

Tenshi : Ça se pourrait bien !

July lui jeta un regard en coin, mais n'ajouta rien. Elles arrivèrent au dojo. Le bâtiment était divisé en plusieurs sections, dont une notamment pour les arts martiaux et une autre pour le kendô. Elles s'apprêtèrent à se séparer, quand une voix les interpella. Elles se retournèrent et virent Sachi qui arrivait vers elles en courant.

Sachi : Ça s'est bien passé votre cours de français ?

July : Oui, très bien. Et toi, ton cours d'allemand ?

Sachi : Pas de souci.

Tenshi : Et Hoshi, ça a été ?

Sachi : Oui, elle est à côté de Sachiko, tout s'est bien passé.

July : Le club dont tu fais partie se déroule aussi au dojo ?

Sachi : Oui, je pratique le kyudô. (NDA : tir à l'arc, mais bon, toutes les fans d'Alice 19th doivent le savoir)

Tenshi : J'ai failli choisir le kyudô.

Sachi : Mais tu as préféré les arts martiaux, c'est bien ça ?

Tenshi : Hé oui !

Les trois filles entrèrent dans le dojo et se séparèrent. Tenshi se rendit d'abord dans la salle où se déroulait le club d'arts martiaux, pour s'y faire inscrire auprès de la professeur, Melle Hinobushi. (NDA : Hinobushi signifie en japonais guerrier de feu) Celle-ci se montra ravie de compter Tenshi parmi ses membres et lui donna un kimono en lui désignant les vestiaires. La jeune fille entra dans ceux-ci et elle découvrit avec horreur que ses très chères amies Nezumi Orochi et Kitsune Yashaki faisait également partie du club d'arts martiaux. Celles-ci lui jetèrent un regard mauvais lorsqu'elle fit son entrée. Tenshi adopta une technique d'indifférence et ne se préoccupa pas d'elles. Malheureusement pour elle, elles n'optèrent pas pour la même attitude. Après s'être changées, elles s'approchèrent de Tenshi.

Nezumi : Alors Murasaki, tu veux apprendre à te battre ?

Tenshi : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Kitsune : Nous on voit tout à fait.

Tenshi préféra ne rien répondre et passa devant elles pour rejoindre les autres élèves dans la salle. Mais Kitsune la retint par le bras.

Kitsune : On n'a pas fini.

Nezumi : Alors, tu veux vraiment apprendre les arts martiaux ou cherches-tu encore à me voler Rei ?

Tenshi : Hein ?

Nezumi : Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu as très bien compris.

Tenshi : Pas du tout ! Alors si tu prenais la peine de m'expliquer…

Nezumi fit un signe à Kitsune et celle-ci gifla Tenshi, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne vit pas venir le coup et le prit de plein fouet. Elle tomba à terre.

Tenshi : _La vache ! Elle y est pas allée de main-morte !_

Elle posa une main sur sa joue en feu et se releva, l'autre main serrée en son poing. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Nezumi et Kitsune seraient déjà passées de vie à trépas. Néanmoins Nezumi fit à Tenshi un sourire ironique.

Nezumi : J'espère que tu as bien compris ton intérêt à ne pas nous mentir.

Tenshi (furieuse) : Espèce de…

Mais la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à cet instant, empêchant Tenshi de finir sa phrase. Heureusement peut-être. La jeune fille brune, certainement plus âgée que les trois filles, qui avait ouvert la porte s'adressa à elles.

Jeune fille : Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend. Et vous savez que Melle Hinobushi n'est pas patiente.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils en voyant la scène. Les trois interpellées, Tenshi en tête, passèrent devant elle et entrèrent dans la salle. La jeune fille brune apostropha Nezumi et Kitsune.

Jeune fille : J'espère que ce que je viens de voir ne se reproduira plus. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Les deus filles ne répondirent pas.

Lorsque Tenshi entra dans la salle, elle comprit tout de suite l'attitude de Nezumi. Rei se tenait parmi les élèves du club. Donc pas étonnant que Nezumi pense encore qu'elle voulait lui voler Rei ! Même si c'était complètement faux…

Melle Hinobushi : Ah ! Mademoiselle Murasaki, venez ici.

Elle se tourna vers ses élèves tandis que Tenshi venait à côté d'elle.

Melle Hinobushi : Je vous présente Tenshi Murasaki, qui vient d'arriver au lycée Saionji et va finir l'année avec nous. Réservez-lui un bon accueil.

Tenshi alla s'asseoir après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au petit groupe d'élèves. Quelques-uns lui avaient souri, d'autres chuchotaient avec leurs voisins, d'autres encore n'avaient eu aucune réaction, certains avaient froncé les sourcils. Nezumi et Kitsune lui avaient jeté un regard mauvais.

Alors que mademoiselle Hinobushi leur expliquait sur quoi ils travailleraient aujourd'hui, Tenshi sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. D'abord sur la défensive, croyant encore à une manœuvre de Nezumi et Kitsune, elle se détendit en reconnaissant Rei. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

Rei : Alors tu as choisi le club d'arts martiaux ?

Tenshi (avec un sourire) : Comme tu peux le constater.

Rei : Décidément on se retrouve toujours ensemble ! Mais tu verras c'est très intéressant. En plus nous devons faire de temps en temps des démonstrations publiques, à l'occasion de fêtes, et c'est toujours super.

Soudain il fronça les sourcils.

Tenshi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rei : Qui t'as fait ça ?

Il désigna sa joue, celle qui avait reçu la gifle de Kitsune. Tenshi y passa la main et y sentit un liquide chaud. Elle retira la main et vit un peu de sang. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur l'instant. Kitsune devait certainement porter une bague. Elle s'essuya rapidement, confuse, et bredouilla une explication.

Tenshi : Oh ! C'est… C'est rien du tout, je… Je me suis cognée à… Un angle d'une table.

Rei lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Il ne la croyait pas mais n'ajouta rien.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils travaillaient deux par deux, Tenshi se retrouva avec la jeune fille brune qui était venue les chercher, Nezumi, Kitsune et elle, dans les vestiaires. Elles firent rapidement connaissance, et Tenshi apprit qu'elle s'appelait Xianghua (NDA : prononcez Xangrua) Shang, qu'elle était en troisième année, qu'elle était d'origine chinoise et qu'elle adorait les arts martiaux, les pratiquant depuis son plus jeune âge. Tenshi le comprit bien vite, Xianghua étant bien plus forte qu'elle et la battant facilement. Mais elle était également un très bon professeur, et en sa qualité d'aînée, aida Tenshi très patiemment, si bien que celle-ci, à la fin du cours, avait rattrapé les élèves les plus faibles du club.

Xianghua : Mes félicitations, tu es très douée.

Tenshi : C'est grâce à toi surtout ! Tu as été vraiment super avec moi, tout le mérite te revient. Tu es très forte en plus.

Xianghua (avec un sourire) : Merci ! Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu es très douée. A croire que tu étais faite pour les arts martiaux. Tu me rappelles moi quand j'ai commencé à les apprendre.

Tenshi : Je prendrai ça pour un compliment !

Les deux filles rirent.

Alors que Tenshi et July se dirigeaient vers le dôjo, Hoshi, elle, se rendait au club de dessin, qui se déroulait dans un autre bâtiment, celui où Tenshi et elle s'étaient perdues le midi. Après s'être inscrite auprès de la professeur et raconter pour la énième fois d'où elle venait, elle s'installa devant un chevalet comme l'invitait à le faire sa professeur. Celle-ci se plaça au centre du cercle formé par tous les chevalets derrière lesquels se tenaient les élèves.

Professeur : Bonjour à tous. A partir d'aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Hoshi Asano, qui est en première année et vient d'arriver au lycée Saionji.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hoshi, qui rougit un peu.

Professeur : Bien, je compte sur vous pour être agréables avec elle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les natures mortes. Vous voyez au centre de cette pièce différents pots et vases. Vos devez les dessiner, suivant le point de vue d'où vous êtes placés. Vous devez aussi travailler les ombres. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de moi. Allez-y !

Les élèves se mirent au travail, faisant courir les crayons sur les feuilles. Hoshi prenait plaisir à dessiner, entrevoyant les formes de ses sujets d'étude (NDA : c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le ou les objets que l'on a à dessiner) selon sa propre vision. Le garçon à côté d'elle le remarqua.

Garçon : Tu as vraiment l'air d'aimer dessiner.

Hoshi : C'est un peu comme un moyen de sortir de ma discrétion. Mais dis-moi, toi aussi tu as l'air d'aimer. (regarde son dessin) Et tu es doué en plus.

Garçon : Merci bien. Je m'appelle Eriol Shang.

Hoshi : Tu es d'origine chinoise ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Eriol : Tu es dans quelle classe ?

Hoshi : Seconde B. Et toi ?

Eriol : Seconde C.

Hoshi : Je pensais que tu étais en deuxième année. Tu fais plus âgé.

Eriol : Est-ce un compliment ou une critique ?

Hoshi (avec un sourire) : Une simple constatation.

Eriol lui rendit son sourire, puis se reporta sur son dessin. Hoshi fit de même.

Comme ses amies, Sora se rendit à son club. Celui-ci avait lieu dans la salle des fêtes du lycée, pour que les acteurs puissent y répéter tranquillement. Après s'être perdue et ne devoir son salut qu'à un élève de troisième année à qui elle demanda son chemin, Sora pénétra dans la salle. A l'autre bout se trouvait la scène, où des élèves étaient assis. Elle s'approcha, un peu intimidée.

Sora : Excusez-moi, où puis-je trouver le professeur ?

Garçon : Il n'y en a pas, c'est une élève de troisième année qui s'occupe du club théâtre.

Sora : Ah… Merci.

Fille : N'aie pas peur, on va pas te manger. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle désigna le parquet à côté d'elle. Sora s'y installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux élèves firent leur entrée dans la salle. Ils se chamaillaient.

Garçon : On est encore en retard ! T'as donc aucun respect pour tes élèves, Saphira ?

Saphira : Oh, lâche-moi les baskets ! C'est pas arrivé tellement de fois !

Garçon : Non, juste quatre ou cinq fois ! Tu te rends pas compte !

Saphira soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Lorsqu'ils furent à hauteur de la scène, Sora reconnut le garçon.

Sora : Katsuya !

Katsuya (surpris mais content) : Sora ! Que fais-tu là ? (NDA : oui, ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms)

Sora : Je veux m'inscrire au club théâtre.

Katsuya : Rien de plus facile ! Demande à Saphira Kaze, ma chère cousine, ici-présente.

Il désigna la jeune file à côté de lui. Celle-ci fit un grand sourire à Sora.

Saphira : C'est moi ! Je m'occupe du club théâtre. Je suis ravie que tu veuilles t'y inscrire ! En plus, tu tombes très bien, nous allons commencer une nouvelle pièce. Par contre, ce qui est moins bien, c'est que tu connaisses mon imbécile de cousin.

Katsuya : Sois pas en colère contre moi parce que je te réprimande quand tu es en retard. T'as qu'à être à l'heure.

Saphira : Oui, ben c'est pas grave. Viens Sora. Ça t'embête pas si je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

Sora : Pas du tout.

Saphira : Bien. Alors appelle-moi Saphira. Je vais un peu t'expliquer comment on travaille, et après on commencera.

Elle monta sur la scène et expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait à Sora. Puis le club commença véritablement. Sora remarqua combien tous les participants étaient actifs et aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils s'entendaient également très bien, on aurait dit une petite famille. Ils y intégrèrent d'ailleurs Sora très rapidement. Katsuya aimait bien contredire Saphira, et ces deux-là se chamaillaient souvent. Mais ils s'aimaient beaucoup malgré tout. Sora était heureuse : elle avait craint de se retrouver seule, mais elle avait trouvé des personnes vraiment sympas.

_Voilà ! Ca vous plait ? Bcp de new persos dans ce chap... Mais je les adore tous ! Xianghua, Saphira, Eriol... Je les adore vraiment ! Et je parle un peu d'Hoshi, parce qu'on la voyait un peu moins ! Voilà, gros bisous à toutes !_


	15. Chap 15 : Attaque surprise

_Salut ! Désolé pr ce retard, ce n'est pas ma faute, c le site qui débloquait ! A chaque fois que je voulais me loguer, il m'affichait « serveur overload », et dc, je pouvais pas accéder à mon profil ! Dc dsl mais ce n'est pas de ma faute._

_J'ai oublié de vous dire, dans le chap précédent, pour le cours de dessin de Hoshi, je me suis inspirée de mes cours quand j'étais aux Beaux-Arts. Donc logiquement, ça doit ressembler à un vrai cours de dessin. Dans ce chap, le côté Sailor reprend ses droits. Bah oui, faut pas oublier que c une fic Sailor Moon !_

_Et maintenant, voici les RAR :_

_aminteitha : ton bureau s'enfonce ? C embêtant ! Oui, pauvre Tenshi, mais elle va pas se laisser faire, c pas dans sa nature ! Et Nezumi et Kitsune n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Voilà, gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.Ifz : Et oui, nos petites Sailors sont très actives ! Et tu verras dans ce chap qu'il n'y pas qu'au lycée… J'en dis pas plus ! Ravie que mes nouveaux persos te plaisent ! Eriol fait bien référence à CCS, j'aime bien ce prénom, et j'aime bcp le chinois comme langue, même si je ne l'étudie pas ! Mais en fait, c surtout grâce aux jeux vidéos(), quand je choisis un perso d'origine chinoise, et donc qui a un prénom chinois, la console prononce son nom à la chinoise ! Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Xianghua. Oui oui, vivement que Nezumi se prenne sa raclée ! De la part de Rei ? Pourquoi pas, je vais y réfléchir… Gros bisous à toi !_

_Tite Diablesse : Oui oui, Tenshi leur mettra leur pâtée, mais pas tout de suite. Quant à July, si je n'ai pas raconté son premier jour de club, c parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant pr l'histoire. Merci pr tes encouragements et compliments et gros bisous !_

_Lou999 : Je suis bien contente que tu aies décidé de lire cette fic ! Et merci de tes compliments ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Lou999, ma nouvelle rewieweuse, qui n'a lu que les 2 premiers chap pr l'instant, mais qui m'a quand même laissé des rewiews ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 15 : Attaque surprise._

Quand Tenshi sortit de son club, elle était épuisée. Xianghua l'avait vraiment bien fait travailler, même pour son premier jour. Mais elle était satisfaite : elle aimait vraiment les arts martiaux, elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte principale du lycée, où elle s'était donné rendez-vous avec July, Sora et Hoshi, quand une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna et vit Xianghua courir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Xianghua : Attends-moi !

Tenshi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Xianghua : Rien, mais on peut faire le chemin ensemble, non ?

Tenshi : Bien sûr.

Elles continuèrent à marcher toutes les deux vers la sortie, tout en discutant.

Xianghua : Tu te fais à ce lycée après une première journée de cours ?

Tenshi : Oui, je m'y sens bien. Et je me suis fait plein d'amis tous très gentils.

Xianghua (faisant mine d'être inquiète) : Et j'en fais partie ?

Tenshi : Bien évidemment !

Xianghua : Ouf ! J'ai eu peur que mon entraînement intensif t'ait dégoûtée de travailler avec moi.

Tenshi : Bien sûr que non ! J'ai vraiment adoré. C'était super.

Xianghua : Pas de doutes, tu me ressembles vraiment quand j'ai commencé les arts martiaux.

Tenshi lui fit un grand sourire. Elles arrivèrent à la porte principale du lycée. Tenshi vit July et Hoshi, celle-ci étant accompagnée d'un garçon, brun aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle commença tout de suite à se faire des idées. Xianghua réagit également.

Xianghua : Tiens, pour une fois il n'est pas en retard.

Tenshi : De qui parles-tu ?

Xianghua : De mon frère.

Tenshi : Le garçon qui est là ?

Xianghua : Oui.

Elles s'approchèrent des trois adolescents.

July : Ah, Tenshi ! Ton club s'est bien passé ?

Tenshi : Très bien. D'ailleurs, je vous présente Xianghua Shang, qui en fait partie également. C'est elle qui m'a entraînée aujourd'hui.

Xianghua (s'incline) : Enchantée.

July : Moi de même. Moi, c'est July Hanashiro.

Hoshi : Et moi Hoshi Asano. Et moi aussi je vous présente quelqu'un, Eriol Shang, le frère de Xianghua j'imagine.

Eriol : Ravi de vous connaître. Et oui, je suis bien le frère de Xianghua. Grande sœur, remarque que pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard.

Xianghua : J'ai remarqué.

Tenshi : Moi je trouve que vous vous ressemblez.

Eriol : On nous le dit souvent.

July : C'est que c'est vrai alors.

Xianghua (riant) : Sûrement ! Allez, on y va nous ! A demain Tenshi !

Tenshi : A demain !

Eriol : Hoshi, je ne sais pas si on se verra demain, il n'y a pas de cours de dessin le vendredi.

Hoshi : On se verra bien dans les couloirs, comme tu es de première année.

Eriol : Oui, sûrement ! Salut !

Hoshi : Salut !

Xianghua et Eriol partirent après avoir fait aux trois filles un signe de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, July arriva.

Sora : Alors c'était bien le kendô ?

July : Super génial ! Je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir choisi. Et vous ?

Hoshi : C'était très intéressant. Et j'ai rencontré un garçon très gentil, qui aime autant que moi dessiner.

Tenshi : Eriol ?

Hoshi : Oui.

Sora : Moi, c'était vraiment extra. Tous les autres sont super sympas et j'ai retrouvé un copain de mon cours d'anglais.

Tenshi (avec un sourire malicieux) : Un copain ? Donc un garçon ?

Sora : Ne vas rien t'imaginer.

Tenshi : Ah ! Mais j'imagine ce que je veux !

Sora : Je sais bien, et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire.

Tenshi : Enfin bon, je crois que tout le monde ici présent a pensé à la même chose que moi…

July : Je crois aussi !

Sora : Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre Katsuya et moi !

Tenshi : Katsuya ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

July : Très suspect ça.

Hoshi : Sora, tu t'es trahie.

Sora : Mais non ! De toute façon, je pourrai te dire la même chose à propos de Rei, Tenshi.

Tenshi : Hum… Bon d'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

Sora : Je préfère ça !

Elles rirent de nouveau.

Hoshi : On devrait peut-être rentrer maintenant.  
Tenshi : Tu as raison.

Hoshi : N'oubliez pas que vous devez essayer de vous transformer pour vérifier que vous le pouvez toujours.

Sora : Je vous invite chez moi. Ma mère ne sera pas là, et Mine ne viendra pas nous déranger.

Tenshi : Il faudrait que je prévienne ma mère…

Sora sortit de son sac un téléphone portable et le tendit à Tenshi.

Sora : Appelle chez toi, le numéro est enregistré. Laisse un message sur le répondeur, Amy l'aura en rentrant.

Tenshi : Ok, merci.

Sora (se tourne vers July et Hoshi) : C'est pareil pour vous les filles. Vous pouvez appeler chez vous pour prévenir.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, puis elles se mirent en route, Tenshi au téléphone.

July : On ne vient pas te chercher en limousine, Sora ?

Sora : Non, j'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais rentrer à pied. Je ne veux pas me trimballer en limousine sans arrêt, surtout que je n'habite pas très loin du lycée. Je pense d'ailleurs que je viendrai aussi à pied au lycée le matin.

Les quatre filles continuèrent à marcher, tout en discutant. Elles se racontèrent leur journée, les petites anecdotes que les autres ne savaient pas, et elles se confièrent également leurs impressions sur leur situation. Elles se sentaient toutes bien sur Terre, mais elles avaient également la nostalgie de leurs planètes, surtout parce que leurs mères ne s'en souvenaient pas, de leurs vies antérieures. Et ça les rendait tristes. Et elles avaient aussi l'impression d'avoir perdu quatre ans de leur vie… Quatre ans qui avaient été absorbés par le vortex de Sailor Death. Le trajet se termina en silence, chacune des filles étant plongée dans ses propres réflexions.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison de Sora, qui était à l'écart des autres habitations, Tenshi, Hoshi et July poussèrent un cri de surprise.

Tenshi : Mais… C'est gigantesque !

July : Monumental.

Hoshi : Incroyable…

Sora sourit de leur étonnement mais était aussi un peu gênée. Elle ouvrit la grille du portail en fer forgé et pria ses amies de la suivre. Elles traversèrent un grand parc, orné de statues diverses, en marchant sur un beau chemin pavé, pour enfin arriver devant la porte de la maison. Ce n'était pas un château, non, c'était une immense maison, aux multiples fenêtres et balcons. Sora ouvrit la porte et fit entrer ses amies.

Sora : Bienvenue chez moi.

Tenshi : C'est vraiment… Superbe.

July : C'est génial.

Hoshi : Tu as de la chance.

Sora les conduisit dans sa chambre après leur avoir un peu fait visiter la maison et présenter Mine, qui s'occupait de la maison. Sa chambre était très belle et très grande, décorée dans des tons dégradés de rose. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin aux voiles roses transparent, et plusieurs armoires en bois rose. Au pied du lit se trouvait un grand coffre orné en bois rose.

Sora s'assit sur son lit.

Sora : Je ne peux pas vous faire visiter en entier la maison, ça prendrait trop de temps. Moi-même je ne l'ai pas encore vue entièrement.

Hoshi : Ta chambre est vraiment très belle, Sora.

Sora : Merci.

Tenshi : J'espère que tu nous inviteras pour faire des fêtes !

Sora (riant) : Certainement !

Hoshi s'assit à côté de Sora sur le lit.

Hoshi : Essayez de vous transformer maintenant.

Tenshi : D'accord.

Sora se leva. Tenshi, July et elle se échangèrent un regard.

Tenshi : Pouvoir du cristal d'Athéna, transforme-moi !

July : Pouvoir du cristal de Flora, transforme-moi !

Sora : Pouvoir du cristal du Dionysos, transforme-moi !

Une lumière mauve entoura Tenshi, une lumière verte entoura July et une lumière rouge entoura Sora. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sailor Spirit, Sailor Sakura et Sailor Genki étaient présentes.

Hoshi : Ça a marché !

Sailor Spirit : C'est génial !

Hoshi : Et vous avez gardé vos pouvoirs aussi ?

Sailor Sakura : Euh… On va peut-être pas essayer dans ta chambre, Genki…

Sailor Genki : Je préfèrerais. Nous allons aller au sous-sol, ça ne risque rien.

Sailor Spirit : Et Mine ?

Sailor Genki : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner, elle n'en sortira pas avant un moment.

Sailor Spirit : D'accord.

Les quatre jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre et se faufilèrent jusqu'au sous-sol, Sailor Genki en tête, tout en restant discrètes. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes descendues, Genki ferma la porte à clé.

Sailor Genki : Nous serons tranquilles comme ça.

Hoshi : Pouvoir du cristal d'Apollon, transforme-moi !

Une lumière jaune entoura Hoshi et celle-ci se transforma en Sailor Yume.

Sailor Sakura : Pourquoi t'es-tu transformée ?

Sailor Yume : Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin de tester mes pouvoirs. J'ai simplement vérifié que je pouvais me transformer.

Sailor Spirit : Très bien. Allons-y ! Etoile psychique d'Athéna !

Une étoile d'énergie violette jaillit des mains de Sailor Spirit et s'écrasa en face d'elle. La jeune fille fit le signe de la victoire.

Sailor Spirit : Yes ! Mes pouvoirs sont intacts !

Sailor Sakura : A moi ! Cercle végétal de Flora !

Un cercle de fleurs fusa des mains de Sailor Sakura et s'évanouit contre le mur. La jeune fille eut un grand sourire.

Sailor Sakura : C'est bon pour moi !

Sailor Genki : Alors c'est mon tour ! Folie incontrôlable de Dionysos !

Un rayon rouge clair zigzagua vers le mur depuis les mains de Sailor Genki. Celle-ci leva un bras triomphant.

Sailor Genki : Ça marche !

Sailor Yume : Je pense que j'ai également gardé mes pouvoirs. Doux rêves d'Apollon !

Une intense lumière jaune surgit des mains de Sailor Yume comme une vague et finit sa course contre le mur. La jeune fille sourit.

Sailor Yume : C'est ok pour moi !

Sailor Sakura : Nous avons donc gardé tous nos pouvoirs.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles que Spirit tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête des deux mains. Immédiatement ses amies se pressèrent autour d'elle, inquiètes.

Sailor Genki : Que se passe-t-il Spirit ?

Sailor Spirit : Ma tête… J'ai mal… Comme avant…

Sailor Yume : Comme lorsque Sailor Death est arrivée. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle est là ?

Sailor Sakura : Dans ce cas nous devons la combattre.

Sailor Genki et Sailor Yume hochèrent la tête. Spirit se releva avec un peu de difficulté.

Sailor Genki : Ça va mieux ?

Sailor Spirit (avec une grimace) : Un peu, j'ai réussi à réduire l'intensité des pensées que je reçois. Mais ce sont bien les mêmes que celles d'avant. Ce sont celles de Sailor Death, noires, meurtrières… Mais satisfaites aussi.

Sailor Sakura : Satisfaites ?

Sailor Spirit : Oui. Je suis formelle, Sailor Death est ravie en ce moment.

Sailor Yume : C'est logique, elle se réjouit de notre disparition. Pour elle, nous sommes quelque part sur Terre sans aucun souvenir du passé et sans aucun pouvoir… Ce qui est vrai pour les Sailors Senshis, mais pas pour nous.

Sailor Spirit : Ce qui est beaucoup plus dérangeant pour elle, puisque seules les Sailors Crystal peuvent lui tenir tête.

Sailor Yume : En effet.

Sailor Genki : Vous croyez qu'elle sait que nous sommes ici ?

Sailor Spirit : Non, sinon je ne ressentirais pas de pensées positives. Je pense que lorsque nous nous sommes transformées, nous avons dégagé de l'énergie qui n'est pas passée inaperçue pour Sailor Death. Et nous savons qu'elle recherche de la puissance pour pouvoir s'emparer de la Terre.

Sailor Sakura : Elle va donc arriver !

Sailor Yume : Elle ou un de ses sbires.

Sailor Spirit : C'est pour ça que j'ai ressenti ses pensées. Elle est proche d'ici.

Sailor Genki : Nous devons nous préparer à la recevoir !

Sailor Spirit : Nous n'aurons pas le temps ! Elle est là, je le ressens !

Sailor Sakura : Sortons dehors !

Sans plus prendre la peine d'être discrètes, elles sortirent de la maison et coururent vers le portail. Les pensées que ressentaient Sailor Spirit se firent plus précises et plus intenses.

Sailor Spirit : Nous nous rapprochons !

Mais avant qu'elles puissent avancer encore, les quatre Sailors furent soufflées par une immense vague noire et projetées au sol. Elles se relevèrent rapidement et regardèrent en direction de l'entrée. Une jeune femme était là, en costume de Sailor noir d'encre, un spectre surmonté d'un pentacle d'argent à la main. Leur pire ennemie. Sailor Death.

_Hé hé… C'est tout pour ce chap ! Je n'ai pas menti, le côté Sailor est bien là dans ce chap ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster dans une semaine à cause de mes répèts de chorale et de danse, et puis j'ai aussi mon concert jeudi, donc je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'écrire le chap 16 pr lundi prochain. Merci à toutes et gros bisous ! A la prochaine !_


	16. Chap 16 : Le retour de Sailor Death

_Salut ! Excusez-moi pr ce retard ! je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder (vous devez être soulagées), alors tout de suite les réponses aux rewiews :_

_ln.Ifz : hé oui, elles vont devoir Sailor Death, et ce sera pas de la tarte ! Quant à devoir quitter la Terre après… hé bien tu verras quand l'histoire en sera à ce moment-là ! j'ai plein d'idées pr ce passage, même si c pas pr tout de suite ! C vrai que si elles doivent partir, elles auront plein d'adieux à faire, et surtout ne pas oublier de donner sa raclée à Nezumi ! Merci encore et gros gros bisous à toi ! (je pense que notre prochain rdv sera le nouveau chap de Beyblade Genesis, qui a bien du mal à voir le jour mais qui devrait être bientôt terminé !)_

_aminteitha : Salut, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? j'ai un peu de retard pr ce chap, j'avais dit ce matin, mais je me suis endormie sur mon ordi ! et c'est pas des blagues ! je me suis rendue comte de mon erreur entre Sora et july, et je m'excuse ! merci de l'avoir remarqué et de me l'avoir dit ! Ya tellement de persos que je m'embrouille parfois ! Dsl ! Oui, c vrai, on aime bien chercher la petite bête, mais c vrai aussi que dès que ya un mec… Je pense à un certain zouave suisse… Ravie que ta chambre te plaise ! Et j'espère que ton buro est un peu rangé pr pouvoir taper dessus !lol gros bisous !_

_Prunelle, l'ange : Ah, je vois que tu as utilisé ton pseudo cette fois ! Qui est très joli d'ailleurs, j'aime bcp ! Merci pr tous tes compliments, j'en rougis ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Lou999 : D'abord, un méga merci pr ttes les rewiews que tu m'as laissées ! C super sympa, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Oui, c vrai, j'ai coupé méchamment, mais je ne le fais pas toute le temps ! Voilà la suite que tu voulais ! Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par " Où sont-elles réellement ?" elles sont sur Terre, dans le jardin de Sora ! Voilà, gros gros bisous à toi!_

_Je dédie de nouveau ce chap à Lou999 pr la remercier de toutes les rewiews qu'elle m'a laissées. Merci à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 16 : Le retour de Sailor Death._

Une jeune femme était là, en costume de Sailor noir d'encre, un spectre surmonté d'un pentacle d'argent à la main. Leur pire ennemie. Sailor Death.

Celle-ci les aperçut et le sourire qu'elle arborait s'évanouit. Sailor Spirit ressentit des pensées si furieuses qu'elle faillit s'évanouir sous le choc. Heureusement, Sailor Sakura la soutint.

Sailor Death : Vous ! Comment est-ce possible ! Vous ne deviez plus avoir vos pouvoirs !

Sailor Genki : Hé bien faut croire que ça n'a pas marché ! Nous sommes bien là !

Sailor Death : Maudites Sailors ! _Aurais-je sous-estimé leur puissance ? _Vous ne m'échapperez pas une seconde fois ! Rayons impitoyables !

Des rayons de lumière noire jaillirent du pentacle d'argent et se dirigèrent vers les quatre Sailors.

Sailor Yume : Mais nous ne laisserons pas faire ! Doux rêves d'Apollon !

La vague de lumière jaune engloutit les rais de lumière noire. Sailor Death laissa éclater sa rage. Elle savait que ses adversaires étaient plus puissantes qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Sailor Death : Non ! Cercle des ténèbres !

Elle fit tournoyer son sceptre, créant un cercle noir, qu'elle projeta vers les Sailors Crystal. Mais de nouveau, celles-ci réagirent.

Sailor Spirit : Etoile psychique d'Athéna !

Sailor Sakura : Cercle végétal de Flora !

Les deux attaques touchèrent de front le cercle noir, le faisant disparaître.

Sailor Genki : Allez, c'est à moi maintenant ! Folie incontrôlable de Dionysos !

Le rayon rouge clair frappa Sailor Death, sans qu'elle parvienne à l'éviter du fait de sa trajectoire imprévisible. Elle fut projetée un peu plus loin.

Sailor Death : _Une nouvelle fois elles ont le dessus sur moi…Tant pis, il faut parfois savoir se retirer pour mieux vaincre. Il ne sert à rien d'insister pour l'instant._

Elle se releva et brandit son sceptre.

Sailor Death : Vous me le paierez, Sailors !

Et elle disparut dans un éclat de lumière noire.

Sailor Spirit : Non ! Elle s'est téléportée !

Sailor Sakura : Comment faire pour savoir où elle est allée ? Nous devons la retrouver !

Sailor Yume : Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de savoir où elle est allée. Nous ne pouvons pas la retrouver.

Sailor Genki : Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser filer ! Nous avons besoin d'elle !

Sailor Spirit : Oui ! C'est la seule qui peut nous aider à retrouver une situation normale !

Sailor Yume : Quelque chose me dit que nous la retrouverons bien assez tôt. Elle ne nous laissera pas en paix, elle veut s'emparer de la Terre et nous sommes encore là pour la contrer.

Sailor Spirit : Oui, elle va chercher à se débarrasser de nous.

Sailor Sakura : Mais nous sommes plus puissantes qu'elle en combat singulier. Elle va devoir trouver un moyen détourné.

Sailor Yume : Elle en trouvera un.

Sailor Spirit : Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'instant.

Sailor Genki : Rentrons.

Les quatre Sailors revinrent vers la maison. Mais elles virent alors Mine devant la porte, ébahie.

Mine : Que… Que…

Sailor Genki : Mine !

Elle se tourna vers ses amies, inquiète.

Sailor Genki : Que fait-on ?

Sailor Sakura : Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Elle a tout vu. On ne peut pas lui faire tout oublier…

Sailor Spirit (sûre d'elle) : Je pense que je pourrais le faire.

Sailor Genki et Sailor Sakura : Quoi !

Sailor Spirit : Je pense que je pourrais faire oublier à Mine ce qu'elle vient de voir. Je suis la Sailor de l'Esprit, je peux agir sur son esprit.

Sailor Genki : C'est super alors !

Sailor Spirit secoua la tête négativement.

Sailor Genki (surprise) : Non ?

Sailor Spirit : Non. Je ne maîtrise pas encore assez bien mes pouvoirs pour me le permettre. Je pourrais endommager l'esprit de Mine. Et je ne peux en prendre le risque.

Sailor Genki : Je comprends, tu as raison.

Sailor Sakura : Mais qu'allons-nous faire alors ?

Sailor Yume : Lui dire la vérité.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elles.

Sailor Yume : Vous voyez une autre solution ?

Désolées, les trois autres secouèrent la tête.

Sailor Yume : Alors il faut lui dire la vérité.

Sailor Sakura : Elle va nous prendre pour des folles !

Sailor Genki : Non. Je connais Mine, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps. Elle ne se moquera pas. Elle aura du mal à le croire, c'est vrai, mais elle ne rira pas de nous.

Sailor Spirit : Si tu es sûre, alors vas-y.

Sailor Genki : D'accord.

Elle s'approcha de Mine, qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de voir. La prenant doucement par les épaules, elle l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison et la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil de l'immense salon. Elle se détransforma et s'agenouilla devant Mine. Sailor Spirit, Yume et Sakura rentrèrent également et se détransformèrent. Elles s'agenouillèrent derrière Sora. Celle-ci commença le récit de leurs vies. Mine poussa plusieurs cris de surprise, mais ne semblait pas penser qu'elles étaient folles. Enfin, Sora finit son histoire par l'attaque de Sailor Death juste devant la maison. Mine, remise de sa surprise, hocha gravement la tête.

Mine : Je comprends. Ce que vous me racontez est incroyable, mais étrangement, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Je vous ai vues vêtues de ces costumes et redevenir les lycéennes que j'ai rencontrées.

Sora (soulagée) : Merci Mine, merci de tout cœur.

Mine : Soyez rassurées. Je ne trahirai pas votre secret, et vous pouvez être assurées de mon soutien.

Sora : Au nom de nous toutes, merci.

Elle s'inclina, imitée par Tenshi, July et Hoshi. Mine rougit et s'empressa de leur dire qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de faire ça. Puis Tenshi se tourna vers Sora.

Tenshi : Je vais rentrer maintenant. Il commence à se faire tard. Je vais commencer des recherches pour retrouver Sailor Death.

Sora : D'accord.

July : Je t'accompagne, on habite côte à côte.

Tenshi : Bien sûr. Je vous préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Tenshi et July s'en allèrent après avoir dit au revoir, puis Hoshi fit de même. Mine se tourna vers Sora et lui sourit.

Mine : Vous devez avoir faim. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose ?

Sora : Volontiers Mi,e. Et tutoie-moi, je t'en prie.

Mine : Si vous le souhaitez.

Sora : Mine !

Mine : Excusez… Excuse-moi.

Sora (avec un sourire) : J'aime mieux ça. Sais-tu quand rentre ma mère ?

Mine : Dans la soirée. Elle m'a demandé de vous… de te dire de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner.

Sora (soupire) : Très bien.

Avec lassitude, elle se leva. Mine lui sourit puis alla dans la cuisine.

Sur le chemin du retour, Tenshi et July restèrent silencieuses. Tenshi réfléchissait à des moyens de retrouver Sailor Death.

Tenshi :_Si j'arrivais à contrôler mon pouvoir qui me permet de ressentir les pensées de Sailor Death, je pourrai l'utiliser pour la retrouver… Mais ça ne va pas être facile. Je vais devoir m'entraîner longuement…_

Soudain, un bruit sourd qui déchira le silence du soir qui tombait lentement la tira de ses réflexions. Elle se tourna vivement vers July. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée et, tous les sens en alerte, scrutait la rue déserte. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard.

July : On dirait…

Tenshi : … une explosion !

Sans se concerter et sans une hésitation, elles coururent en direction du bruit. Elles traversèrent rues et ruelles, pour finalement arriver à une grande place. L'endroit était désolé : les quelques arbres étaient en feu, les pavés étaient défoncés, tout était ravagé. Assurément, une explosion avait eu lieu.

Tenshi : Mon Dieu…

July : Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Soudain, Tenshi s'écroula. July s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès d'elle.

July : C'est encore Sailor Death, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenshi hocha la tête, le visage crispé. Elle eut un faible sourire.

Tenshi : Je ne m'y ferai jamais…

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. July, habituée à présent, ne s'inquiéta pas et scruta les alentours. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, qui semblèrent à July une éternité, Tenshi rouvrit les yeux.

July : Ça va mieux ?

Tenshi : Oui, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réduire l'intensité des pensées que je reçois. Elles sont beaucoup plus noires, beaucoup plus meurtrières que les fois précédentes. Sailor Death est dans une fureur noire. Elle est très contrariée de nous savoir rescapées de son piège et désire plus que tout se débarrasser de nous. Pour se calmer, elle a provoqué une explosion. (elle balaya toute la place de la main) Ici même.

July : Apparemment, il n'y a aucune victime, seulement des dégâts matériels, mais l'explosion aurait pu toucher des innocents…

Tenshi : Il faut arrêter Sailor Death à tout prix… Avant qu'elle ne provoque d'autres catastrophes.

July : Tu as raison. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons rentrer. Nous sommes fatiguées, surtout toi. Nous verrons cela demain.

Tenshi : Nous devons prévenir Sora et Hoshi… Je vais les contacter par télépathie.

July : Fais attention, tu n'as plus de forces.

Tenshi : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, puis contacta Sora par la pensée. Celle-ci, d'abord surprise par ce moyen de communication, fut rapidement mise au courant. Puis Tenshi fit de même avec Hoshi.

Une fois cela terminé, Tenshi rouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever. July l'y aida.

July : Qu'ont-elles dit ?

Mais Tenshi ne répondit pas. Epuisée mentalement et physiquement par cette journée plus qu'exténuante, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de son amie. July sourit devant son visage serein.

July : Dors, tu l'as bien mérité. (soupire) _Bien, comment vais-je faire pour rentrer avec elle ?_ _Je n'ai pas assez de force pour la porter._

Alors qu'elle se creusait la cervelle pour trouver une solution, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

July : _Je contrôle les pouvoirs de la nature, non ? Alors la nature peut bien me venir en aide…_

Elle se concentra et fit appel à ses pouvoirs. La terre trembla un instant, puis un tapis de terre et de feuilles rescapées de l'incendie des arbres se forma sous Tenshi, créant un brancard de fortune. July sourit puis se mit en route, le brancard à ses côtés contrôlé par la jeune fille.

_Et voilà ! Enfin terminé ! J'ai cru que je ne le finirai jamais ce chap ! j'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration, de temps pour écrire… mais finalement j'en suis venue à bout ! J'espère pourvoir vous poster le suivant rapidement pour rattraper mon retard pour celui-ci ! je trouve que ce chap marque un tournant pour l'histoire… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien, je vous laisse avec plein de gros bisous ! _


	17. Chap 17 : Une avalanche d'ennuis 1

_Kikoo tout le monde ! Me revoilà après une longue absence ! Due à des problèmes d'Internet, d'ordi, d'inspiration et de temps pr écrire ! Mais voici enfin le chap 17, qui s'est révélé trop long et que je coupe donc en deux ! Voilà ! Quand je vois que c déjà le chap 17, j'en tombe à la renverse ! Je ne bavarde pas plus, il est 1h26(du mat) et je suis crevée ! Faut que j'aille me coucher !_

_Et tout de suite, les RAR :_

_Sailor Ocean : Merci pr ce compliment et voilà la suite tant attendue ! gros bisous !_

_aminteitha : Ouais, encore le taptaptap ! Merci pr ce déluge de compliments, c trop ! Quel zouave suisse ? Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler voyons… Gros bisous !_

_Lou999 : Jsuis bien contente que tu trouves ma fic de plus en plus intéressante ! Et mes félicitations à Pluton qui n'a rien révélé de la fin de cette fic ! j'ai adoré ton dialogue, j'étais morte de rire ! tu peux continuer à chaque rewiew, j'en serais super ravie ! Merci pr tous tes compliments ! Gros bisous!_

_ln.Ifz : Trop faible Sailor Death ? ouais, t'as ptet raison !lol Oui, mes Sailors sont pas tout à fait comme les Sailors Senshis, elles peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs sans être transformées, mais c normal, ce sont les Sailors Crystal ! en plus c bien pratique ! (mais je dois vouer que je n'ai pas fait attention si les Sailors Senshis pouvaient le faire ou pas, tant pis !) Fais-moi part de ton plan pr Nezumi, ça m'intéresse ! (regard de sadique) Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Tite Diablesse : Et oui ya plein d'action ! YAHAH ! (oh mon Dieu j'ai honte de moi) hé oui, elles progressent, c normal ! Et elles vont devenir fortes ! Gros bisous !_

_Prunelle, l'ange : Merci pr tous ces compliments ! Merci bcp ! ça me touche ! Je n'avais pas prévu que Mine trahisse le secret, mais pk pas ? on verra bien… Gros bisous ! (et secoue les puces à ta sœur pr qu'elle me laisse une rewiew !)_

_Je dédie ce chap à ln.Ifz et Sailor Ocean, mes deux seules rewieweuses qui lisent toutes mes fics ! Merci les filles !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 17 : Une avalanche d'ennuis (première partie)._

Le lendemain matin, Tenshi se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait atterri dans son lit, puis elle se souvint de la veille, lorsque July et elle avaient constaté les dégâts sur la grande place. Elle se rappelait qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de son amie, et c'était certainement elle qui l'avait ramenée, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs sûrement. Elle la remercia intérieurement. Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était encore épuisée.

Tenshi : _Les évènements d'hier ne m'ont vraiment pas réussi… J'ai dû abuser de mes pouvoirs aussi._

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Elle eut un léger vertige, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, elle vit Amy, qui semblait l'attendre. Tenshi courut l'embrasser. Après le retour de Sailor Death, elle avait plus que besoin d'un soutien affectif. Amy la serra très fort dans ses bras.

Amy : Ma chérie, je suis bien contente de te voir. Je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu hier et tu étais déjà couchée… Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Comment s'est passé ta première journée au lycée Saionji ? Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Tu es dans la classe de July ?

Tenshi : Tout s'est très bien passé, Maman. Je me suis fait beaucoup de nouveaux amis. Je suis dans la classe de Hoshi. July et Sora sont dans la même classe.

Tenshi lui raconta tout de sa première journée, mais en omettant volontairement Nezumi Orochi et Kitsune Yashaki, ainsi que ce qui s'était passé chez Sora et sur le chemin du retour. Amy l'écouta attentivement. A la fin de son récit, elle lui sourit.

Amy : Je suis très contente pour toi si tu te sens bien dans ton nouveau lycée. (regarde sa montre) Je vais devoir partir pour l'hôpital. Je vais essayer de rentrer tôt ce soir pour que nous puissions être ensemble, d'accord ?

Tenshi (avec un sourire) : Ça marche.

Amy prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir, mais Tenshi se rappela qu'elle devait lui demander quelque chose et la rappela.

Tenshi : Maman, sais-tu ce que font Raya, Mylène, Frédéric, Olivia et Mini Bunny ?

Amy fronça les sourcils.

Amy : Te revoilà encore avec tes questions étranges ! Tu n'es pas malade ? C'est vrai que tu pâle et que tu sembles fatiguée. Tu es sûre que ça va bien ?

Tenshi : Oui, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

Amy (soupire) : Très bien. Raya est prêtresse dans le temple de son grand-père, qu'elle a repris à sa mort, Mylène et Frédéric sont mariés et ont adopté Olivia, Mylène est une violoniste célèbre et Frédéric un champion de course automobile. Quant à Olivia, elle est infirmière dans l'hôpital où je travaille comme médecin. Et pour Mini Bunny, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Tenshi (surprise) : Comment ça ?

Amy : Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

Tenshi ne comprenait pas, mais n'insista pas. Elle avait déjà suffisamment mal à la tête. Amy l'embrassa sur le front puis attrapa son manteau et sortit. Tenshi soupira en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Leur vie ne serait pas de tout repos…

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer et quelques secondes plus tard, July fit son apparition en hurlant "Bonjour !" qui arracha une grimace à Tenshi, qui se prit la tête entre les mains. July s'excusa aussitôt et s'assit à côté de son amie.

July : Tu as mal à la tête ?

Tenshi : Une migraine atroce. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

July : J'ai vu Amy partir de la fenêtre de ma chambre, alors je me suis dit que tu serais contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier.

Tenshi : Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Et merci aussi pour m'avoir ramenée hier soir.

July : Ce n'est vraiment rien, c'est normal entre amies, non ?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice. Puis July se leva.

July : Tu veux que je te prépare une aspirine ?

Tenshi : Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'en serais ravie. Mais je ne sais pas où sont rangés les médicaments.

July : C'est pas grave, je vais chercher.

Elle se mit à fureter un peu partout dans la pièce, ce qui tira un sourire à Tenshi.

July : Tu sais, je pense que ton mal de tête est dû à l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs.

Tenshi : Oui, moi aussi je le pense. J'ai utilisé des pouvoirs que je n'avais jamais employés auparavant.

July : Oui, la télépathie par exemple.

Tenshi : En effet. En fait, je pense que nous prenons conscience de nos pouvoirs. Petit à petit, nous les découvrons… Et nous devons apprendre à les maîtriser. Je pense à mon pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire des gens en disant ça. Je sais que je peux le faire, mais je ne suis pas sûre de le maîtriser.

July : C'est vrai, tu as raison. Moi aussi, hier soir, j'ai utilisé un pouvoir que je n'avais jamais employé. J'ai fait appel à la nature pour te fabriquer un brancard de fortune pour te transporter.

Tenshi hocha la tête.

Tenshi : Il nous reste encore tellement de choses à découvrir…

July se contenta d'acquiescer. Soudain, elle afficha un sourire triomphant et sortit une petite boîte d'un placard.

July : Et voilà l'aspirine de mademoiselle !

---------------------

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de chez Tenshi, prêtes pour le lycée. Tenshi prit soin de fermer la porte à clé avant de partir.

Tenshi : Nous allons au lycée à pied ?

July : Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Tenshi : Pas du tout.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin de leur lycée.

July : Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, ce matin, à la radio, ils ont parlé de l'explosion d'hier. Ils disent que c'est dû à une fuite de gaz.

Tenshi eut un petit rire nerveux.

July : C'est complètement faux bien sûr, mais ils ne peuvent pas le savoir…

Tenshi (sarcastique) : Tu m'étonnes.

Sa remarque mit fin à la conversation, et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur chemin en silence.

---------------------

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lycée Saionji, un peu plus tard, Hoshi et Sora les attendaient déjà devant la porte principale. Après s'être dit bonjour, les quatre jeunes filles entrèrent dans le hall et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille. Elles commencèrent par discuter de tout et de rien, mais la conversation dévia rapidement sur l'explosion et Sailor Death.

Tenshi : Je crains qu'elle ne lâche pas l'affaire. Hier, elle a attaqué pour calmer sa fureur, maintenant, elle va attaquer pour se débarrasser de nous.

July : Tant que nous sommes là, Sailor Death ne pourra pas s'emparer de la Terre. Mais elle ne peut pas risquer de nous éliminer elle-même, puisque nous sommes plus puissantes qu'elle.

Sora : Elle va nous envoyer des sbires.

Hoshi : C'est certain. Et ils vont provoquer des explosions, comme hier, et bien d'autres choses encore. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais cette nuit j'ai rêvé que la tour de Tokyo était en flammes.

July : Et tu penses que c'est un rêve prémonitoire ?

Hoshi : Je ne sais pas… C'est possible, en effet.

Tenshi : C'est même plus que possible. N'oublions pas que Hoshi est Sailor Yume, la Sailor de l'Avenir.

Sora : Ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle possède le pouvoir de prémonition.

Hoshi : Dans tous les cas, nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Si mon rêve doit se révéler prémonitoire, je ne sais en revanche quand il se réalisera. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. Tenshi, tu n'as pas pu retrouver la trace de Sailor Death à l'aide de ton pouvoir d'empathie ?

Tenshi : J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Hoshi : Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne soit plus sur Terre.

Sora : Evidemment.

July : Pour en revenir à des préoccupations plus terre à terre, Sora, sais-tu en quel cours nous allons?

Avant même que Sora puisse ouvrir la bouche, une voix moqueuse provenant de derrière July répondit à cette dernière.

Voix : En maths, salle 19. Que ferais-tu sans moi ma chère Hanashiro ?

July ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

July : Je reconnaîtrais ce ton sarcastique n'importe où.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

July : Akashi ! Pourquoi viens-tu m'embêter dès le matin ? Tu peux pas attendre qu'on soit en cours?

Hiro : Hé ! Sois pas si agressive !

July : C'est toi qui as commencé !

Hiro : C'est bon, je m'excuse ! Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur ce matin…

July ignora délibérément sa remarque. Sora constata alors qu'il était seul.

Sora : Où est Shino ?

Hiro : Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas marié à lui que je sache.

July : C'est bien ton meilleur ami, non ?

Hiro : Oui, et alors ? Tu t'es vraiment levée du pied gauche, ce matin, Hanashiro. Je vous laisse.

Et sur un salut à Tenshi et Hoshi qui avait suivi l'échange en silence, il tourna les talons et partit. Tenshi, Hoshi et Sora se tournèrent vers July, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

Sora : Qu'est-ce que tu as, July ?

Hoshi : Tu n'étais pas obligée d'être aussi désagréable avec lui.

July : Je sais… Mais j'ai eu peur qu'il ait surpris notre conversation avant que je parle des cours.

Tenshi : Et qu'il n'apprenne pour Sailor Death et tout le toutime ?

July : Exactement.

Tenshi : C'est vrai qu'il nous faut garder le secret.

Sora : Mais quand Sailor Death attaquera, comment le justifier ?

Hoshi : La police trouvera une explication qui lui convient, comme une explosion de gaz pour l'attaque d'hier soir. Elle ne veut pas de catastrophes inexpliquées et de mystères non élucidés.

Tenshi : Même si elle découvre Sailor Death, ou nous les Sailors Crystal, elle niera notre existence. C'est bien plus facile pour eux.

Sora : C'est vrai.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Tenshi : Faut y aller !

Les quatre jeunes filles prirent le chemin de leurs salles de cours.

---------------------

Tenshi et Hoshi coururent pour arriver à leur salle à temps. Il s'agissait de la salle 30, la plus éloignée. Tenshi ouvrit rapidement la porte et elles s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, se dépêchant de trouver une place alors que les autres étaient déjà installés. Heureusement, elles purent être côte à côte.

Professeur : Tâchez d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Tenshi et Hoshi : Oui monsieur.

Voix (murmure) : On dirait que l'ange s'est fait brûler les ailes…

Tenshi se retourna et vit Nezumi, juste derrière elle. Elle fit une grimace mais décida de l'ignorer. Le cours commença. Nezumi se montra très désagréable, comme à son habitude, mais Tenshi et Hoshi firent tout pour ne pas en tenir compte. Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'elles avaient des choses beaucoup plus importantes à s'occuper, comme les attaques de Sailor Death.

Etrangement, Nezumi les laissa tranquilles pendant tout le cours, et les deux filles apprécièrent ce calme. Qui ne dura pas, malheureusement. Dès la fin du cours, lorsqu'elles sortirent de la salle, Nezumi les bouscula et leur jeta un regard haineux. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Tenshi.

Nezumi : Surveille bien tes arrières, Murasaki.

Et elle partit. Tenshi voulut la suivre pour répliquer, mais Hoshi la retint.

Hoshi : C'est inutile.

Sachiko les rejoignit alors et regarda Neuzmi s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Tenshi et Hoshi.

Sachiko : Vous avez encore des ennuis avec Nezumi ?

Tenshi (marmonne) : Et je crains que ça ne change jamais…

Hoshi : Ignore-la.

Tenshi : Je veux bien, mais elle, elle ne m'ignore pas. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque chose qui est totalement faux.

Sachiko : Elle croit que tu cherches à lui voler Rei, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenshi : Oui.

Hoshi : Allez Tenshi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

Tenshi : J'ai l'impression qu'une tonne d'ennuis nous tombe dessus…

Elle ne précisa pas plus sa pensée, mais Hoshi comprit parfaitement qu'elle faisait allusion à leurs problèmes avec Sailor Death. Elle posa une main d'un geste compréhensif sur l'épaule de Tenshi. Celle-ci la remercia d'un regard puis les trois filles prirent le chemin de leur prochain cours.

---------------------

Du côté des 2ndeD, July fut prise de remords vis-à-vis de son emportement contre Hiro. Sora, assise à côté d'elle, le remarqua tout de suite.

Sora : Tu t'en veux de t'en être prise à Hiro ?

July (gênée) : Non !

Mais devant le sourire ironique et entendu de Sora, elle rougit et finit par capituler.

July : Bon d'accord… C'est vrai, je m'en veux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui parler aussi durement.

Sora (d'un ton sévère) : Tu n'auras pas dû ! Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

July : … M'excuser, j'imagine… (regarde Sora, qui a un sourire goguenard) Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

Sora avait une forte envie d'éclater de rire, mais se retint. Elles étaient en plein cours de maths quand même !

Sora : Rien… _Ah la la, si tu savais ce qui t'arrive ma pauvre July…_

July : Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

Sora : Moi ? Pas du tout !

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de sourire devant l'air menaçant qu'arborait July. Elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse quand elle le voulait. (NDA : n'est-ce pas ma chère Sailor Ocean ?lol)

Le reste du cours se passa normalement. Quand la sonnerie retentit et que les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle, July s'approcha de Hiro. Shino, à côté de lui, la vit et apparemment comprit ses intentions. Hiro devait lui avoir raconté ses déboires matinaux avec July. Il s'éloigna après avoir adressé un signe d'encouragement à la jeune fille.

July (gênée) : Euh… Akashi ?

Celui-ci se retourna et aperçut July. Il se raidit immédiatement.

Hiro (sèchement) : Quoi ?

July n'osait pas le regarder en face.

July : Je… m'excuse pour ce matin. Je suis désolée d'avoir été agressive.

Hiro se détendit alors. Il voyait bien comme July avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il retrouva aussitôt sa superbe et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il lui sourit malicieusement.

Hiro : C'est pas grave. Par contre, il va falloir que je réfléchisse à comment tu pourrais te faire pardonner ma petite Hanashiro… J'ai bien quelques idées…

July réagit au quart de tour et le frappa. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

July : Dans tes rêves mon pauvre !

Hiro : Ah, comme je te préférais désolée ! Tu étais tellement plus douce !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, chassant la tension qui avait pu s'installer entre eux. Hiro prit ses affaires puis ils sortirent de la salle.

Hiro : Je crois bien avoir trouvé la façon dont tu pourrais te faire pardonner.

July : Ne recommence pas !

Hiro : Appelle-moi Hiro et laisse-moi t'appeler July.

July lui jeta un regard en coin, mais il était sérieux. Cela semblait lui tenir à cœur. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, mais sa décision était déjà prise.

July : D'accord… Hiro.

Hiro : Super ! Allez, grouille-toi, on va être en retard !

Il partit devant, et July lui courut après.

July : Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Et ils se pourchassèrent en riant jusqu'à leur salle de cours, qui se trouvait être le gymnase. (NDA : ah, que c'est beau l'insouciance !)

---------------------

Au cours suivant, les 2ndeB et les 2ndeD se retrouvaient pour trois heures de sport. (NDA : la scolarité japonaise consacre bcp de temps au sport, pr eux c'est aussi important que le reste) Tenshi, Hoshi, Sora et July se retrouvèrent avec plaisir.

Tenshi : Beurk… Je déteste le sport.

Hoshi : Arrête de te plaindre ! C'est très bon le sport. Je te signale que si nous devons combattre Sailor Death nous devons être en excellent condition physique.

Tenshi : Mouais…

July : Sailor Death, elle, est en parfaite condition physique…

Mais elle se tut en voyant Hiro et Shino venir vers elles puis se joindre à leur petit groupe. Sachiko les suivit de peu.

Sachiko : Nous faisons gymnastique aujourd'hui ! Je suis super contente, j'adore ça !

Tenshi la regarda comme s'il était E.T ou une Neptunienne. (NDA : clin d'œil à ce cher M.Kerrien ! N'est-ce pas les filles ?)

Tenshi : T'es folle ! J'ai horreur de ça !

Sachiko : Chacun ses goûts !

Hiro : Moi j'aime plutôt ça. J'aime le sport en général.

July : Mais je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je vais te voir te contorsionner dans tous les sens ! Je sens que je vais bien rire ! Quel spectacle !

Hiro : Très chère July, tu oublies qu'il va en être de même pour moi !

Sora : Tiens, tu l'appelles July maintenant ?

Hiro se pencha vers elle et prit un air de conspirateur.

Hiro : Tu comprends, elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme !

July : Je t'ai entendu Hiro !

Et elle le frappa. Le petit groupe éclata de rire. Puis les professeurs appelèrent les élèves.

Un peu plus tard, après l'échauffement, les deux classes se retrouvèrent par groupe de quatre ou cinq pour pratiquer des exercices. Mais les groupes étant choisis par les professeurs, nos amis se retrouvèrent éparpillés… Tenshi se retrouva avec Rei, une fille de sa classe dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, Shino et Sachi. Hoshi fut avec Sachiko, Sora, Katsuya et un garçon de 2ndeD. July se retrouva avec Hiro (NDA : je peux pas les laisser séparés tous les deux ! Ils sont trop géniaux ensemble !), Nezumi, Kitsune (NDA : pas de bol !) et un autre garçon de 2ndeD.

Nezumi lança un regard haineux à Tenshi, qui sans l'avoir demandé se retrouvait avec Rei. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Tenshi serait déjà morte et enterrée.

Tenshi : _Le hasard s'acharne contre moi…_

Les exercices commencèrent. Tenshi n'était pas très douée et peinait. Heureusement, Kimi, la fille de 2ndeB qui était avec elle, avait aussi du mal. "Nous sommes deux !" lui avait-elle dit lorsque Tenshi lui avait avoué ses difficultés. Par contre, Rei, Shino et Sachi étaient doués. Heureusement, ils aidèrent Tenshi et Kimi. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se tenir en équilibre, Rei se moqua gentiment de Tenshi.

Rei : Décidément, tu as toujours besoin de moi !

Il faisait référence à la veille, lorsqu'il avait aidé la jeune fille en cours de maths. Tenshi sourit, mais ne répondit pas, concentrée. Elle réussit à peu près à tenir sans l'aide de Rei, et rougit lorsque son tee-shirt remonta, révélant son ventre. (NDA : qui n'a pas connu le supplice de l'équilibre et du tee-shirt qui remonte ?) Elle vira au rouge écarlate, perdit sa concentration et tomba, s'affalant par terre. (NDA : malheureusement, j'ai connu !) Rei l'aida à se relever.

Rei : Ça va ? Pas de mal ?

Tenshi (toujours rouge) : Non…

Rei sourit devant la confusion de la jeune fille mais n'ajouta rien. Shino l'appela et il alla le voir. Tenshi se retrouva seule et essaya de calmer la rougeur de ses joues. Elle était très gênée. Soudain, elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien dans son dos.

Nezumi : Alors, on a pas d'équilibre ? C'est pitoyable !

Tenshi se retourna brusquement.

Tenshi : De quoi tu te mêles ? Occupe-toi de toi avant de t'occuper des autres !

Nezumi : Je te signale que ça me regarde. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te regarder me voler Rei sans réagir.

Tenshi : Je ne chercher pas à te voler Rei !

Nezumi : Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça alors ?

Elle désigna les joues de Tenshi, encore rouges de confusion.

Nezumi : Tu sais ce que tu es, Murasaki ? Une garce.

Tenshi pâlit sous l'insulte et voulut répliquer, mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

Voix : Répète ça et tu le regretteras.

Nezumi se retourna et vit July juste derrière elle, les bras croisés, le regard glacial.

July : Je crois que ton amie a des problèmes.

Elle montra du doigt Kitsune, qui semblait beaucoup souffrir avec Hiro qui prenait visiblement énormément de plaisir à la martyriser. Nezumi lança un regard furieux à July, un autre méprisant à Tenshi et s'en alla. July s'approcha de son amie.

July : Ça va ? Cette Orochi est vraiment une vipère.

Tenshi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à être habituée.

July : Et tu ne devrais pas. Ne te laisse pas faire, Tenshi.

Tenshi : Je n'en ai pas l'intention. En tout cas, merci pour l'intervention.

July (avec un grand sourire) : De rien, c'est normal entre amies ! Et puis au départ c'est une idée de Hiro ! Il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de Kitsune pendant que je venais t'aider avec Nezumi !

Tenshi (en riant) : Tu le remercieras de ma part alors !

July : Entendu ! Allez, j'y retourne ! Tu devrais y aller aussi, ils t'attendent je crois !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice puis chacune s'en retourna vers son groupe.

Un peu plus loin, Hoshi, Sora et leur groupe s'en sortaient fort bien. Comme elle l'avait dit, Sachiko était très douée, de même que Ryu, le garçon de 2ndeD qui était avec eux, et Hoshi, Sora et Katsuya se débrouillaient bien. (Nda : Titi, je ne savais plus si tu étais douée pr la gym mais je sais que tu es très souple alors je me suis dit que tu devais t'en sortir !)

Katsuya (avec un sourire moqueur) : Sora, heureusement que tu es plus douée en gym qu'au théâtre !

Sora : Ça veut dire quoi cette remarque ?

Katsuya : Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! Prends-la comme tu veux !

Sora se tourna vers Hoshi.

Sora : Hoshi, comment penses-tu que je doive prendre sa remarque ?

Hoshi : Très mal si tu veux mon avis.

Sora : Tu as entendu Katsuya ? Je crois que je vais être obligée de prendre des sanctions.

Katsuya : J'attends !

Mais il s'éloigna prudemment de Sora. Celle-ci et Hoshi éclatèrent de rire.

Sora : Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Allons, viens ici !

Katsuya : Pas question ! Je dois rester entier pour le club de théâtre cet après-midi, sinon Saphira va me tuer !

Sora : Tatata ! C'est pas une excuse ! Je lui expliquerai, moi, à Saphira, et elle comprendra que tu le méritais… Tu sais qu'elle ne perd pas une occasion d'être contre toi !

Katsuya : Là t'as bien raison ! Mais il n'empêche qu'elle me préférerait entier… Je tiens le rôle principal masculin quand même !

Et il s'éloigna, façon crabe, vers Sachiko et Ryu. Sora et Hoshi éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.

Le reste du cours se passa agréablement, tout le monde apprécia, même ceux qui n'aimaient pas la gymnastique, comme Tenshi. Il y avait une ambiance de franche camaraderie très sympathique.

_Enfin fini ! Ouf ! j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Au fait, je vous ai pas dit mais la 65ème rewieweuse gagnera une apparition dans la fic, comme élève ou méchant qui se fait trucider ! Allez, je vais me coucher ! Gros bisous à toutes !_


	18. CHap 18 : Une avalanche d'ennuis 2

_Konbanwa ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, mis à part que je suis crevée ! Samedi (demain quoi, il est 1h57 à l'horloge de mon ordi), je pars en vacances, donc plus de chaps des Sailors Crystal pendant trois semaines !(déjà que je suis tjrs en retard dans mes uploads… jsuis vraiment dsl, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire en ce moment, je sais pas pk), et pr celles dont je lis les fics, plus de rewiews ! J'espère que vous allez tenir !lol Nan je plaisante. Bref on se verra plus pdt 3 semaines, mais normalement au retour vous aurez plein de beaux chaps tout neufs._

_Et maintenant les RAR (j'ai reçu pas mal de rewiew pr le chap 16, jsuis contente) :_

_Prunelle : Merci pour la suggestion, c très intéressant ! Je vais y réfléchir ! Gros bisous !_

_Kitsune : Une nouvelle rewieweuse ? Ravie que tu apprécies ma fic ! Gros bisous !_

_Sailor Ocean : Moi aussi g bien aimé cette scène ! Et c bien vrai que tu es dangereuse !lol De rien pr la dédicace, c tout à fait normal ! Et j'ai dit à ta sœur de te secouer les puces car tu avais tendance à oublier d'en laisser ! Ravie que le chap t'ait plu ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Lou999 : Trop morte de rire en lisant ta rewiew ! j'adore trop, c excellent ! Continue comme ça, c'est du bonheur à chaque fois ! Hé oui Mini Bunny, jt'aime pas j'taime pas, qu'est-ce tu veux !J'espère que t'as pas tué Lou ! Allez, gros bisous et merci pr cette super rewiew !_

_aminteitha : Oui tu es déjà Sora, faut pas se plaindre ! Contente que tu aies adoré le chap précédent, j'approuve ttes tes remarques. Pr la réplique de Katsuya, ce n'était nullement une critique sur tes capacités de comédienne, loin de là ! Gros bisous !_

_ln.lfz : Hé hé… oui un couple se forme ! Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Fais moi part de tes idées anti-Nezumi, je vais les étudier pr en sortir un plan bien sadique ! lol Un truc avec tes chats ? Oui je veux bien ! Merci de tes compliments, plein plein de gros bisous !_

_Je dédicace ce chap à deux personnes, Lou999 pr ses rewiews qui me font trop rire et me donnent la pêche, et ln.lfz pr le super geste qu'elle a eu envers moi pr m'aider à supporter trois semaines sans les fics. (c un super cadeau merci ma puce !) Gros bisous à toutes les deux !_

_La 65ème rewieweuse est………… Lou999 ! Félicitations, tu apparaîtras prochainement ds cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 17 : Une avalanche d'ennuis (deuxième partie)._

Après ces trois heures de sport, tous les élèves prirent le chemin des vestiaires pour se changer avant d'aller manger. Ensuite, soit ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire, soit ils rentraient chez eux. Nos quatre jeunes Sailors prirent le chemin du réfectoire. Elles s'assirent à la même table, avec Hiro, Shino et Katsuya. Celui-ci avait été présenté au petit groupe par Sora et rapidement accepté.

Ils discutaient ensemble joyeusement. Hiro embêtait encore July et Sora demandait des explications à Katsuya pour sa remarque du cours de sport.

Sora : Reconnais que tu sous-entendais que j'étais nulle au théâtre.

Katsuya : Moi ? Je ne me le permettrais pas voyons.

Sora : C'est ça. Prends-moi pour une imbécile aussi.

Katsuya : Ah là non !

Sora le regarda étrangement. Il avait réagi vivement. Il semblait sincère.

Sora : Bon d'accord.

Hiro : Au fait Tenshi, que se passait-il avec cette fille en sport ?

Tenshi : Nezumi ? C'est une peste de ma classe. Tu vois ce garçon là-bas ?

Elle désigna Rei, assis à une table un peu plus loin.

Hiro : Oui.

Tenshi : C'est un des délégués de ma classe. Quand nous sommes arrivées hier avec Hoshi, il m'a beaucoup aidée en cours et pour se repérer dans le lycée. Nezumi est fan de lui, et est donc jalouse. Elle pense que je veux lui voler Rei.

Hiro : Hum… Elle est complètement idiote donc.

Tenshi : Tout à fait ! Ravie de te l'entendre dire. En tout cas, merci pour ce que tu as fait. July m'a dit que c'était toi qui en avais eu l'idée.

Hiro : Oui, mais ce n'était rien.

July : Il s'est beaucoup amusé à embêter Kitsune. Et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rembarrer Nezumi. Donc, n'en parlons plus.  
Tenshi : Ok.

Sora : Au fait, on a quoi comme cours cet après-midi ?

Shino : Histoire, salle 27.

Tenshi : Et nous Hoshi ?

Hoshi : Biologie, bâtiment de sciences.

Tenshi : Oh non… J'aime pas la biologie.

Hiro : Si tu me permets, tu n'aimes rien ma parole.

Tenshi : Mais non ! J'aime pas la gym et la bio, d'accord. Mais j'adore les maths, le japonais, l'histoire, le français, etc…

July : Tenshi, cherche pas. Tout le monde sait que Hiro est un enquiquineur. Il embête tout le monde.

Sora : Surtout toi.

July : C'est clair…

Hiro s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais il fut arrêté par un bruit métallique retentissant. Quelques têtes se tournèrent. Tenshi venait de faire tomber sa fourchette qu'elle portait à ses lèvres. Les personnes qui s'étaient intéressées à l'incident se détournèrent et reprirent leurs conversations. Ceux de la table de Tenshi également, mais Hoshi remarqua que son amie paraissait étrange. Elle avait le regard vide, semblant fixer un point devant elle, et n'avait pas fait un geste pour ramasser sa fourchette.

Hoshi : Tenshi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tenshi (murmure) : Je la sens…

Hoshi : Quoi ?

Les autres s'intéressaient à présent à l'attitude étrange de Tenshi.

July : Hoshi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hoshi (hausse les épaules) : Je ne sais pas… Elle a dit "je la sens".

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard. Elles pensaient à la même chose. Sora aussi, par ailleurs. Les garçons se regardaient, étonnés.

Tenshi : Elle n'est pas loin !

Elle avait presque crié. Pratiquement toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers elle. Soudain, elle se leva précipitamment, surprenant tout le monde une nouvelle fois, et elle courut vers la sortie.

Hoshi, Sora, July : Tenshi !

Les trois filles se levèrent et la suivirent, bredouillant un mot d'excuse aux trois garçons. Dans la salle, les commentaires allèrent bon train. Nezumi eut un sourire mauvais et en profita pour dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait de Tenshi. Rei était perplexe et se demandait ce qu'avait la jeune fille. Hiro, Shino et Katsuya étaient surpris et un peu mécontents d'avoir été abandonnés de la sorte.

---------------------

Tenshi courait, sans tenir compte des appels de ses amies loin derrière elle. Elle avait ressenti la présence de leur ennemie, et elle comptait bien l'affronter et l'empêcher de nuire. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait réagi impulsivement, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait une fois sur place. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte, et continua sa course effrénée vers un lieu connu d'elle seule.

---------------------

July, Sora et Hoshi poursuivaient Tenshi, sans savoir où elle allait ni même pourquoi elle était partie si brusquement. Elles étaient sorties du lycée à présent, et continuaient leur course dans les rues de Tokyo.

July : Mais que fait-elle ?

Hoshi : Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'elle a senti la présence de Sailor Death !

Sora : Nous devons donc nous préparer à la combattre !

Hoshi : En effet.

July : Les filles, on a perdu Tenshi !

Elles s'arrêtèrent de courir. Tenshi n'était en effet plus en vue, le dédale de rues ayant fait son œuvre. S'ensuivit un moment de perplexité mêlé d'angoisse et de panique.

Hoshi : Calmons-nous les filles ! Et réfléchissons. Où peut bien être Tenshi ?

July : C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir justement.

Sora : Tokyo est une ville immense, comment veux-tu qu'on la retrouve ?

Hoshi : Nus devons simplement réfléchir. D'après vous, où Sailor Death serait susceptible d'attaquer ?

Sora : N'importe où dans Tokyo ! Du moment que ça fait des dégâts…

July : Ça nous laisse une liste haute d'endroits comme la tour de Tokyo.

Hoshi : La tour de Tokyo ! Bien sûr ! July, tu es un génie !

July : Je sais ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Hoshi : Sailor Death va attaquer la tour de Tokyo ! Mon rêve, vous vous souvenez ? J'ai vu la tour de Tokyo en flammes !

Sora : Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire ? Si c'était un autre endroit ?

Hoshi : Tu as une autre idée ? C'est la seule piste qu'on ait, et le temps nous est compté !

July : Alors allons-y ! Faisons confiance aux pouvoirs de Hoshi !

Sora : D'accord !

Les trois fille reprirent leur course, direction tour de Tokyo.

---------------------

Tenshi, essoufflée, s'arrêta enfin de courir. Elle était arrivée au point où son pouvoir ressentait le plus fortement la présence de Sailor Death. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et leva les yeux. Un grand édifice de métal surplombait la place où la jeune fille se trouvait. La tour de Tokyo. C'était un point névralgique de la ville, leur ennemie avait bien choisi son endroit, songea Tenshi.

Elle avança de quelques pas, observant les alentours. Il y avait un peu de monde, un peu de circulation, mais tout semblait paisible. Pas la moindre trace d'une présence ennemie, mis à part le murmure incessant qui dérangeait l'esprit de Tenshi… Et qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Tenshi, sur ses gardes, s'approcha de la tour.

Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre et le sol se mit à trembler. Tenshi fut projetée à terre. Elle se releva rapidement et jeta un rapide regard tout autour d'elle. Surprise, elle constata que toutes les personnes présentes auparavant avaient disparu. Par quel miracle s'étaient-elles éclipsées en si peu de temps ?

Tenshi : _Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal… Au moins, il ne risque pas d'y avoir de victimes comme cela._

Voix : _C'est dans ce but que j'ai éloigné tous les innocents…_

Tenshi sursauta. La voix de femme qu'elle venait d'entendre dans cette esprit était douce et rassurante. Pleine de bonté…

Tenshi : _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Voix : _Peu importe. L'important est que je sois une alliée des Sailors Crystal… J'ai créé un dôme de protection autour de cette place qui repousse les humains et qui retiendra une éventuelle explosion. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, jeune Sailor, sinon te soutenir…_

Tenshi_ : Attendez !_

Mais c'était trop tard, son cri ne reçut aucun écho. La voix mystérieuse s'était évanouie. Tenshi demeura perplexe. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Au moins, ce n'était pas un nouvel ennemi. Et son aide était précieuse. Personne ne serait touché grâce à son dôme de protection.

Tenshi fut arrêtée dans ses réflexions par une seconde secousse, plus violente que la précédente, qui la renvoya à terre. Elle se releva tout en maugréant. Elle aperçut alors son ennemi… Installé au sommet de la tour de Tokyo, dominant la place, il s'agissait d'un individu entièrement vêtu de noir et dont le visage était remplacé par le néant. Tenshi le reconnut immédiatement.

Tenshi : _C'est le serviteur de Sailor Death ! Celui que nous avons rencontré la toute première fois où nous nous sommes transformée, July et moi !_ Tu es le serviteur de Sailor Death, n'est-ce pas ?

Ennemi : En effet ! Je suis Necros !

Il la toisa, méprisant et ricanant. Tenshi leva la main et cria.

Tenshi : Pouvoir du cristal d'Athéna, transforme-moi !

Une lumière violette l'entoura et Sailor Spirit apparut. Elle s'adressa à l'individu tout de noir vêtu. (NDA : quelle jolie rime !lol)

Sailor Spirit : Descends te battre !

Necros : Je vais t'exterminer, jeune Sailor !

Sailor Spirit : Tu peux toujours rêver ! Etoile psychique d'Athéna !

L'attaque de Spirit fonça sur Necros, qui se contenta de lever la main. Il disparut et réapparut au pied de la tour, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas abattre et attaqua de nouveau. L'étoile violette allait frapper Necros quand elle fut soudain renvoyée par un écran noir.

Sailor Spirit : Que …

Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de faire un geste, son attaque renvoyée la frappa de plein fouet, la projetant à plusieurs mètres. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, surprise et blessée, et se releva avec difficulté.

Sailor Spirit : _La vache… Je ne pensais pas que mes attaques pouvaient faire aussi mal !_

En face d'elle, Necros la toisait narquoisement. Enervée, Spirit voulut l'attaquer de nouveau, mais le souvenir de sa déconvenue l'en empêcha à temps.

Sailor Spirit : _Comment peut-il renvoyer mes attaques ? Je suis censée être plus puissante que lui…_

Voix_ : Sailor Death augmente sa puissance progressivement… Et la transmet à ses serviteurs._

La jeune fille ne s'étonnait plus de cette voix qui surgissait dans son esprit pour l'aider, même si elle mourait d'envie de connaître l'identité de sa propriétaire.

Necros : Il aurait été mieux que tes amies soient là également, mais tant pis, tu seras la seule à mourir aujourd'hui !

Sailor Spirit : Tu ne peux pas me battre !

Necros : Au contraire ! Je ne peux t'attaquer directement, parce que cela serait inefficace, mais indirectement, c'est possible ! Le piège de ma maîtresse est parfait !

Sailor Spirit se mit sur ses gardes, cherchant d'où pourrait venir ce fameux piège infaillible. Necros posa sa main sur le sol et prononça quelques mots. Un grand signe noir se mit alors à briller sur tout l'espace de la place. Spirit le reconnut immédiatement : le pentacle qui ornait le sceptre de Sailor Death. Le symbole de la Sailor de la Mort et de la Destruction. (NDA : au fait, quelqu'un m'avait demandé (Lou, il me semble) si ce n'était pas Sailor Saturne la Sailor de la Destruction. C'est vrai, mais c'est la destruction pour qu'il y ait renaissance, alors que pr Sailor Death, c la destruction tout court…) Necros prononça alors à nouveau quelques mots, et soudain, la place explosa dans un fracas assourdissant de fin du monde. (NDA : sympa comme expression non ?)

---------------------

July, Sora et Hoshi couraient en direction de la Tour de Tokyo. Elles y étaient pratiquement parvenues lorsqu'elles entendirent un grand bruit d'explosion. Elle s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent en direction de la déflagration.

Hoshi : Là ! Regardez, des flammes !

July : Ta vision était juste, Hoshi !

Sora : Dépêchons-nous, Tenshi est en danger ! Si elle se trouvait sur le lieu de l'explosion…

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais chacune avait compris.

Hoshi : Transformons-nous maintenant, nous aurons certainement à affronter le déclencheur de cette explosion.

July : Entendu. Pouvoir du cristal de Flora, transforme-moi !

Sora : Pouvoir du cristal de Dionysos, transforme-moi !

Hoshi : Pouvoir du cristal d'Apollon, transforme-moi !

Et les trois Sailors fraîchement transformées coururent vers la tour de Tokyo. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, la vision qu'elles eurent fut celle de la tour en flammes et de la place dévastée. Sailor Yume s'arrêta, interdite.

Sailor Yume : C'est exactement la vision que j'ai eue…

Sailor Sakura : Tu possèdes donc bien le don de prémonition.

Sailor Genki avisa alors une forme étendue à quelques mètres d'elles.

Sailor Genki : Là ! Regardez !

Sailor Sakura : Spirit !

Elles accoururent près de la silhouette inerte de la Sailor. Genki la prit dans ses bras et Yume lui examina le pouls. Sakura et Genki la regardèrent faire, anxieuses.

Sailor Sakura : Alors ?

Sailor Yume : Son pouls est faible, mais elle est vivante.

Les deux autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Elles avaient craint que leur amie ne fusse morte, tuée par l'explosion. Sakura serra le poing.

Sailor Sakura : Si je tiens le salaud qui a fait ça…

Comme en réponse à ces mots, un rire s'éleva au-dessus d'elles, provoquant. Elles levèrent la tête et virent Necros, assis au sommet de la tour de Tokyo. Elles le reconnurent immédiatement et l'attaquèrent sans préambules. Comme précédemment avec Spirit, il esquiva en disparaissant, puis il réapparut au pied de la tour.

Necros : J'ai tué votre amie aujourd'hui, je vous tuerai demain… A plus tard chères Sailors.

Sailor Sakura : Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement ! Cercle végétal de Flora !

Le cercle vert fusa en direction du serviteur de Sailor Death mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu, retourné auprès de sa maîtresse. Sakura marmonna un juron, mais reporta son attention sur Sailor Spirit, inquiète.

Sailor Yume : Elle a besoin de soins, elle a été assez gravement touchée. Elle était au cœur de l'explosion.

Voix : _Je vais m'en occuper…_

Les trois jeunes filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix qui avait retenti quand chacun de leurs esprits.

Sailor Genki : _Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?_

Voix : _Cela n'a aucune importance… Je peux soigner Sailor Spirit._

Sailor Sakura_ : Alors faites-le !_

Sailor Genki : Sakura ! On ne sait même pas si c'est une ennemie ou non !

Sailor Yume : Je suis sûre que c'est une amie. Et mon don de prémonition me donne une certaine intuition.

Sailor Genki : Ok je vous suis.

Sailor Sakura : _Soignez Spirit s'il vous plaît !_

Voix :_ Ça arrive… Il faut attendre un peu, car je dois extrêmement me concentrer._

Les trois Sailors restèrent dans l'expectative un moment, puis une lumière blanche entoura Sailor Spirit et lorsque la lueur disparut, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut déboussolée pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se rappela tout et se redressa vivement.

Sailor Spirit : Necros ! Il faut l'arrêter !

Sailor Yume : Du calme. Necros est parti, rejoindre Sailor Death. Et toi tu es vivante.

Sailor Spirit : Je me souviens d'une grande douleur… Une brûlure.

Sailor Sakura : Normal, tu étais au cœur de l'explosion qui a eu lieu.

Sailor Spirit : Mais comment m'en suis-je sortie ? Je ne suis même pas brûlée.

Sailor Genki : Nous n'en savons rien…

Voix : _Je l'ai protégée…_

Sailor Spirit : _Je vous remercie énormément. Mais comment avez-vous fait ?_

Voix : _J'ai procédé de la même manière que le dôme de protection autour de la place._

Sailor Spirit:_ Je comprends. Merci beaucoup._

Voix :_ C'était tout naturel. A une prochaine fois…_

Sailor Spirit_ : Attendez !_

Mais une fois de plus, son appel resta sans réponse. Elle en fut déçue.

Sailor Sakura : Qui était-ce ? Tu avais l'air de la connaître Spirit.

Sailor Spirit : Non, elle m'a juste parlée avant que je ne combatte Necros. Elle a tissé un dôme de protection autour de la place pour qu'aucune personne n'y pénètre.

Sailor Genki : Hé bien il a disparu… Des personnes viennent par ici.

Sailor Yume : Vite, détransformons-nous.

En un instant, les quatre jeunes filles redevinrent des lycéennes tout à fait normales. Mis à part qu'elles devaient être en cours dans quelques minutes.

Sora : L'angoisse ! Nous allons être en retard !

July : Dépêchons-nous de retourner au lycée, nous reparlons de cette attaque après !

Elles s'éloignèrent de la place et de la tour de Tokyo, dévastées. Une foule agitée s'y pressait désormais.

Tenshi : Dans quelques minutes tout sera envahi. Pressons-nous d'aller en cours.

Elles coururent jusqu'au lycée, puis jusqu'à leurs salles respectives. Salle 10, cours de biologie pour les 2ndeB, salle 24, cours d'histoire pour les 2ndeD. Elles arrivèrent en retard, et se firent réprimander, mais comme elles restaient des nouvelles élèves, leurs professeurs ne les punirent pas.

Dans la salle 10, Rei fit signe à Tenshi de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit sans prêter attention au regard assassin de Nezumi, et Hoshi s'installa à côté de Sachiko. Le professeur reprit ensuite son cours. Rei se pencha vers Tenshi.

Rei : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au réfectoire ? Pourquoi es-tu partie si brusquement ?

Tenshi, gênée, ne sut que répondre. Rei la regard un moment puis soupira.

Rei : Ok, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne te force pas.

Tenshi baissa les yeux, encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais elle préférait encore se taire plutôt que de mentir à Rei en inventant une quelconque excuse.

Rei : C'est ce qui t'a mise en retard j'imagine ?

Tenshi hocha la tête.

Rei : Bon, j'ai dit que je ne te forcerais pas, je ne saurais donc pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as des problèmes. En tant que délégué, tu peux être sûre que je te soutiendrais.

Tenshi garda les yeux rivés sur la table.

Rei : Tenshi regarde-moi.

Celle-ci leva les yeux à contre cœur et son regard troublé rencontra celui inquiet de Rei.

Rei : N'hésite pas à m'en parler si tu as des ennuis.

Tenshi (d'une voix faible) : D'accord…

Rei : Bien.

Les deux jeunes gens reportèrent leur attention sur le cours, mais Tenshi était plongée dans ses pensées.

Tenshi : _Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis une Sailor… Il ne me croirait pas de toute façon. Je me rends compte que nous allons devoir faire face à un sérieux problème ! On ne saura jamais quand Sailor Death attaquera ! Ça pourrait très bien être en plein cours ! Et comment ferons-nous alors ? Et auprès des autres, comment pourrons-nous nous justifier ? C'est une véritable avalanche d'ennuis qui nous tombe dessus ! Il faut absolument en parler avec les filles tout à l'heure…. Notre vie promet d'être bien difficile à gérer !_

_Et voilà c'est fini ! Encore une fois j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce chap, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment. J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, l'action était au rendez-vous, le mystère aussi… Bon je vais me coucher moi ! (il est 2h35 à mon ordi) Je vous dis à 3 semaines ! Portez-vous bien !_


	19. Chap 19 : Etats d'âme

_Konichiwa ! Me voilà de retour après trois semaines d'absence ! Vous êtes contentes ? Quand je pense que je suis déjà au chap 19… ça me donne des frissons ! C'est grâce à vous et à vos rewiews si j'en suis ici ! Et je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Merci de me suivre !_

_Et je m'excuse pr toutes les fautes de frappe que je peux faire (je c qu'il y en a bcp), mais je tape très vite et je m'en rends pas tjrs compte !_

_Lou999 : Tu apparais ds ce chap ci… J'espère que t'aimeras ton rôle, vu que tu ne vas pas mourir ! Mes Sailors te mènent vraiment la vie dure j'ai l'impression ! Mais je suis tjs éclatée quand je lis tes rewiews elles sont supers ! Et tu peux utiliser mes persos pr tes rewiews, ya pas de problèmes ! Et pk tu te méfies de Rei ? Tout le monde se méfie de Rei, c pas ce que j'avais prévu ! snif ! lol Gros bisous à toi !_

_aminteitha : Tu vois j'ai mis le chap même avant samedi ! je me suis couchée tard encore hier pt le finir alors j'espère que t contente !lol Ravie que le chap précédent te plaise, et Rei aussi, parce que les autres ont tendance à se méfier de lui ! va falloir que je remédie à cela ! Et ds ce chap, un petit Katsuya qui fait bien rire ! Gros bisous ! _

_ln.lfz : Jsuis un ptit génie ? C trop voyons ! Tu as une supposition pr la voix mystérieuse ? Fais-moi en part, ça m'intéresse ! je verrai si t'as raison… J'ai bien aimé le chap précédent aussi, il mêle pas mal de genres (hé oui, pauvre Tenshi qui c fait ratatiner, mais là elle a pas pu se défendre). Ya pas bcp de romance ? Ah, mais ça va venir… Ds ce chap, les filles reconsidèrent leurs sentiments pr les garçons, dc la romance devrait bientôt venir… Et toi aussi, tu te méfies de Rei ? C un comble ! En fait, bcp m'ont fait le commentaire que Rei était étrange, mais ct pas mon intention, alors va falloir que je rectifie le tir ! Gros bisous !_

_Prunelle, l'ange : Merci pr ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira tout autant ! Gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chap à aminteitha, parce que c'est elle qui m'a demandé le chap le plus rapidement possible ! (tu m'aurais pas menacé d'ailleurs ?)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 19 : Etats d'âme._

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. A la fin de leur cours, les quatre filles se retrouvèrent et eurent une discussion animée, tombant d'accord sur le fait qu'elles ne devaient rien dire sur leur condition. Ensuite, Hoshi était rentrée chez elle comme elle n'avait pas club de dessin, Tenshi s'était rendue au club d'arts martiaux où elle se trouve de nouveau avec Xianghua. Celle-ci remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Tenshi, en effet elle était très fatiguée par les évènements du midi, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'elle s'était retrouvée au cœur de l'explosion. Mais elle prétexta que c'était dû au sport.

July alla au club de kendô et Sora à celui de théâtre où elle retrouva Katsuya, auprès duquel elle dut s'excuser pour l'avoir "laissé tomber" au réfectoire. Ils répétèrent ensuite la pièce qu'ils avaient commencé la veille, Roméo et Juliette. Katsuya tenait le rôle de Roméo, celui de Juliette était tenu par Lou, une fille de troisième année, et Sora, compte-tenu de ses débuts dans le jeu théâtral, avait reçu le rôle du souffleur. Un bon moyen, d'après Saphira, d'apprendre à mémoriser un texte. Par contre, il s'agissait d'un travail très conséquent : il fallait apprendre les répliques de tous les acteurs. Néanmoins, Saphira déclara que Sora n'apprendrait que les répliques des deux rôles principaux, Roméo et Juliette, car comme il s'agissait des rôles les plus longs, Katsuya et Lou auraient davantage besoin d'un souffleur. Sora avait accepté sans discuter, simplement heureuse qu'on lui fasse confiance. La répétition s'était très bien passée.

Les trois filles étaient ensuite rentrées chez elles. Comme promis, Amy était rentrée plus tôt et Tenshi et elle purent ainsi passer du temps ensemble. Egalement, Sora eut la surprise et le plaisir de voir Minako à la maison. Toutes se couchèrent tôt, épuisées par leur journée et la promesse d'un avenir bien chargé.

---------------------

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Tenshi, Hoshi, July et Sora étaient à présent bien intégrées au lycée Saionji. Elles repoussaient souvent des attaques de Sailor Death et parfois celle-ci se produisaient lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée… Ce qui entraînait inévitablement des retards et autres et leur attiraient des ennuis. Leurs amis leur demandaient souvent les raisons de ces absences mais elles répondaient toujours évasivement, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par ne plus leur poser de questions à ce sujet. On les avait surnommées les " Oujousan no Kaze ", les Filles du Vent, en raison de ces retards fréquents et de leurs soudaines disparitions, parfois même en plein cours.

Leurs pouvoirs s'étaient également affinés, devenant plus précis, plus puissants, et elles s'étaient découvert de nouvelles capacités. July pouvait communiquer avec la nature, Tenshi avait le don de télékinésie, elle pouvait déplacer des objets par la pensée, Sora parvenait à chasser les mauvaises pensées et les soucis des gens, et Hoshi arrivait à anticiper certaines situations.

La mystérieuse voix de femme qui avait aidé Tenshi revint à plusieurs occasions les épauler lors d'attaques de Sailor Death. Elle semblait en savoir beaucoup sur cette dernière. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient très intriguées par cette mystérieuse personne, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas présentée et elles ignoraient leur identité.

Les filles avaient donc accepté cette nouvelle vie, avec ses nombreux inconvénients, mais aussi ses chaleureux moments de bonheur, comme lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient toutes ensemble avec leurs amis. Elles commençaient même à apprécier cette vie, et la seule qu'elles regrettaient était l'amnésie de leurs mères adoptives, dont les conseils et l'expérience les auraient bien aidées.

---------------------

Bientôt arriva Noël. Le lycée Saionji était en ébullition, car un bal aurait lieu à cette occasion. Et tout devait être prêt pour le jour J. Tous les élèves, des premières aux troisièmes années, participèrent aux préparatifs.

Les filles pariaient entre elles pour savoir quel garçon allait inviter, certaines avaient même dans l'idée de prendre les devants et de demander au garçon de leur choix d'être leur cavalier, et elles se confiaient avec lequel elles aimeraient y aller. Les garçons se demandaient quelle fille ils choisiraient pour cavalière.

Tenshi, Hoshi, July et Sora, ne participaient pas à ces conversations, non pas qu'elles ne fussent pas intéressées, –la perspective du bal les ravissait toutes- mais parce qu'elles n'avaient tout simplement guère le temps d'y penser. Leurs journées étaient en effet toujours aussi bien remplies, car bien que ce fut la période de Noël, Sailor Death ne raréfiait pas ses attaques pour autant. Déjà, elles avaient réussi à fêter l'anniversaire de July quelques jours auparavant sans qu'elles soient dérangées. La fête s'était très bien déroulée, et tous leurs amis étaient présents. Ce fut aussi un grand moment de rire car Hiro ne perdit pas une occasion d'embêter la jeune fille, bien que ce fût son anniversaire. Mais il lui avait offert un cadeau qui l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé sur le moment. Il s'agissait d'un livre intitulé "La Poésie de la Nature" et qui rassemblait photos, commentaires et poèmes sur les différents aspects de la nature. July s'était tellement reconnue dans ce livre qu'elle en avait été émue.

Et à présent, allongée sur le lit tout neuf que Mako lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, le livre en question grand ouvert devant elle, July se demandait comment Hiro avait pu aussi bien cerner sa personnalité alors qu'ils n'échangeaient que vannes et plaisanteries du matin au soir. Il lui avait donné le livre en lui disant qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'il avait cru comprendre qu'elle aimait la nature, mais July ne pouvait croire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Hiro avait délibérément choisi ce livre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et July aurait aimé savoir pourquoi, et comment, Hiro pouvait la connaître si bien.

Et cela faisait plusieurs qu'elle s'y employait, sans toutefois trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui tenait tellement à cœur. D'après ses propres dires, Hiro Akashi n'était qu'un enquiquineur de première.

" _Regarde la vérité en face, _disait une petite voix au fond d'elle, _tu tiens à lui. Tu aurais été malade s'il n'était pas venu ta fête d'anniversaire. Tu as beau dire qu'il ne fait que t'ennuyer, tu serais triste s'il ne faisait plus attention à toi."_

July (à voix haute) : Ridicule.

Et elle chassa cette voix d'un geste de la main. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

Elle releva la tête et posa le regard sur sa table de nuit. S'y trouvaient posés le cadeau de Hoshi pour ses quinze ans, une photo d'elle-même et de Tenshi, Sora et Hoshi encadrée d'un motif d'entrelacs de feuilles et d'étoiles, et à côté une photo de groupe prise par Mako lors de ce fameux anniversaire, July au centre avec ses cadeaux et tous ses amis autour. Hiro se tenait juste derrière elle. July sonda les yeux bleus pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'y cachait. Sans succès malheureusement. July se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant.

---------------------

L'heure devait être à la réflexion, car dans la maison voisine, Tenshi était également en proie à des questions sans réponses. Et si elles ne concernaient pas Hiro, il s'agissait quand même d'un garçon. (NDA : jsuis sûre que vous avez toutes deviné de qui je parle) Tenshi se posait des questions au sujet de Rei. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient tant pour elle. Certes, ils étaient amis, mais cela ne justifiait pas le comportement de Rei. Il n'était pas comme ça avec Hoshi. Avec Tenshi, il s'inquiétait toujours de ses retards, l'aidait toujours à récupérer ce qu'elle avait manqué, se tracassait toujours de son air fatigué… Mais surtout, ce qui frappait Tenshi, c'était son insistance à vouloir connaître les problèmes de la jeune fille. Contrairement aux autres, il demandait fréquemment pourquoi July, Sora, Hoshi et elle étaient si souvent en retard. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elles faisaient. Et Tenshi aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi.

Un doute envahit son esprit. Et si c'était un ennemi ? Un espion à la solde de Sailor Death ? Non, c'était impossible, elle connaissait Rei avant que Sailor Death ne sache que les Sailors Crystal n'avaient pas été affectées par le vortex. Et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait croire que Rei fût un ennemi. Son cœur refusait cette éventualité. Elle était certaine que Rei ne lui voulait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Mais pourquoi alors se préoccupait-il autant d'elle ? Mystère total.

Tenshi était désespérée quand elle entendit une sonnerie. Elle se releva et farfouilla dans sa couette roulée juste devant elle. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle grogna et se leva de son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table de nuit. Rien. Sur son bureau. Rien. Mais les deux étaient noyés dans un tel fouillis indescriptible qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de retrouver quelque chose. Et pendant qu'elle cherchait, la sonnerie continuait, commençant à l'agacer fortement.

Tenshi : _Foutu portable, où tu es fourré encore ?_

Elle arrêta trente secondes de s'agiter. La sonnerie semblait venir de sa couette. Elle prit cette dernière et la déplia entièrement. Elle entendit un bruit de choc et regarda de l'autre côté de son lit. Le fameux portable était tombé de la couette et avait atterri par terre. Tenshi maugréa, balança la couette et attrapa le téléphone qui s'était arrêté de sonner.

Tenshi (au portable) : J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas un appel sinon je te balance par la fenêtre.

Mais heureusement pour le portable, ce n'était pas un appel mais un sms de Sachiko. Celle-ci lui demandait si elle voulait la rejoindre pour une sortie shopping. Tenshi ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Si ça pouvait lui faire oublier Rei quelques heures… Elle répondit par l'affirmative à Sachiko, puis attrapa son sac, y glissa le portable et descendit en trombe l'escalier. Amy n'étant pas à la maison mais à l'hôpital, elle griffonna un mot à son attention puis sortit après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

---------------------

Sora était très loin des questions et conflits intérieurs de ses deux amies. Aucun garçon ne lui posait de sentiments ambigus. (NDA : je vous vois venir les fifilles !) Elle s'entendait bien avec Hiro, Shino et Katsuya, ainsi qu'avec Rei et Eriol, respectivement présentés par Tenshi et Hoshi à Sora et à July.

Elle marchait rapidement, avec pour seule préoccupation le rendez-vous que lui avait donné Saphira. La jeune fille lui avait demandé de la retrouver devant le lycée Saionji. Sora avait bien entendu accepté, mais elle se demandait ce que Saphira voulait lui dire.

Quand elle arriva en vue des grilles du lycée, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à attendre Saphira. Presque tous les membres du club théâtre attendaient devant le portail. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Sora se glissa près de Katsuya.

Sora : Tu sais pourquoi Saphira nous a tous demandé de venir ?

Katsuya eut un petit rire.

Katsuya : Je parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle a oublié de nous annoncer une nouvelle super importante hier au club et qu'elle se rattrape aujourd'hui ! Ça ne serait pas la première fois !

Lou : Je confirme !

La jeune fille venait d'arriver et s'assit à côté d'eux.

Lou : Saphira est très tête en l'air, elle est du genre à tout oublier.

Katsuya : Ça c'est bien vrai !

Lou : D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver en retard !

Les trois adolescents rirent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils ne riaient plus du tout. Ils avaient beau être sûrs que Saphira arriverait en retard, ils en avaient assez de l'attendre. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les autres râlaient également.

Garçon 1 : Yen a marre ! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on crèche ici !

Garçon 2 : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Saphira ?

Fille 1 : On perd notre temps là !

Fille 2 : Et pourquoi elle nous a convoqués un jour où nous n'avions pas cours ? Elle n'avait qu'à attendre mardi ! (NDA : les deux jours de congés pour les Japonais sont le dimanche et le lundi, j'en suis pas sûre je l'ai lu dans une autre fic)

Voix : Du calme, je suis là !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction. Saphira, cheveux au vent, venait d'arriver. Elle avait couru tout le long du chemin et était essoufflée.

Katsuya : T'es en retard Saphira ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

Saphira grimaça.

Saphira : Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est la faute de ma mère ! Enfin bref, si je vous ai demandé de tous venir aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, ça ne peut pas attendre mardi, et que j'ai oublié de vous le dire hier au club.

Katsuya se tourna vers Sora, un sourire aux lèvres.

Katsuya : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Sora se retint de rire car tout le monde avait fait silence à présent. Saphira grimpa sur un banc près du portail pour se faire voir de tous les membres de son club.

Saphira : Hier, madame Fugitake est venue me voir pour me demander si le club théâtre pouvait organiser une petite représentation pour la fête de Noël du lycée, qui précède le bal.

Aussitôt, des murmures se répandirent dans la petite troupe rassemblée. Saphira les fit taire.

Saphira : Bien sûr, je lui ai dit que nous ne pouvions pas nous présenter une pièce entière ; c'est impossible à monter en cinq jours ! J'ai donc eu l'idée de préparer une mini-pièce. C'est une pièce en un seul acte en fait.

Katsuya (soupir) : Saphira, on sait tous ce qu'est une mini-pièce. Alors abrège. S'il te plaît.

Saphira : T'as de la chance que j'ai pas de temps à perdre sinon tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure ! Comme je disais, nous allons donc présenter une pièce en un seul acte. Il s'agit de l'histoire du Bouvier et la Tisserande, que vous connaissez tous je suppose.

Toutes les têtes acquiescèrent.

Saphira : J'ai déjà réparti les rôles.

Elle sortit de son sac une pile de dossiers.

Saphira : Je vais vous passer vos textes. Comme nous avons très peu de temps, je vous demande de commencer à les apprendre et à répéter. Nous avons travailler à fond cette pièce mardi, mercredi et jeudi. La fête a lieu jeudi en fin d'après-midi : nous devrons être tous prêts.

Elle descendit de son banc et distribua les dossiers aux concernés. Il n'y avait pas que les textes des acteurs, mais aussi les instructions pour les costumes, le décor… A sa grande surprise, Sora reçut le rôle de la Tisserande. Elle en demanda les raisons à Saphira, qui sourit en voyant son étonnement.

Saphira : Le rôle de la Tisserande n'est pas très compliqué, il t'aidera bien pour te familiariser complètement avec le jeu théâtral. Et puis je trouve que tu es douée ! Ce rôle te convient parfaitement. Tu ne resteras pas tout le temps cantonnée au rôle de souffleur, Sora. Ici, chacun passe par une foule de postes et de rôles différents. Je parle pour les acteurs, après nous avons ceux qui s'occupent des costumes ou des décors. Ceux-là ne jouent jamais, car leur plaisir c'est de créer les costumes ou les décors. C'est la facette cachée du théâtre.

Sora hocha la tête. Elle comprenait bien que Saphira voulait dire. Et elle comprenait dans le ton employé par Saphira combien celle-ci aimait ce qu'elle faisait, malgré ses nombreux retards et oublis. (NDA : les artistes sont de grands distraits dit-on)

Katsuya ouvrit son dossier et manqua de s'étouffer.

Katsuya : Saphira, tu te fous de moi ?

Saphira (avec un sourire malicieux) : Pourquoi ?

Katsuya : Pourquoi ? Tu m'as attribué le rôle du buffle ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi ?

Sora ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air catastrophé, bientôt rejointe par Saphira. Il leur lança un regard noir.

Saphira : Tu sais bien que je dois faire tourner les rôles. Je ne peux pas toujours te faire jouer un personnage principal ou important.

Katsuya : Je sais mais… un buffle !

Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre. Sora ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

Katsuya : Tu peux rire toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est reçu le rôle du… buffle !

Saphira : Faut bien que tu t'y fasses mon cher cousin. Commence à répéter ton rôle ce week-end. En plus je te rappelle que le buffle n'est pas un simple animal, c'est le conseiller du Bouvier.

Katsuya fit une grimace ironique.

Katsuya : Super ! Je suis le conseiller du Bouvier… Mais je suis un buffle !

Saphira haussa les épaules, refusant toute discussion. A cet instant, un jeune homme, grand, brun, aux yeux gris, s'approcha d'elle, son dossier à la main.

Saphira : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kataki ?

Kataki : Je me demandais juste avec qui j'allais jouer.

Saphira : Ah ! Justement, ta partenaire est là.

Elle désigna Sora, qui ne pouvait toujours pas s'arrêter de rire malgré les menaces de Katsuya.

Saphira : Sora tu m'écoutes ? Voici Kataki Tomodachi. (NDA : Kataki veut dire rival en japonais, et Tomodachi ami. Tirez les conclusions que vous voulez) C'est à lui que j'ai attribué le rôle du Bouvier. Il sera ton principal partenaire.

Sora hocha la tête, saluant Kataki, mais en retenant à grande peine son rire, car elle s'imaginait Katsuya en buffle. Saphira secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, mais sourit.

Saphira : Kataki, je te présente la future Tisserande, Sora Iruno.

Kataki : Enchanté Iruno.

Sora réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir parler.

Sora : Moi aussi. Et appelle-moi Sora. Je suis désolée de cet accueil, mais…

Elle regarda Katsuya et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Katsuya : C'est ça, fous-toi de moi Sora ! Ça me fera bien rire quand Saphira te donnera un sale rôle !

Saphira : Sale rôle ? T'exagères Katsuya, j'aurais pu ne pas te donner de rôle du tout.

Katsuya : J'aurais préféré !

Saphira : Mufle !

Sora (entre deux hoquets) : Non… Buffle !

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire, imitée par Saphira et Kataki. Katsuya se renfrogna.

Saphira : Bon allez, faut se calmer. (s'adresse aux autres) Tout le monde sait ce qu'il à faire ? très bien, alors on se voit mardi ! Commencez à apprendre vos rôles !

Les membres du club théâtre se dispersèrent petit à petit. Saphira fit un petit coucou à Sora, toujours pliée de rire, à Katsuya, la mine boudeuse, et à Kataki, souriant, avant de partir.

Katsuya (à l'adresse de Sora) : C'est fini oui ? J'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine pour voir ce que te réserve Saphira !

Cette remarque calma Sora instantanément, car elle soulevait des doutes dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Serait-elle encore là l'année prochaine ? D'ici là, les Sailors Crystal auraient peut-être vaincu Sailor Death et seraient reparties pour leurs planètes respectives. A bien y réfléchir, Sora ne savait pas quand elle partirait. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement sur Terre. Tôt ou tard, elle quitterait le lycée Saionji pour repartir sur Vénus. Mais Sora se demandait si à présent elle serait heureuse de partir… Elle s'était habituée à Tokyo, au lycée, à sa maison, à Mine, à ses amis… Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les quitter.

Katsuya : Sora ? T'es avec nous ?

Le jeune homme avait remarqué son absence. Sora cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

Katsuya : Ça va ?

Sora : .. Oui.

Elle se sentait nettement moins joyeuse qu'avant.

Kataki : Sora, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? On pourrait commencer à réviser nos textes ensemble de cette manière.

La jeune fille acquiesça, un peu ailleurs.

Kataki : Alors on y va.

Ils saluèrent Katsuya puis partirent tous les deux. Katsuya les regarda s'éloigner, et ressentit un petit pincement au cœur.

Katsuya : _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ils font ce qu'il veulent._

Il tourna les talons résolument et rentra chez lui.

---------------------

Pendant ce temps, alors que ses amies étaient en proie étaient en proie à des conflits intérieurs, Hoshi laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, une feuille devant elle, un crayon à la main, elle dessinait. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait courir un crayon sur une feuille, elle s'évadait dans un autre monde, celui de l'imagination. Elle se sentait bien. Le soleil caressait son visage.

Hoshi : _Nous avons de la chance d'avoir un si beau soleil un 18 décembre. C'est si agréable…_

Son dessin prenait forme. Et elle eut la surprise de constater qu'il représentait Eriol.

Hoshi : _Pourquoi ai-je dessiné Eriol ? Mon subconscient me joue des tours, comme toujours._

Néanmoins, elle continuait son œuvre et ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Eriol. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Plutôt réservés et aimant le dessin de la même manière, comme un moyen de liberté. Ils s'entendaient très bien. Et elle était toujours heureuse de le retrouver au club de dessin. Lui semblait éprouver le même plaisir.

Hoshi se surprit à se demander ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Eriol. Etait-ce de la simple amitié ? Hoshi n'en était pas sûre. Mais que cela pouvait-il être alors ? Hoshi n'en savait rien, et elle restait perplexe. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que ses sentiments pour Eriol étaient uniques et nouveaux, c'était la première fois qu'elle les ressentait. Mais elle ne pouvait les identifier.

De l'amour ? Non, c'était ridicule. Elle n'aimait pas Eriol, du moins pas de cette façon là. De l'amitié ? Non, Hoshi sentait qu'il s'agissait plus que de l'amitié. Comment se situer par rapport à cette échelle ?

Hoshi posa son crayon, en proie aux incertitudes. Soudain, elle ressentit une décharge électrique et elle entendit résonner la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée dans son esprit. Elle se leva et descendit les escaliers. Séverine s'occupait du linge dans la laverie. Au moment où Hoshi ouvrit la porte, la sonnerie de celle-ci retentit. Hoshi se retrouva face à July, le doigt encore posé sur la sonnette.

July : Tu m'as sentie venir ?

Hoshi : J'ai anticipé que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée allait retentir. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

July : Néanmoins ton pouvoir s'est nettement amélioré.

Hoshi : C'est vrai ! Entre.

July : Non, en fait je venais te chercher.

Au ton de son amie, Hoshi devina et soupira.

Hoshi : Sailor Death ?

July acquiesça.

Hoshi : J'arrive.

Elle prévint Séverine qu'elle sortait, attrapa son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

_Et voilà ! Fini fini ! ça vous a plu ? J'aime bcp ce chapitre, il est bcp plus mature, bcp plus réfléchi, bcp plus axé sur les sentiments des persos. Ça donne envie de réfléchir, je trouve. Au début, le petit passage de Tenshi avec son portable était là pour alléger le ton un peu "sérieux" du chap, et puis finalement il y aussi la scène avec Sora et compagnie. Voilà, laissez-moi des rewiews svp ! Gros bisous à toutes, je vous adore !_


	20. Chap 20 : Mystères et shopping

_Konichiwa ! Vous allez bien ? Voilà le chap 20 des Sailors Crystal! Ça me fait tout drôle ! Déjà 20 chaps… et apparemment vous ne vous en lassez pas ! Je suis super heureuse ! Merci à toutes !_

_J'avais oublié de dire (j'ai un petit cerveau, je sais) la dernière fois, que ma 65ème rewieweuse, Lou999, a fait son apparition ds cette fic, en la personne de Lou, l'élève qui joue le rôle de Juliette dans la pièce principale du club de théâtre._

_Et maintenant, les RAR :_

_aminteitha : Oui, je suis contente de moi pr le buffle ! Et c vrai que cette histoire est très belle, moi je l'adore. Aucune conclusion pr Kataki, hein ? hé hé… lol pr les effets de ton pouvoir, c pas maintenant, mais ça devrait pas tarder je pense ! Voilà, merci de tes compliments ma chérie ! gros bisous !_

_Sailor Ocean : La voilà ta suite ! merci et gros bisous !_

_ln.lfz : Oh, encore une longue rewiew ! j'adore ! Ravie que mon chap t'ait plu ! Pr l'anniversaire de July, hé bien j'y ai pensé, mais finalement je me suis dit que je le ferais pas, ça serait compliqué. Pr Hiro, je suis comme toi je l'adore, et c vrai que je l'ai écrit en pensant à mes amis garçons, qui sont très souvent comme ça avec moi (mais il n'y a rien de plus). Quand est-ce que se réveille July ? bah, pas encore cette fois-ci… Mais ça va venir ! Pr Tenshi et Rei, hé ben c pas maintenant que ça va s'arranger, tu comprendras en lisant, et pr Sora et Katsuya, oui ct trop drôle ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette scène ! Et dsl de t'avoir fait passer pr une folle auprès de ta mère !lol C vrai que c dur pr les quatre filles de faire attention à leurs sentiments quand l'autre folle (nous disons donc bien Sailor Death et pas toi lol) la ramène constamment ! Voilà voilà, merci bcp et gros gros bisous !_

_Lou999 : Encore super mdr avec ta rewiew ! Jsuis ravie que tu sois contente de faire partie de ma fic ! Tu fais du théâtre ? Hé bien je suis bien tombée alors ! hé hé, moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs… lol Un peu trop rose à ton goût le chap ? Ah, il en faut bien… Et le coup du portable, c aussi tout à fait moi ! Et dsl les filles de ne pas l'avoir tuée, cette pauvre Lou !_

_July : Tu te rends pas compte, on va en baver !_

_Tenshi : Elle va être insupportable…_

_Sora : Au secours ! Je veux mourir…_

_Princesse d'Argent : Ah non ! j'ai besoin de vous moi !_

_Voilà voilà, merci encore et gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chap à toutes les filles qui aiment Noël, la neige et le shopping !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 20 : Mystères et shopping._

Sailor Spirit : Je vais lui faire goûter mes tous nouveaux enchaînements !

Elle s'approcha de son ennemi, un grand squelette aux yeux rougeoyants comme des rubis et vêtu d'une large cape noire dont le capuchon était rabattu sur les os de son crâne. Sailor Spirit le frappa d'un coup de poing, puis d'un coup de pied, et enchaîna une succession de coups qui firent reculer le squelette et firent voler en éclats certains os de ses côtes.

Sailor Yume : Beurk !

Sailor Sakura : Tes cours d'arts martiaux te sont bien utiles, Spirit !

Sailor Spirit : Hé oui ! Faut dire que j'en ai bavé avec Xianghua, c'est une excellente professeur mais implacable !

Squelette (d'une voix gutturale) : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

Il ouvrit les bras et projeta une centaine de pointes acérées en os, aussi mortelles et meurtrières que des balles.

Sailor Spirit : Bouclier psychique !

Un dôme violet créé par l'esprit de Spirit protégea les quatre Sailors, sur lequel les pointes en os se fracassèrent.

Squelette (siffle) : Petites Sailors ridicules…

Sailor Sakura : Ridicules ? Alors là ça va barder ! Je déteste qu'on me traite de ridicule !

Sailor Genki : Vas-y Sakura, on te laisse le finir !

Sailor Sakura : C'est parti ! Esprits de la nature, venez à moi !

Un halo de lumière verte et un tourbillon de feuilles l'entourèrent. Elle tendit sa paume ouverte vers le squelette.

Sailor Sakura : Croissance luxuriante !

Sur son ordre, des lianes, des branches, des racines poussèrent tout autour du squelette, entravant le moindre de ses mouvements et l'étouffant. (NDA : si tant soit peu qu'un squelette peut étouffer) Puis Sailor Sakura referma le poing, et les tentacules végétales resserrèrent leur emprise sur le squelette avant de le faire exploser.

Sailor Yume : Charmant…

Sailor Spirit : N'est-ce pas ?

Sakura s'approcha du crâne qui avait été fendu et le poussa du pied.

Sailor Sakura : Et on fait quoi de ça ?

Sailor Genki (comme si c'était l'évidence même) : Nous les faisons disparaître bien sûr.

Sailor Sakura (d'un ton ironique) : Bien sûr ! Et comment ?

Sailor Genki : On les ramasse et on les jette !

Sailor Yume : Je refuse de toucher à ces trucs !

Elle désigna non seulement le crâne, mais aussi tous les bouts d'os éparpillés. Spirit soupira.

Sailor Spirit : J'ai compris, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Et à l'aide de son pouvoir de télékinésie, elle rassembla les os du squelette et les jeta dans une poubelle.

Sailor Genki : Jsuis jalouse, moi aussi je veux le pouvoir de télékinésie.

Sailor Spirit : Jte rassure, c'est pas toujours aussi bien qu'on pourrait le croire. L'autre jour, ma mère m'a demandé de sortir les poubelles, et je me suis dit que ça serait pratique si elles se sortaient toutes seules. Et là, mon pouvoir de télékinésie a pris le relais sans que je m'en rende compte et les poubelles se sont dirigées toutes seules dehors. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à les stopper avant qu'un voisin ne s'en rende compte. J'ai frôlé la catastrophe ce jour-là. En fait, mon pouvoir de télékinésie a légèrement tendance à être trop serviable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sailor Yume : Bien sûr, parfois il s'active sur tes pensées sans que tu le veuilles.

Sailor Spirit (soupire) : Exactement.

Sailor Sakura : Les filles, des gens rappliquent, faut y aller.

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête, puis se détransformèrent et s'éloignèrent.

Tenshi : Sailor Death ne sait vraiment plus quoi nous envoyer… C'est pathétique…

Sora : C'est bien vrai…

July : Après tous les serviteurs plus ou moins "affreux", je me demande qui elle nous enverra la prochaine fois…

Hoshi : La terreur…

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille avait parlé avec une étrange voix et ses yeux étaient devenus blancs.

Tenshi : Hoshi ?

Hoshi : La terreur nous submergera… Et nous perdrons quelque chose de précieux.

Puis soudain, Tenshi se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba au sol.

Tenshi : Ma tête… Cette douleur… Sailor Death !

July : Attention !

Venu de nul part, un éclair déchira le ciel et frappa le sol à l'endroit même où Tenshi se tenait une seconde auparavant. July l'avait attrapée et éloignée juste à temps.

Sora : Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?

Tenshi : Une attaque de Sailor Death… Merci July, sans toi je ne serais plus de monde à la seconde où je parle.

July : C'était rien…

Tenshi : Et Hoshi ?

Hoshi : Je vais bien.

Ses yeux et sa voix étaient redevenus normaux.

Sora : Qu'est-ce que tu as eu Hoshi ?

Hoshi : Une prémonition… Une terrifiante prémonition.

Tenshi : Pourtant d'habitude, tu as tes prémonitions la nuit, pendant tes rêves.

Hoshi : Oui, mais là, c'était… différent. Plus. Je sais que ça va se passer et qu'on ne pourra pas l'empêcher… C'était une vision du destin.

Un lourd silence tomba après ses paroles. D'un même mouvement, d'une même intuition, les quatre jeunes filles levèrent la tête vers le ciel, où la neige commençait doucement à tomber…

---------------------

Amy : Dépêche-toi Tenshi ! Tes amies t'attendent !

Tenshi : J'arrive, trois secondes !

Amy se tourna vers les trois filles qui attendaient dans son entrée et leur sourit.

Amy : Je pense que nous allons attendre un peu plus que trois secondes.

Hoshi : C'est certain.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tenshi descendait enfin du premier étage.

Tenshi : Désolée, je ne vous retrouvais plus mon porte-monnaie…

July : Tu perdras ta tête un jour.

Tenshi haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

Amy : Maintenant que la princesse est là, vous pouvez y aller… Vous allez faire du shopping, c'est ça ?

Tenshi : Oui, nous devons trouver nos tenues pour le bal de Noël du lycée après-demain.

Amy : Alors amusez-vous bien !

Tenshi l'embrassa puis les quatre filles sortirent dehors, bien emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux d'hiver. La neige tombait légèrement. Elles marchèrent en discutant joyeusement jusqu'au centre-ville, égayé par les devantures illuminées des boutiques et les animations de Noël.

Hoshi : Tu dois être contente que ta mère ait pu se libérer des jours pour Noël, Tenshi.

Tenshi : Oui ! Elle a pris quatre jours de congés. Mais par contre, s'il a une urgence à l'hôpital, elle doit s'y rendre.

July : C'est déjà bien.

Tenshi : Oui ! Et sinon Sora, tout est prévu pour le réveillon, samedi soir ?

Sora : Tout est prêt, on n'a plus qu'à installer. Mine s'en occupe déjà, ma mère rentre demain soir de sa tournée et restera avec nous pendant une semaine.

Hoshi : Tu dois être contente aussi.

Sora : Oui !

Tenshi : Ça va être une super fête, je le sens !

July : Et avant, il y a le bal du lycée.

Sora : J'adore Noël !

Hoshi : Ça sera bien que nous soyons toutes réunies. Mais Sora, si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-nous. Toi tu dois être déjà très occupée par ta pièce de théâtre à préparer.

Sora : C'est vrai, mais ça avance bien. Saphira est contente de nous, même si Katsuya n'a toujours pas accepté son rôle !

Les quatre filles rirent de bon cœur. Sora leur avait raconté la "petite affaire" du rôle de Katsuya.

Hoshi : Et Tomodachi, il est doué ?

Sora : Oh oui ! Plus doué que moi, c'est sûr ! Il m'aide quand j'ai du souci pour certaines scènes. Je l'aime bien.

Tenshi : Huh huh…

Sora : Tenshi ! Arrête de croire toujours des choses !

Tenshi (d'un air innocent) : Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit moi !

Sora : Ouais…

Tenshi lui fit un sourire complice et elles éclatèrent de rire. Les quatre filles s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un premier magasin de vêtements et contemplèrent la vitrine.

Sora (d'un ton malicieux) : J'espère que tu as bien retrouvé ton porte-monnaie Tenshi…

Mais contrairement à la réaction que Sora attendait, à savoir une grimace et une réplique bien sentie, le regard de Tenshi s'assombrit.

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tenshi : Je n'avais pas perdu mon porte-monnaie, je ne le cherchais pas tout à l'heure…

Le ton de sa voix alerta ses amies. Tenshi retira son écharpe et baissa son pull pour dévoiler le haut de sa poitrine. Un étrange tatouage s'y trouvait imprimé. Les trois filles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles le reconnurent. Le pentacle noir de Sailor Death…

July : Qu'est-ce que…

Tenshi : Je ne sais pas. Je m'en suis aperçue en me changeant au retour du lycée tout à l'heure. J'ai tout essayé pour l'effacer, mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait attendre tout à l'heure.

Hoshi : Ça te fait mal ?

Tenshi : Non.

Hoshi : Je me demande ce que ça peut être…

Tenshi remit en place son pull et son écharpe.

Tenshi : Crois-moi, moi aussi, je me demande ce que c'est.

July : Comment ce signe est-il apparu sur ta peau ? C'est tout de même incroyable…

Tenshi : Je ne sais pas ! Et je m'en fiche ! Moi ce que je veux c'est qu'il disparaisse !

Hoshi : Calme-toi, Tenshi, calme-toi. Je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire pour l'instant… La solution est une fois de plus Sailor Death. C'est elle qui est la cause de tout.

Sora : Ce signe est le sien. C'est elle qui a œuvré, une nouvelle fois…

Hoshi : Mais je crains que ce ne soit encore une sombre machination. Ce pentacle est symbole de mort et de destruction. Fais attention, Tenshi…

Tenshi (sarcastique) : Je m'en souviendrai…

July : Les filles, je sens que quelque chose va se produire… Bientôt… Tu l'as dit dimanche Hoshi.

Hoshi acquiesça, et chacune repensa à sa prémonition, il y avait de cela trois jours. La terreur…

---------------------

Tenshi : Essaye celle-là !

Elle attrapa une belle robe à volants bleu nuit et la tendit à Hoshi, dans la cabine d'essayage. Celle-ci la regarda avec suspicion.

Hoshi : Tu es sûre ?

Tenshi : Oui. Essaye. Le bleu nuit va parfaitement avec tes cheveux.

Hoshi jeta un coup d'œil à sa chevelure, puis prit la robe et s'enferma dans la cabine.

Tenshi : Et toi July, tout va comme tu veux ?

Un long soupir lui répondit.

July : Je suis horrible là-dedans.

Tenshi regarda Sora, à côté d'elle, et elles échangèrent un sourire.

Tenshi : Je suis sûre que non.

Sora : Fais-nous voir !

July ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe évasée rouge clair fendue en plusieurs endroits et d'un bustier plus foncé, parsemé de petites paillettes dorées. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Tenshi : July, tu es magnifique dans cet ensemble !

Sora : Su-perbe !

July (pas convaincue) : Vous êtes sûres ?

Tenshi et Sora : Mais oui !

Hoshi : Je rejoins l'avis général. Tu es sublime.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Hoshi, qui avait terminé de se changer et qui était sortie de sa cabine.

July : Ravissante, Hoshi, tu es ravissante.

Et elle rentra vite dans sa cabine avant que tout le magasin ne la voit dans cette tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait horrible.

Tenshi : Hoshi, tu es divine là-dedans.

Sora : Absolument splendide.

Hoshi : Je la prends à l'unanimité alors.

Et elle rentra à l'intérieur de sa cabine. Tenshi regarda Sora.

Tenshi : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien essayer ?

Sora : Ce n'est pas la peine, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'en ferait faire une sur mesure ! Occupons-nous plutôt de toi.

Tenshi : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, là où était imprimé le signe de Sailor Death. Sora acquiesça, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

Sora : Ça peut s'arranger. J'ai une idée, attends-moi là.

Et elle planta Tenshi devant les cabines d'essayage, elle se fondit dans les rayons qui s'étendaient devant elle. L'instant d'après, July sortit de sa cabine.

July : Où est Sora ?

Tenshi : Elle s'est mise dans l'idée de me trouver une tenue pour la bal.

July eut un sourire sarcastique.

July : Chacun son tour.

Tenshi : Très drôle ! J'espère que tu le prends cet ensemble rouge au moins.

July : Jsuis pas sûre…

Tenshi : Non mais attends tu es superbe là-dedans ! Ya pas à discuter, tu le prends, un point c'est tout.

July : Comme si j'avais le choix… Vive la démocratie !

Hoshi : July, laisse-toi faire, c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive quand même !

July : Heureusement…

Hoshi sortit de sa cabine.

Tenshi : Toi tu la prends ta robe j'espère ?

Hoshi : Bien sûr !

Sora revint à ce moment-là, avec une robe à la main.

Sora : Tadam !

Elle déploya le vêtement devant ses amies, qui ne purent que laisser échapper un "waouh !". La robe était couleur argent, avec des reflets scintillants, elle se nouait dans le cou, ce qui devait cacher le "tatouage" de Tenshi, et la jupe, longue, s'évasait légèrement vers le bas. Sora parut satisfaite de la réaction de ses amies.

Sora : Pas mal non ? Et tu vois Tenshi, comme elle s'attache dans le cou, on ne verra pas le signe de Sailor Death.

Tenshi : Elle est superbe…

Sora : Allez, essaie-la !

Elle poussa Tenshi dans une cabine et lui tendit la robe. Une minute plus tard, la jeune fille en ressortit.

Sora : Magnifique !

Hoshi : Eblouissante !

July : Super classe !

Tenshi : Vraiment ?

Ses trois amies se regardèrent en souriant.

Sora, July, Hoshi : Oui !

Tenshi : Ok, je la prends.

Un peu plus tard, les quatre filles sortirent de la boutique.

Tenshi : Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai bien fait de l'acheter ?

Sora : Mais évidemment !

Tenshi : Mais je sais même pas si j'irais au bal de Noël… Personne ne m'a invité.

July : Et alors, tu t'en fous ! Tu y vas pour toi-même, pour te faire plaisir ! Et tu te fiches d'être accompagnée ou non ! Moi j'irais même si personne ne t'invite.

Tenshi : C'est facile, tu es sûre qu'un garçon va t'inviter…

July : Plaît-il ?

Tenshi : Je pense que tout le monde a compris ce que je voulais dire !

Hoshi et Sora firent un grand sourire et July fronça les sourcils.

July : Vous pouvez préciser votre pensée ?

Tenshi : Tu le découvriras par toi-même !

July : Hum… Et toi, tu ne pense pas que Rei va t'inviter ?

Tenshi : Pourquoi il m'inviterai ?

July : A toi de voir !

Tenshi eut soudain un regard triste.

Tenshi : De toute façon, il a déjà invité une autre fille…

Et elle commença à marcher, laissant les trois autres derrière elles. July se tourna vers Hoshi.

July : C'est vrai que Rei a invité quelqu'un d'autre ? J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il inviterai Tenshi !

Hoshi : Je pensais comme toi. Mais c'est bien vrai. Le pire c'est qu'il a invité Nezumi.

July et Sora (d'une même voix) : Nezumi ?

July : Nan, c'est pas vrai !

Sora : Il n'a aucun goût !

Hoshi : C'est la vérité. Et c'est pour ça que Tenshi est malheureuse. Elle ne le dira jamais, mais ça lui a fait beaucoup de peine que Rei invite Nezumi.

July : Je la comprends ! Il va m'entendre celui-là !

Hoshi : Non, July. Je pense que Tenshi se sentirait humiliée si tu allais faire des reproches à Rei.

July : Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de lui ! Déjà qu'elle a son problème avec le signe de Sailor Death…

Hoshi : Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Sora : Si, la rendre joyeuse ! Mon pouvoir de chasser les soucis des gens ne marche pas sur elle, ni sur aucune d'entre nous, mais nous pouvons la faire sourire !

Hoshi et July : D'accord !

Sora : Tenshi, attends-nous !

July : Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous si facilement !

Et elles se mirent à courir derrière elle en riant, tandis que la jeune fille restait morose, puis elle finit par sourire. Elle décida d'oublier ses soucis, parce que ses amies étaient là et qu'elles pouvaient compter sur elles.

_Imaginez pr cette fin une scène, ds la rue sous la neige, avec les boutiques illuminées, et Tenshi qui essaie d'échapper à Hoshi, July et Sora ! ça convient parfaitement je trouve ! Ah, j'adore l'ambiance de Noël ! ça me donne envie d'être à Noël, tiens ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, gros bisous à toutes !_


	21. Chap 21 : Jour J, attente au sommet

_Bijour à toutes ! Voici le chap 21 des Sailors Crystal ! Encore cette magnifique ambiance de Noël que j'adore tant, et d'après les rewiews que j'ai reçues, que vous adorez aussi ! Alors toutes ensemble : VIVE NOËL ! Bon aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas être bavarde (c dur) alors tout de suite les RAR :_

_aminteitha : Hé oui I love Noël ! C'est vraiment ma fête préférée ! pr Rei hé bien… C pas forcément ce qu'on croit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Tu vois que tu l'as enfin ton chap ! Et continue tes dessins ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Lou999 : Oh hé, accable pas ma pauvre Tenshi ! C pas de sa faute si Rei a invité Nezumi… D'ailleurs c pas forcément ce qu'on croit ! Mais tu verras bien… Hum, le froid pr se battre ? C sûr c pas pratique, mais nos Sailors s'en sortent ! 'se battre, ça réchauffe !lol) Oui moi aussi j'adore l'ambiance de Noël, c ma fête préférée ! Vive Noël ! Et ravie que le tatouage te plaise, tu verras ce que c'est plus tard, ds un autre chap… Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Sailor Ocean : Ah ! Ravie de te retrouver parmi mes rewieweuses ! Oui oui c'est vrai, Rei a invité Nezumi, c pas elle qui l'a dit à Tenshi ! (mais elle s'en est vantée quand même ! La peste !) Pr la tenue de July, j'ai exprès de choisir du rouge, car le rouge te va super bien ! Et pr le cavalier de July, tu verras ds ce chap… De rien pr ta rewiew sur HP, ct un plaisir ! il était très bien écrit ! Merci et gros gros bisous !_

_ln.lfz : Une vraie ptite femme d'extérieur et d'intérieur !lol mais tu es évidemment pardonnée ! Tristounet mon chap ? ouin ! Bon c vrai que ya pas Hiro, pas Katsuya, mais bon faut bien varier les genres ! Je me rattrape ds ce chap moi aussi je pense que je n'oublierai jamais le buffle !lol Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ds ma tête ce jour-là ? Telle est la question ! Pr Tenshi, oui la pauvre je la fais souffrir, mais qu'est-ce tu veux, c dure la vie d'un perso ! hé oui hé oui, Rei a invité Nezumi, mais ne l'étrangle pas tout de suite, on aura la raison plus tard ! Je comprends que ça t'énerve, tu verras que Tenshi est pas contente du tout non plus ! (et on saura bien bien pourquoi !) C sûr que chez toi, il ne neige pas à Noël ! Moi personnellement je trouve que c un des charmes de cette fête, mais c parce que je suis habituée ! ça doit être sympa aussi de pouvoir manger dehors à Noël ! Peut-être aurais-je l'occasion un jour d'essayer ! allez, je te fais de gros gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chap à aminteitha qui a dessiné nos Sailors préférées et ses dessins sont absolument magnifiques ! J'étais trop heureuse quand je les ai vus. Alors bravo ma chérie et continue !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 21 : Jour J, attente au sommet._

Vendredi 23 décembre, dernier jour de cours pour les lycéens et jour des festivités de Noël au lycée Saionji.

Tenshi se leva au son de son réveil, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Amy était déjà dans la cuisine.

Tenshi : Salut Maman !

Amy : Bonjour ma puce ! Bien dormi ?

Tenshi : Ça peut aller !

Amy : Installe-toi, je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Tenshi : Merci !

Elle s'assit, puis Amy la servit et s'assit devant elle.

Amy : Alors, c'est aujourd'hui le bal de Noël ?

Tenshi : Oui !

Amy : Et tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

Le regard de Tenshi s'assombrit, mais elle répondit avec le sourire.

Tenshi : Avec mes amies bien sûr !

Amy (en riant) : Tenshi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je te parle de garçons !

Tenshi : D'accord, j'avoue ! Shino, un de mes amis, m'a invitée.

Amy : Oui, je vois qui c'est, tu m'en as déjà parlé. Il est dans la classe de July et de Sora, c'est ça ?

Tenshi : Oui.

Amy : Et tes vêtements sont prêts ?

Tenshi : Oui, ma robe n'attend que moi ! Mais avant le bal, il y a des festivités. Notamment la pièce de théâtre où Sora joue le rôle de la principal.

Amy : Le Bouvier et la Tisserande, c'est ça ?

Tenshi acquiesça.

Tenshi : Et toi, que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

Amy : Je vais aller donner un coup de main à Minako pour préparer notre réveillon. Mako s'occupe déjà du repas, elle a tenu à le faire elle-même. Nous on s'occupe du reste. Mylène et Frédéric vont aussi donner un coup de main, et Séverine et Raya ont dit qu'elles essaieraient de passer après leur travail.

Tenshi : Ça va être chouette ! Tout le monde vient au moins ?

Amy : Oui ! Olivia n'est libérée de son travail à l'hôpital que demain soir, mais elle pourra venir.

Elles continuèrent à discuter du réveillon, puis Tenshi se leva.

Tenshi : Je vais chercher mes affaires, faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard.

Amy acquiesça et se leva également.

Amy : Je vais chercher July.

Tenshi : Ok !

Un peu plus tard, Amy était au volant de la voiture et conduisait Tenshi et July au lycée. Toutes les trois discutaient des festivités de Noël.

Amy : Et toi July, avec qui tu vas au bal ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr !

July : J'y vais avec le plus grand fléau de l'humanité ! J'ai nommé Hiro Akashi !

Tenshi et Amy rirent. July avait vraiment l'air désespérée.

Amy : Tu n'as pas l'air ravie…

Tenshi : En fait, elle n'a pas choisi. Elle a perdu un pari…

July : Merci de me le rappeler Tenshi, c'est très gentil !

Tenshi (en riant) : C'est un plaisir !

July : Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce pari ridicule…

FLASH-BACK

Hiro : July, tu sais quoi ?

July : J'ai peur tout à coup…

Hiro : J'ai eu une super idée ! Je t'invite au bal de Noël ! Comme ça je t'aurais toute une soirée pour t'embêter !

July : Me pourrir la vie oui ! Je refuse catégoriquement !

Shino : Tu viens de te prendre un vent là, Hiro…

Hiro : Shino, tu me connais mieux que ça ! Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement !

July : J'ai dit non !

Sora : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas July ? Personne ne t'a encore invité, non ? Alors tu pourrais accepter.

Hiro (avec un sourire satisfait) : Ah, merci Sora !

July : Traîtresse !

Tenshi : July, t'as la chance qu'un garçon t'invite, alors profites-en.

Le ton sec surprit ses amis, mais seules July, Hoshi et Sora pouvaient en connaître les raisons.

July : Peut-être mais je préfère y aller seule plutôt qu'avec lui !

Et elle ponctua sa phrase en pointant un doigt vers Hiro.

July : Comme on dit, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée !

Elle adressa un grand sourire ironique à Hiro, qui ne parut pas s'en offusquer le moins du monde.

Hiro : Tu ne veux pas de moi alors ?

Devant son air malheureux, July hésita. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié sa petite voix intérieure. Mais ce fut son obstination qui l'emporta.

July : Non.

Hiro : Dans ce cas-là on fait un pari alors. Si un garçon t'a invitée d'ici la fin de la journée, je m'incline, tu iras avec lui. Mais sinon, tu m'accompagnes !

Le regard de défi que lança Hiro à July réveilla l'esprit de compétition de celle-ci. Elle accepta.

July : Ok, on fait comme ça !

Hiro : Tope-là ! Et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler, il y a des témoins !

Il désigna Shino, Hoshi, Tenshi, Sora et Sachiko.

July : Tu me prends pour une dégonflée ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler ! Si je perd, j'irai avec toi au bal !

A la fin du cours…

Le petit groupe se retrouva devant le hall principal.

Hiro (avec un sourire ironique) : Alors July, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Un garçon t'a invité ?

July prit un air renfrogné, et fit une grimace. Hiro savait très bien que personne n'avait invité July puisqu'il était resté avec la jeune fille toute la journée.

July : Tu sais très bien que non.

Hiro : Hum ? J'ai mal entendu je crois.

July : Idiot !

Elle le frappa et elle partit. Hiro eut un sourire satisfait.

Tenshi : Hiro, tu en as fait un peu trop quand même.

Sora : C'est clair, la pauvre July, tu l'as anéantie.

Hiro : Hé, c'est pas la mort quand même ! Je lui demande juste de m'accompagner au bal, je la martyrise pas !

Tenshi fit mine de peser le pour et le contre.

Tenshi : Oui, c'est vrai.

Hoshi : Si vous voulez mon avis, elle craint surtout tes réflexions pendant le bal !

Sora : Sûrement, déjà que c'est pas triste en cours…

Shino : Pauvre July…

Hiro : Je suis pas un monstre quand même !

Tenshi : Heureusement ! Hé July, attends-moi ! Bon allez, à demain les garçons !

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

July : Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, je ne vais pas me défiler…

En fait, July craignait surtout ses propres réactions. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas ses sentiments à propos de Hiro…

Elles arrivèrent au lycée, et Tenshi et July descendirent de la voiture. Amy leur souhaita une bonne journée et repartit. Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent vers le hall principal et virent Hoshi et Sora qui les attendaient.

Tenshi : Salut !

Sora : Coucou !

Elles entrèrent vite dans le hall pour échapper au froid glacial de décembre. La salle était somptueusement décorée avec des boules, des guirlandes, des banderoles, des petits mobiles suspendus, bref elle était superbe. Un immense sapin se dressait au centre, décoré lui aussi magnifiquement. Tous les élèves s'étaient donnés à fond pour créer une atmosphère de Noël chaleureuse et accueillante.

Les quatre filles se réfugièrent près d'un radiateur.

Hoshi : Il fait vraiment froid dis-donc…

Sora : C'est clair ! Mais bon, c'est normal en même temps…

Tenshi : Alors Sora, tu es prête pour cet après-midi ?

Sora : Oui ! Mais je suis stressée, c'est la première fois que je vais jouer devant un public –autre que les membres du club bien sûr-. Mais je me sens prête à montrer mes talents.

July : Et Katsuya, il s'est remis de son rôle ?

Voix : Non !

Les filles se retournèrent et virent Katsuya.

Katsuya : Vous permettez que je profite aussi de ce radiateur ?

Tenshi : Vas-y, ne te gêne pas…

Katsuya : Merci. Comme je disais donc, je ne me suis pas remis de mon rôle. Ma vie s'arrête cet après-midi. Sur ma tombe, vous pourrez marquer : "Ici gît Katsuya Kaze, mort de honte au spectacle de Noël de son lycée."

Les filles rirent.

Sora : Mais non, tu es très mignon en buffle, je t'assure !

Katsuya (sarcastique) : Bien sûr ! C'est pas toi qui peux te plaindre !

Sora : Mais je suis morte de trouille je te signale ! Si j'oublie mon texte, si je joue mal, moi aussi je me taperai la honte !

Katsuya (réfléchit) : Mouais.

Sora : J'adore ton enthousiasme !

Hoshi : Et vous savez ce qu'il y a d'autre comme festivités à part la pièce de théâtre ?

Katsuya : Il y a un buffet, des jeux culturels et sportifs, une démonstration du club de majorettes, une exposition des clubs de dessin et de photo, un tournoi de basket et un petit concert des clubs de musique. Sans oublier le bal ce soir.

Tenshi : On ne vas pas s'ennuyer ! J'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

July : Ça va être super !

La sonnerie retentit alors, leur rappelant qu'ils devaient d'abord aller en cours avant de s'amuser…

---------------------

Comme de par hasard, les cours passèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante aux yeux de nos amies, mais aussi des autres élèves qui étaient tout aussi impatients d'être libérés du lycée quelques jours et de profiter des festivités organisées. Les trois heures de sport furent les pires. Personne n'avait envie de faire des efforts, et les professeurs durent reprendre bien des élèves. Et enfin, quand arriva l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde était bien content de n'avoir plus qu'une heure de cours. Le petit groupe habituel, Tenshi, July, Sora, Hoshi, Hiro, Shino et Katsuya, se dirigea vers me réfectoire.

Voix (derrière eux) : Tenshi !

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Xianghua qui s'approchait à pas vifs.

Tenshi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Xianghua ?

Xianghua : Je dois te dire, le club de majorettes a eu quelques problèmes avec ses membres, et leur démonstration de cet après-midi sera plus courte que prévue. Madame Fugitake a donc demandé au club d'arts martiaux s'il pouvait faire une petite démonstration également pour compléter celle du club des majorettes. Mademoiselle Hinobushi nous demande à tous de venir au gymnase après le déjeuner, juste avant le cours de l'après-midi, pour qu'on puisse organiser un minimum la démonstration.

Tenshi : D'accord, j'y serai.

Xianghua : Tu pourrais prévenir Akiro, Orochi et Yashaki ? Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas bien avec Orochi et Yashaki, mais comme elles sont dans ta classe…

Tenshi (ennuyée) : Je préfèrerai pas, mais si ça peut te rendre service…

Xianghua : Merci beaucoup ! Moi j'ai encore des troisièmes années à prévenir. Alors à tout à l'heure !

Tenshi : Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Xianghua : Oh au fait, Asano !

Hoshi, qui attendait avec les autres derrière Tenshi, s'approcha.

Hoshi : Oui ?

Xianghua : Mon frère te cherche, il a quelque chose à te demander, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Hoshi : D'accord, merci Shang-sempaï.

Xianghua : C'est un plaisir ! Bon allez, moi j'y vais, j'ai encore du boulot ! A tout à l'heure Tenshi !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les autres entrèrent dans le réfectoire.

July : Alors tu vas nous faire une démonstration d'arts martiaux ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Tenshi :Tu sais, ce n'est pas sûr que je passe. Nous sommes assez nombreux au club, tout le monde ne pourra pas participer à la démo. Moi ce qui m'ennuie c'est de devoir prévenir Rei, Nezumi et Kitsune.

Tenshi profita de ce que les garçons allaient chercher une table pour glisser à ses amies.

Tenshi : Je ne parle jamais à Nezumi et Kitsune et j'évite Rei le plus possible.

Sora : Parce qu'il a invité Nezumi au bal ?

Tenshi hocha la tête.

Tenshi : A vous je peux le dire… En fait, j'espérais qu'il allait m'inviter vu qu'il s'inquiète toujours pour moi. Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi. Mais je me trompais.

Ses yeux brillèrent. Hoshi la prit dans ses bras.

Hoshi : Ma puce, ne t'occupe pas de lui. Il n'en vaut pas le coup.

Tenshi : Ce n'est pas possible. Je crois que je l'aime en fait.

Ses amies accueillirent cette déclaration avec un silence respectueux. Elles savaient que Tenshi avait mûrement réfléchi avant de dire cela et qu'elle en était sûre.

July : Je comprends Tenshi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te gâches le bal à cause de lui ! Je veux que tu en profites !

Tenshi : C'est gentil mais…

July : Pas de mais ! Amuse-toi avec Shino et ne pense pas à Rei ! Je sais ce que c'est dur si tu l'aimes, mais fais un effort. Pour toi.

Tenshi sourit faiblement.

Tenshi : Je vais essayer.

July : N'essaie pas, fais-le ! (NDA : Petit clin d'œil à Yoda, mon Maître Jedi, qui dit cette phrase à Luke Skywalker dans le film V, l'Empire Contre-Attaque, si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'est à propos du X-Wing de Luke qu'il faut sortir du marécage de Dagobah par la Force. Voilà, vous savez tout lol)

Sora (avec un sourire) : N'en demande pas trop non plus, July.

July répondit par un grand sourire. Les garçons leur firent alors signe de venir, ils avaient trouvé une table. Les quatre filles les rejoignirent et s'installèrent. La discussion se porta tout naturellement sur les festivités de l'après-midi.

Tenshi : Mais au fait Hoshi, Katsuya a dit qu'il y avait une expo des clubs de dessin et de photo. Tes dessins vont être exposés aussi ?

Hoshi (avec un sourire) : Quelques-uns, oui.

Sora : En fait, nous allons toutes avoir une petite apparition, sauf toi July.

July haussa les épaules.

July : Je m'en fiche. Moi je préfère vous regarder.

Hiro prit une mine de conspirateur et s'adressa à Sora, Hoshi et Tenshi en chuchotant, mais assez fort pour que toute la table entende.

Hiro : Je suis sûre qu'elle dit ça parce qu'en fait elle est trop nulle en kendô et qu'elle a peur de se taper la honte si elle devait faire une démonstration.

July : Abruti !

Le poing de la jeune fille fusa, mais Hiro avait prévu le coup et se décala à temps.

Hiro : Hé ! C'est Noël, tu pourrais être pacifique, exceptionnellement !

July : C'est toi qui as commencé je te signale ! Alors commence par me lâcher les basques si tu veux que j'arrête de te frapper.

Hiro : Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi !

July : J'avais remarqué…

Katsuya : Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais tu y vas avec quelqu'un, au bal, Sora ?

Sora eut alors un grand sourire.

Sora : Oui ! Je voulais garder le secret, mais tant pis !

Tenshi : Et on peut connaître le nom de l'heureux élu ?

Sora : Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait demandé ! C'est lui !

July : Peu importe, accouche.

Sora : C'est Kataki.

Tenshi : Ah oui ? Et il t'a demandé quand ?

Sora : Hier, après le club de théâtre.

Hiro : C'est celui qui joue le Bouvier dans ta pièce de théâtre, c'est ça ?

Sora : Oui, c'est ça.

Shino : Finalement, vous y allez toutes avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Hoshi : Non, pas moi pour l'instant.

Tenshi leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse.

Tenshi : Hoshi ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Eriol veut te voir ? Pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? C'est pour t'inviter au bal bien sûr !

Hoshi : Tu crois ?

Tenshi : Evidemment !

Sora : Tenshi a raison, c'est évident qu'il veut t'inviter.

Hoshi : je ferai mieux de le trouver rapidement alors !

July (avec un petit rire) : C'est qu'elle veut être invitée notre petite Hoshi…

Tenshi et Sora se regardèrent et sourirent d'un air entendu. Hoshi rougit.

Hoshi : Mais non pas du tout…

July : A d'autres ! Allez, dépêche-toi de le trouver.

Hoshi acquiesça, se leva et sortit du réfectoire après leur avoir souri. Tenshi soupira.

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tenshi : Je dois aller prévenir Rei et les deux idiotes que nous devons se retrouver après le déjeuner… Bon allez, je vais le faire tout de suite, comme ça, ça sera fait.

July : Bon courage !

Tenshi lui fit une grimace et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la table où était assis Rei et quelques-uns de ses amis.

Tenshi (gênée) : Hum… Rei ?

Celui-ci leva immédiatement la tête et quand il reconnut Tenshi, son visage s'adoucit.

Rei : Ah, Tenshi ! Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Tenshi lui répondit sèchement. Elle n'avait pas vu la lueur de tristesse dans le regard émeraude de Rei, comme elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Tenshi : Hé bien en fait, à cause de problèmes, la démonstration du club de majorettes de cet après-midi va être plus courte et madame Fugitake a demandé au club d'arts martiaux de la compléter. Donc mademoiselle Hinobushi nous demande à tous de nous retrouver au gymnase après le déjeuner.   
Rei : Entendu.

Tenshi : Tu pourras passer l'information à Orochi et Yashaki ? Comme tu t'entends bien avec elles…

Tenshi n'avait pu résister à cette dernière remarque. Rei lui jeta un regard étrange.

Rei : D'accord…

Tenshi se retourna et s'apprêta à partir. Mais Rei la retint par le bras.

Rei : Tenshi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'évites en ce moment ?

Tenshi : Il n'y a rien.

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et retourna à sa table. Le garçon à côté de Rei lui donna un coup de coude en riant.

Garçon : Rei mon vieux, tu viens de te prendre un vent là…

Mais Rei ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Tenshi se rassit à sa table en soupirant. Sora lui sourit et July lui jeta un regard.

Sora : Alors ?

Tenshi : C'est bon, il y sera. Et il préviendra Nezumi et Kitsune.

Elle n'ajouta rien et les filles préférèrent se taire. Le petit groupe finit son repas rapidement et sortit du réfectoire.

Tenshi : Bon bah moi j'y vais. On se retrouve après notre cours respectif, dans la salle de réception?

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête, et Tenshi rejoignit les autres membres du club d'arts martiaux dans le gymnase. Une bonne moitié était déjà là. Tenshi s'assit à côté d'élèves avec lesquelles elle s'entendait bien, comme Xianghua n'était pas encore arrivée. Rei entra peu après, et Nezumi et Kitsune suivirent quelques instants plus tard. A l'arrivée de Rei, Tenshi, qui était restée en retrait de la conversation du groupe avec lequel elle s'était installée, se mit à y participer pour échapper aux explications qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Mademoiselle Hinobushi commença alors à exposer plus précisément les détails de l'affaire et ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Les derniers élèves entrèrent au milieu des explications en s'excusant, et la professeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Xianghua se faufila près de Tenshi.

Xianghua : Merci d'avoir prévenu Akiro, Orochi et Yashaki.

Tenshi : Ce n'est rien.

Xianghua : Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle Hinobushi a dit pour l'instant ?

Tenshi : On va d'abord faire une démonstration générale, avec un maximum de participants, puis il y aura quelques combats, par groupe de deux.

Xianghua : Ça serait bien si on pouvait tomber toutes les deux. On leur montrerait ce que sont des arts martiaux.

Tenshi : C'est vrai !

Mademoiselle Hinobushi : … Voilà pour les participants à la démonstration générale. Ensuite, pour les groupes de deux, j'en ai fait trois, nous n'avons pas le temps de montrer plus de combats. J'ai choisi Xianghua Shang contre Shinji Tamao, Nezumi Orochi contre Tenshi Murasaki et Ichigo Jinri contre Kazuhiko Amakusa. Des questions ?

Tout le monde secoua négativement la tête. Tenshi et Nezumi se jetèrent un regard meurtrier. L'une comme l'autre savait que ce combat de démonstration ne serait pas qu'une démonstration justement.

---------------------

Tenshi et Hoshi se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment de sciences, pour leur dernier cours de la journée, une heure de biologie.

Tenshi : Alors Hoshi, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Eriol ? C'était bien pour t'inviter au bal, non ?

Hoshi (rougit) : Hum… Oui.

Tenshi : Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu as accepté au moins ?

Hoshi : Oui ! Ça me fait très plaisir d'aller au bal avec Eriol.

Tenshi : Le contraire m'aurait étonnée !

Hoshi : Il était tout gêné quand il m'a demandé, c'était trop mignon.

Tenshi : Hoshi, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse !

Hoshi : N'importe quoi ! Et toi alors, avec Rei ? D'ailleurs, ça s'est bien passé ?

Tenshi : Moui, on peut dire ça.

Hoshi : Et ta répétition pour la démonstration de cet aprem ?

Tenshi : Excellent. Je vais pouvoir régler mes comptes avec cette peste de Nezumi.

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais le sourire mauvais qu'elle arborait ne rassura pas Hoshi qui se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer.

La sonnerie retentit ensuite et les élèves entrèrent. Au grand dam de Tenshi, pour ce cours-ci, elle était assise à côté de Rei.

Rei : Tenshi, tu vas peut-être m'écouter maintenant. Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Tenshi : Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien.

Rei : Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Tenshi : Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai rien à dire, point.

Et elle se tourna résolument vers le professeur, mettant fin à la conversation. Rei soupira : Tenshi était têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Hoshi, assise un peu plus loin, secoua la tête. De son point de vue, Tenshi n'avait pas choisi la bonne solution : elle aurait dû lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

---------------------

A la fin du cours, Tenshi se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et rejoignit Hoshi et Sachiko.

Sachiko : On va retrouver les autres devant la salle de réception maintenant, c'est bien ça ?

Hoshi : Oui !

Sachiko : Alors allons-y !

Les trois jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce, direction la salle de réception, comme tous les autres élèves. Tout le monde était impatient de goûter enfin aux festivités de Noël. De plus, les élèves étaient à présent en vacances pour quelques jours.

Suivant le mouvement de la foule bruyante qui ne parlait que des festivités qui allaient commencer, Tenshi, Hoshi et Sachiko retrouvèrent July, Sora, Hiro, Shino et Katsuya devant la salle de réception.

Sora : Ça y est, on est enfin en vacances !

Tenshi : Et on a tout l'après-midi pour nous !

Hiro : Allons-y !

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception.

_Et voilà ! C 'est fini ! ça vous a plu ? C un chap plutôt long, celui-là, c pour ça qu'il a mis du temps. Au départ, les festivités devaient être inclues dedans, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il était déjà long, je me suis dit que j'arrêterais juste avant. Et puis remarquez que Tenshi sait rendue compte de ses sentiments, c un progrès ! lol Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Gros gros bisous à toutes, je vous adore !_


	22. Chap 22 : Les festivités de Noël part1

_Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse pr cet ENORME retard ! Gomen nasai ! mais d'abord j'avais pas d'inspiration, après j'avais pas le temps avec mes cours et mon emploi du temps infernal, et puis là tout d'un coup cet aprem j'ai eu de l'inspiration comme une dingue ! et j'ai fini le chap d'une traite ! Alors normalement, toutes les festivités devaient se passer ds un seul chap, mais encore une fois, ct tellement long que finalement ça serait en deux chaps… Dc voici la première partie ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_ln.lfz : Hé encore un chap long ! C vrai qu'Amy ne s'intéresse pas aux garçons habituellement, mais là il s'agit de sa fille… Alors forcément elle s'intéresse. (tu verrais ma mère quand elle essaie de savoir si ya un garçon qui me plaît… Horrible !) Le grand retour de Hiro, c sûr ! Ya encore un petit peu ds ce chap… Pr la déclaration, c pas encore ! (et tu peux prendre ton mal en patience, je te le dis !) Katsuya te dit qu'il te déteste parce que tu l'appelles le buffle ! Hé oui Tenshi est têtue, mais bon moi-même je suis têtue, alors elle doit me correspondre… mais il y aura explication, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et enfin Hoshi et Eriol, qui sont tout mignons ds ce chap ! tu verras ! Et pr la demande d'Eriol, j'avais l'intention de la mettre sous forme de flash-back, donc encore patience ! (je me rends compte que je te demande bcp d'attendre, gomen !) Meri merci, gros gros bisous !_

_Lou999 : TROP MDR TA REWIEW ! Franchement j'ai adoré ! Et jsuis ravie de la petite apparition de Luke ! (que j'adore) J'ai rassuré les filles et je leur ai dit de pas s'inquiéter, ça te passerait… lol Pr savoir pk Rei a invité Nezumi, il faudra encore attendre, et oui, pauvre Tenshi ! Mais elle se venge en partie ds ce chap ! Voilà, merci encore de ces rewiews excellentes ! Gros gros bisous ! _

_aminteitha : Pr la pâtée, oui Tenshi va lui foutre sa pâtée, mais elle va s'en prendre plein la tronche aussi… hé oui elle est amoureuse de Rei, elle s'en est enfin rendue compte ! bravo ! (clap clap clap) pr la demande d'Eriol, oui un flash-back est prévu depuis le début. En tout cas, tu verras ds ce chap, ils sont tous mignons lui et Hoshi ! Ah et puis pr Sora ça sera pr la prochaine fois… dsl ! Hé euh t'as raison, Katsuya était vexé quand il a su que Sora était invitée par Kataki… Mais t'es la seule à l'avoir remarqué ! Si on fait bien attention, on remarque qu'il ne parle plus dès que Sora avoue que Kataki l'a invitée… Et pr July, hé bien c vrai qu'elle ne fait rien aux festivités mais on la voit quand même ! Et enfin ct un plaisir de te dédicacer le chap précédent, tu le méritais vraiment tes dessins sont tellement beaux… (j'arrive pas à me décider pr mon préféré… celui que j'ai ds mon agenda, ou celui de Hoshi qui dessine ? Telle est la question…) Gros gros bisous ma chérie !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Lou999 qui m'a laissé une rewiew trop délirante ! j'étais pliée de rire sur mon ordi en la lisant ! Merci ma puce de me faire autant rire ! De tes supers rewiews je te remercie, et à toi ce chap j'ai dédié !lol (Yoda te passe la bonjour) Gros bisous !_

_Alors, comme j'imagine que vous devez vous perdre avec tous les persos, je vous ai fait un récapitulatif :_

_Personnages :  
_

_En 2ndeB : Tenshi Murasaki/ Sailor Spirit, amoureuse de Rei_

_Hoshi Asano/ Sailor Yume, amoureuse d'Eriol ?_

_Rei Akiro/ idole des secondes, ami de Tenshi et Hoshi, délégué_

_Nezumi Orochi/ rivale de Tenshi, fan de Rei, déteste Sachiko_

_Sachiko Neko/ amie de Tenshi et Hoshi, ainsi que du reste du groupe, sœur jumelle de Sachi_

_Katsuya Kaze/ ami de Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe, cousin de Saphira_

_Kitsune Yashaki/ meilleure amie de Nezumi, déteste Tenshi et Sachiko_

_Kimi/ camarade_

_En 2ndeD : July Hanashiro/ Sailor Sakura _

_Sora Iruno/ Sailor Genki_

_Hiro Akashi/ meilleur ami de Shino, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Shino Kuro/ meilleur ami de Hiro, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Sachi/ amie de Sora et July, déléguée, sœur jumelle de Sachiko_

_Ryu/ camarade_

_En 2ndeC : Eriol Shang/ ami de Hoshi, petit frère de Xianghua_

_Autres élèves : Xianghua Shang/ troisième année, amie de Tenshi, grande sœur d'Eriol_

_Saphira Kaze/ troisième année, cousine de Katsuya, responsable du club théâtre_

_Kataki Tomodachi/ deuxième année, membre du club théâtre_

_Lou/ troisième année, membre du club théâtre_

_Autres persos : Sailor Death/ pire ennemie des Sailors Crystal_

_Amy Mizuno/ mère adoptive de Tenshi, Sailor Mercury (mais a oublié)_

_Mako Kino/ mère adoptive de July, Sailor Jupiter (mais a oublié)_

_Minako Aïno/ mère adoptive de Sora, Sailor Vénus (mais a oublié)_

_Séverine Meio/ mère adoptive de Hoshi, Sailor Pluton (mais a oublié)_

_Mine/ s'occupe de la maison de Sora et Minako_

_Necros/ serviteur de Sailor Death_

_Melle Hinobushi/ professeur du club d'arts martiaux_

_Mylène et Frédéric Tenno, Olivia Tomoe, Raya Hino/ Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturne, Sailor Mars (mais ont oublié)_

_Mme Fugitake/ directrice adjointe du lycée Saionji_

_Voilà pour vous retrouver si vous êtes perdues. (je me rends compte qu'il y a énormément de persos !)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 22 : Les festivités de Noël. (première partie)_

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la salle de réception. La pièce, immense, était décorée magnifiquement. Des guirlandes, banderoles et autres décorations étaient accrochées aux murs, les deux lustres croulaient sous les boules de Noël, des petits sapins décorés avaient été installés à divers endroits. Une grande table s'étendait tout le long du mur ouest, regorgeant de petits gâteaux et autres, décorée superbement comme le reste de la salle. La scène au fond de la salle avait reçu le même traitement et le rideau était tiré. Tout le centre de la pièce avait été dégagé pour les démonstrations des clubs de majorettes et d'arts martiaux, des stands de jeux avaient été montés et on finissait d'installer les panneaux de l'exposition des clubs de dessin et de photo. (NDA ; j'ai une image très précise de la salle dans ma tête, et j'essaie de vous la rendre aussi fidèlement et précisément que possible)

Hoshi : Je vous laisse un instant, je vais aider à monter les panneaux pour l'expo !

Tenshi : Ok ! Moi je vais voir quand le club d'arts martiaux fait sa démonstration pour savoir quand je devrais me préparer.

Sora : Et je vais faire la même chose pour la pièce !

Katsuya : Je viens avec toi !

Les deux jeunes filles et le jeune homme quittèrent le petit groupe et il ne resta plus que July, Hiro, Shino et Sachiko.

Sachiko : En les attendant, on fait un tour de toutes les activités ?

July : Moi je suis partante ! Les garçons ?

Hiro : Quand tu veux !

Shino : D'accord.

Ils allèrent voir tous les stands montés. Pendant ce temps, Hoshi aidait les membres des clubs dessin et photo pour finir d'installer les panneaux. Elle retrouva Eriol en plein travail.

Eriol : Ah, Hoshi, tu sais où on a rangé les visages ? Personne n'est capable de le dire !

Hoshi : Mais ils sont dans le carton, avec les autres !

Eriol : Normalement oui, mais on ne les trouve pas !

Hoshi : Attends, je vais voir.

Eriol : Ok.

Hoshi se fraya un passage parmi ses camarades et s'approcha du carton marqué "club de dessin". Celui-ci était pratiquement vide, la plupart des œuvres choisies ayant été exposées. Elle chercha dans le reste, mais elle ne trouva pas. Elle vérifia dans les dessins qui restaient empilés sur le côté, puis dans le carton du club de photo. Rien à faire, les visages n'y étaient pas. Puis elle eut une idée.

Hoshi : _Et si… ?_

Elle fit le tour des tous les panneaux et finit par repérer ce qu'elle cherchait : les visages avaient été accrochés au mauvais endroit. Elle les retira soigneusement et les rapporta à Eriol.

Hoshi : Et voilà !

Elle brandit les dessins devant le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci les attrapa et les contempla, satisfait.

Eriol : Merci Hoshi ! Je savais que tu les retrouverais ! Où étaient-ils ?

Hoshi : Accrochés au mauvais endroit.

Eriol : Encore un coup de Koji ! Ce pauvre garçon mélange toujours tout.

Eriol les fixa sur le panneau à l'emplacement prévu et se recula ensuite.

Eriol : Parfait ! Allez, hop, j'ai encore du boulot ! Bravo Hoshi !

Et avant de repartir, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Hoshi rougit mais il ne le vit pas, déjà parti. (NDA : KYAAHHH ! trop mignon !)

Pendant ce temps, Tenshi s'informait du déroulement des démonstrations auprès de mademoiselle Hinobushi qui faisait un petit topo.

Melle Hinobushi : Il y a d'abord le mini-concert du club de musique classique, puis la démonstration du club de majorettes et ensuite la nôtre. Ceux qui participent à la démonstration générale passent en premier, ensuite ce sont les combats. Xianghua et Shinji, vous commencez, ensuite c'est le tour de Tenshi et Nezumi et pour finir Kazuhiko et Ichigo. Vous avez tous compris ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Melle Hinobushi : Parfait. Alors je vous veux tous ici pendant la démonstration des majorettes, pour que l'on ait le temps de se préparer.

Les membres du club d'arts martiaux acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois.

Melle Hinobushi : Alors à tout à l'heure.

Les élèves se dispersèrent, rejoignant leurs amis ou se dirigeant vers les activités.

Pendant que mademoiselle Hinobushi faisait le briefing à ses élèves, Saphira faisait le sien aux membres du club de théâtre.

Saphira : Nous passons après le tournoi de basket. Nous n'avons pu installer les décors, car le club de musique classique a son concert avant, ils ont donc préparé la scène pour eux. Je demande donc à ceux qui s'occupent des décors de venir me rejoindre dans les coulisses dès le concert fini. Ceux de la mise en scène et des costumes aussi, pour tout préparer. Les acteurs et le souffleur viendront pendant le tournoi de basket, mais ceux qui veulent venir plus tôt parce qu'ils stressent ou souhaitent réviser leurs textes sont les bienvenus. Vous avez des questions ?

Garçon : Et si nous voulons participer au tournoi de basket ?

Saphira : Hé bien ça dépend du nombre de personnes qui souhaitent y participer. Lesquels d'entre vous veulent y aller ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, une majorité de garçons mais aussi pas mal de filles. (NDA : Personnellement j'aime assez le basket, mais je suis pas douée !)

Saphira : Bien, vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux alors ça devait le faire. Dès que vous avez fini, dépêchez-vous de venir en coulisses pour que l'on vous prépare. Si tout déroule bien, les autres devraient être déjà prêts. D'autres questions ?

Tout le monde secoua négativement la tête.

Saphira : Bien. Alors rendez-vous tout à l'heure. Amusez-vous bien.

Plusieurs merci fusèrent, et chacun retourna vers les festivités.

Sora : Je suis impressionnée par le professionnalisme de Saphira.

Katsuya : Elle est très sérieuse les jours de représentation, mais le reste du temps, tu sais comment elle est…

Sora (avec un sourire) : En retard.

Katsuya : Exactement !

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la salle.

July : Alors vous passez quand ?

Sora : Après le tournoi de basket.

Tenshi : Faisons notre programme. Vous voulez voir toutes les festivités proposées ?

Tous : Oui !

Tenshi : Alors nous commençons par le concert du club de musique classique, ensuite la démonstration du club de majorettes, celle du club d'arts martiaux, le tournoi de basket, la pièce de théâtre et enfin le concert de musique moderne. Et entre-temps nous devons voir l'exposition des clubs dessin et photo et les jeux. Ça vous va ?

Hoshi : Ça me semble bien.

Hiro : Nous allons bien nous amuser !

Sachiko : On commence par quoi ?

Tenshi : Je suis pour aller voir l'expo.

Sora : Oui, allons admirer les dessins de notre petite Hoshi !

Hoshi rougit et sourit.

Tenshi : Tu nous guides ?

Hoshi : D'accord !

Ils se rendirent devant les panneaux de l'exposition, et Hoshi leur décrivit tout le travail qu'elle et les membres du club dessin avaient fait, tout en leur montrant les œuvres exposées.

Hoshi : Celui-là c'est moi qui l'ai fait, l'autre ici c'est Eriol.

Tenshi : Dis-donc, vous dessinez vachement bien tous les deux !

Sachiko : C'est super beau !

Sora : J'adore.

Voix : Merci !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Eriol se tenait juste derrière eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Eriol : Merci d'apprécier notre travail, c'est très valorisant.

Hoshi : Et ça fait très plaisir !

July : C'est mérité !

Eriol : Tu leur montres tout notre travail Hoshi ?

Hoshi : Oui !

Eriol : Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Hoshi : Bien sûr !

Tenshi : Aucun problème.

Sora : Avec plaisir !

Et le petit groupe se fit mener par Hoshi et Eriol à travers toute l'exposition. Ceux-ci prenaient visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à présenter leurs travaux et ceux de leurs camarades à leurs amis, et l'ambiance était vraiment très chaleureuse. Ils contemplèrent également les œuvres du club photo, dont les panneaux d'exposition se trouvaient à côté de ceux du club dessin.

Sachiko : C'est vraiment du beau travail !

Tenshi : Je vous félicite tous les deux, et aussi tous les autres !

Eriol : Quand on aime faire quelque chose, on le fait aussi bien que l'on peut !

A côté de lui, Hoshi hocha la tête et sourit. (NDA : tjrs cette allitération que je déteste ! Hoshi hocha, c vraiment moche !) Soudain, une voix, amplifiée par un haut-parleur, retentit dans toute la salle.

Voix : Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Le concert du club de musique classique va commencer. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, veuillez vous diriger vers la scène. Merci.

S'ensuivit un mouvement de foule vers la scène, pas mal de monde apparemment était intéressé. Nos amis réussirent à se trouver des places assises, et s'installèrent avant de se les faire piquer. Le concert débuta peu après, dans un silence presque complet, les élèves ne désirant pas y assister s'étant fait plus discrets pour ne pas déranger. Les membres du club de musique classique étaient doués, et leur musique vraiment belle. Les sons des divers instruments se mêlaient parfaitement bien. A un moment, Hoshi se pencha vers Tenshi, assise à côté d'elle.

Hoshi : Je suis sûre que Mylène apprécierait si elle était là.

Tenshi : Tu as raison ! J n'y connais pas grand-chose en musique classique mais je trouve qu'ils jouent vraiment bien.

Hoshi acquiesça puis elles reportèrent leur attention sur la scène. A la fin du concert, de nombreux applaudissements fusèrent, saluant la belle performance des musiciens, qui remercièrent le public. Notre petit groupe commenta avec entrain ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Hoshi : La musique était vraiment belle.

Eriol : Ils sont doués c'est sûr.

Katsuya : J'ai beaucoup aimé.

Shino : C'était vraiment magnifique.

Tenshi : Tu aimes la musique classique Shino ?

Shino : Plutôt, oui.

Hiro : Notre Shino est un grand rêveur, et en tout bon rêveur, il aime la musique classique !

July : Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Tu racontes encore n'importe quoi !

Hiro : Mais non ! Arrête de me dire ça ! Pour une fois que ce que je dis est vrai !

Shino : Hiro, tais-toi. C'est totalement faux. July a raison, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

July (avec un air triomphant) : Ah, merci Shino !

Hiro : Shino, espèce de traître !

Tenshi : Hé bien je vous laisse à vos gentilles disputes, moi je vais me préparer… Shino, ne te fais pas avoir par ces deux-là !

July et Hiro (d'une même voix) : Hé !

Mais Tenshi était déjà partie, après leur avoir adressé un clin d'œil. Elle se glissa parmi la foule des élèves, et arriva près des membres du club d'arts martiaux déjà en train de se préparer. Mademoiselle Hinobushi lui sourit et lui indiqua où se changer (NDA : bah oui on ne pratique pas les arts martiaux habillée n'importe comment lol), et elle retrouva Xianghua qui venait d'arriver elle aussi. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire.

Xianghua : Stressée ?

Tenshi : Un peu oui. C'est ma petite démonstration publique.

Xianghua : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! Tu es douée, tu vas éblouir tout le monde.

Tenshi : Je l'espère !

A cet instant elle croisa le regard de Nezumi, qui se changeait elle aussi.

Tenshi : De toute façon j'ai des comptes à régler…

Xianghua la regarda étrangement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Nezumi.

Xianghua : Tenshi, ça ne me regarde pas, mais ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées.

Tenshi : Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien te promettre… ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends un moment comme celui-ci.

Xianghua soupira mais ne dit rien. Elles finirent de se préparer en silence, puis se rangèrent avec les autres membres qui participaient à la démonstration. Ils regardèrent la démonstration du club de majorettes qui se déroulait. Tenshi aperçut ses amis dans la foule des élèves agglutinés tout autour de l'espace réservé et leur fit un petit signe.

Enfin, quand la démonstration des majorettes prit fin, mademoiselle Hinobushi leur donna des dernières instructions pendant que les tatamis étaient installés. La voix dans le haut-parleur annonça la démonstration du club d'arts martiaux et mademoiselle Hinobushi fit signe à ceux qui participaient à la première partie de monter sur les tatamis. Parmi eux, Rei notamment. La démonstration commença et les combattants enchaînèrent leurs mouvements, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite. Les élèves spectateurs commentaient sur le côté.

July : Ils sont doués…

Sora : Je trouve ça génial !

Sachiko : C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant !

Hoshi : Mais Tenshi n'est pas avec eux…

Shino : Elle passera après, regarde, elle s'est changée.

Hoshi : Ah ! Tu as raison Shino.

Eriol : Ma sœur aussi passe après. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Katsuya : Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça n'aille pas.

La première partie de la démonstration prit fin, et ce fut ensuite le tour des combats individuels. Mademoiselle Hinobushi monta sur le tatami pour faire la présentation.

Melle Hinobushi : Je remercie tous ceux qui ont participé à la démonstration générale et je les félicite. A présent, il s'agit de combats à deux contre deux. Six élèves vont passer et vous montrer ce qu'est un combat d'arts martiaux…

Il y eut des applaudissements, puis Xianghua et Shinji montèrent sur le tatami. Mademoiselle Hinobushi les encouragea puis descendit. Ils se mirent face à face, en posture de combat. Puis mademoiselle Hinobushi ordonna le début du duel et ils commencèrent à se battre. S'ensuivit un magnifique ballet de mouvements défensifs et offensifs. Chacun parait, attaquait, feintait, dans une gestuelle impressionnante de mouvements réglés comme du papier à musique. Des cris d'encouragements fusèrent.

July : Ta sœur est très douée Eriol !

Eriol : Elle a toujours adoré les arts martiaux… Et elle en fait depuis si longtemps qu'elle est très forte.

Hoshi : Tu dois être fier d'elle.

Eriol : Et même très fier ! Tout comme elle est fière de mes dessins.

Hoshi eut un sourire tendre devant l'amour fraternel qui transparaissait dans les paroles d'Eriol. Elle trouvait cela vraiment mignon. Quand Eriol lui sourit à son tour, elle rougit un peu et reporta son attention sur le combat. Celui-ci prit fin peu après, sous des applaudissements nourris. Xianghua et Shinji se saluèrent puis saluèrent le public, avant de se retirer. Mademoiselle Hinobushi les félicita.

Melle Hinobushi : Bravo vous avez été parfaits tous les deux ! Félicitations !

Xianghua se laissa tomber à côté de Tenshi, le souffle saccadé. Celle-ci lui passa une bouteille d'eau.

Xianghua : Merci.

Tenshi : Bravo Xianghua, c'était génial. J'espère faire aussi bien que toi.

Xianghua : Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Allez, c'est à toi maintenant.

Tenshi lui sourit puis monta sur le tatami, imitée par Nezumi. Elle se mirent face à face, en posture de combat. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une froide détermination.

Sora : Oh non ! Tenshi se bat contre Nezumi !

Sachiko : Ca va faire du grabuge, je le sens…

Hiro : Ce n'est qu'une démonstration les filles, ne paniquez pas !

July : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre ces deux-là ! Elles se détestent ! Elles se haïssent même !

Hoshi : J'ai peur qu'elles ne prennent ce prétexte pour régler leurs comptes…

Sora : C'est certain ! Et Tenshi est une tête de mule, personne ne pourra lui faire entendre raison !

Dans les spectateurs également, Xianghua observa les deux jeunes filles et eut une petite pensée d'encouragement pour Tenshi.

Xianghua : _Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça Tenshi mais si c'est le seul moyen pour te sentir mieux… Bats-la ! Montre-lui ce que tu sais faire !_

Une tension s'était installée sur le tatami, et les deux filles s'observaient avec haine. Tout le monde pouvait sentir combien elles se détestaient. Egalement dans les spectateurs, Rei eut un mauvais pressentiment quant au combat qui allait se dérouler.

Rei : _Je n'aime pas ça…_

Enfin, mademoiselle Hinobushi ordonna le début du combat. Tenshi eut un sourire mauvais et se jeta sur Nezumi, qui avait eu la même réaction. Les deux filles se frappèrent avec toute la force que leur donnait leur haine. Le premier coup les fit reculer toutes les deux. Mais elles reprirent aussitôt, dans un combat aussi intense que celui de Xianghua et Shinji, mis à part qu'elles se frappaient réellement, et qu'elles n'y allaient pas de main morte.

Des murmures inquiets se firent entendre dans la foule des spectateurs, et les amis de Tenshi avaient peur pour elle. Hoshi avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, très angoissée pour son amie. Sora l'avait prise par les épaules pour la rassurer. July ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du combat. Les garçons étaient perplexes.

En voyant que ses deux élèves se battaient réellement, mademoiselle Hinobushi voulut monter sur le tatami pour s'interposer et les arrêter, mais Xianghua l'en empêcha.

Xianghua : Non mademoiselle ! Elles ont besoin de régler leur problèmes, et je crois que c'est la seule solution.

Melle Hinobushi : Mais tu es folle ! Elles vont gravement se blesser si ça continue ! Je peux pas les laisser faire ça !

Xianghua : S'il vous plaît ! Je vous jure que ça vaut mieux pour elles.

Mademoiselle Hinobushi la regarda gravement, puis elle regarda les deux filles qui se battaient férocement. Elle réfléchissait intensément. Enfin, elle soupira.

Melle Hinobushi : D'accord. Mais je te préviens que s'il y a un grave problème, ce sera toi qui portera le chapeau. Compris ?

Xianghua : Tout ce que vous voulez.

Et elles reportèrent sur le combat. Les deux filles commençaient à se fatiguer, mais elles tenaient bon. Leur désir de vengeance était plus fort.

Nezumi : Tu es jalouse n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est moi que Rei a invitée et pas toi…

Tenshi : La ferme !

La jeune blonde porta un coup de pied violent dans le ventre de son adversaire, qui fut projetée à terre. Elle se releva en tremblant, s'essuyant le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

Nezumi : J'ai donc raison… Je n'y peux rien si Rei me préfère !

Tenshi se jeta à nouveau sur elle, mais Nezumi avait prévu le coup et esquiva. Profitant que Tenshi avait baissé sa garde, aveuglée par sa rage, elle la frappa d'un coup de poing brutal dans le visage. Tenshi s'effondra. Il y eut des murmures de stupéfaction parmi les élèves. Hoshi pressa ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée, Sora crispa ses mains sur ses épaules et July serra les poings. Rei était très inquiet, Xianghua ne l'était pas moins.

Xianghua : _C'est pas possible ! Tenshi est meilleure qu'Orochi normalement mais là, elle était tellement aveuglée par la rage et la haine qu'elle a baissé sa garde et Orochi en a profité…_

Nezumi eut un sourire satisfait et se retourna, prête à quitter le tatami.

Nezumi : Je te bats dans tous les domaines, Murasaki…

Tenshi : Pas si vite…

Nezumi se retourna, surprise. Tenshi se relevait difficilement, la lèvre en sang, une joue virant à un inquiétant bleu violacé.

Tenshi : J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Nezumi : Tu t'es vue ? Tu tiens à peine debout.

Tenshi : Et alors ? Tu me pourris la vie depuis que je suis arrivée, alors que je ne t'avais rien fait. Alors j'estime qu'il est temps que je me venge !

Nezumi : Et comment ? Tu es peut-être plus forte que moi en temps normal, mais pas dans ton état.

Tenshi : C'est ce qu'on verra.

Elle se remit en posture de combat. Nezumi eut un petite hésitation, mais finalement elle eut un sourire mauvais et se plaça face à Tenshi. En premier, elle porta une attaque, que Tenshi para, avec difficulté. Nezumi en profita pour lui porter un coup de pied, mais Tenshi réussit à le bloquer, et lui retourna la jambe pour la faire tomber à terre. Trop confiante, Nezumi n'avait pas fait assez attention. Tenshi lui coinça la jambe pour l'empêcher de bouger. Nezumi eut une grimace, mais ne voulut pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle chercha à faire lâcher prise à son adversaire, mais celle-ci tint bon. Mais elle se fatigua assez rapidement, ses blessures la faisaient souffrir. Nezumi réussit à se dégager un peu.

Nezumi : Perdu Murasaki…

Tenshi : Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

Et elle lui asséna un magistral coup de poing qui la fit retomber sur le tatami. Tenshi la relâcha et s'éloigna, épuisée. Elle s'allongea, la tête lui tournait. Comme Nezumi ne se relevait pas, mademoiselle Hinobushi déclara que le combat était terminé et se précipita sur le tatami, tout comme les autres membres du club d'arts martiaux. Sora, July et Hoshi se précipitèrent sur également auprès de leur amie, suivies par les garçons.

Sora : Tenshi ! Tenshi, réponds-moi ! Ça va ? Tenshi !

Hoshi : Tenshi, réponds-nous s'il te plaît…

July : Tenshi !

Xianghua et Rei s'approchèrent également, avec quelques autres membres du club d'arts martiaux. Xianghua l'examina rapidement.

Xianghua : Elle est évanouie, mais ce n'est rien… Elle n'a plus de forces. On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Rei : Je m'en occupe.

July : Tu peux bien, c'est de ta faute tout ça !

Rei lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

July : Si tu n'avais pas invité cette idiote de Nezumi à sa place elle serait pas comme ça ! Imbécile !

Rei : Ne dis pas ça sans savoir.

Le ton froid surprit July, autant que les autres, mais Rei ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Il prit Tenshi dans ses bras et la souleva.

Sora : Attends on viens avec toi.

Rei acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, imité par mademoiselle Hinobushi qui emmenait Nezumi.

_Et voilà c fini ! Pfiou c long n'est-ce pas ? ça vous a plu ? Ct bien ? Vous êtes contentes ? Vous me laissez plein plein de rewiews ? Syiou plaît ? d'accord ? Merciiiiiiii ! Vous trouvez pas qu'Hoshi et Eriol sont trop mignons ds ce chap ? Et Tenshi a foutu sa pâtée à Nezumi ! YEAHHH ! Allez, j'attends avec impatience vos rewiews ! Gros gros bisous !_


	23. Chap 23 : Les festivités de Noël part2

_Bijour à tous ! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont ! (moi par exemple mdrrr) Me revoilou avec le chapitre 23 des Sailors Crystal, après vous avoir fait énormément attendre je le reconnais, pas taper s'il vous plaît lol Quand j'ai remarqué que les rewiews dataient de septembre, j'ai eu un choc… Je me suis dit là c'est pas possible, faut que je mette la suite. Donc j'ai bossé pour finir le chapitre, qui était bien entamé car je l'avais bcp travaillé pendant les vacances deToussaint. Et enfin le voilà. Gomen gomen pour le retard, mais au moins vous avez un chapitre très long ! (20 pages Word !)_

_J'aimerais également vous informer que j'ai ouvert un site de dessins sur les Sailors Crystal, car deux de mes amies me dessinent de superbes dessins de cette fic et que je pense qu'ils méritent d'être vus par les lecteurs. Donc si ça vous intéresse allez à cette adresse : __http/sailorangel.myblog.fr/__ et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._

_Maintenant les réponses aux rewiews anonymes, puisque avec le nouveau système je réponds directement à ceux qui se sont logués pour laisser une rewiew._

_Lou999 : Ah, comme toujours tes rewiews me font un bien fou ! Ma pauvre, j'espère que tu t'es pas fait trop mal en reproduisant le combat de Tenshi et Nezumi, c'était vraiment un combat dur et intense lol En tout cas, ravie que ma vision de Noël t'ait plu, je pense l'avoir réussie car tout le monde était content ! Merci encore pour être tjrs là et pr tes rewiews géniales ! Gros gros bisous !_

_ln.lfz : Ma grande sœur que j'adore ! Si tu veux tuer Nezumi, pas de problèmes mais attends la fin de la fic, j'en ai encore besoin lol (mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va payer ! YATAAAAA ! mdrr) Ne t'inquiète pas aussi pr Rei, tu sauras tout dans le chap sur le bal de Noël (faut encore attendre, vraiment désolée --') Et vi Eriol est tout mimi avec Hoshi ! Ils sont trop adorables ces deux-là je les adore ! Alors comme ça tu lis et relis mes chapitres ? ça me fait plaisir ça hé hé. Oui oui, Frédéric et Mylène sont mariés, c pr ça que je leur ai mis le même nom ! Comme d'habitude je vois que tu as été très attentive et que tu as tout vu. Et pr la pièce de théâtre avec ce cher buffle, euh non Katsuya, mdrrr c'est dans ce chap ! Et rassure toi ce n'est pas grave si tu parles plus des garçons que des filles, car ils sont tous liés ! Gros gros bisous à toi je t'adore trop trop !_

_aminteitha : On peut dire que tu auras insisté toi mdrrrrr Mais tu l'as enfin ton chapitre ! J'espère que tu es contente Et continue à me faire de beaux dessins ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Bulrog, ma nouvelle/nouveau rewieweuse/rewieweur. Merci pour tes compliments !_

_Gros bisous à tous et merci d'être là_

_Bonne lecture_

_Récapitulatif des personnages :  
_

_En 2ndeB : Tenshi Murasaki/ Sailor Spirit, amoureuse de Rei_

_Hoshi Asano/ Sailor Yume, amoureuse d'Eriol ?_

_Rei Akiro/ idole des secondes, ami de Tenshi et Hoshi, délégué_

_Nezumi Orochi/ rivale de Tenshi, fan de Rei, déteste Sachiko_

_Sachiko Neko/ amie de Tenshi et Hoshi, ainsi que du reste du groupe, sœur jumelle de Sachi_

_Katsuya Kaze/ ami de Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe, cousin de Saphira_

_Kitsune Yashaki/ meilleure amie de Nezumi, déteste Tenshi et Sachiko_

_Kimi/ camarade_

_En 2ndeD : July Hanashiro/ Sailor Sakura _

_Sora Iruno/ Sailor Genki_

_Hiro Akashi/ meilleur ami de Shino, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Shino Kuro/ meilleur ami de Hiro, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Sachi/ amie de Sora et July, déléguée, sœur jumelle de Sachiko_

_Ryu/ camarade_

_En 2ndeC : Eriol Shang/ ami de Hoshi, petit frère de Xianghua_

_Autres élèves : Xianghua Shang/ troisième année, amie de Tenshi, grande sœur d'Eriol_

_Saphira Kaze/ troisième année, cousine de Katsuya, responsable du club théâtre_

_Kataki Tomodachi/ deuxième année, membre du club théâtre_

_Lou/ troisième année, membre du club théâtre_

_Yosuke Mahiro/ première année, membre du club théâtre_

_Autres persos : Sailor Death/ pire ennemie des Sailors Crystal_

_Amy Mizuno/ mère adoptive de Tenshi, Sailor Mercury (mais a oublié)_

_Mako Kino/ mère adoptive de July, Sailor Jupiter (mais a oublié)_

_Minako Aïno/ mère adoptive de Sora, Sailor Vénus (mais a oublié)_

_Séverine Meio/ mère adoptive de Hoshi, Sailor Pluton (mais a oublié)_

_Mine/ s'occupe de la maison de Sora et Minako_

_Necros/ serviteur de Sailor Death_

_Melle Hinobushi/ professeur du club d'arts martiaux_

_Mylène et Frédéric Tenno, Olivia Tomoe, Raya Hino/ Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturne, Sailor Mars (mais ont oublié)_

_Mme Fugitake/ directrice adjointe du lycée Saionji_

_CHAPITRE 23 : Les festivités de Noël. (deuxième partie)_

_Je suis seule, dans le noir le plus complet. Dans l'incertitude, je préfère me transformer. Vêtue de mon costume de Sailor, je commence alors à marcher dans les ténèbres. Tout autour de moi, j'entends des bruissements, des chuchotements, des gémissements, autant de petits bruits angoissants. Je ne sais pas d'où ils proviennent, mais je ne suis pas rassurée. Au début leur bruit est faible, mais croit bientôt en intensité. Lorsqu'il atteint son paroxysme, une forte lumière dorée apparaît devant moi. Aussitôt, le bourdonnement se fait si faible qu'il n'est plus que murmure._

_Inévitablement, je m'approche de la lumière. Je suis d'abord aveuglée, mais plus j'approche et plus je distingue d'où provient la lumière. Il s'agit d'un grand rai lumineux qui éclaire une ronde table de pierre, sur laquelle sont gravés des symboles. Une fois que je suis juste devant la table, je les reconnais : il y a le mien, l'étoile. Et celui de Yume, le nuage. Ainsi que celui de Sakura, la fleur, et celui de Genki, le soleil. Ils sont disposés en cercle sur le pourtour du disque de pierre, et au centre est gravé un cinquième symbole, qui m'est inconnu quant à sa signification. Il s'agit d'un cœur à l'intérieur duquel se trouve une licorne. Malgré la lumière dorée qui le frappe de plein fouet, le symbole brille d'une forte lumière argentée. D'ailleurs, mon symbole rayonne d'une lumière violette, celui de Yume d'une lumière jaune pâle, celui de Sakura d'une lumière verte et celui de Genki d'une_ _lumière rouge clair. L'ensemble de ces cinq symboles est absolument magnifique. Et il semble plein de vie._

_Je remarque que d'autres symboles sont gravés sur le pied de la table de pierre. Ce sont ceux des Sailors Senshis ! Le croissant de lune de Sailor Moon, un deuxième pour Sailor Mini Moon, le symbole de Mercury, celui de Mars, de Jupiter, de Vénus, de Pluton, de Neptune, d'Uranus et de Saturne. Et sur tous ces symboles, seuls deux brillent : les croissants de lune de Moon et Mini Moon. Tous les autres sont éteints, comme morts. Et alors je comprends que les symboles illuminés sont ceux des Sailors actives. Et donc les Sailors Crystal, Sailor Moon et Sailor Mini Moon. Ce qui veut d'ailleurs dire que Mini Moon a bien échappé au vortex de Sailor Death. Comment, je ne saurais le dire._

_Soudain, la lumière dorée devient plus intense, mais plus froide. C'est étrange à décrire. Et alors j'entends une voix au milieu des ténèbres._

_" Bientôt, l'épreuve débutera… Pour chacune d'elle… Et alors toutes tomberont !"_

_Cette voix glaciale et haineuse, je la connais. C'est celle de Sailor Death, notre ennemie jurée ! Je n'ai pas compris ses paroles, mais elles sont synonymes de danger, je le sens. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, mon symbole s'arrête soudain de briller. Puis c'est au tour de la fleur de Sakura de s'éteindre. Suivie par le soleil de Genki et enfin du nuage de Yume. Et alors l'éclat du symbole du cœur et de la licorne, au milieu de nos quatre symboles, décroît jusqu'à disparaître. Et la sensation que je ressens alors est terrible : c'est celle d'un vide immense, du néant. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Car au plus profond de moi, je sais ce que tout cela signifie : la fin des Sailors Crystal. Après l'anéantissement des pouvoirs des Sailors Senshis, ce sera au tour de ceux des Sailors Crystal. Ce que je vois à travers cette table de pierre qui ne brille plus que par deux petits croissants de lune, c'est notre mort à toutes les quatre._

---------------------

A l'infirmerie, les amis de Tenshi, Hoshi, Sora, July, Sachiko, Hiro, Shino et Eriol, ainsi que Rei, attendaient avec impatience le diagnostic de l'infirmière.

Sora : Alors ?

Infirmière : Elle n'a rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Principalement une contusion au niveau du visage, importante mais pas inquiétante, et sinon la lèvre fendue et quelques contusions plus ou moins importantes, mais sans gravité, un peu partout sur le corps. J'ai également remarqué un signe étrange sur le haut de sa poitrine.

July (précipitamment) : C'est normal ! C'est… Un tatouage éphémère.

Infirmière : … Bien. Pour l'autre demoiselle, (désigne Nezumi) c'est..

Sachiko (brusquement) : On s'en fiche.

Voix (derrière l'infirmière) : Moi je ne m'en fiche pas, Neko.

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Kitsune, les bras croisés, qui les toisait d'un air méprisant. Sentant qu'une dispute pointait à l'horizon, l'infirmière reprit la parole d'un ton énergique en désignant Kitsune.

Infirmière : Bien, alors suivez moi mademoiselle.

Elle l'obligea à se tourner vers le lit de Nezumi puis elle ferma un rideau tout autour pour éviter tout conflit.

Sora : Il n'y a bien que cette idiote pour s'intéresser à Orochi.

July (regardant Rei) : J'en connais d'autres…

Hoshi : July, s'il te plaît. On verra ça plus tard.

July (soupir) : D'accord.

Eriol : Regardez, Tenshi pleure !

Surpris, tous se penchèrent sur la jeune fille. Et ils purent constater qu'Eriol avait raison : quelques larmes perlaient au coin de yeux fermés de Tenshi.

Sachiko : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Eriol : C'est étrange…

Hiro : Elle doit faire un cauchemar.

July (d'un ton sarcastique) : Oui, elle doit rêver de toi.

Hiro : Ne commence pas !

Et la dispute fut lancée. Mais soudain, Tenshi se leva brusquement, bien réveillée, stoppant net July et Hiro et faisant sursauter tous les autres. Elle cria "Yume !". Hoshi, Sora et July se regardèrent alors. Elles seules savaient qui Tenshi appelait. Et pour qu'elle le fasse, cela signifiait que son rêve –ou plutôt cauchemar- avait un rapport avec leur combat de Sailor.

Hoshi passa sa main sur le front de son amie puis lui prit la main.

Hoshi (chuchote) : Je suis là, Tenshi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tenshi : La table de pierre… Nos symboles… Tout s'est éteint…

Hoshi ne comprit pas tout de ses paroles, pas plus que les autres qui n'avaient eux, vraiment rien compris, mis à part July et Sora. Hoshi attendit alors que Tenshi se calme, puis elle lui murmura.

Hoshi (murmure) : On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Tu nous expliqueras ça ce soir, quand nous serons toutes les quatre. Oublie pour l'instant.

Tenshi acquiesça, remise de son émotion. Puis elle vit les visages inquiets de ses amis et leur sourit pour les rassurer.

Shino : Tu vas bien ?

Elle porta une main à sa tête, puis à son visage, et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle appuya sur ses bleus.

Tenshi : J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus, mais à part ça tout va bien.

Sora : Elle n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour donc tout va bien.

Sa remarque tira un sourire à Tenshi. Elle se redressa dans son lit et s'adossa au mur.

Tenshi : Je ne dois pas être belle à voir, non ?

July (avec un sourire moqueur) : S'il n'y avait que ça…

Tenshi : Méchante !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

Tenshi : Non, sincèrement, je vais être horrible pour le bal de ce soir. Shino, je suis vraiment désolée, je vais te faire honte. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir invitée.

Shino : Rassure-toi, je m'en fiche complètement ! C'est toi que j'ai invitée, pas ton image. Et je suis tout simplement content que tu m'accompagnes.

Tenshi : C'est trop gentil, merci ! T'es un chou !

Hiro : Un véritable chou à la crème ce cher Shino, n'est-ce pas ?

Shino : La ferme Hiro.

Hiro : A vos ordres chef chou !

Shino (soupir) : Hiro !

Hiro : D'accord d'accord, je me tais…

July : Première nouvelle !

Hiro lui tira la langue et la jeune fille répondit par une grimace. Personne n'avait remarqué le coup d'œil étrange que Rei avait jeté à Shino.

Sachiko : Vous faites un beau petit couple tous les deux.

Hiro et July : Quoi ? Avec elle/lui ?

July : Tu délires Sachiko !

Hiro : Bah ma foi je suis pas contre cette idée…

July lui jeta un drôle de regard tandis que Tenshi et Sora se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.

Hiro : Bah quoi ? T'es mignonne, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte de sortir avec toi.

July ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque, ce qui fit sourire ses amis. Mais elle reprit très vite le dessus.

July : Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Et la discussion fut close. Hoshi se tourna vers Tenshi.

Hoshi : En tout cas, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur. Ne recommence plus jamais ça.

Tenshi : Je ne peux rien te promettre Hoshi. Orochi a trop tendance à me taper sur le système.

Elle sembla alors se rendre compte que Rei était aussi à son chevet. Elle ressentit d'abord une douce chaleur à savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, avant que l'image de Rei demandant à Nezumi de l'accompagner au bal de Noël s'imposa à son esprit et son visage se ferma.

Tenshi : Enfin, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour d'autres personnes…

Rei fronça les sourcils, July eut un sourire en coin et Hoshi leva les yeux au ciel. Entre Tenshi et July à raisonner, elle avait de quoi faire !

Rei : Tenshi, ne…

Mais il fut coupé par Kitsune qui l'appelait, ayant passé la tête par le rideau qui entourait le lit de Nezumi.

Kitsune : Akiro, Nezumi veut te voir.

Rei (soupir) : Une minute, j'arrive.

Kitsune : Tout de suite !

Rei eut un regard agacé mais se leva. Il jeta un regard peiné à Tenshi, puis s'excusa auprès du petit groupe avant de rejoindre Kitsune au chevet de Nezumi.

Sora (stupéfaite) : Ils sortent carrément ensemble ?

Hiro : ça en a tout l'air…

Tenshi (brusquement) : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? C'est leur problème, on s'en fiche.

Hoshi : Tenshi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va régler tes soucis.

Tenshi (obstinée) : Quels soucis ? Je vais très bien.

Hoshi secoua la tête, renonçant à la raisonner. Soudain, Katsuya passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie.

Katsuya : Salut ! Ça va mieux Tenshi ?

Tenshi : Oui merci !

Katsuya : Je venais vous prévenir que le tournoi de basket va débuter, alors si vous voulez y participer, c'est maintenant !

Hiro : Ok on arrive !

Infirmière : Mademoiselle Murasaki n'est pas autorisée à y participer. Je vais la garder encore un moment.

Tenshi : Mais…

Infirmière : Pas de mais ! Pas de basket, point. Ne discutez pas.

Tenshi : Mais je serais sortie pour voir la pièce de théâtre ?

Infirmière : Si vous vous tenez tranquille.

July : T'as du boulot Tenshi !

Tenshi : Toi aussi ! T'as intérêt à gagner ! Promettez-moi tous de gagner !

Autres : Promis !

Hoshi : On revient te voir après si tu n'es pas sortie.

Tenshi (chuchote) : Je t'assure que j'arriverais à lui échapper à cette vieille pie. Et au besoin j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs.

Hoshi (chuchote) : Ce n'est pas bien Tenshi. Nos pouvoirs ne doivent pas nous servir personnellement. C'est une des premières choses que m'avaient dites ma mère lorsqu'elle se souvenait encore qu'elle était une Sailor. Et Amy a dû te le dire aussi.

Tenshi (chuchote) : Une fois, Hoshi, juste une fois.

Hoshi soupira mais finit par sourire et se leva pour rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

Hoshi : Tu finiras par me rendre folle.

Tenshi (avec un grand sourire) : Je sais !

Et le petit groupe sortit de l'infirmerie après moult signes à Tenshi, alors que Xianghua entrait.

Xianghua : Alors la star, ça va ? Désolée de ne pas être venue tout de suite, mais j'ai dû légèrement rendre des comptes à mademoiselle Hinobushi pour vous avoir laissé vous battre, Orochi et toi.

Tenshi : C'est pas grave !

Xianghua : Ton coup d'éclat a fait parler de toi, si tu savais !

Tenshi : Ah oui ? Raconte-moi tout !

---------------------

Professeur 1 : Bien, je veux six équipes, de six joueurs chacune !

Les élèves agglutinés autour de lui dans la salle de sport se répartirent tel qu'il l'avait demandé dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Enfin, après maintes discussions et réflexions, tous les joueurs furent groupés par équipes de six. Les élèves spectateurs s'assirent sur le sol ou s'appuyèrent contre un des murs.

Le second professeur alla alors chercher les ballons et les chasubles qu'il distribua aux équipes tandis que son collègue désignait la première équipe comme l'équipe A, la deuxième comme l'équipe B, et ainsi de suite le long de la rangée jusqu'à l'équipe F.

Professeur 2 : Premier match, l'équipe A contre l'équipe B ! En place ! Les autres, dégagez le terrain ! Vous ne jouez qu'à cinq contre cinq, donc je veux un remplaçant dans chaque équipe !

Hiro, Shino, Sora, Hoshi, July et Sachiko étant l'équipe B, Katsuya s'étant mis avec des élèves de sa classe et Eriol étant simple spectateur, ils allèrent se mettre en place face à l'équipe A sur le terrain. Hiro s'improvisa capitaine, mais personne ne protesta, pas même July, consciente de l'enjeu, à savoir qu'ils devaient gagner, non seulement pour tenir leur promesse faite à Tenshi mais aussi pour leur fierté personnelle. (NDA : ça peut paraître tiré par les cheveux, mais qui n'a jamais souhaité gagner lors d'un match en sport ?) Le capitaine Hiro briefa donc son équipe avant le coup d'envoi.

Hiro : Bon, voyons d'abord le remplaçant, qui veut l'être ?

Hoshi leva la main.

Hoshi : Moi je veux bien.

Hiro : Très bien. Tu iras te placer sur le côté tout à l'heure. Si vous êtes d'accord, je prends le poste de meneur de jeu.

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête. Puis il leur répartit leur poste et donna ses dernières recommandations.

Hiro : Faites attention, ils ont de bons joueurs en face.

July : Faut que ça tombe sur nous…

Hiro : Nous n'avons pas choisi ! Mais il y a pire, l'équipe F est constituée d'une majorité de joueurs faisant partie du club de basket.

July : Je vois, nous aurions pu tomber sur pire.

Hiro : Exactement. Allez, en place !

Chacun alla se poster sur le terrain, tandis qu'en face l'équipe adversaire faisait de même.

Professeur 2 : Vous êtes prêts ?

Les capitaines acquiescèrent et le professeur siffla alors le coup d'envoi. Il lança le ballon entre les deux équipes. Les deux capitaines se lancèrent sur la précieuse balle orange et le match débuta.

La première partie du match fut assez désastreuse pour nos amis. Les joueurs adverses étaient très bons comme l'avait annoncé Hiro, et ne laissaient rien au hasard. Et malgré la bonne volonté et la relative efficacité de la formation de l'équipe B, elle se faisait écraser. L'écart entre leur score et celui de l'équipe A était tellement important qu'il était certain qu'ils ne pourraient plus gagner. Mais loin de se décourager, Hiro réunit ses équipiers et les motiva.

July : Ça ne sert à rien de continuer, on se fait laminer.

Sora : July a raison, à quoi continuer ?

Sachiko : On ne va pas déclarer forfait quand même ! Moi je continue à me battre !

Hiro : Ecoutez Sachiko ! Elle a raison ! On ne gagnera certainement pas, mais nous pouvons réduire l'écart ! Si au final, nous sommes à égalité avec une autre équipe, c'est cela qui nous départagera ! D'accord les filles ?

July et Sora hochèrent la tête. Hiro se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

Hiro : Shino ?

Shino : Je vous suis.

Hiro : Alors c'est parti !

Ils se remirent en place et le match reprit. Galvanisés, ils devinrent plus rapides, plus précis. Hiro continuait à les encourager, Hoshi sur le côté faisait de même, ainsi qu'Eriol parmi les spectateurs.

Ils parvinrent à remonter le score superbement. Dans les dernières minutes, Sora laissa sa place à Hoshi, et celle-ci joua aussi bien que ses coéquipiers. Le dernier panier du match, toutes équipes confondues, fut marqué par Shino, et il fut magnifique. Les filles et Hiro le félicitèrent joyeusement. Ils étaient contents d'eux, même s'ils avaient perdu. L'équipe A vint même les féliciter.

Les professeurs marquèrent le score du match sur le tableau puis annoncèrent le match suivant.

Professeur 1 : Second match, équipe B contre équipe C !

Sora : On joue contre l'équipe de Katsuya !

En effet, parmi les trois garçons et les deux filles de 2ndeB qui constituaient l'équipe C se trouvait Katsuya. Il leur fit un grand sourire.

Katsuya : Vous êtes prêts à perdre ?

Sora : Dans tes rêves mon vieux !

July : On va t'écraser !

Katsuya : Hé hé, je vous attends ! Que les meilleurs gagnent !

Et il retourna vers son équipe. Sora eut un sourire malicieux et lui cria :

Sora : C'est pas un buffle qui nous battra !

Le pauvre Katsuya tomba à la renverse, tandis que ses coéquipiers et ceux de Sora riaient. Il se releva et répliqua à la jeune fille.

Katsuya : Ça, tu me le paieras sur le terrain ma chère Sora !

Pour toute réponse, Sora lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Puis les deux équipes se placèrent sur le terrain et le coup d'envoi fut donné. Sora étant remplaçante au début du match, Katsuya n'eut guère l'occasion de se venger. Les deux équipes étant d'un niveau équivalent, le match était très serré et très intéressant à observer. Les spectateurs et les autres joueurs étaient très enthousiastes. Katsuya marque de très beaux paniers, son capitaine Koi également (NDA : un ptit clin d'œil à un des persos de la fic Naruto "Choix" de ln.lfz, un des jumeaux trop chous que j'adore ! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire (c'est mon coup de pub de la journée, mdr)) , les autres n'étaient pas en reste. Du côté de l'équipe B, Hiro et Shino jouaient aussi très bien, et les trois filles Hoshi, July et Sachiko se débrouillaient très bien, notamment Sachiko.

Au milieu du match, Sora rentra et July sortit, donnant à Katsuya la chance d'accomplir sa vengeance. La jeune fille lui lança un regard de défi alors qu'elle se plaçait sur le terrain. Dès lors, le match devint une véritable bataille entre les deux adolescents. Chaque fois que Sora avait la ballon, Katsuya était là, prêt à le lui prendre. Et chaque fois que Katsuya avait le ballon, Sora était là, prête à le lui prendre. Mais à un moment, le jeune homme fut un peu trop brusque (NDA : ne pas oublier que c'est un garçon ! lol) et poussa Sora qui tomba à terre. Il prit aussitôt un air contrit et s'excusa tout en aidant la jeune file à se relever.

Katsuya : Excuse-moi Sora, je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Sora : Non ça va très bien. Décidément tu n'es qu'un buffle Katsuya.

Katsuya (prend la pose) : Que veux-tu, j'entre dans la peau de mon personnage…

Sora rit puis reprit le ballon des mains du jeune homme et réengagea le jeu. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir pris avec désinvolture l'incident, mais en réalité elle avait ressenti une douce chaleur en son cœur quand Katsuya s'était inquiété pour elle, bien qu'elle ne sût pas pourquoi… Quant au jeune homme, il la regarda partir avec un sourire, rendu heureux par le simple fait de l'avoir faite rire.

Le match reprit ensuite et avec lui leur joute. Le match se déroulant dans une ambiance amicale, leurs coéquipiers les laissaient faire en riant et en s'amusant de leur duel. Sans pour autant oublier pourquoi ils étaient là. Et lorsque le match prit fin, ce fut l'équipe B qui gagna, avec quelques points d'avance. Katsuya reconnut sa défaite face à Sora de bon gré et tous se serrèrent la main amicalement. Puis les professeurs annoncèrent le match suivant, équipe C contre équipe D, et l'équipe B quitta alors le terrain, souhaitant bonne chance à Katsuya et à ses coéquipiers. Sora lui fit promettre de gagner.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Eriol parmi les élèves spectateurs et regardèrent le match, que l'équipe C remporta sous leurs encouragements. Katsuya les rejoignit ensuite tandis que ses coéquipiers allaient se désaltérer et que le match suivant commençait.

Sora : Félicitations ! Vous avez bien joué.

Hiro (avec un sourire malicieux) : Mieux que contre nous en tout cas !

Katsuya (lui donne un coup sur l'épaule) : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Hiro : Ne me frappe pas comme ça, on dirait July.

July : Hé !

Et elle lui donna un coup sur l'autre épaule.

Hiro : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Et toute la petite bande se mit à rire, même July.

Katsuya : Sora, que dirais-tu d'aller tout de suite rejoindre les autres dans les coulisses de la grande salle ? Nos deux équipes n'ont plus de matches et je suis sûr que ça rassurerait Saphira.

Sora (hocha la tête) : C'est une bonne idée, tu as raison. En plus comme ça on aura le temps une douche vite fait.

Hoshi : On vous donnera les résultats du tournoi après.

Sora : Ok merci. Alors à toute à l'heure !

Sachiko : Répétez bien !

Les deux jeunes gens firent un dernier signe à leurs amis avant de sortir de la salle.

July : Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hoshi : Allons nous changer puis nous regarderons la fin du tournoi.

Les autres approuvèrent et chacun alla se changer, puis il se retrouvèrent dans la salle de sport. Ils regardèrent les derniers matches, puis il y eut un immense brouhaha lorsque les professeurs calculèrent les points de chaque équipe, avant d'annoncer le classement. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, de son pronostic ou de sa critique. Mais tous attendaient avec impatience le verdict.

Les professeurs intimèrent enfin le silence et chacun se tut.

Professeur 1 : Le vainqueur de ce tournoi est… l'équipe F !

On entendit des cris de joie et de déception, mais tous applaudirent. Hiro déclara que c'était à prévoir vu le niveau des joueurs de l'équipe F.

Professeur 2 : Deuxièmes ex-aequo, les équipes B et C !

Les dix joueurs furent très contents, non seulement d'être deuxièmes, ce qui était très bien, mais aussi d'être ex-aequo.

July : Mais Tenshi va nous tuer… Nous ne sommes pas premiers !

Hiro : Hé oh, elle va pas se plaindre quand même ?

Sachiko : On a fait de notre mieux !

Voix : Et c'est très bien, je vous félicite.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tenshi, un bandage autour de sa jambe gauche et un autre autour de son bras droit.

Hoshi : Tenshi ! L'infirmière t'as laissée sortir ?

Tenshi : Je lui ai un peu forcé la main, mais on peut dire que oui.

Hoshi fronça les sourcils mais son amie la rassura en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de ses pouvoirs.

Hoshi : Quand je te dis que tu me rendras folle.

Tenshi éclata de rire et s'approcha de ses amis.

Tenshi : Où est Sora ? Et Katsuya ?

July : Partis se préparer pour la pièce de théâtre.

Tenshi : Ils avaient le trac ?

Hoshi : Non, pas vraiment.

Hiro : C'est pas l'impression qu'ils nous ont donnée en tout cas.

Tenshi : Et vous, pas trop fatigués ?

Sachiko : Un peu, mais nous sommes très contents d'être deuxièmes !

Voix (haut-parleur) : Votre attention s'il vous plaît, la pièce de théâtre organisée par le club de théâtre va commencer. Pour les intéressés, rendez-vous devant la scène de la salle de réception. Merci.

A cette annonce, le petit groupe composé de Tenshi, July, Hoshi, Eriol, Hiro, Shino et Sachiko se dirigea vers la salle de réception, qui était toujours bondée, et se faufilèrent pour trouver des places assez près de la scène. Ils durent cependant se séparer, ainsi les filles se mirent ensemble et les garçons s'installèrent plus loin. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le lourd rideau de velours bleu nuit qui cachait la scène fut levé et la pièce commença.

Voix narratrice : Voici l'histoire du Bouvier et de la Tisserande.

La voix marqua une pause, puis reprit.

Voix narratrice : L'Empereur Céleste avait sept filles intelligentes et habiles.

Sept jeunes filles entrèrent alors sur la scène et saluèrent. Les amis de Sora la reconnurent parmi elles, tout à gauche. Elles portaient toutes des robes de l'ère d'Edo.

Voix narratrice : La plus jeune était la plus gentille et la plus travailleuse. Experte en tissage, on l'appelait la Tisserande.

Sora s'approcha alors du public, se démarquant des autres filles. Elle s'installa alors à un métier à tisser installé sur le devant de la scène tandis que les six autres filles sortaient et elle se mit à tisser.

Voix narratrice : Assise chaque jour devant son métier, la Tisserande lançait sans cesse sa navette, travaillant d'arrache-pied. Elle ne tissait pas des tissus ordinaires mais uniquement des brocarts célestes. Chaque matin à l'aube, le spectacle du ciel strié des rayons brillants et multicolores du Soleil n'était autre qu'un nouveau chef d'œuvre de la Tisserande.

Les décors en arrière-plan, restés dans l'obscurité, furent alors éclairés, révélant un ciel magnifique, coloré de plusieurs teintes chatoyantes. Il y eut un murmure d'admiration dans la salle et quelques élèves même applaudirent. Le travail des décors était vraiment réussi.

Voix narratrice : Malgré son travail intéressant et qu'elle aimait, la Tisserande se sentait solitaire à vivre dans le ciel.

Sora leva alors les yeux de son métier, prit un air mélancolique puis s'approcha d'une fenêtre sur le côté. Elle regarda par cette fenêtre et soupira alors.

La Tisserande : Comme le monde d'en bas est beau avec ses montagnes verdoyantes et ses lacs bleus ! J'envie les femmes qui tissent là-bas, près des laboureurs. Ils vivent heureux.

Voix narratrice : Et la Tisserande éprouvait de la frustration à rester dans le ciel. Mais un jour, pour se reposer de leurs travaux, ses sœurs et elle descendirent sur terre pour se baigner dans une rivière limpide.

Pendant que la narratrice parlait, le rideau avait été tiré et les décors changés. Lorsque celui-ci fut rouvert, les spectateurs découvrirent un superbe décor de rivière sous un soleil printanier, les berges recouvertes d'herbe tendre et verdoyante et de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les sept jeunes filles qui jouaient le rôle des filles de l'Empereur Céleste s'amusaient à se poursuivre au milieu de ce décor en riant, vêtues de voiles astucieusement mis en place qui faisaient office de maillots de bain. En voyant cela, Hiro glissa à l'oreille de Shino, assis à côté de lui :

Hiro : Elles ne sont pas censées être toutes nues dans le conte ?

Shiro : Tu es désespérant…

Hiro (avec un grand sourire) : Je sais !

Voix narratrice : Près de cette rivière vivait un jeune orphelin qui faisait paître des bœufs dans la vallée et vivait avec son frère aîné et sa belle-sœur. Tout le monde l'appelait le Bouvier.

Kataki fit alors son apparition sur la scène, en costume de bouvier.

July (à l'oreille de Sachiko) : Pas mal il faut avouer.

Sachiko : Oui, Sora a de la chance de jouer avec lui !

Voix narratrice : Il n'avait pas encore pris femme et travaillait tous les jours du matin au soir. Sa solitude et sa peine lui avaient attiré la sympathie d'un vieux buffle qui vivait jour et nuit avec lui.

Katsuya fit alors son entrée sur scène, vêtu d'un costume de buffle. Dans le public July, Tenshi, Sachiko et Hiro ne purent s'empêcher de rire en le voyant, tandis que Hoshi, Shino et Eriol esquissaient un sourire amusé. D'autres qui avaient reconnu le jeune homme rirent également. Sur scène, Sora ne put retenir un petit sourire, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher. Katsuya était complètement gêné et toujours furieux contre sa cousine de lui avoir attribué ce rôle, mais il était professionnel et garda son sérieux et son calme.

Voix narratrice : Ce vieux buffle pouvait comprendre ses paroles et le bouvier les siennes. Au cours des ans, ils étaient devenus de fidèles compagnons partageant ensemble joies et peines.

Kataki posa sa main sur "l'échine" de Katsuya le buffle d'un geste amical.

Voix narratrice : Ce jour-là, après avoir labouré un lopin de terre, le Bouvier mena le buffle au bord de la rivière pour l'abreuver. C'est alors qu'il vit les sept sœurs se baigner et s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'eau. Toutes étaient très belles, surtout la plus jeune. Il en fut subjugué.

Kataki s'était approché de la rivière tenant toujours Katsuya par l'échine. Il regarda Sora d'un air amoureux et rêveur.

Le Bouvier (murmure) : Qu'elle est belle…

Le Buffle : Je comprends ton émoi. Va prendre les habits qui se trouvent près du saule et celle que tu aimes deviendra ta femme.

Kataki fit deux pas en avant, fit mine d'hésiter, intimidé. Katsuya le poussa un peu du bout de son "museau".

Le Buffle : Dépêche-toi ! Vous ferez un très beau couple !

Kataki s'élança finalement, prit les vêtements de Sora posés en évidence près du saule du décor et fit demi-tour.

Voix narratrice : Surprises par l'apparition de cet inconnu, les filles de l'Empereur Céleste se rhabillèrent en hâte et s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Seule resta dans l'eau la jeune Tisserande. Le Bouvier lui ayant pris ses habits, elle ne pouvait sortir et attendait, gênée.

En même temps que le narrateur avait conté le passage, les six jeunes filles s'étaient enfuies en quittant la scène tandis que Sora restait seule, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine et rougissante. Cette partie n'était pas très dure à jouer, la jeune fille imaginant sans peine sa réaction dans la même situation.

La Tisserande : Bouvier, rends-moi mes habits !

Le Bouvier : D'accord, si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme !

Voix narratrice : La Tisserande était agacée par l'insolence du jeune homme, mais son air sincère et honnête, ainsi que le regard amoureux dont il la couvait lui allèrent droit au cœur. Insatisfaite de sa vie solitaire au Ciel et de la surveillance sévère de son père l'Empereur Céleste, elle rêvait comme toutes les jeunes filles d'un amour ardent et passionné, d'un avenir heureux et d'une vie paisible.

Sora joua très bien le jeu des expressions de la Tisserande, passant d'abord de l'exaspération et de l'indignation face à Kataki qui la regardait amoureusement et avait lancé avec conviction sa demande, puis ensuite de l'attendrissement devant son air si sincère.

La Tisserande : D'accord j'accepte de devenir ta femme.

Voix narratrice : Dès lors, le Bouvier et la Tisserande devinrent un couple inséparable. L'homme labourait et la femme tissait. Celle-ci apprit à nombre de jeunes filles sa technique de tissage et elles surent bientôt tisser de magnifiques brocarts colorés.

Le rideau avait été tiré puis rouvert une nouvelle fois pendant que la narratrice contait, et Sora réapparut alors, en train d'apprendre le tissage à plusieurs jeunes filles tout autour d'elle tandis que Kataki travaillait dans le champ voisin, Katsuya à ses côtés. Les jeunes filles écoutèrent Sora avec attention puis se mirent à l'ouvrage, tandis que Sora leur prodiguait des conseils et émettait des commentaires sur leurs travaux. Kataki et Katsuya échangeaient des paroles par la pensée tout en labourant le champ. Une jeune fille entra ensuite sur scène, semblable à toutes celles qui suivaient l'enseignement de Sora.

La jeune fille : Dame Tisserande, j'ai entendu dire dans mon village que votre savoir en matière de tissage était inégalable de par le monde. Acceptez-vous de me le transmettre ?

La Tisserande : Bien entendu, tu es la bienvenue ici.

Voix narratrice : Et ainsi de suite, de bouche à oreille, la technique du tissage parcourut le monde. Et le temps passa. Peu de temps après, le Bouvier et la Tisserande eurent un garçon, et quelques années encore plus tard, une fille.

Sora quitta alors un instant la scène avant d'y revenir, un bébé dans les bras, tandis que Yosuke, un élève de seconde déguisé en petit garçon, était entré et courait dans le champ en s'amusant avec Katsuya.

Voix narratrice : Malheureusement, la nouvelle de la vie terrestre de sa fille parvint aux oreilles de l'Empereur Céleste. Furieux qu'on eût ainsi violé la loi céleste, il envoya aussitôt un génie chercher la Tisserande pour la ramener au Ciel.

Un jeune homme imposant fit alors son entrée sur scène, dans un costume bleu et vert, un air sérieux et peu amène sur le visage. Il marcha jusqu'à Sora qui venait d'être rejointe par Kataki et Yosuke.

Le génie : Dame Tisserande, par ordre de l'Empereur Céleste votre père, je dois vous ramener au Palais Céleste. Suivez-moi sans discuter ou je serai contraint d'utiliser la force.

Le Bouvier : Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

La Tisserande : Vous ne pouvez m'enlever mes enfants et mon mari ! Mon père n'a pas le droit de me faire ça !

Le génie : C'est lui qui a le pouvoir, c'est lui qui décide. Suivez-moi ma Dame s'il vous plaît.

La Tisserande : Je ne veux pas…

Elle tomba à genoux, sa fille dans ses bras, et pleura. Kataki s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras, Yosuke fit de même. Après un instant, le génie força Sora à se relever et mit le bébé dans les bras de Kataki avant d'emmener la jeune fille, toujours en larmes, tandis que Kataki et Yosuke pleuraient eux-aussi, et même le bébé pleurait, comprenant que quelque chose de grave avait lieu.

Voix narratrice : Contrainte de se séparer de son mari et de ses enfants, la Tisserande pleura de douleur. Et tandis qu'elle était escortée jusqu'au Palais Céleste, le Bouvier ne se consolait pas de la perte de sa femme aimée et les enfants pleuraient après leur mère. Après quelques jours, il décida de partir à sa recherche.

Le décor fut changé et Kataki réapparut, portant le bébé sur son dos et Yosuke par la main. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, regardant à l'autre bout de la scène où Sora se tenait. Son visage s'illumina.

Voix narratrice : Le Bouvier allait rejoindre sa femme quand l'Impératrice Céleste apparut et s'immisça dans l'affaire. Elle agita la main, et une rivière large et profonde aux eaux tumulteuses brisa l'avance du Bouvier.

Une élève était entrée, vêtue d'une robe richement décorée et portant de superbes bijoux. Elle leva la main et une rivière de carton parsemée d'étoiles apparut alors par la fente du décor, créant une barrière entre Sora et Kataki.

L'Impératrice Céleste : Vous ne serez jamais réunis !

Et elle se retira.

Voix narratrice : Ainsi, des deux côtés de la Voie Lactée, le Bouvier et la Tisserande se regardèrent de loin, sans pouvoir se réunir. Très affligé, le Bouvier ne voulut pas quitter le bord de la rivière. De l'autre côté, la Tisserande regardait les vagues impétueuses les larmes aux yeux, refusant de tisser les brocarts célestes malgré les injonctions répétées de son père.

Pendant que la narratrice parlait, Kataki s'assit près de la rivière de carton, le bébé dans les bras et imité par Yosuke, tandis que Sora gardait obstinément le regard fixé sur eux, les yeux brillants, ne prêtant pas attention aux ordres que lui donnaient un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer, richement vêtu comme l'élève qui jouait le rôle de l'Impératrice Céleste.

L'Empereur Céleste : Ma fille, tu dois tisser les brocards célestes ! Oublie cet homme !

Voix narratrice : Mais la Tisserande restait entêtée. Devant sa résistance et celle du Bouvier, l'Empereur Céleste dut faire des concessions.

L'Empereur Céleste : Puisque vous êtes si obstinés, j'accepte que vous vous retrouviez une fois par an. Mais en contre partie tu dois tisser les brocards célestes ma fille.

Voix narratrice : L'Empereur était inflexible, aussi la Tisserande accepta le marché. Depuis, chaque année, le septième jour du septième mois du calendrier lunaire, les pies célestes forment une passerelle provisoire sur laquelle le Bouvier et ses enfants rencontrent la Tisserande.

Des élèves vêtus de costumes noirs et blancs de pies firent alors leur entrée sur scène et posèrent rapidement une petite passerelle en bois par-dessus la rivière en carton. Ils sortirent ensuite par l'autre côté de la scène. Sora et Kataki s'élancèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, et se retrouvèrent au milieu de la passerelle. Kataki serra Sora dans ses bras, tandis que Yosuke l'agrippait par la jambe.

Tenshi (mumure à Hoshi) : C'est ti pas mignon tout ça ?

Hoshi : Adorable.

Sachiko : Je veux être à la place de Sora !

Voix narratrice : On dit qu'à l'aube du jour de cette unique rencontre de l'année, il bruine souvent ; ce sont les larmes de la Tisserande qui, serrant ses enfants contre elle et tenant tristement la main de son mari, pleure tristement.

Le rideau se ferma alors, clôturant ainsi la pièce. Tous les spectateurs applaudirent à tout rompre. July et Sachiko crièrent "bravo Sora !". Après un instant, le rideau se rouvrit, découvrant tous les acteurs sur la scène. Saphira, un micro à la main, s'avança.

Saphira : Merci beaucoup d'avoir assisté à cette pièce et merci pour vos applaudissements ! Tout de suite la présentation des acteurs !

Elle nomma d'abord les élèves ayant joué les pies célestes, qui s'avancèrent sous les applaudissements du public, puis se mirent sur le côté. Ensuite ce fut le tour des filles qui jouaient le rôle des jeunes filles en apprentissage chez la Tisserande. Elles furent suivies des six élèves qui tenaient le rôle des autres filles de l'Empereur Céleste. Vinrent ensuite la jeune fille et le jeune homme qui jouaient respectivement l'Impératrice et l'Empereur Céleste.

Saphira : Dans le rôle du fils du Bouvier et de la Tisserande, nous avons Yosuke Mahiro !

L'élève de seconde s'avança sous les applaudissements comme ses camarades puis se plaça sur le côté.

Saphira : Dans le rôle du conseiller du Bouvier, j'ai nommé le Buffle, vous l'avez tous reconnu, Katsuya Kaze !

Katsuya s'avança et salua, sous les applaudissements et les rires des élèves et des acteurs. Quelques répliques fusèrent. Il se plaça ensuite sur le côté après avoir promis à sa cousine qu'il la ferait payer.

Saphira : Dans le rôle du Bouvier, Kataki Tomodachi !

Le jeune homme salua sous les applaudissements en souriant puis se retira.

Saphira : Et enfin, dans le rôle de la Tisserande, Sora Iruno !

La jeune fille salua également sous les applaudissements. Les félicitations de ses amis lui parvinrent. Tenshi, July, Hoshi et Sachiko se levèrent pour l'applaudir.

Saphira : Je les remercie tous pour le superbe travail qu'ils ont fourni en si peu de temps, ainsi que les décorateurs et les costumiers qui ont vraiment fait un travail exceptionnel ! Et enfin, merci encore à vous pour nous avoir écoutés ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous !

Katsuya lui prit alors le micro des mains.

Katsuya : Mais il ne faut pas oublier celle qui a prêté sa voix à la narratrice et celle qui nous a tous dirigés avec brio, j'ai nommé Saphira Kaze !

Il applaudit alors, imité par tous les autres acteurs et les spectateurs. Sora sourit tout en acclamant Saphira comme les autres : malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sur sa cousine, Katsuya l'adorait ! Elle s'approcha ensuite de Katsuya.

Sora : Alors tu t'es remis de ce rôle ? C'est bon c'est passé, tu n'as plus à avoir honte.

Katsuya : Que tu penses ! Je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois ! Ma réputation est ruinée !

Sora (rire) : Allons, tu vas être célèbre !

Katsuya : Je m'en serais bien passé je t'assure. Mais toi aussi tu vas être célèbre ma chère Sora ! Ta prestation en tant que Tisserande était parfaite.

Sora (gênée) : Hé hé… Faut pas dire ça voyons ! J'ai fait de mon mieux c'est tout.

Katsuya : C'était super je peux te le dire !

Voix : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Katsuya.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent Kataki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kataki : Tu as été géniale Sora. Bravo.

Sora : Hé hé, merci ! Toi aussi tu as été super !

Saphira : Vous avez tous fait un super boulot. Bravo à tous les trois.

Katsuya : N'espère pas t'en sortir en me faisant des compliments. Tu peux être sûre que je me vengerais de ce rôle de buffle.

Saphira : Ça je le sais très bien mon cher cousin ! Et je t'attends ! Mais pour l'instant nous devons laisser la scène ! C'est au tour des membres du club de musique moderne de faire leur prestation.

En effet, les décors de la pièce étaient en train d'être enlevés par l'équipe des décorateurs, tandis que le rideau était tiré et les acteurs descendus de la scène. Sora et Katsuya allèrent se changer, puis rejoignirent leur petit groupe. Tout le monde les félicita, et Hiro se plaignit une nouvelle fois que normalement les filles de l'Empereur Céleste se baignaient nues et qu'il était déçu, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et lui valut un coup de July.

Hiro : Aïe euh ! Mais quelle brute tu es July !

July : Si tu n'étais pas irrécupérable je n'aurais pas à te frapper !

Hiro : Tu es juste jalouse.

July (s'étouffe) : Moi jalouse ? Et de qui ? Et pourquoi ? Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Hiro.

Tenshi et Sora échangèrent un sourire complice. Hiro arborait une expression victorieuse.

Hiro : Hé hé, je sais que j'ai parfaitement raison.

July (rouge) : Arrête !

Shino : Hiro, au lieu d'embêter July et après de te plaindre qu'elle te frappe, dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu voudrais qu'elle soit jalouse.

Hiro : Ah ah, tu m'as bien eu Shino, je me tais.

July : Non non ça m'intéresse. Dis-nous tout Hiro.

Voix (haut-parleur) : Votre attention s'il vous plaît, le concert de musique moderne va commencer, que ceux qui sont intéressés viennent dans la salle de réception.

Sachiko : Sauvé par le gong Hiro !

Hiro : C'est pas de chance hein July ? ça sera pour une prochaine fois…

Et il se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir avant se de prendre un autre coup de la part de la jeune fille.

July : Il m'énerve.

Tenshi (sourire) : T'inquiète pas ça je crois qu'on le savait.

Hoshi : Allons le rejoindre avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place.

Eriol : Il va nous déprimer tout seul après.

July : Il l'aurait mérité !

Sachiko : Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Ils s'installèrent alors tous, July se mettant le plus loin possible d'Hiro. En fait, il avait beau l'énerver, elle aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi il voulait qu'elle soit jalouse… Sa remarque l'avait troublée. Hiro s'intéresserait-il plus à elle qu'on pourrait le penser ? Etrangement, cette question lui faisait battre le cœur. Mais elle chassa rapidement ses pensées quand le rideau s'ouvrit. Hiro l'énervait et c'était tout.

Le concert fut très réussi, comme toutes les festivités qui avaient eu lieu l'après-midi, si on excluait le "petit accident" entre Tenshi et Nezumi pendant la démonstration d'arts martiaux. Une fois fini, le petit groupe décida de rentrer. Ils avaient en effet profité de toutes les activités proposées, et il était temps de se préparer pour le bal, dont l'heure se rapprochait inexorablement. D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves suivait cette idée et ils rentraient chez eux pour s'apprêter. Le groupe se sépara donc en se donnant rendez-vous dans le hall du lycée à 20h00.

Hiro : J'espère que tu seras magnifique July !

July : Tu peux être sûr que ce ne sera pas pour toi.

Et sur cette dernière pique qui fit rire tout le monde, chacun partit de son côté.

_Et voilà finite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas moi j'adore le début, le rêve de Tenshi ! Je crois que c'est le passage que j'ai écrit que je préfère ! Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plaît ! Gros gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !_


	24. Chap 24 : Le bal de Noël

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Oh la la, je vous vois venir d'ici ! Enfin la suite tant attendue ! Oui je sais je sais j'ai énormément de retard et je m'en excuse, mais bon avec les cours, le bac de français en ce moment et parfois les pannes d'inspiration, c'est pas facile ! Mais voici enfin le chapitre 24 des Sailors Crystal, et je me fais pardonner parce que c'est un chapitre très long ! 21 pages Word ! Donc quand même je pense que ça justifie en grande partie mon retard, parce que si j'avais coupé le chap en deux vous aurez eu la première partie bcp plus tôt ! Mais bon, jme suis dit, yen a marre de couper sans arrêt, alors elles auront un chap bcp plus long mais bcp plus tard ! Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes contentes !_

_Les RAR anonymes :_

_Sailor Ocean : Ton délire m'a vraiment trop fait rire il était génial ! Et je suis bien contente que le chap précédent t'ait plu ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Diemlizou : Tous les chaps d'un coup ? Bravo ! Merci bcp de tes compliments et j'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre ma fic ! Ravie que Tenshi et Hoshi te plaisent, moi aussi je les aime bcp ! Merci merci, gros gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Reba Reyla, qui est réellement ma rewieweuse la plus assidue et que je remercie vraiment bcp bcp de ses rewiews et de sa présence, ça me fait réellement chaud au cœur ! Merci bcp à toi ! Et j'espère que tu es contente d'avoir ce chap enfin !_

_Je dédie aussi le chap à Diemlizou, une nouvelle rewieweuse ! Merci bcp de suivre ma fic !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 24 : Le bal de Noël._

La première chose que Tenshi fit lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle fut de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour voir l'ampleur des bleus qui marquaient son visage. Elle grimaça : elle n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Malgré ses dires, Shino aurait sûrement honte d'elle.

Tenshi : _Hum non à la réflexion, je ne pense pas… Shino n'est pas comme ça. Mais je me demande ce que je vais faire… Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça quand même._

Machinalement, elle pensa à Rei. Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant lui, quoiqu'il ait pu faire. Tenshi secoua la tête : elle était vraiment pitoyable…

Voix : _Spirit ?_

Tenshi sursauta, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la voix de femme qui les aidait si souvent face à Sailor Death surgisse dans son esprit.

Voix : _Désolée de t'avoir fait peur._

Tenshi : _Ce n'est rien. Que se passe-t-il ? Une nouvelle attaque ?_

Voix : _Non non, rassure-toi. Je viens te proposer mon aide._

Tenshi : _Votre aide ? Pourquoi donc ?_

Voix : _Pour ton visage… Je peux te soigner si tu le désires. Ainsi tu pourras aller à ton bal en toute tranquillité._

Tenshi : _Mais comment savez-vous tout ça ?_

Voix : _Je suis plus ou moins reliée à toi par l'esprit. Je peux percevoir tes pensées si je le veux. Mais rassure-toi, je ne t'espionne pas. Je le fais seulement lorsque je te sens en danger ou préoccupée._

Tenshi : _Est-ce pareil avec les autres ?_

Elle se posait la question, car ses amies ne lui parlaient jamais de conversations qu'elles auraient eu avec leur mystérieuse bienfaitrice.

Voix : _Non. Tu es la seule avec laquelle j'ai ce lien. C'est parce que tu es la Sailor de l'Esprit, cela vient de ton pouvoir. C'est aussi pour ça que le plus souvent c'est à toi que je parle, même lorsque vous êtes réunies. Il m'est plus facile d'accéder à ton esprit._

Tenshi : _Mais alors, je suis la plus faible d'esprit ! Si tout le monde peut facilement entrer dans le mien…_

Voix : _Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que moi j'avais plus de facilité à accéder à ton esprit, et moi je suis ton alliée. Si je t'étais hostile, ton esprit me repoussait plus violemment que celui des autres Sailors Crystal. Seulement, moi il me reconnaît. Tu comprendras plus tard…_

Tenshi : _D'accord je vous crois. Mais pourquoi vouloir m'aider ?_

Voix : _Tu te bats pour moi et tu protèges cette planète avec tes amies. Je crois que je peux bien te rendre service lorsque je le peux. Acceptes-tu ?_

Tenshi s'interrogea sur le sens de ses paroles. Se battre pour elle, vraiment ? Les Sailors Crystal se battaient-elle pour cette femme ? Tout cela était encore obscur. Néanmoins, elle accepta l'aide de la mystérieuse voix.

Voix : _Très bien. En quelques secondes à peine tes bleus auront disparu._

Une lumière blanche enveloppa Tenshi, la baignant d'une agréable sensation, avant de disparaître. La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir et fut stupéfaite de constater que son visage ne présentait plus aucune trace de coups, mais aussi que ses blessures au bras droit et à la jambe gauche ne lui faisaient plus mal, alors qu'elles la lançaient toujours un peu depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie.

Voix : _Je t'ai soignée entièrement._

Tenshi : _Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier._

Voix : _Sauve cette planète du danger qui la menace._

Et la voix s'évanouit dans l'esprit de Tenshi avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu répondre. Celle-ci, contemplant toujours son reflet dans le miroir, soupira. Que raconterait-elle à ses amis pour justifier cette soudaine et miraculeuse guérison ? Oh, elle dirait que la glace avait fait l'effet escompté sur ses bleus, qui n'étaient que superficiels, et que ses blessures n'étaient rien et que l'infirmière avait exagéré. Oui, c'était une bonne histoire, et elle eut raison de penser cela, car ses amis la crurent tous par la suite. Elle défit ensuite ses bandages et sourit. Après tout, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Elle n'aurait même pas à raconter sa mésaventure avec Nezumi à sa mère… et ne se ferait donc pas remonter les bretelles. Tenshi eut un petit rire pour elle toute seule, puis entendit justement Amy l'appeler et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers.

---------------------

Tenshi : Aïe ! Maman, doucement !

Amy : Désolée ma chérie. Mais arrête de t'agiter aussi, ce n'est pas facile.

Tenshi : Je suis un peu stressée c'est tout.

Mako : Ah, l'angoisse d'une soirée ! Toutes les filles connaissent ça.

July : Certainement pas moi.

Mako : Ne sois pas cynique ma puce.

July : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai angoissée. Je vais juste au bal de Noël de mon lycée avec le plus grand fléau de l'humanité et en plus, je suis horrible.

Tenshi : Dis pas ça, t'es super July !

July : Mouais.

Mako : Tu es superbe ma chérie.

July fit la moue et se regarda dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait dans la chambre de sa mère, là où les quatre filles se tenaient. Amy était en train de coiffer Tenshi, vêtue de sa sublime robe couleur argent qui se nouait dans le cou. Elle portait une multitude de fins bracelets d'argent à ses poignets et deux longues boucles d'oreille scintillantes pendaient à ses oreilles. July s'examina dans le miroir, détaillant d'un œil critique sa jupe rouge clair fendue en plusieurs endroits et son bustier rouge pailleté d'or.

Mako : Tu es adorable, arrête de penser que tu n'es pas belle.

Amy : Tu es très bien comme ça July.

Tenshi (avec un petit sourire) : July, Hiro va adorer je t'assure.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir.

July : Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser !

Tenshi : C'est ce qu'on dit.

July : Arrête avec tes sous-entendus Tenshi.

Tenshi (soupir) : D'accord. Aïe !

Amy : Cesse de bouger.

Mako : July viens là, que je te coiffe aussi.

July : Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Mako : Viens là ! On n'a pas le temps de discuter.

Elle attrapa une brosse d'une main et sa fille de l'autre, avant de commencer à la coiffer.

Mako : Vous avez rendez-vous à 20h00 c'est ça ?

July : Oui.

Tenshi : On doit retrouver les garçons devant le lycée.

July : Et ils nous raccompagneront après le bal, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour nous.

Amy : Ne rentrez pas trop tard les filles d'accord ?

Tenshi : Promis Maman.

---------------------

Un peu plus tard, Amy et Mako déposèrent les deux filles devant le lycée Saionji après d'ultimes recommandations. Hiro et Shino les attendaient, devant la porte principale de l'établissement. Ils vinrent les chercher avant de rentrer tous ensemble dans le lycée. Ils déposèrent leurs manteaux dans le vestiaire prévu puis entrèrent ensuite dans la salle de réception, toujours aussi superbement décorée. Quelques couples dansaient au milieu de la pièce, d'autres discutaient autour du buffet, d'autres encore conversaient sur le côté.

Hiro : Tu es ravissante ma petite July, je suis bien content d'avoir gagné mon pari.

July : Pas moi.

Hiro : Allons, faisons la paix pour ce soir au moins ! Qu'on en profite !

Tenshi : July, arrête de râler. Tu es contente d'être ici non ? Hiro va promettre d'être gentil et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

Le regard éloquent de la jeune fille envers Hiro était sans appel et celui-ci acquiesça.

Hiro : Je serai un ange, promis !

Tenshi : July ?

July (soupir) : Entendu, j'arrête de me plaindre.

Tenshi : Bien. Trouvons les autres maintenant.

Shino : Sora est par ici.

Les deux couples rejoignirent Sora, accompagnée de Kataki, sur le côté de la piste de danse. La jeune fille portait une longue robe faite de plusieurs pièces de tissus de différents couleurs, dans les tons roses et violets, qui lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et tenus sur le côté.

Sora : Coucou tout le monde !

Hiro : Hé, c'est toi qui a joué dans la pièce cet après-midi non ?

Kataki (sourire) : Oui c'est moi.

Shino : Félicitations c'était très bien.

Kataki : Merci. Mais Sora a été super aussi.

Voix : Et moi on m'oublie ?

Le petit groupe se retourna et aperçut Katsuya, au bras duquel se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux violet foncé, coiffés en chignon de boucles vaporeuses. Sa robe blanche lui allait à merveille.

Sora : Mon petit buffle ! Mais non on t'oublie pas !

Katsuya : T'as fini oui ? Je ne suis PAS un buffle !

La jeune fille à côté de lui rit discrètement, les autres riaient franchement, toujours aussi amusés du rôle de Katsuya. Il prit son air vexé.

Katsuya : Je vois, me voici de nouveau tourné en ridicule. Même toi tu te moques de moi Jun.

La dénommée Jun tenta de calmer son rire, pourtant discret, mais n'y parvint pas. Katsuya se drapa alors dans sa cape imaginaire.

Katsuya : Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça ton châtiment sera terrible : tu es obligée de venir danser avec moi.

Il la prit par la main et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux sur la piste de danse, après un petit coucou au petit groupe.

Sora : Et ne lui marche pas sur les pieds, avec tes sabots !

Katsuya lui tira la langue avant de commencer à danser avec sa partenaire.

Tenshi : Ils sortent ensemble ?

Sora (haussement d'épaules) : Je ne sais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant.

Elle eut alors un sourire malicieux.

Sora : Ou alors c'est la seule qui ait accepté de l'accompagner au bal !

Tous : Oh, Sora !

L'air faussement innocent de la jeune fille fit rire tout le monde. Ils continuèrent à discuter ensuite, des élèves qu'ils voyaient ou non ensemble, les musiques qui passaient, etc. Sachiko vint les rejoindre un peu plus tard, suivie quelques minutes après par Hoshi et Eriol.

Hoshi : Bonsoir tout le monde !

Eriol : On vous a manqué ?

Tenshi : Bien sûr !

Hiro : Que faisiez-vous ?

Eriol : Nous avons été inspirés par le parc du lycée sous la neige et nous avons été faire une promenade.

Sora : Nos grands artistes rêveurs !

Hoshi (gênée) : Oh non il ne faut pas dire ça.

Tenshi : Mais si ! Il ne faut pas avoir honte.

July : Vous avez raison, profitez-en.

Hiro : Hé bien je t'approuve July et donc nous allons nous-aussi en profiter.

Il s'inclina devant elle et lui tendit la main.

Hiro : Mademoiselle, m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Le visage de la jeune fille prit une belle teinte rouge pivoine. Mais devant les regards insistants de ses amies, elle ne pouvait refuser et tendit donc sa main à Hiro. Un grand sourire fendit le visage de celui-ci et il emmena sa conquête sur la piste de danse. Mal à l'aise, elle se laissa guider par le jeune homme pour placer ses mains et ses pieds. Encore heureux que ce ne fusse pas un slow ! Ils commencèrent à danser, July rouge comme une tomate et Hiro arborant un petit sourire amusé mais content.

Hiro : Ne sois pas si tendue. Je ne vais pas te manger, je l'ai promis à Tenshi, je ne t'embête pas ce soir.

July (gênée, sèchement) : Je ne sais pas danser.

Hiro : Moi non plus, et alors ? Il suffit de se laisser porter par la musique.

July (sceptique) : Hum…

Hiro : Allez July, lâche-toi un peu !

July soupira, excédée, mais essaya de se relâcher. Hiro sourit.

Hiro : C'est déjà mieux.

July : _Je sens que ça va être très long…_

---------------------

De leur côté, le reste du groupe s'était séparé. Shino et Tenshi s'étaient finalement dirigés vers la piste de danse, à la suite de July et Hiro. Tenshi s'amusait beaucoup, Shino avait de la conversation et s'arrangeait pour qu'elle soit à l'aise, la faisait rire. Elle en avait oublié Rei et Nezumi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchent d'eux.

Tenshi (murmure) : Oh non…

Shino : Pas de panique.

Nezumi se planta devant Tenshi et la toisa des pieds à la tête. Elle s'attarda sur son visage.

Nezumi : Je vois que tes bleus ont disparu. Dommage.

Tenshi : Dommage pour toi surtout, toi tu caches tes bleus sous trois couches de fond de teint. Tu me fais pitié.

Nezumi : Pas autant que toi ça c'est certain. (jette un regard à Shino) Je vois que tu as l'air de bien t'amuser.

Tenshi : Oui, c'était parfait jusqu'à ce que tu viennes t'incruster. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Nezumi : Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le centre de mes priorités, loin de là. J'ai mieux à faire. Tu viens Rei ?

Elle s'agrippa au bras du jeune homme, le collant le plus possible. Tenshi eut des envies de meurtre. Nezumi entraîna ensuite Rei derrière elle, et ils s'éloignèrent. Tenshi serra les poings.

Tenshi (murmure) : Pétasse.

Shino posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Shino : Ça va ?

Tenshi : Oui merci. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche.

Voir Nezumi danser avec Rei devant elle lui étant insupportable, elle se tourna résolument vers Shino.

Tenshi : On retourne voir les autres ?

Shino acquiesça.

Shino : Si tu veux.

---------------------

Du côté de Hoshi et Eriol, qui s'étaient eux aussi séparés du groupe pour profiter un peu de la piste de danse, tout se passait pour le mieux. Hoshi se sentait bien dans les bras d'Eriol, même si sa timidité la faisait rougir constamment. Eriol était assez intimidé lui aussi, mais tâchait de ne pas le faire paraître, sans succès cependant. Hoshi sourit. Elle se rappelait encore l'embarras du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait invitée au bal.

FLASH BACK

Hoshi : Ta sœur m'a dit que tu voulais me parler Eriol ?

Eriol : Euh…Oui. En fait, j'aimerais savoir si... Euh je voulais te demander si… Enfin je t'apprécie beaucoup et euh, en fait, je me demandais… si tu… enfin, si tu voudrais bien…

N'eût été son propre embarras, Hoshi aurait souri de la gêne du jeune homme. Il était vraiment trop adorable ainsi, cherchant ses mots. Il avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

Eriol : Enfin comment dire… Est-ce que tu… accepterais… de… enfin de…

Il prit alors une grande inspiration pour chasser son stress, puis débita tout d'un trait.

Eriol : Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si tu accepterais de venir avec moi au bal de Noël ce soir !

Il leva un sourcil, anxieux, en attente de la réponse. Hoshi lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Tenshi avait raison ! (NDA : pour celles qui ne se rappelleraient pas (ce qui est fort probable), Tenshi avait dit à Hoshi que c'était évidemment pour l'inviter au bal qu'Eriol voulait lui parler)

Hoshi : Bien sûr, avec plaisir !

Eriol : Ouf ! Je suis bien content, j'avais peur que tu ne refuses !

Hoshi : Pourquoi j'aurai refusé ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi tu sais.

Eriol rougit un peu à cette remarque.

Eriol : Hé bien, un autre garçon t'avait peut-être déjà invitée…

Hoshi secoua la tête en riant. Eriol finit par sourire.

Eriol : On ira ensemble alors ?

Hoshi : Avec plaisir.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Hoshi sourit dans les bras d'Eriol. Oui, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il l'ait invitée à ce bal. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle en était amoureuse ? Sincèrement, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour un garçon, seulement une profonde affection et amitié. Comment savait-on que l'on était amoureux ? Elle se dit qu'elle devrait demander à Tenshi. Ou elle pouvait tout simplement analyser la situation de son amie. Tenshi était jalouse de Nezumi, parce qu'elle accompagnait Rei et que celui-ci lui accordait apparemment une grande attention. Alors, lorsque l'on était jalouse on était amoureuse ? Hoshi essaya d'imaginer Eriol parler avec une fille comme il le faisait avec elle-même. Et cela ne lui plut pas du tout, quoiqu'elle puisse concevoir. Elle pensait partager une relation privilégiée avec le jeune homme, et ne souhaitait pas qu'une autre en bénéficie de la même manière. Sur le coup, Hoshi se trouva assez désagréable. Elle préférait chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Mais si elle était jalouse, alors elle devait être amoureuse…

Eriol : Tu rêves ?

La voix d'Eriol la fit sursauter. Se rendant compte qu'elle était ailleurs, elle rougit, gênée.

Hoshi : Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Eriol (sourire) : Je l'ai bien remarqué. Si tu veux qu'on arrête de danser tu peux me le dire tu sais.

Hoshi : Non non ! Je suis très bien là. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est très bien. J'avais juste un truc en tête c'est tout.

Encore plus rouge, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Eriol rit franchement devant son embarras.

Eriol : Tu es vraiment adorable.

Cette remarque n'étant pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire pour atténuer la belle teinte pivoine du visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci rougit encore plus et n'osait plus le regarder en face. Eriol sourit et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Hoshi se laissa faire, d'une part trop paralysée par la honte pour tenter quoi que ce soit, d'autre part parce qu'elle se sentait très bien dans les bras d'Eriol. Une fois sa gêne surmontée, elle osa même poser sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle le sentit sourire au-dessus d'elle et il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ils se laissèrent bercer par la musique.

---------------------

July et Hiro s'étaient dirigés vers le buffet après deux danses seulement, July étant trop mal à l'aise. Hiro ne parvint pas à la faire danser plus longtemps. Ils quittèrent donc la piste de danse, firent un petit tour de la salle pour voir un peu tout le monde et finirent par rejoindre Sachiko, qui était seule près du buffet. Celle-ci rit en les voyant.

Sachiko : Tu as renoncé Hiro ?

Hiro : Pour l'instant, mais la soirée n'est pas encore finie !

July : Tu peux toujours rêver.

Hiro : Mais ne sois pas si froide ma chère July ! Je ne te demande pas la lune, mais de danser ! C'est pas le bout du monde !

July : Si. Je déteste danser. Demande aux filles.

Sachiko (sourire) : Même moi qui ne te connais que depuis cette année je peux le dire !

Hiro : Ou alors c'est avec moi que tu ne veux pas danser ?

Voix : Franchement Hiro tu n'as pas changé, alors je la comprends la pauvre.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Hiro eut une drôle d'expression.

Hiro : Hana ?

Il se retourna doucement et vit la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Il s'agissait d'une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais ondulés, agrémentés de deux mèches blanches sur le devant. Pour la circonstance, ils étaient attachés en haute queue de cheval artistique, les deux mèches étant laissées libres. Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient de malice et elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son bustier et sa jupe noirs, recouverts de strass, la rendaient éblouissante.

Jeune fille : Vu ta tête tu te souviens de moi mon petit Hiro.

Hiro avait une expression stupéfaite sur le visage, les yeux écarquillés.

Hiro : C'est bien toi Hana ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

Et sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de July et Sachiko, il lui sauta au cou. Ils s'étreignirent tous deux bien fort, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille eut un joli rire clair.

Jeune fille : Ravie que ma présence ici te fasse plaisir !

Hiro : Tiens donc ! Je suis super heureux ! Je n'imaginais pas te voir ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Jeune fille : Je suis en mission spéciale pour le journal de mon lycée. L'équipe doit écrire un article sur les fêtes de Noël organisées dans les autres établissements de la ville. Alors tout de suite, je me suis dit : voici une bonne occasion de revoir mon petit Hiro et mon petit Shino !

Hiro : Je te reconnais bien là ! En tout cas je suis bien content de te voir. Shino aussi sera ravi.

Jeune fille : Moi aussi je suis heureuse ! Vous me manquez beaucoup tous les deux.

Hiro : Tes sarcasmes nous manquent aussi fillette.

La jeune fille ébouriffa les cheveux de Hiro et celui-ci se dégagea en grognant.

Hiro : Hana ! J'ai horreur de ça tu le sais bien !

Jeune fille : Et moi j'ai horreur que tu m'appelles fillette, tu le sais bien.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent d'un rire complice. July et Sachiko étaient en retrait, assistant à la scène un peu médusées.

Jeune fille : Ah la la, ça me manquait ça. Tu es un chieur mais je t'adore Hiro.

Hiro : Pareil !

Jeune fille : Oh mais je parle je parle et je ne me rends même pas compte que je ne suis pas polie. Présente-moi donc tes amies Hiro.

Hiro : Avec plaisir. Voici July Hanashiro, une enquiquineuse comme toi.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup sur l'épaule de la part de July, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de la jeune fille.

Hiro : Aïe ! July euh, arête, on a dit trêve ce soir…

July et la jeune fille (en même temps) : Tu l'as cherché…

Elles se regardèrent et l'amie de Hiro eut un sourire. Hiro prit un air dramatique.

Hiro : Misère ! Maintenant elles sont deux !

Jeune fille (sourire) : Je vois que quelqu'un est là pour te ramener dans le droit chemin à ma place, c'est bien !

Hiro : Oui bon… Enfin bref, July est dans ma classe et celle de Shino. Elle est arrivée en septembre, ainsi que trois autres filles, que je te présenterais tout à l'heure si j'en ai l'occasion. Et voici Sachiko Neko, qui est dans une autre classe. Sa sœur jumelle est la déléguée de notre classe.

Sachiko : Enchantée !

Hiro : Les filles, je vous présente Hanata Asuma, ma meilleure amie et une sale chieuse je peux vous l'assurer.

Hanata (regard méchant) : Tu me cherches Hiro ?

Hiro : Non, bien sûr que non tu le sais Hana ! (se tourne vers July et Sachiko) Elle était avec Shino et moi au collège, mais on a été séparé ensuite car elle a choisi un autre lycée que le lycée Saionji, plus proche de chez elle.

Hanata : En fait, j'habite à l'autre bout de Tokyo !

Hiro : Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'aie pas vue, alors comprenez mon enthousiasme.

Sachiko : C'est bien normal ! A ta place je serais pareil !

Voix : Hana !

Tous se retournèrent, pour voir Shino, manifestement surpris mais content, accompagné de Tenshi, un peu perplexe. Hanata eut un magnifique sourire.

Hanata : Shino ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu vas bien ?

Shino : Mais Hana, que fais-tu là ?

Hiro : Elle a profité d'une bonne occasion pour venir nous voir.

Hanata : Content ?

Shino : Bien sûr !

Et comme Hiro l'avait fait auparavant, il la serra bien fort dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit ensuite à discuter gaiement avec elle, ce qui provoqua le désarroi des filles. Cela ne ressemblait pas au calme et posé Shino qu'elles connaissaient ! Tenshi s'était mise un peu en retrait, prise au dépourvu. Mais Shino se tourna vers elle en souriant et la présenta à Hanata.

Shino : Hana, voici Tenshi Murasaki. Tenshi, je te présente Hanata Asuma.

Elles se saluèrent toutes les deux. Hanata recommença son histoire pour Shino et Tenshi et les garçons et elle se mirent à raconter des anecdotes du temps où ils étaient au collège tous les trois, qui amusèrent beaucoup Tenshi et Sachiko. July appréciait aussi, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourtant Hanata était très sympathique et chaleureuse, envers elle comme envers tout le reste du groupe, composé à présent d'elle-même, Hiro, Shino, Hanata, Tenshi, Sachiko, Sora et Kataki qui les avaient rejoints. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'air de beaucoup s'amuser avec son cavalier. Après avoir discuté un peu avec Hanata, ils repartirent danser tous les deux. A la fin de la danse, Saphira s'approcha d'eux, ravissante dans son fourreau bordeaux et un sourire aux lèvres.

Saphira : Coucou tous les deux ! La soirée se passe bien pour vous ?

Sora : Génial !

Kataki : Très bien merci !

Saphira : Mon cher Bouvier, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner pour cette danse ?

Kataki : Bien sûr.

Saphira : Sora je te le rends juste après.

Celle-ci sourit et acquiesça. A peine ses deux amis eurent disparus dans la foule des danseurs que Katsuya fit son apparition juste devant elle, la faisant presque sursauter.

Sora : Tiens on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu mon petit buffle préféré !

Katsuya : Arrête euh avec ça !

Sora : Désolée je ne peux pas m'empêcher !

Katsuya : Ton cavalier a osé te laisser tomber ?

Sora : Il danse avec ta cousine.

Katsuya les regarda en souriant.

Katsuya : Ça lui va mieux que d'être à l'heure en tout cas.

Sora (rire) : Oui tu as raison !

Katsuya : Comme toujours ma chère Sora ! Bon hé bien moi je vais en profiter pour t'inviter à danser!

Il prit une posture classe et s'inclina devant Sora en lui tendant la main.

Katsuya : Mademoiselle, m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Sora (rire) : Comme il vous plaira monseigneur.

Et ils partirent en piste, où tournoyaient déjà Hiro et Hanata, Shino et Sachiko, Tenshi et Eriol, Hoshi et un jeune homme du club de dessin, et bien entendu Saphira et Kataki.

Katsuya : Alors Sora, tu es fière de ta prestation dans la pièce ?

Sora : Oh oui ! Je ne me suis pas plantée et ça j'en suis bien soulagée ! Et puis c'est tellement agréable de voir que notre travail a été apprécié et rencontre un tel succès !

Katsuya : C'est notre récompense. Personnellement, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que les visages ravis des spectateurs après une représentation.

Sora : Moi aussi ! Et je suis contente pour Saphira aussi. Son travail est récompensé à sa juste valeur.

Katsuya : Ce n'est pas ça que Saphira recherche. Elle veut juste que ses acteurs s'amusent et les spectateurs aussi. Pour elle, son implication là-dedans n'a pas à être récompensée ou justifiée. C'est naturel.

Sora : Je l'envie.

Elle avait dit cette phrase d'une voix un peu rêveuse, un peu lointaine, et Katsuya lui jeta un regard mi-surpris, mi-souriant.

Katsuya : Et pourquoi donc ?

Sora : J'aimerais être aussi passionnée qu'elle, m'investir autant dans quelque pour seulement avoir le seul plaisir de voir les autres s'amuser. C'est tellement beau je trouve.

Katsuya (sourire) : Ah ça, Saphira est unique dans son genre. Mais tu sais, il y a tellement de valeurs, de passions, de joies qui méritent d'être qualifiées de belles. Elles n'ont pas de prix.

Sora sourit rêveusement et acquiesça. Katsuya rit.

Katsuya : Nous parlons de choses bien sérieuses pour une soirée de fête ! Alors lâchons-nous un peu !

Il fit tourner Sora plus rapidement, faisant rire celle-ci. Ils continuèrent à danser joyeusement.

---------------------

La soirée continua à se dérouler dans la même heureuse ambiance. Les élèves dansaient, discutaient, consommaient au buffet, se promenaient dans le parc, bref chacun s'amusait et profitait de ce bal de Noël. Les quelques professeurs délégués à la surveillance se réjouissaient de n'avoir pratiquement personne à réprimander et se laissèrent même emporter par leurs élèves aux festivités.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, notre petit groupe prit une petite pause en s'asseyant tous ensemble sur le rebord de la scène.

Hanata : Je ne regrette pas d'être venue !

Hiro : Profites-en, ça n'a pas lieu tous les jours !

July : Heureusement pour moi !

Hiro : Oh July, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas contente quand même ? Je ne t'embête pas, je t'apprends à danser, tu n'as pas à te plaindre !  
July (un peu rouge) : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Shino : Arrête de l'ennuyer.

Pendant que ce petit groupe-là se disputait joyeusement, Hoshi et Tenshi étaient un peu à l'écart, parlant toutes les deux.

Tenshi : Hoshi, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Est-il possible que mon rêve était prémonitoire ?

Hoshi : Vu ce qu'il signifie, je ne l'espère pas. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien affirmer. Ton rêve avait l'air tellement bien ordonné que ton cerveau n'aurait pu en inventer un d'aussi précis.

Tenshi : Comment ça ?

Hoshi : Généralement, les rêves normaux sont formés par ton cerveau d'après des souvenirs, des impressions, des peurs. Mais souvent ils sont ordonnés de manière un peu chaotique, ce qui donne à l'ensemble une réalité peu cohérente. Par exemple, on passe de la forêt à la mer sans savoir comment. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Tenshi : Oui j'ai compris. Et donc mon rêve est certainement prémonitoire parce qu'il était complètement cohérent ?

Hoshi : En effet. Par expérience, je sais qu'un rêve prémonitoire semble très réel puisqu'il s'agit de l'avenir. Le tien est construit pareillement. Je crains bien que ce ne soit un rêve prémonitoire.

Tenshi : C'est terrible… Mais pourquoi, moi, j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire ? Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir normalement ! C'est toi qui aurais dû l'avoir !

Hoshi : Mon pouvoir est de voir l'avenir en effet. Mais des personnes dites "normales" peuvent avoir des rêves prémonitoires, je ne sais pas comment mais cela s'est déjà vu. Nous sommes donc tous, au départ, potentiellement capables de faire des rêves prémonitoires. A des niveaux différents bien sûr. L'humain "de base" dirons-nous, se situe au niveau le plus bas. Il peut faire des rêves prémonitoires mais c'est très rare. Moi je me situe au niveau le plus haut. Mon pouvoir m'a amenée à cette perception maximum. Et toi, je te situerais à un niveau intermédiaire. Ton pouvoir de Sailor a développé cette capacité. De plus, tu es Sailor Spirit, la Sailor de l'Esprit. Ton pouvoir influence grandement ton cerveau et ton esprit. Et pour cela tu es plus à même de faire des rêves prémonitoires que Sora et July.

Tenshi : Conclusion : il est plus que probable que mon rêve était prémonitoire…

Hoshi : Malheureusement. S'il signifie notre mort…

Tenshi : Je l'ai senti, mais je peux m'être trompée…

Hoshi : Tes pressentiments ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Nous devons faire attention.

Tenshi : Oui. Quelque chose de grave va se passer. Rappelle-toi ta prédiction, lorsque nous sommes allées en ville faire du shopping. Tout concorde.

Hoshi : Espérons que nous pourrons faire face…

Elle furent interrompues par un bruit de raclement de gorge et toutes deux relevèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait de Rei. Immédiatement, Tenshi se raidit, tandis que Hoshi posait sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Rei : Tenshi…

Tenshi (agressive) : Que veux-tu ?

Rei : Acceptes-tu de danser avec moi ?

Tenshi s'apprêta à répondre crûment, lorsqu'une pression amicale mais ferme de la main de Hoshi l'en dissuada. Elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son amie, qui arborait une expression sévère.

Tenshi : _Bon, si Hoshi y tient… Mais c'est bien pour lui faire plaisir. _

Elle descendit du rebord de la scène et tendit sa main à Rei.

Tenshi : Ok. Mais une seule danse.

Rei acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous les deux sur la piste. Hoshi jeta un dernier regard à Tenshi avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans la foule des danseurs.

Hoshi : _Tenshi, laisse-toi aller… et s'il le faut, essaie de lui pardonner._

Sur la piste de danse, Tenshi restait très tendue, alors que Rei semblait mal à l'aise. Intérieurement, la jeune fille était tiraillée par des sentiments contradictoires : d'un côté son ressentiment pour Rei, de l'autre son amour pour lui. Ce qui signifiait que d'une part cela l'ennuyait d'être dans ses bras pour cette danse, et que d'autre part elle en était très heureuse. Et être tirée entre ces deux états l'énervait fortement. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être sûre de ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Après quelques pas de danse à peine, la musique changea et un slow démarra. Tenshi grimaça.

Tenshi : _Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il que ça passe maintenant ? Le sort s'acharne contre moi !_

Elle esquissa un geste pour revenir vers le bord de la scène, mais Rei la retint fermement. Luttant entre son désir de rester et sa volonté de partir, ce geste convainquit Tenshi de finalement se laisser faire. Cependant elle évitait soigneusement de regarder Rei, de peur de fondre. Car elle l'aimait, quoique Nezumi trame avec lui. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le haïr parce qu'il la faisait souffrir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Renonçant à lutter, elle se laissa entraîner par Rei et bercer par la musique. Au final, elle se sentait réellement bien dans les bras de Rei, si elle ne pensait pas à Nezumi et lui ensemble.

Sans y prendre garde, instinctivement, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Comme à chaque fois, Tenshi fut envoûtée par le regard émeraude de Rei… Et elle s'en voulut intérieurement d'être si faible, si incapable de résister. Mais le mal était fait. Comme mû par une force invisible, mais irrésistible, le visage de Rei se rapprocha du sien. Il allait l'embrasser, elle le savait. Ses lèves effleurèrent les siennes. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Mais où moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Tenshi le repoussa. Elle s'était laissée aller, mais elle s'était reprise à temps. Cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Que croyait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec ses sentiments comme cela ! Il invitait Nezumi et après il l'embrassait ? C'était trop facile ! Tenshi avait terriblement envie de ce baiser mais pas dans ces conditions.

Rei l'observait, surpris, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Tenshi détourna les yeux et répondit à sa question muette : "Pourquoi ?"

Tenshi (froide) : Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments.

Rei (expression étonnée) : Tes… Tes sentiments ?

Tenshi : Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et s'éloigna, chassant quelques larmes qui lui venaient. Mais Rei la rattrapa et l'obligea à se retourner. En voyant ses yeux brillants et implorants, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, sans qu'elle puisse protester. Lorsque Tenshi se dégagea, ses larmes coulaient franchement.

Tenshi : Pourquoi joues-tu avec mes sentiments comme ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit Rei, tu n'as pas le droit !

Rei : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas.

Tenshi : Tu n'as pas le droit d'inviter Orochi et après de m'embrasser comme ça ! Tu piétines mes sentiments !

Rei secoua la tête.

Rei : Je crois qu'il est temps de s'expliquer tous les deux.

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans un coin de la scène, à l'abri des regards.

---------------------

De leur côté, les filles, Hoshi, Sora et July, suivaient la situation, les deux dernières alertées par Hoshi. Elles avaient observé l'évolution du couple sur la piste et avaient assisté à toute la scène qui avait suivi leur rapprochement. Elles sourirent quand Rei et Tenshi s'éloignèrent.

Sora : Il l'a prise par la main, c'est bon signe !

July ; Et ils se sont isolés, doublement bon signe !

Hoshi : A nous maintenant de faire ne sorte qu'ils restent seuls.

Elle désigna Nezumi, qui semblait furieuse et se dirigeait droit sur le couple.

Sora : Oh oh, oui c'est à nous !

July : Sus à Orochi !

Les trois filles rirent puis se dépêchèrent de s'interposer entre Rei et Tenshi et leur poursuivante, mine de rien. Mais Nezumi était suffisamment furieuse pour remarquer qu'elles s'étaient précisément mises entre son objectif, à savoir séparer Rei et Tenshi, et elle.

Nezumi : Dégagez !

Sora : Jamais de la vie ! Ils ont besoin d'être seuls, laisse-les tranquilles.

Nezumi : Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre nous. Cette histoire nous regarde tous les trois, et vous n'avez rien à faire là-dedans. Alors une dernière fois, dégagez.

July : Au contraire, je crois que nous avons notre rôle à jouer. Et c'est précisément celui que nous tenons en ce moment-même : t'empêcher de venir briser leur réconciliation.

Nezumi : Sales garces !

Les trois filles se contentèrent de lui répondre par un sourire narquois et très satisfait. Nezumi tenta de passer, mais quoiqu'elle fasse les amies de Tenshi se trouvaient toujours devant elle. Elle en aurait volontiers hurler de rage.

---------------------

Pendant ce temps, Rei et Tenshi s'assirent face à face dans le coin de la scène. Rei n'avait pas lâché Tenshi, et le contact de sa main douce et chaude la fit frissonner. Elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, gênée. Rei soupira. C'était l'heure des explications.

Rei : Tout d'abord, sache que je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie, mais que je n'ai pas invité Nezumi par plaisir, comme tu sembles le penser.

Tenshi lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. _Trop facile_, pensa-t-elle.

Rei : Nezumi m'a contraint à l'inviter.

Tenshi : Contraint ! Comment peut-on contraindre quelqu'un à l'inviter à un bal ?

Rei : Par le chantage. C'est… assez gênant à avouer, mais Nezumi a déclaré que si je ne l'invitais pas au bal, elle s'en prendrait à toi.

Tenshi : S'en prendre à moi ? Comment ça ?

Rei : Je ne sais pas moi ! Te faire du mal, te rendre la vie impossible ! Comme je la savais capable du pire, j'ai accepté. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu aies des ennuis.

Malgré elle, Tenshi rougit. Rei s'inquiétait d'elle finalement. Et puis tout s'expliquait. Enfin, presque tout…

Tenshi : Pourquoi avoir été auprès d'elle toute la journée, si ce n'était que pour le bal ?

Rei : C'était une des conditions. Je devais rester auprès d'elle durant toutes les festivités.

Tenshi : Une des conditions ? Il y en a d'autres ?

Rei : Oui. Une autre. Je devais l'inviter devant toi, sous tes yeux.

Tenshi : _La garce ! … Bon, son histoire a l'air assez rocambolesque, mais il n'aurait pas pu inventer tout ça. Et je crois Orochi tout à fait capable de le faire. Mais ça paraît tellement trop… beau que j'ai peur d'y croire. Enfin, je pense quand même que je peux lui faire confiance._

Rei : Tenshi, je m'excuse vraiment pour tout ça, mais je ne l'ai fait que pour te protéger. Me pardonnes-tu ?

Tenshi (après un temps de silence) : Oui.

Rei : Merci.

Ils restèrent ensuite face à face sans rien dire, gênés. Puis Rei finit par poser la question qui trottait dans la tête.

Rei : Tenshi, tu… tu as parlé de tes sentiments. Que voulais-tu dire ?

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, terriblement embarrassé. Tenshi soupira : il était aussi temps pour elle de passer aux aveux. Elle posa sa tête sur le mur derrière elle.

Tenshi : Je crois que c'est clair non ? Je… Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Ouf, c'était enfin dit. Un poids de moins sur le cœur. Rei eut un moment de surprise, qui se transforma vite en un sourire rayonnant.

Rei : Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire…

Tenshi lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir. Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Est-ce que lui aussi… ? Lui la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Rei : Je t'aime Tenshi.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé entendre cette phrase ? Elle se sentit heureuse, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Rei, qui la serra comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, sans dire un mot. Puis Rei chuchota une phrase à l'oreille de Tenshi qui ramena la jeune fille sur Terre et qui fit s'écrouler tout son bonheur.

Rei (murmure) : On restera toujours ensemble maintenant hein ?

Tenshi se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Rei et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Cette phrase prononcée avec tant d'amour lui avait pourtant rappelé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Rei, alarmé par ses larmes, s'inquiéta immédiatement.

Rei : Tenshi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Tenshi : Nous… Nous ne pouvons pas…être ensemble…

Rei : Mais pourquoi ?

Tenshi baissa les yeux. A ces raisons, elle y avait pensé des heures durant, enfermée dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle essayait de se convaincre que de toute façon Rei et elle ça n'irait jamais et qu'elle devait l'oublier. Elle avait fini par convenir en effet qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Rei mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à ne plus l'aimer… Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, cela lui était plus dur encore. Son cœur était véritablement déchiré.

Tenshi : Rei, oh si tu savais comme je t'aime… Mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, c'est impossible. Je devrai te mentir tout le temps.

Rei lui jeta un regard où transparaissait la douleur.

Rei : Laisse-moi deviner… A cause de ce que tu veux toujours me cacher ? De ce qui te pousse à t'échapper tout le temps avec les filles ?

Tenshi hocha la tête, incapable de parler à cause de la grosse boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Elle respira profondément et essuya ses larmes.

Tenshi : J'aimerais… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'expliquer ! Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis si désolée.

Rei la prit alors dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.

Rei : Je peux pas te dire que je comprends, parce que je ne comprends pas… Mais je vois bien que tu souffres de ne pouvoir rien me dire. Aussi je ne te demande rien, et j'accepte la situation, même si ça m'est très douloureux. J'espère seulement que je comprendrais un jour…

Il resserra alors son étreinte brièvement, puis se retira. Tenshi le regarda douloureusement. Elle était tellement, tellement triste. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble, elle aussi. Mais que Rei accepte ce qu'elle-même avait tant de mal à admettre la força à rester forte et à ne pas fondre en larmes de nouveau.

Rei lui adressa un faible sourire pour la rassurer.

Rei : Sache seulement que je t'aimerai toujours et que je t'attendrai quoiqu'il arrive.

Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa avec douceur. Tenshi aurait voulu que le temps se suspende à cet instant. Mais Rei se retira et se leva.

Rei :Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi.

Il lui sourit alors et rejoignit la salle. Tenshi resta seule dans ce petit coin, si triste. Ce qui aurait pu lui faire le plus plaisir n'avait pu se réaliser. Elle s'en voulait tellement, mais c'était la seule solution… Renonçant à s'apitoyer encore plus, elle se leva résolument et rejoignit à son tour ses amies.

Celles-ci avaient tenu pendant un long moment face à Nezumi, qui au final avait abandonné et était partie, furieuse. Elles attendaient à présent que Rei et Tenshi aient fini de discuter, et avaient eu peur lorsque le jeune homme était reparti seul. Elles entourèrent avec impatience Tenshi pour en apprendre plus.

July : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Hoshi nous a dit que Rei t'avait invitée, alors nous on a voulu suivre l'histoire…

Tenshi sourit malgré sa tristesse devant les paroles de son amie.

Sora : Quand vous vous êtes isolés ça avait l'air en bonne voie. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hoshi : Tenshi, Rei t'aime non ? Vu comment il a repoussé Orochi ensuite…

Tenshi sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à ces mots.

Tenshi : Comment cela ?

Hoshi : Lorsqu'il a réapparu, il est allé au buffet mais Orochi lui a littéralement sauté dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit alors mais elle est partie comme une furie, encore plus en colère qu'avant.

Tenshi se sentit mieux après cela. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas être avec Rei, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait…

July : Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Tenshi : Rei m'a tout expliqué.

Elle raconta à son tour ce que lui avait expliqué Rei à propos de Nezumi. Ses amies étaient soulagées et ravies. Elle leur raconta également la suite, et là les filles étaient réellement heureuses pour elle. Rei l'aimait !

Sora : Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

Elle reçut une réponse négative de la tête de la part de Tenshi, dont le regard s'était assombri.

Sora et July : Non !

Tenshi : Même si je l'aime et qu'il m'aime, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble.

Sora : Mais pourquoi ?

Hoshi (doucement) : A cause de tes pouvoirs de Sailor n'est-ce pas ?

Tenshi acquiesça.

Tenshi : Si nous sortons ensemble, je devrais lui mentir sans arrêt. Et ça je ne le supporterais pas longtemps. Déjà que ça m'est douloureux lorsque nous sommes simplement amis… De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait la situation : le planter au beau milieu d'un rendez-vous parce que Sailor Death a encore pété les plombs, il n'en voudra pas longtemps.

Ses trois amies hochèrent la tête silencieusement, tristes pour elle.

Tenshi : Et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

July : Comment ça ?

Tenshi : Si nous nous rapprochons, il deviendra une cible potentielle pour Sailor Death, pour m'atteindre. Et s'il lui arrivait malheur… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Sora : Mais même si vous ne restez qu'amis, Sailor Death peut s'en prendre à lui.

Hoshi : Tout comme à Sachiko, Eriol, Hiro, Shino ou Katsuya par exemple.

Tenshi : C'est vrai, mais les risques sont moindres s'il n'est qu'un ami.

Elle sourit tristement, puis annonça aux trois filles qu'elle allait prendre l'air et sortit par une des portes de secours de la salle, ouvertes à l'occasion du bal.

Après son départ, Hoshi, Sora et July se regardèrent tristement.

Sora : C'est vraiment injuste ! Rei l'aime mais elle ne peut pas être avec lui !

Hoshi : Il faut la comprendre… Je ne suis pas Tenshi mais je me mets à sa place. Et je comprends tout à fait ce qui la retient.

July : Ne pourrions-nous pas révéler à Rei notre identité ? Il ne nous trahira pas.

Hoshi : Certes, mais ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il sera en danger.

July : C'est vrai…

Sora : On ne peut vraiment rien faire sur ce coup, et ça, ça m'énerve…

De son côté, Tenshi s'était assise sur une large pierre, dans l'arrière-cour. Le vent sur son visage lui faisait du bien. Elle fixait un point devant elle sans le voir, et soudain elle éclata en sanglots. Une véritable cascade de larmes jaillit de ses yeux. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura, encore et encore. Cela semblait être la seule échappatoire. Avoir refusé l'amour de Rei lui était trop douloureux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais elle savait que c'était la solution la plus raisonnable, la seule solution.

Sans un bruit, Rei apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière elle. En la voyant pleurer de la sorte, il eut follement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui caresser les cheveux, de la rassurer, mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter sa peine et redoubler ses larmes. Il résista donc, difficilement, à son envie, et s'éloigna douloureusement. Lui aussi était déchiré, mais il respectait la décision de Tenshi.

---------------------

Peu après, le petit groupe décida de rentrer. Hiro, Shino et Hanata furent les seuls à rester, pour profiter au maximum de leurs retrouvailles. Chacun les salua, disant à demain aux garçons (NDA : hé oui les Japonais ont cours le samedi !), ce à quoi ils répondirent qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas frais, faisant rire tout le monde. Chacun se dit aussi ravi d'avoir rencontré Hanata et qu'il serait heureux de la revoir. La jeune fille avait conquis le groupe par sa bonne humeur et ses querelles avec Hiro étaient aussi tordantes que celles du jeune homme avec July. Hanata promit de revenir les voir dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Sora, July, Hoshi et Sachiko allèrent ensuite chercher Tenshi qui était restée dehors, et bien que Sachiko ne comprenne pas la raison de l'état de son amie, véritablement déplorable, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de la soutenir de son mieux.

Les garçons restants, Eriol, Katsuya et Kataki, ramenèrent ensuite les filles chez elles. Sora et Kataki discutaient à l'avant.

Kataki : Alors la soirée t'a plu Sora ?

Sora : C'était génial ! J'ai vraiment adoré. Et toi ?

Kataki : J'ai beaucoup aimé être avec toi.

Sora (rouge) : Oh… Merci.

Eriol, Sachiko et July les suivaient.

Eriol : Alors les filles, ça a été pour vous ?

Sachiko : Oui super ! Je me suis bien amusée.

July : Oui moi aussi.

Curieusement, elle avait subitement moins apprécié la soirée lorsque Hanata était apparue, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. La jeune fille avait été adorable avec elle, et Hiro l'avait laissée tranquille après.

Sachiko : Et toi avec Hoshi ?

Eriol rougit immédiatement et les deux jeunes filles sourirent.

Eriol : J'ai beaucoup apprécié être avec elle, oui.

Après eux venaient Katsuya et Jun qui bavardaient paisiblement.

Katsuya : Tu t'es bien amusée ce soir ?

Jun : Oui merci beaucoup Katsuya ! C'était magique.

Enfin, Tenshi et Hoshi se tenaient à l'arrière, un peu en retrait.

Hoshi : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Tenshi : Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été effondrée sur le coup, mais maintenant ça va aller. Il faut que je sois forte n'est-ce pas ?

Hoshi répondit par un sourire.

Hoshi : Nous sommes là au cas où tu le sais.

Tenshi (grand sourire) : Oui merci.

Les filles arrivèrent ensuite chacune chez elles, puis les garçons purent rentrer chez eux à leur tour. Chacun était bien fatigué après cette soirée, mais certains étaient plus éprouvés que d'autres. Et c'est ainsi que se termina ce bal de Noël.

_Et voilou ! Le bal est fini et le chapitre aussi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (je sens que pour celles qui voulaient que Rei et Tenshi soient ensemble, je vais me faire tuer !) Je trouve Eriol et Hoshi absolument adorables tous les deux ! Et Hanata, qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi je l'aime bcp, son caractère me plaît bien. Et puis Rei et Tenshi, c'est trop triste… mais je pense que ça pouvait pas être autrement. Voilou, laissez plein plein de rewiews ! Gros gros bisous à toutes !_


	25. Chap 25: réveillon de Noël et ennemie

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Hé non vous ne rêvez pas voilà un nouveau chapitre des Sailors Crystal ! Non ne vous évanouissez pas de surprise ! ptdr. Je sais que j'ai encore énormément de retard, mais bon je ne vais pas me justifier à chaque fois c'est toujours le même problème, inspiration, temps d'écriture, etc !_

_Voilà donc le chapitre 25, bien long encore au moins ça on peut pas me le reprocher lol. 20 pages Word, ça vous convient ? Bah j'espère en tout cas XD._

_RAR anonymes :_

_Sailor Ocean : July un brin jalouse ? Mouahahah tu verras bien XD. Pour Tenshi, oui c'est dur mais c'est vrai que ça prouve vraiment qu'elle tient à lui. Et pour Hiro/July et Hoshi/Eriol, et bah c'est pas pour tout de suite, faut encore les faire mariner XD. Merci bcp de ta rewiew, gros bisous !_

_Diemlizou : Toi aussi tu penches pour la crise de jalousie ? Hé hé, on verra bien moi je vous le dis lol. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! Ta rewiew m'a fait très plaisir, merci bcp ! Gros bisous !_

_Lou 999 : Ptdr merci encore pour ta rewiew qui m'a bien fait rire ! Les filles sont vraiment sadiques avec toi lol. Et merci aussi des compliments ça m'a rendu super contente ! Merci merci ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Kirailla et Yume, ainsi qu'à I wish I was her, mes nouvelles rewieweuses ! Merci à vous !_

_Voilà enfin le chapitre je me tais et je vous laisse lire lol_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_Récapitulatif des personnages (il fait du bien après tant d'absence lol) :_

_En 2ndeB : Tenshi Murasaki/ Sailor Spirit, amoureuse de Rei_

_Hoshi Asano/ Sailor Yume, amoureuse d'Eriol ?_

_Rei Akiro/ idole des secondes, amoureux et ami de Tenshi, ami de Hoshi, délégué_

_Nezumi Orochi/ rivale de Tenshi, fan de Rei, déteste Sachiko_

_Sachiko Neko/ amie de Tenshi et Hoshi, ainsi que du reste du groupe, sœur jumelle de Sachi_

_Katsuya Kaze/ ami de Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe, cousin de Saphira_

_Kitsune Yashaki/ meilleure amie de Nezumi, déteste Tenshi et Sachiko_

_Kimi/ camarade_

_En 2ndeD : July Hanashiro/ Sailor Sakura _

_Sora Iruno/ Sailor Genki_

_Hiro Akashi/ meilleur ami de Shino, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Shino Kuro/ meilleur ami de Hiro, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Sachi/ amie de Sora et July, déléguée, sœur jumelle de Sachiko_

_Ryu/ camarade_

_En 2ndeC : Eriol Shang/ ami de Hoshi (amoureux ?), petit frère de Xianghua_

_Jun/cavalière de Katsuya au bal de Noël_

_Autres élèves : Xianghua Shang/ troisième année, amie de Tenshi, grande sœur d'Eriol, membre du club d'arts martiaux_

_Saphira Kaze/ troisième année, cousine de Katsuya, responsable du club théâtre_

_Kataki Tomodachi/ deuxième année, membre du club théâtre, ami de Sora_

_Lou/ troisième année, membre du club théâtre_

_Yosuke Mahiro/ première année, membre du club théâtre_

_Autres persos : Sailor Death/ pire ennemie des Sailors Crystal_

_Amy Mizuno/ mère adoptive de Tenshi, Sailor Mercury (mais a oublié)_

_Mako Kino/ mère adoptive de July, Sailor Jupiter (mais a oublié)_

_Minako Aïno/ mère adoptive de Sora, Sailor Vénus (mais a oublié)_

_Séverine Meio/ mère adoptive de Hoshi, Sailor Pluton (mais a oublié)_

_Mine/ s'occupe de la maison de Sora et Minako, au courant du secret des filles_

_Necros/ serviteur de Sailor Death_

_Melle Hinobushi/ professeur du club d'arts martiaux_

_Mylène et Frédéric Tenno, Olivia Tomoe, Raya Hino/ Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturne, Sailor Mars (mais ont oublié)_

_Mme Fugitake/ directrice adjointe du lycée Saionji_

_Hanata Asuma/meilleure amie de Hiro et Shino, n'est scolarisée pas au lycée Saionji _

_CHAPITRE 25 : Le réveillon de Noël. L'ennemie…_

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves du lycée Saionji ayant participé au bal de Noël eurent un mal fou à se lever. D'ailleurs, très peu vinrent en cours le matin.

Amy : TENSHI ! Debout maintenant !

Tenshi répondit pour la centième fois par un mou "j'arrive" avant d'entendre des pas dans l'escalier. Pensant que c'était sa mère qui venait la chercher, elle se roula sur le côté pour éviter de se prendre la lumière en pleine face lorsqu'elle entrerait. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. S'attendant à une nouvelle remontrance de sa mère, elle rabattit la couette sur elle. Et sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de July.

July : Debout belle princesse endormie !

Tenshi : July ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

July : Je viens de te réveiller, je te rappelle que nous avons cours aujourd'hui !

Tenshi : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

July : Ma mère est partie de bonne heure chez Sora pour continuer et finaliser la préparation de la fête ce soir. Alors je suis venue ici pour que nous allions ensemble au lycée.

Tenshi (ironique) : Et tu en profites pour me martyriser.

July : Oh non, pour te faire lever surtout.

Elle força ensuite Tenshi à se lever, et celle-ci s'exécuta, avec un peu de mauvaise grâce. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, July tournait autour d'elle en parlant de tout et de rien, de bonne humeur, mais bizarrement elle évitait le sujet "bal de Noël".

Tenshi : July, si tu essaies de me faire oublier la soirée d'hier, c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ce matin.

Sur le coup, July se trouva bête et ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle eut un sourire contrit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tenshi pour s'excuser et la soutenir.

July : Excuse-moi.

Tenshi : Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je finirai par oublier.

July en doutait fortement, mais elle suivit Tenshi sans discuter lorsque celle-ci descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Amy était dans la cuisine en train de préparer ce dernier.

Amy : Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormi ?

Tenshi : Comme un loir merci !

Amy : Alors hier, ça s'est bien passé ?

Tenshi : Génial on s'est bien amusé.

July : _Mais ça s'est mal terminé pour toi…_

Amy : Je suis contente pour toi. July m'a dit que sa soirée a moins été un enfer que prévu.

Tenshi rit et July se renfrogna un peu. Amy eut un grand sourire.

Tenshi : Hiro l'a laissée tranquille pour une soirée…

July : Malheureusement, que pour UNE soirée ! Mon enfer va recommencer aujourd'hui.

Tenshi : Que tu dis ! Il ne viendra peut-être pas, s'il s'est couché tard.

July : Penses-tu ! Je suis sûre et certaine que même endormi, son corps viendra par réflexe au lycée pour m'embêter !

Tenshi et Amy rirent de la réplique de July.

July : Ne riez pas ! Je suis sérieuse !

Tenshi : Le pire c'est que, connaissant Hiro, il est fort possible que tu aies raison…

July : Ah ah ! Tu vois !

Forte d'avoir raison, elle leur énuméra tout un tas de défauts qu'elle attribuait à Hiro, quand Amy lui rappela qu'elle et Tenshi feraient bien de se dépêcher si elles ne voulaient pas être en retard au lycée. Tenshi finit donc rapidement son petit-déjeuner et termina de se préparer, puis Amy emmena les deux filles. Après les avoir déposées devant le bâtiment scolaire, elle leur signala de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il n'y avait personne ni chez elle, ni chez Mako lorsqu'elles rentreraient.

Amy : Si nous avons encore du travail pour préparer la fête nous serons toujours chez Minako.

Tenshi : On pourra vous rejoindre ?

Amy : Oui bien sûr si vous voulez.

July : On rentrera avec Sora !

Tenshi : Et on emmènera Hoshi aussi !

Amy : D'accord, alors on se retrouve là-bas. Bonne journée les filles.

Tenshi et July : Merci !

Et Amy redémarra, laissant les deux amies rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Hall d'entrée qui était bien vide par rapport à d'habitude d'ailleurs. Les élèves y étaient peu nombreux, beaucoup étant restés au lit… Bien fatigués par la fête de Noël. Tenshi et July retrouvèrent Hoshi, ainsi que Sachiko, mais Sora n'était pas encore arrivée. Il n'y avait pas non plus trace des garçons, mais Sachiko déclara avoir vu Eriol se diriger vers le premier étage.

Hoshi (doucement) : De toute façon ce n'est pas le genre d'Eriol de manquer des cours.

Tenshi et July échangèrent un regard entendu et Sachiko eut un sourire malicieux, mais aucune n'ajouta quelque chose. Elles discutèrent un peu, de la veille essentiellement, puis la sonnerie annonçant le début de leur premier cours retentit et toutes durent se rendre dans leurs salles respectives. July passa seule la porte, et elle s'inquiétait pour Sora, toujours absente. Mais à peine pensait-elle cela que la jeune fille arriva en trombe, alors que les 2ndeD terminaient de s'asseoir. Elle fila jusqu'à July et se laissa choir à côté d'elle.

Sora (grimace) : J'ai eu du mal à me lever !

July (sourire) : Tu n'es pas la seule… La moitié du lycée au moins doit être encore au lit.

Sora : Tant que ça ? Pas étonnant… Je ne vois pas Shino et Hiro, ils ne sont pas là non plus ?

July : Non…

Sora : Ils ont dû rester tard hier avec leur amie Hanata.

July se renfrogna, sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais Sora le remarqua, et elle, elle avait une petite idée sur la question…

---------------------

Du côté des 2ndeB, la classe était elle aussi bien peu nombreuse. Tenshi eut la joie de constater que Nezumi et Kitsune s'étaient abstenues de venir en cours, mais Rei était présent. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, si amoureux et si douloureux à la fois, ce fut comme si on lui piquait le cœur. Elle voulut lui sourire, mais n'y arriva pas tant elle se sentait coupable. Elle se détourna et s'assit. Hoshi lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

Hoshi : Je n'ai pas voulu de parler de ça ce matin mais… si tu as besoin d'en discuter je suis là.

Tenshi : Je sais, merci. Mais je préfère oublier.

Hoshi n'insista pas plus et elles reportèrent leur attention sur le cours. Environ dix minutes plus tard, la porte de la classe d'ouvrit en fracas et Katsuya apparut en trombe, essoufflé.

Katsuya : Pardon professeur, je suis en retard…

Professeur : Tu es au moins venu, contrairement à d'autres. Ça ira pour cette fois, installe-toi.

Katsuya : Merci.

Il croisa le regard des deux filles, auxquelles il sourit puis il alla s'asseoir. Et le cours put reprendre.

---------------------

La matinée se passa dans le plus grand calme. Du petit groupe, seul Hiro était absent, Shino étant arrivé comme Katsuya en retard. Les présents se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner, au réfectoire.

Katsuya : Le lycée a l'air mort c'est triste.

July : Ouais y'a personne… Ils sont tous eu la flemme de venir. Comme l'autre enquiquineur là.

Shino : Connaissant Hiro, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne après la soirée d'hier…

Sora : A propos, vous avez fait quoi après que nous soyons partis ?

Shino : Nous avons discuté avec Hana pendant encore un bon moment… Nous avons profité de nos retrouvailles au maximum.

Tenshi : Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre.

Shino : Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps ! C'est notre meilleure amie.

July : Au moins grâce à elle Hiro m'a lâché la grappe…

Mais elle paraissait un peu mécontente. Sora sourit (NDA : après Hoshi hocha, nous avons Sora sourit, c'est vraiment trop moche…--') et adressa un clin d'œil à Tenshi et Hoshi.

Sachiko : Enfin bref, cet aprem nous sommes en vacances ! Je suis impatiente, même si ça ne dure que quelques jours !  
Tenshi : C'est vrai ça va être agréable. Vous faites quoi de vos vacances ?

Katsuya : Je passe les fêtes en famille… Avec mon adorable cousine…

Sora (rire) : Saphira sera ravie elle aussi j'en suis sûre.

Katsuya : Absolument, les réveillons en sa compagnie sont toujours très agités… Enfin faut déjà qu'elle soit à l'heure.

Sora rit et Katsuya lui adressa un clin d'œil. Tenshi se tourna vers Shino et Eriol.

Tenshi : Et vous les garçons ?

Shino : Je fête le réveillon comme tout le monde ce soir… Noël demain… Et après je profite des quelques jours de vacances. Ma famille habite toute à Tokyo alors je n'ai pas à partir à des kilomètres.

Katsuya (soupire) : T'as de la chance…

Eriol : Moi c'est pareil que Shino. Je reste à Tokyo et je passe les fêtes avec ma famille… Nous ne sommes que quatre, mes parents, Xianghua, ma grand sœur, et moi, mais ça nous suffit.

Hoshi (sourire) : C'est le principal.

Eriol lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça.

Eriol : Et vous alors les filles ?

Tenshi : Nous passons le réveillon ensemble, Hoshi, Sora, July et moi, avec nos mères et des amies.

Sora : Et la fête se passe chez moi !

Sachiko : Moi je pars quelques jours à Hokkaido, avec Sachi et mes parents. On a de la famille là-bas, et tous les ans on la rejoint pour fêter Noël et le jour de l'an ensemble.

Katsuya : Comme moi quoi.

Sachiko : Oui !

Sora : Nous n'aurons pas la plaisir de vous voir pendant les vacances alors ?

Katsuya : Non, malheureusement.

Sora (sourire moqueur) : Dommage ! Pas de buffle pour les vacances…

Katsuya : Sora !

Le petit groupe rit de la remarque de la jeune fille, alors que Katsuya se renfrognait.

Katsuya : Saphira me le paiera un jour, ça je le promets…

Sora : Te connaissant, j'en suis sûre.

Tenshi : Plains-toi, tu es célèbre dans tout le lycée maintenant.

Sachiko : Tout le monde connaît le buffle Katsuya Kaze !

Katsuya : Je m'en serais bien passé…

Le déjeuner se continua dans la bonne humeur. Après tout, ils n'avaient tous plus qu'une heure de cours… Les clubs ayant été supprimés du fait du trop grand nombre d'absents. Seules Tenshi et July avaient parfois l'air un peu tristes, un peu ailleurs. Pour Tenshi, c'était aisément compréhensible : elle repensait à Rei et à la soirée de la veille… Et s'en voulait toujours autant, bien qu'elle soit sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais pour July ? Il faut dire qu'elle-même n'en savait rien… Et ce qui énervait la jeune fille, c'est qu'elle était souvent d'assez mauvaise humeur depuis la veille, sans qu'elle en connaisse la raison. Elle devrait sérieusement réfléchir à cela, lorsqu'elle serait seule avec elle-même. Mais il y avait également une autre raison à ce mutisme… Un fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore révélé à ses amies.

---------------------

Tous se retrouvèrent à la sortie du lycée, une heure plus tard, la mine joyeuse et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient en vacances !

Sachiko : Enfin ! Quel bonheur !

Katsuya : J'ai cru que monsieur Matsueda ne nous lâcherait jamais… Déjà qu'en temps normal les cours de maths me paraissent longs !

Tenshi, Hoshi et Sachiko rirent. Il était vrai que Katsuya n'avait jamais vraiment l'air intéressé pendant leurs cours de maths !

Sachiko : Ah je vois ma sœur qui arrive !

Sachi : Tu viens Sachiko ? On doit y aller !

Sachiko : Oui ! Je vous dis au revoir et bonnes vacances tout le monde ! Envoyez-moi de vos nouvelles par sms !

Tenshi : Entendu !

Hoshi : Passe de bonnes vacances !

Sachi : A la rentrée tout le monde !

Et les deux sœurs partirent après un dernier au revoir.

Katsuya : Bon bah moi je vais devoir y aller aussi, quand ma chère cousine se sera enfin décidée à se montrer… Encore en retard, comme toujours.

Sora : Tu es mauvaise langue ! Je la vois arriver !

Katsuya se mit à genoux et joignit les deux mains, levant les yeux au ciel.

Katsuya : Merci Kami-sama d'avoir accordé votre bénédiction à Saphira ! Elle est enfin à l'heure !

Tout le groupe se mit à rire, tandis que Katsuya se relevait, satisfait. Saphira arriva sur ces entrefaites et jeta un regard de biais à son cousin.

Saphira : Toi t'as encore fait quelque chose de pas net !

Katsuya : Quoi ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! Tu me connais, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre…

Saphira : Pff tu parles ! Arrête tes idioties et dépêche-toi ! Nous sommes attendus !

Katsuya : A vos ordres chef ! Au revoir tout le monde j'espère vous revoir à la rentrée mais avec Saphira je ne serai peut-être plus de ce monde d'ici-là… (Saphira le frappa) Aïe ! Sadique !

Saphira :J'ai arrête des idioties ! Allez hop !

Katsuya : J'y vais j'y vais !

Saphira : A plus tout le monde ! Ah, et Sora, je compte sur toi pour réviser tes textes pendant les vacances, il ne faut pas perdre tout notre travail…

Sora : Bien sûr ! Je le ferai !

Katsuya : Tu n'as pas honte de faire travailler Sora pendant les vacances ?

Saphira : Je te signale que toi aussi tu as à bosser ton rôle ! Et je vais être là pour te surveiller !

Katsuya : Oh non… Quel cauchemar…

Sora (rire) : Bonnes vacances Katsuya !

Katsuya : Ouais…

Saphira :Bon allez il faut vraiment partir. Bonnes vacances Sora !  
Sora :Merci toi aussi !

Katsuya : Bonnes vacances à tous…

Et d'un air d'enterrement, précédé d'une Saphira visiblement en pleine forme, le jeune homme quitta ses amis. Amis qui étaient d'ailleurs très amusés par la situation.

July : Je me demande si Katsuya va revenir en vie de ses vacances finalement.

Tenshi : Je crois que la question mérite d'être posée…

Sora : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Saphira le laissera suffisamment en forme pour qu'il puisse tenir son rôle dans sa pièce.

Shino : Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire là-dessus je pense.

Tenshi : Oh au fait Eriol, Xiangua n'est pas là ?

Eriol : Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle restait un peu et qu'elle rentrerait à la maison un peu plus tard. Pourquoi ?

Tenshi : Juste pour savoir, j'aurais aimé lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances !

Eriol : Je lui transmettrai !

Tenshi : Merci !

Le petit groupe discuta encore un moment, puis finalement ils se quittèrent, Shino d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. Eriol retint un instant Hoshi.

Eriol (un peu gêné) : Hum Hoshi, est-ce que… Est-ce que l'on pourra se voir pendant les vacances ? Puisque tu restes à Tokyo…

Hoshi ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais elle adressa un magnifique sourire au garçon.

Hoshi : Bien sûr !

Eriol : Super alors. Je t'appellerai d'accord ?

Hoshi : Entendu !

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre en courant ses trois amies déjà loin devant. Les joues d'Eriol avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Gêné, il se dépêcha de se retourner et de s'éloigner lui aussi.

---------------------

Sur le chemin du retour, il y eut une ambiance assez particulière. Sora parlait avec animation, visiblement ravie d'être en vacances et de passer le réveillon avec les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Hoshi souriait et lui répondait de temps à autre sur un ton joyeux, manifestement contente elle aussi. Mais July et Tenshi ne pipaient mot, le visage fermé et l'air triste. C'était même à se demander si elles étaient connectées à la réalité.

Alors que les quatre amies étaient presque arrivées à la somptueuse maison de Minako et Sora, celle-ci sembla se rendre compte de la situation et se planta devant Tenshi et July, les sourcils froncés.

Sora : Bah alors les filles ! Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Nous sommes en vacances et nous fêtons le réveillon ce soir, que diable ! Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

Tenshi et July : Si si…

Sora : Quelle conviction ! Il faut le dire si ça vous ennuie !

Tenshi : Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce soir.

July : Moi non plus.

Sora : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Tenshi : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !

Elle sembla sur le point d'exploser, comme pour se libérer de toute la tension qu'elle supportait, mais au final elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête.

Tenshi : Tu le sais ce qui ne va pas.

Hoshi la prit par les épaules pour la consoler, et Sora prit un air contrit.

Sora : Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas très habile de ma part.

Tenshi : C'est rien va, c'était involontaire.

Sora : Mais et toi July, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hoshi : Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si silencieuse.

July (railleuse) : Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse le prendre comme un compliment.

Hoshi eut un petit sourire d'excuse et July se ferma de nouveau.

July : En fait, j'ai… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire les filles.

Au ton sérieux qu'elle avait employé, ses trois amies se concertèrent du regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

Hoshi (doucement) : Nous t'écoutons.

July : Je l'ai remarqué ce matin. Je porte… Je porte moi aussi le symbole de Sailor Death.

Les filles sursautèrent à cette annonce. Par réflexe, Tenshi porta sa main sur le haut de sa poitrine, là où était imprimée sa propre marque, cachée sous ses vêtements.

Sora : Mais comment est-ce possible ?

July : Je n'en sais rien. Mais cela m'inquiète.

Tenshi : Elle ne te fait pas mal ? La mienne ne me fait rien. Enfin pour l'instant.

July : Non, on dirait un simple tatouage.

Hoshi : Où est-il situé ?

July : Sur ma cuisse gauche.

Hoshi : A priori, aucun rapport avec celui de Tenshi…

Tenshi : Il s'agit tout de même du même symbole. C'est une machination de Sailor Death, j'en suis sûre.

Hoshi : Cela paraît évident.

Sora : Hoshi, est-ce que ça signifie que nous sommes les prochaines sur la liste ?

Hoshi (réfléchit) : Ce serait logique… Je crois que notre ennemie cherche à nous atteindre toutes, mais comme elle ne peut pas nous attaquer directement… Elle utilise un sortilège probablement.

Tenshi : Un sortilège contenu dans ces tatouages dont elle nous marque ?

Hoshi : Oui, assurément. Nous devons faire attention…

Sora : Ne devrions-nous pas tenter de défaire les filles de leurs marques ? De l'effacer par un quelconque moyen ?

Tenshi : C'est ce qu'il faudrait faire, mais je ne pense pas que nous pouvons y arriver.

July : Des moyens classiques ne marchent pas. Quant à utiliser nos pouvoirs, je ne vois pas comment...

Tenshi : De toute façon le sortilège de Sailor Death doit être trop puissant pour nous.

Hoshi : Sûrement. Elle a dû prendre beaucoup de temps pour le chercher et le tisser. Ce doit être un sortilège extrêmement complexe.

Tenshi : Et pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ce sort, ses subordonnés nous attaquaient, nous empêchant de nous focaliser sur elle !

Sora : Tout s'explique ! Voilà pourquoi nous avions tant d'attaques d'esclaves de Sailor Death, alors qu'elles étaient inefficaces, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous toucher.

Hoshi : Exactement.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le quatuor. Tenshi et July étaient particulièrement affectées, parce que déjà touchées, et elles se demandaient quand l'étrange sortilège entrerait en action. Puis Sora tenta de remonter le moral des troupes.

Sora : Bon allez, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! Ça ne vous fait pas mal pour l'instant hein ? Donc ne nous inquiétons pas !

Tenshi : Désolée Sora, mais j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Hoshi est déjà au courant.

Comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion, Hoshi acquiesça.

Tenshi : Hier, lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, vous vous souvenez ?

July : Oui bien sûr. Tu avais même appelé Yume en te réveillant.

Tenshi : Hé bien j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire... C'est pour ça que j'en ai parlé à Hoshi.

Et elle le leur raconta, les lumières, la table de pierre, les symboles des Sailors. July et Sora ouvrirent des yeux écarquillés.

July : C'est... C'est incroyable. Alors ça veut dire que nous allons toutes tomber, l'une après l'autre ?

Sora : Ne sois pas si défaitiste !

Hoshi : Malheureusement, l'avenir se présente assez noir pour l'instant. Le rêve de Tenshi recoupe la prémonition que j'ai eue dimanche, vous vous souvenez ? Il va se passer des choses, je le sens... Je le sais.

Tenshi : Je viens de remarquer autre chose, qui malheureusement confirme tout ça... Dans mon rêve, le premier de nos signes à s'éteindre était le mien. Et le second était celui de Sakura. Le symbole de Sailor Death m'a d'abord marquée moi... Et maintenant July...

Les filles se jetèrent un regard angoissé. Les circonstances étaient pour le moins troublantes...

Sora : Et quel était le troisième signe à s'éteindre ?

Tenshi : Le soleil... Le tien, Sora.

Sora : C'est donc moi la prochaine ?

Tenshi : Sans doute...

Hoshi : Et je viendrai en dernière.

July : Les filles, c'est flippant cette histoire quand même...

Tenshi : Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire, tant que nous ne savons pas précisément ce qui va se passer.

Son regard se fit plus dur.

Tenshi : Les filles, lorsque quelque chose va m'arriver –car quelque chose va m'arriver c'est certain, et je serai la première-, tâchez d'en tirer assez de conclusions pour vous en sortir après.

Sora : Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser tomber ? Sûrement pas !

Hoshi : Sora a raison Tenshi. On ne va pas se servir de toi pour nous sauver. Nous nous en sortirons toutes ou aucune ne s'en sortira.

July : Nous resterons unies jusqu'au bout !

Tenshi ferma les yeux et sourit.

Tenshi : Merci les filles.

Sora : C'est normal !

Elle leva sa main en l'air. Tenshi sourit puis posa sa paume contre la sienne. July et Hoshi ajoutèrent les leurs.

Toutes : Toutes pour une et une pour toutes !

Puis elles relâchèrent leurs mains et échangèrent des sourires et regards complices. Les Sailors Crystal étaient unies à jamais.

---------------------

Mine : Bonjour mesdemoiselles !

Elle s'inclina. Les quatre filles sourirent à celle qui leur avait ouvert la porte et elle le leur rendit. Une certaine complicité était née entre Mine et le quatuor depuis que la servante de Minako avait découvert le secret des filles. Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil puis les pria d'entrer, ce qu'elles firent sans attendre.

Tenshi : Ouah ! Sora tu nous avais pas dit que c'était aussi beau !

Sora : Maman voulait que je garde la surprise !

Le hall d'entrée était superbement décoré, de guirlandes et de boules de mille couleurs, de houx, de tous petits sapins ornés eux-aussi, de mobiles suspendus brillants et tournoyants, de multiples messages de joyeux Noël. Et il en était ainsi pour le reste de la maison. Tenshi, Hoshi et July se crurent entrées au paradis de la fête du 25 décembre. Sora rit de leur émerveillement.

Sora :Maman ne fait jamais les choses à moitié !

Mine les conduisit ensuite à la salle à manger, immense et tout aussi magnifiquement décorée que le hall d'entrée. S'y trouvaient Minako et Amy qui s'occupaient de dresser la table, et Mylène et Frédéric qui installaient les dernières décorations. Chacun et chacune sourit aux nouvelles venues, Frédéric étant pour la circonstance un homme.

Mylène : Bonjour les filles ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

July : Ennuyante...

Tenshi : Longue...

Sora : Inintéressante...

Mylène rit et vint embrasser les quatre filles, imitée par Frédéric. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, les unes prises par le lycée, les autres par le travail. Ils discutèrent des dernières nouvelles, puis Mylène et Frédéric reprirent leurs occupations.

Minako : Les filles, si vous voulez, vous pouvez nous aider pour terminer. Il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire, mais ça sera toujours déjà ça de pris.

Filles : Entendu !

July : Maman est à la cuisine je suppose ? Je vais aller lui proposer mon aide…

Minako, Amy, Mylène, Frédéric : STOP !

July, qui avait esquissé un pas, s'arrêta en plein milieu, surprise d'une telle réaction. Les quatre adultes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Minako : Première consigne : ne jamais, ô grand jamais, aller dans la cuisine !

Amy : C'est le domaine de Mako…

Mylène : Et gare à celui qui y entre lorsqu'elle est occupée !

Frédéric : Il risque gros…

Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois complice et effrayé. Il faut dire que Mako avait assez de force pour tous les renvoyer de la cuisine d'un coup…

July recula immédiatement. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce dont sa mère était capable !

July : Merci de m'avoir évité une mort certaine !

Mylène (rire) : C'est de bon cœur !

Au final, les filles aidèrent pour finir de poser les décorations et de mettre la table. L'ambiance était très agréable : sourires, rires et airs joyeux emplissaient la maison. Mako faisait de régulières apparitions dans la salle à manger pour leur faire goûter tel ou tel plat, mais ils avaient tous l'interdiction de rentrer dans la cuisine… Mine aidait aussi. Bref, on aurait dit une vraie petite famille.

---------------------

Tenshi : Pfiou, enfin terminé !

Amy : Bravo les filles vous avez bien travaillé !

Frédéric (sourire) : On n'aurait presque eu plus rien à faire…

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain. Mine s'excusa et sortit de la pièce pour aller ouvrir au visiteur. Une minute plus tard à peine, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs aux reflets violets et aux superbes yeux de cette même couleur entrait dans la salle à manger, un sourire aux lèvres, Mine devant elle, qui l'annonça.

Mina : Mademoiselle Olivia.

Amy : Te voilà Olivia ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Olivia : Je passe mon temps à courir comme d'habitude ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Chacun la salua, l'embrassant ou la prenant dans ses bras. Elle contempla la pièce magnifiquement décorée aux couleurs de Noël.

Olivia : Je venais aider, mais finalement je vois que je ne suis pas utile ici ! Vous avez fait un superbe travail !

Minako : Merci ! Tout le monde a donné de l'huile de coude !

Mylène : Et c'est enfin terminé !

Olivia : Bravo, on va passer un réveillon dans un cadre magnifique !

Amy regarda sa montre.

Amy : D'ailleurs, puisque nous avons fini, il serait temps de se préparer maintenant !

Minako : Evidemment ! En femmes qui se respectent, nous devons être sublimes pour cette occasion !

Elle virevolta sur elle-même.

Minako : N'est-ce pas ?

Amy : Minako, tu ne changeras jamais…

---------------------

Dans sa grande salle à manger décorée de multiples façons d'exprimer Noël, Minako se leva, prit sa flûte de champagne et regarda chacune de ses invitées, toutes installées à présent, qui l'observaient également, le sourire aux lèvres : Sora, July, Tenshi, Hoshi et Mylène côte à côte, Raya, Mako, Amy, Séverine et Frédéric respectivement en face d'elles, et enfin Oliva en bout de table. Mine avait bien évidemment obtenu sa soirée, et était même en congé pour quelques jours.

Minako : Je souhaite déjà remercier chacune d'entre vous d'être ici ce soir ! Je suis réellement ravie que nous soyons réunies, ça arrive tellement peu souvent !

Les invitées approuvèrent en souriant.

Minako : J'espère donc que nous allons passer une excellente soirée toutes ensemble en ce réveillon de Noël, et je vous souhaite à chacune un joyeux Noël !

Les filles levèrent à leur tour leurs flûtes et déclamèrent "joyeux Noël !" à leur tour. Puis chacune but et le repas commença, animé, joyeux. Réunissant une même famille. Les plus jeunes avaient oublié leurs soucis, profitant pleinement de cette soirée. Leurs aînées se détendaient. Bref, toutes en profitaient.

Le repas se révéla délicieux, Mako s'était une fois de plus surpassée.

July : Maman c'est trop bon !

Elle se resservit.

Tenshi (rire) : L'estomac sur pattes a encore frappé !

July : Hé !

Sora : Désolée mais c'est vrai !

Elle arborait un sourire ironique et échangea un regard complice avec Tenshi. Hoshi rit doucement.

Hoshi : Elles ont raison…

Frédéric : Pauvre July, à croire que tout le monde est contre toi…

July : Ah merci Frédéric d'être de mon côté !

Frédéric (sourire en coin) : Mais qui a dit que j'étais de ton côté ?

Les autres rirent, July arbora un air de chien battu.

July : Je suis martyrisée !

Tenshi : Meuh non fais pas ton Caliméro !

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. July fit la grimace.

July : Je ne fais pas mon Caliméro ! Vous vous êtes toutes liguées contre moi !

Mako : Mais non ma chérie que vas-tu chercher là ?

Sora : On n'oserait jamais…

Mylène : Ce serait très cruel.

Frédéric : Trop cruel.

Minako : Ce n'est pas notre genre !

Raya : J'approuve…

Mais elles avaient toutes un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres qui contredisaient leurs paroles. July se renfrogna et décida de se taire, puis de se consoler avec la nourriture de sa mère qui ne demandait qu'à être mangée dans son assiette. Son geste fit rire toute la tablée et le dîner repartit dans la bonne humeur.

Tenshi remarqua qu'Olivia l'observait souvent. Cela lui rappela Sailor Saturne… Et elle eut soudain envie de pouvoir parler avec la justicière du Silence. Celle-ci lui avait toujours donné de précieux conseils, et l'avait beaucoup aidée à analyser, comprendre et contrôler ses pouvoirs. Une discussion avec elle aurait été propice… Mais cela était impossible. Olivia, comme toutes les autres Senshis, avait oublié sa véritable nature. Tenshi en fut attristée… Elle pensait que Sailor Saturne l'aurait aidé à y voir plus clair dans la situation plus que floue qui se profilait devant elle.

Amy remarqua que sa fille était un peu dans la lune.

Amy : Ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air absente.

Sortie de ses pensées, Tenshi cligna des yeux puis se reconnecta avec la réalité.

Tenshi : … Si si ça va ! Je réfléchissais un peu c'est tout.

Sora (sourire moqueur) : Impressionnant.

Tenshi lui tira la langue et toutes les deux rirent. Puis Mako prit la parole.

Mako : Je vois que tout le monde a terminé, place au dessert maintenant !

Et tandis que July lançait un cri de joie, vite suivi des rires du groupe, Mako disparut dans la cuisine, puis en revint en poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé un gâteau tout simplement incroyable. Il avait l'allure d'une pièce montée, mais ce n'en était pas une. En fait, il était fait d'un assemblage de morceaux plus petits, chacun d'un goût différent. Enfin, au sommet se dressait un Père Noël en sucre tout rouge, et les lettres formant "Joyeux Noël à toutes" s'étalaient sous lui. L'ensemble était magnifiquement coloré, on aurait dit un arc-en-ciel à déguster. Un véritable travail d'artiste.

Les filles en sifflèrent d'admiration.

Raya : Superbe !

Olivia : Impressionnant…

Amy : Tu t'es surpassée Mako !

Minako : Magnifique franchement, et très appétissant !

July : T'es la meilleure Maman !

Mako rougit sous les compliments, très heureuse de l'engouement qu'avait suscité son dessert, qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à préparer. Le gâteau eut d'ailleurs vite fait d'être englouti, chacun se servant un morceau dont la saveur lui plaisait et le dégustait ensuite. Naturellement le dessert était délicieux et Mako reçut de nouveaux compliments qui la firent rosir de plaisir.

Le dîner terminé, les conversations reprirent de plus belle, la bonne humeur régnant plus que jamais en maître sur les douze personnes présentes. Puis tout à coup Minako se leva et demanda le silence. Toutes les invitées se turent et observèrent leur hôte avec la plus grande attention.

Minako : Pour clôturer ce magnifique repas offert par Mako –quoi soi dit en passant s'est une fois de plus surpassée-, je me propose de vous faire à mon tour un cadeau à toutes : une chanson. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les filles acquiescèrent en souriant : les talents de Minako étaient reconnus par toutes et elles aimaient toujours l'entendre chanter.

Minako : Alors c'est parti !

Elle attrapa le micro qu'elle avait judicieusement préparé pour la soirée, puis elle se recula de quelques pas.

Minako : Mylène, la musique s'il te plaît !

La jeune femme acquiesça et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Une musique à la fois douce et entraînante surgit des hauts-parleurs et Minako sourit.

Minako : _Je suis une rêveuse_

_Une simple rêveuse_

…

_Seule dans mon rêve éveillé_

_Tout cet amour ne cesse de m'émerveiller_

_Je m'envole dans l'espace_

_Nanananass_

_Tournez vos yeux vers les cieux !_

_Envolez les nuages, les orages_

_Et si vous voulez y croire_

_Je vous ferai vivre toutes mes histoires !_

…

_La vie est magique_

_Jusqu'à l'infini_

_Un brin d'espoir_

_Et l'envie d'y croire_

_C'est suffisant pour s'envoler_

_Allez viens_

_Laisse-toi tenter !_

…_  
La vie est magique_

_Alors fais comme moi_

_Laissez le vent vous pousser_

_Vous verrez, je le sais_

_Que vos rêves sont bien plus vrais que la vie !_

Les filles avaient écouté religieusement Minako. Celle-ci ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés pendant la chanson et croisa les regards émerveillés de ses amies, toutes sous le charme des paroles.

Minako (grand sourire) : Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Toutes : C'était superbe !

Minako : Hé hé, merci !

Mylène : C'est toi qui a composé cette chanson ?

Minako : Oui ! Vous venez de l'écouter en totale exclusivité, elle sera sur mon prochain album.

Amy : Je suis sûre qu'il aura beaucoup de succès.

Minako : Merci !

La discussion continua ensuite bon train, même si le repas était fini. A minuit, tout le monde se souhaita Joyeux Noël et les filles purent même profiter du mini feu d'artifice qui illumina la tour de Tokyo, la maison de Minako étant située un peu en hauteur et suffisamment proche de la tour. Ce fut un instant magique pour toutes, les lumières illuminant la nuit se mêlant entre elles et éclairant leurs visages émerveillés étaient magnifiques.

Plus tard encore dans la nuit, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Minako leur proposa de les héberger, puisque de toute façon elles fêteraient Noël ensemble le lendemain. (NDA : enfin vu qu'il est plus du minuit, c'est pas le lendemain mais vous avez compris) Toutes acceptèrent et pour la plupart tombèrent comme des masses sur les lits des chambres qui leur avait été attribuées. Mylène et Frédéric partageaient bien sûr la même chambre, il en était de même pour July et Mako, Tenshi et Amy et Séverine et Hoshi par souci de commodité. Olivia et Raya étaient seules, et Minako et Sora dormaient dans leurs propres chambres.

Les rêves furent peuplés de situations et de personnes bien différentes pour chacune, mais tous étaient teintés des paroles de la chanson de Minako…

---------------------

Alors qu'elle ne devait dormir que depuis deux ou trois heures, Tenshi fut réveillée par une douleur cuisante au niveau de la poitrine. Se demandant d'abord ce qui lui arrivait, elle finit par ouvrir fébrilement le haut du pyjama que Sora lui avait prêté pour voir la raison de sa souffrance. Elle resta interdite : le symbole noir de Sailor Death imprimé sur le haut de sa poitrine brillait d'une lueur malsaine, comme chauffé à blanc.

Tenshi sut immédiatement que le plan machiavélique de leur pire ennemie commençait à se mettre en place et, après un temps d'un réflexion de dix secondes, elle quitta son lit d'un bond pour prévenir les autres. Sortant d'abord précaution de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Amy, elle courut ensuite dans le couloir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et elle n'était pas loin de penser ainsi d'ailleurs. Elle était un peu paniquée, et sa poitrine la brûlait de plus en plus.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante traversa son esprit et sous le choc, elle s'effondra sur le sol du couloir, la tête entre les mains, en se retenant de hurler tellement la souffrance était intenable.

Tenshi (grimace) : Elle… est là…

Incapable de bouger, elle tenta d'envoyer un message télépathique à Hoshi, Sora et July. Ce simple geste, qui d'ordinaire ne lui demandait aucun effort, lui arracha presque un cri de souffrance, son esprit étant presque broyé par un étau. Tenshi savait que c'était Sailor Death, elle ressentait sa présence, ses pensées étaient si noires qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement… Et sa poitrine ne cessait de la brûler, comme si le pentacle noir voulait s'incruster dans la peau de la jeune Sailor.

Au bout d'une minute à peine, Tenshi entendit des pas précipités mais étouffés. Des mains la relevèrent et des voix s'inquiétèrent dans des murmures pressés et préoccupés. Elle reconnut sans difficulté ses trois amies, même si la tête lui cognait toujours aussi fort.

Sora : Tenshi ! Tu vas bien ?

Hoshi : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

July : Pourquoi nous as-tu appelées ?

Tenshi : Sailor… Death…

Le chuchotement enfiévré parvint aux trois filles qui échangèrent un regard inquiet. Hoshi aperçut alors le tatouage brillant de sa couleur malsaine et croisa le regard de Tenshi.

Hoshi : Ça a commencé c'est ça ? Le sortilège s'est activé ?

Tenshi se contenta de hocher la tête, ayant trop mal pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Hoshi se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse, tandis que Sora et July soutenaient Tenshi qui souffrait.

Sora : Essaie d'atténuer l'intensité des pensées que tu reçois, comme d'habitude.

Tenshi : Je… ne peux pas… me concentrer…

July : On ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Hoshi intervint dans la conversation.

Hoshi : Les filles, la situation est grave. Le sortilège que nous pensions créé par Sailor Death à travers ses marques que Tenshi et July ont s'est activé. Et comme nous pouvons le constater, il n'est là que pour nous nuire. Sailor Death elle-même est sur Terre, Tenshi la ressent. Quelque chose d'important a commencé, je le sens, je le sais. Nous devons bouger et faire quelque chose.

Sora : Mais quoi ?

Hoshi : Commençons par sortir pour pouvoir parler normalement et ne pas réveiller les autres.

Les quatre filles sortirent en silence de la maison, ombres silencieuses dans les couloirs, Tenshi aidée par les trois autres. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, frissonnantes dans la nuit.

July : Bien, et que fait-on maintenant ?

Hoshi : Occupons-nous d'abord de Tenshi.

Elle se tourna vers elle.

Hoshi : Tu dois essayer de contenir les pensées de Sailor Death, comme tu l'as toujours fait avant.

Tenshi (grimace) : Je ne peux pas.. Pensées trop… intenses… et ma poitrine me brûle… Je ne peux pas… me concentrer.

Hoshi s'agenouilla devant elle et passa une main fraîche sur son front, constatant qu'elle était brûlante. Sur sa poitrine, le symbole de Sailor Death, visible, brillait toujours de son éclat noir et malveillant. Hoshi soupira.

Hoshi : Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire…

Sora : Nous pourrions essayer de retrouver Sailor Death et l'obliger à retirer cette marque à Tenshi, et aussi à July ?

Hoshi : Nous avons besoin de Tenshi pour la retrouver, et elle n'est pas en état.

Voix : _Laissez-moi vous aider…_

Les filles sursautèrent en entendant cette voix surgie dans leurs esprits, avant de la reconnaître comme celle de la mystérieuse inconnue qui venait toujours leur prêter main-forte.

Hoshi : _Vraiment ? Savez-vous ce qu'est ce sortilège ?_

Voix : _Non, malheureusement… Je ne peux avoir accès à ce que prépare Sailor Death. Mais il est puissant, et je ne peux l'effacer ainsi…_

Sora : _Alors comment pouvez-vous nous aider ?_

Voix : _Je peux soutenir mentalement Spirit et ainsi l'aider à se débarrasser de ces mauvaises pensées de l'ennemie qui l'accablent._

July_ : Alors allez-y !_

Les trois filles n'entendirent alors plus rien, mais dans l'esprit de Tenshi un murmure fit surface. S'amplifia, devenant une aide et un soutien. La jeune fille reconnut les mêmes sensations que lorsque Sailor Saturne l'avait aidée. Elle commença à tenter de fermer son esprit aux pensées noires de Sailor Death, en dépit de la souffrance de sa poitrine. Petit à petit, progressivement, sans se presser, elle sentit la douleur reculer, comme si elle lui fermait la porte. Le murmure la soutenait. Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux et adressa un faible sourire à ses amies.

Tenshi : C'est bon, les mauvaises pensées sont canalisées.

July : Et le symbole ?

Tenshi : J'ai toujours mal, mais j'ai l'impression que la douleur a un peu reflué, elle aussi.

Hoshi : Tant mieux. _Merci pour votre aide…_

Voix : _Je serai toujours à vos côtés ne l'oubliez pas…_

Tenshi : _Merci de toujours m'aider._

Voix : _Vous me servez et je vous protège, cela me paraît normal. Maintenant, il vous faut aller à la rencontre de votre ennemie…_

Sora : _Sailor Death est sur Terre !_

Voix : _Je le pense… Sinon Spirit n'aurait pas ressenti ses pensées._

Hoshi : _C'est logique c'est vrai. Alors nous devons la retrouver et l'empêcher de nuire, tout en essayant de débarrasser Tenshi et July du sortilège._

Voix : _Faites, c'est votre destin… Mais gare à sa fourberie._

Tenshi : _Entendu. Et encore merci._

Voix : _Je suis toujours derrière vous…_

Le voix s'évanouit, laissant les quatre filles à la fois perplexes et déterminées. Elles échangèrent un regard

Tenshi : Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut y aller.

Hoshi : C'est ce pourquoi nous sommes nées.

Sora : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

July : Moi aussi… Rappelez-vous les prémonitions de Hoshi, de Tenshi.

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard. Elles avaient toutes peur au fond d'elles, mais elles savaient aussi que c'était leur devoir. Et qu'elles devaient y aller.

Tenshi : Je crois que nous sommes toutes conscientes de ce qui se passe et de ce que nous devons faire.

July et Sora acquiescèrent, Hoshi fit de même avant de prendre un air déterminé.

Hoshi : Trouvons Sailor Death maintenant. Tenshi ?

Tenshi : Entendu.

Elle ferma les yeux, n'ayant même pas besoin de se concentrer pour ressentir les pensées de Sailor Death, toujours tapies au fond de son esprit. Elle remonta la filière doucement, avant de trouver leur source. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Tenshi : Je l'ai.

Hoshi : Alors c'est parti. Pouvoir du cristal d'Apollon, transforme-moi !

July : Pouvoir du cristal de Flora, transforme-moi !

Sora : Pouvoir du cristal du Dionysos, transforme-moi !

Tenshi : Pouvoir du cristal d'Athéna, transforme-moi !

Les éclats de lumières provoqués par leurs transformations éblouirent la nuit un instant. Dans une chambre de la maison de Minako, une jeune femme fut réveillée par cette lumière inhabituelle en pleine nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que le lit proche du sien était vide. Perplexe, elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre par réflexe. Elle vit alors quatre filles qui sortaient du jardin en courant…

---------------------

Les quatre Sailors Crystal couraient à perdre haleine à travers Tokyo, guidées par Spirit. Celle-ci s'arrêta soudain dans un coin désert, un ancien parc à l'abandon.

Sailor Genki : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Spirit ?

Sailor Spirit :Elle est ici… Soyez sur vos gardes.

Immédiatement, les trois autre se rapprochèrent, scrutant les coins sombres, prêtes à attaquer au moindre mouvement.

L'attente dura une minute… Deux minutes… Trois minutes… Les filles commencèrent à se demander si Spirit ne s'était pas trompée.

Sailor Sakura : C'est ici tu es sûre ?

Sailor Spirit : Oui… Je la sens fourmiller dans mon esprit. Elle rit, elle s'amuse de nous à nos dépens.

Comme pour donner raison à la jeune fille, un éclat de rire retentit alors dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Un rire froid, un rire triomphant, un rire dur. Puis le bruit caractéristique de pas résonna à son tour, accompagnant le rire, le rapprochant des quatre Sailors qui attendaient, anxieuses, sachant déjà qui venait à leur rencontre.

Enfin une silhouette apparut. De longs cheveux noirs de jais volant sans se soucier de la gravité, un costume de Sailor noir, un sceptre d'ébène orné d'un pentacle d'argent. Et surtout, des yeux gris, froids, haineux, mais qui étaient teintés d'une petite lueur d'amusement.

Sailor Death se réjouissait de voir ses prochaines victimes.

_Et voilà ! Fini ! Enfin ! lol. Reconnaissez que je vous fais attendre mais que les chapitres sont toujours très longs ! (20 pages Word, le truc de fous lol) J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews !_

_La chanson que chante Minako n'est pas de moi (ça se saurait XD), ni même tirée de Sailor Moon. Il s'agissait d'une chanson tirée de Card Captor Sakura, pour celles qui connaissent._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui (mais c'est déjà bien lol), je ne garantis rien pour la suite mais elle viendra c'est sûr, merci encore à mes lectrices et à la prochaine ! Gros bisous à toutes !_


	26. Chap 26 : Nuit tragique Espoir ?

_Konnichiwa minnasan ! C'est moi ! Vous êtes contentes ? Non ? Messantes XD. Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre des Sailors Crytal ! Le chapitre 26, déjà ! Que ça passe vite ! Le titre est bizarre je trouve mais j'aime bien XD. Ecrit en grande partie dans le train qui m'emmenait vers Paris et en cours de philo ! (oui c'est pas bien et alors ? mdr) Plus court que les précédents, mais les précédents ont battu des records de longueur XD._

_Encore pardon pour cette attente, mais vous savez ce que c'est ! De plus j'ai eu le bac, donc révisions et semaine intense ! Mais maintenant c'est passé, donc j'espère pouvoir rattraper rapidement mes retards. En tout cas les Sailors Crystal avancent ! ;-)_

_Que quatre rewiews pour le chapitre précédent, mais très passionnées et certains très longues donc c'est merveilleux, merci beaucoup à toutes ! Je suis très heureuse !_

_D'ailleurs les deux rewiews super longues sont celles mises en anonymes alors voilà tout de suite les réponses !_

_Aminteitha__ : Je suis absolument d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit !!!! ;-) Et j'adore tes rewiews écrites en même temps que ta lecture, c'est génial ! Et ne t'inquiète pour la suite, la voilà, tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions (enfin j'espère lol), mais d'autres questions se posent aussi ! Que de suspens ! XD. Merci encore de ta rewiew et d'être toujours là, grooooooooooooooooooooos bisous !_

_Diem-lizou__ : D'abord merci de tous ces compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! Ensuite, merci de ta rewiew qui est excellente j'adore ! Ne t'inquiète pas, beaucoup de choses dont tu n'es pas contente vont s'arranger, promis lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes descriptions de la fête, car j'y ai passé pas mal de temps et que j'avais plein de scènes très précises dans ma tête alors j'ai essayé de les retranscrire le mieux possible ! J'aime l'ambiance que j'ai réussi à dégager, c'est tout Noël comme j'adore Tu aimes la voix mystérieuse ? Moi aussi ! lol. Un jour vous saurez qui c'est pas d'inquiétude ! XD. Et enfin, je finirai par une note de petit suspens : tu me demandes ce qui se passe du côté des anciennes Sailors, dans ce chapitre quelque chose se passe et bientôt (dans le chapitre 27 en fait), vous en saurez plus ! Je ne dis rien de plus ! ;-) Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup, de ta rewiew, de tes compliments, de ta fidélité !! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_  
J'en profite pour dédier ce chapitre aux auteures des deux longues, très longues, rewiews que j'ai reçues, j'ai nommé Aminteitha et Diem-lizou ! Merci à toutes les deux !  
_

_Et pour ce chapitre-ci, pas de rappel des persos parce que vous n'en avez pas besoin, on ne voit que les principaux pratiquement ! Donc j'espère que vous vous en rappelez lol !_

_  
Merci encore à toutes, et bonne lecture !_

**_CHAPITRE 26 : Nuit tragique. Espoir ?_**

_Enfin une silhouette apparut. De longs cheveux noirs de jais volant sans se soucier de la gravité, un costume de Sailor noir, un sceptre d'ébène orné d'un pentacle d'argent. Et surtout, des yeux gris, froids, haineux, mais qui étaient teintés d'une petite lueur d'amusement._

_Sailor Death se réjouissait de voir ses prochaines victimes.  
_

* * *

Sailor Death les regarda en silence un moment, un sourire amusé. 

Sailor Death : Pauvres petites Sailors au bord du gouffre…

Sailor Genki : Que fais-tu là, alors que tu ne peux pas nous battre ?

Sailor Sakura : Tu es bien téméraire !

La seule réponse fut un long rire dément, qui retentit dans la nuit comme un hurlement de loup qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie. Il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, et Sailor Death braqua un regard incroyablement dur et froid sur les filles, comme un couteau aiguisé.

Sailor Death : Victimes que vous êtes, c'est vous qui êtes bien téméraires ! Vous venez à ma rencontre, alors que je vais vous mener à votre perte !

Sailor Spirit : Ça c'est que nous verrons ! Etoile psychique d'Athéna !

L'étoile violette fusa vers l'ennemie, mais celle-ci, nullement troublée, se contenta de pointer son sceptre en direction de l'attaque de la Sailor de l'Esprit.

Sailor Death : Bouclier des Ténèbres !

Sailor Spirit : C'est inutile, tu ne peux nous contrer !

Mais l'ellipse noire d'énergie qui formait le bouclier appelé par Sailor Death résista à l'attaque de Spirit. L'étoile s'écrasa dessus sans causer le moindre dommage, ni au bouclier, ni à celle qu'il protégeait, à la grande surprise des Sailors Crystal.

Sailor Genki : Co…Comment ?!

Sailor Spirit : C'est impossible !

Sailor Death eut alors un sourire mauvais et amusé à la fois. Elle se moquait de ses pauvres victimes qui ne savaient rien.

Sailor Death : Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai rien fait pendant ces derniers mois ? Que je suis restée prostrée, anéantie par ma défaite face à vous ? Oh non, sûrement pas ! Sailor Death ne renonce jamais !

Le ton de sa voix se fit alors plus doux, plus mielleux… Plus dangereux aussi.

Sailor Death : Oh que non… J'ai recherché un moyen de vous anéantir, obstacles que vous êtes. J'ai parcouru des livres à n'en plus finir, j'ai mis la main sur des objets plus précieux les uns que les autres, tout pour rechercher la source de votre pouvoir… Et ainsi le contrer et me débarrasser de vous. J'ai effectué des recherches sur vous-même, grâce à mes fidèles serviteurs que j'envoyais vous attaquer. Et finalement, j'ai trouvé ce pouvoir capable de me débarrasser définitivement de vous !

Sailor Yume (murmure) : Le sortilège…

Sailor Death : En effet, c'est un sortilège. Je vois que vous avez réfléchi, vous aussi. Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir. C'est un moyen long et compliqué, mais implacable.

Elle s'épousseta négligemment, prenant une pause.

Sailor Death : Enfin, vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt. Indépendamment de ce sortilège, j'ai réussi à établir ce magnifique bouclier donc vous venez de tester l'efficacité. Bien que je n'ai pu créer qu'une défense et pas de moyen d'offensive directe, c'est le premier pas vers ma victoire et votre destruction.

Sailor Sakura (d'une voix rageuse) : Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup et avec trop d'assurance ! Tu as peut-être réussi à acquérir cette nouvelle magie, mais tu n'es pas la seule à posséder de nouveaux pouvoirs !

Elle dirigea sa main ouverte vers Sailor Death.

Sailor Sakura : Croissance luxuriante !

Sa paume irradia d'une lumière verte et aussitôt, de longues lianes jaillirent de la terre et retournèrent l'herbe pour venir enserrer et assaillir l'ennemie. Bien qu'elle se débattit, rien n'y fit. Les cordes végétales la maintenaient, impitoyables, et ne lâchaient pas prise.

Sailor Sakura sourit, satisfaite, et referma sa main.

Sailor Sakura : Alors que penses-tu de cela ? Mes fidèles plantes t'ont capturée dans leurs filets et ne sont pas prêtes de te lâcher.

Sailor Death : En effet elles sont solides. Mais tu oublies que je suis la Sailor de la Mort et de la Destruction. Rien de ce qui vit ne peut me survivre. Tes végétaux ne font pas exception.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur les grosses lianes qui l'entravaient, et celles-ci se rétractèrent brusquement, comme si elles avaient été durement brûlées, libérant alors de leur emprise Sailor Death. Triomphante, celle-ci adressa un sourire moqueur aux jeunes Sailors Crystal éberluées.

Sailor Sakura : Elle a encore contré notre pouvoir !

Sailor Genki : Comment fait-elle ? Elle n'a pas utilisé son bouclier cette fois-ci.

Sailor Death : Idiotes que vous êtes, mes pauvres victimes ! Je ne peux évidemment rien contre vos sordides pouvoirs pour l'instant…

Sailor Sakura : Alors comment ?

Sailor Death : Je ne devrais pas te le dire, et te laisser te débattre dans ton ignorance. Mais comme je me sens d'humeur magnanime cette nuit, je vais te le révéler.

Elle se tut une fraction de seconde, laissant l'inquiétude s'emparer de ses jeunes ennemies. Puis elle reprit, une attitude moqueuse toujours imprimée sur son visage.

Sailor Death : C'est très simple. Ton pouvoir a peut-être fait surgir tes petites lianes de terre, mais celles-ci n'en sont pas imprégnées. Aussi m'est-il très facile de les détruire.

Sailor Yume : Bien sûr, la seule limite au pouvoir de Sailor Death, c'est notre flux magique… Notre pouvoir.

Sailor Death : Tout à fait, jeune Sailor, tout à fait. Bien, à présent si vous le voulez bien, passons aux réjouissances. Afin de couper court à un combat qui ne pourrait que tourner à mon désavantage, j'ai pris la liberté d'installer ceci.

Elle fit un geste de la main et une rune apparut sur le sol. Cercle alchimique brillant dans la nuit, aussi lumineux qu'une étoile mais à l'éclat bien plus maléfique.

Immédiatement, Spirit réagit en édifiant un bouclier psychique autour de ses amies et d'elle-même, par mesure de sécurité. Mais rien ne se passa, au grand étonnement des jeunes justicières. Un long silence emplit la nuit. Chargé d'angoisse et de mystère. Spirit, Sakura, Yume et Genki se trouvaient désemparées, ne sachant pas à quoi elles devaient s'attendre. Ce fut là leur plus grande erreur, mais elles ne pouvaient pas le savoir…

Sailor Death, elle, le savait, et le sourire triomphant qu'elle arborait s'accentua encore.

Sailor Death : Tic tac, le temps s'écoule… Et bientôt mon sort rattrapera l'une d'entre vous…

Ces paroles sortirent Yume de l'apparente torpeur dans laquelle elles avaient été plongées. Elle cria pour réveiller ses amies.

Sailor Yume : Les filles, nous devons l'empêcher de l'activer ! Nos vies sont en jeu !

A leur tour, Spirit, Genki et Sakura s'éveillèrent, prenant conscience de la situation.

Sailor Yume : Il faut l'empêcher d'activer le sort !

Sailor Death : Trop tard.

En effet, celle-ci n'avait pas attendu que l'étrange torpeur qui avait envahi ses jeunes ennemies ne se dissipe. Dès l'éclat de lumière noire qui avait suivi l'apparition du cercle, elle avait pointé son sceptre sur la rune jusqu'à ce que le pentacle argenté la touche. Et depuis lors, le cercle alchimique, instrument du sortilège, brillait de plus en plus intensément. C'était comme si Sailor Death transmettait son pouvoir au symbole. Et de fait, elle donnait toute sa puissance à l'instrument de son sort afin de l'activer.

Dans un même temps, Spirit, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, sentit sa poitrine la brûler. La douleur fut d'abord supportable, mais elle devint de plus en plus lancinante. Comme si le symbole de Sailor Death voulait s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle essaya d'apaiser la brûlure en se concentrant, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir à présent. Elle avait l'impression d'être une torche vivante. Sauf que les flammes étaient noires et froides.

Sailor Yume, qui avait anticipé, était à ses côtés depuis le début, vite rejointe par Genki et Sakura, mais leurs paroles n'apportaient guère de réconfort à leur amie.

Sailor Yume : Spirit, combats-la ! Essaie de la repousser ! Nous sommes là, avec toi, et nous te soutenons !

Sailor Genki : Yume, elle irradie carrément !

En effet, l'éclat noir de la rune inscrite dans le sol semblait s'être propagé à Sailor Spirit.

Sailor Yume : C'est le sortilège qui s'active ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Bien qu'elle fut la plus posée des quatre filles, elle commençait à paniquer devant les évènements et l'impuissance des Sailors Crystal. Dans sa tête était ancré le rêve de Spirit, leur mort à toutes les quatre… Pour la première fois depuis l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs, elle avait réellement peur. Peur de ce qui arrivait, sans qu'elles ne puissent rien contrôler, peur pour la vie de son amie…

Dans son effarement, elle tenta de se calmer et de raisonner comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Sakura, qui portait la marque elle aussi, mais la jeune guerrière ne semblait pas souffrir comme Spirit. Bien, un problème de moins, songea-t-elle. Yume reporta alors son attention sur son amie qui grimaçait de douleur. Comme l'avait dit Genki, elle irradiait de la lumière noire de la rune. Assurément, cela venait du symbole de Sailor Death imprimé sur sa poitrine. Le déclencheur était le cercle ancré dans le sol. Yume essayait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, de comprendre ce sort, pour en délivrer Spirit. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop compliqué. Il lui semblait que cette situation durait une éternité, mais en réalité quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées.

On a toujours l'impression que les pires situations durent des heures et des heures, telles des pièges d'où l'on ne peut s'extirper, alors qu'elles sont toujours des plus courtes. Et alors elles s'interrompent brutalement. Vous avez déjà dû connaître cela. C'était la même chose à cet instant pour Sailor Yume.

Sa réflexion fut brusquement stoppée lorsque Spirit cria. Un cri de souffrance intense, de douleur extrême, qui fit frémir les autres Sailors Crystal et sourire Sailor Death. Un cri d'agonie.

La douleur était insupportable, et Spirit crut qu'elle allait s'enflammer. Comment pouvait-elle avoir si mal ?

Un large rayon lumineux issu de la rune la traversa alors. Elle n'avait pas cessé de hurler.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Yume cria à Sakura et Genki de se mettre à l'abri, Sailor Death rompit le contact entre son sceptre et le cercle, et toute la lumière disparut brutalement. Spirit retomba sur le sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Juste avant de s'évanouir, elle crut voir quelqu'un accourir vers elle. Quelqu'un qui portait un uniforme de Sailor… Mais tout était flou. L'instant d'après, cette vision fugitive fut remplacée par le néant total. Elle s'était évanouie.

Le rideau venait de s'abaisser sur le théâtre de cette nuit.

* * *

Tenshi ouvrit les yeux brusquement, émergeant d'un rêve flou et douloureux. Déboussolée, elle fixa son regard sur le plafond blanc pour que le monde cesse de tourner autour d'elle et que ses yeux cessent de la trahir. Elle entendit alors une voix douce, teintée d'une pointe d'inquiétude, l'appeler, tout près d'elle. 

Voix : Tenshi ?

Elle tenta de tourner la tête vers cette voix qu'elle savait familière sans la reconnaître.

Voix : Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

Une main fraîche se posa sur son bras. Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Tenshi. Une voix douce et agréable, une main fraîche et protectrice… Sa mère.

Tenshi : Maman…

La main se referma doucement sur son bras en un geste apaisant.

Amy : Je suis là ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ?

Tenshi : Pas si mal…

Elle fouilla alors ses souvenirs pour se rappeler des évènements qui l'avaient conduite dans cet état. Elle se souvenait d'une intense sensation de brûlure, impression fugitive mais puissante au milieu d'un océan aux reliefs flous. Elle grimaça par réflexe à cette réminiscence.

Amy : Tu as mal ?

Tenshi : Non… Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

Amy : Sailor Death a attaqué. Hoshi, Sora, July et toi l'avez combattue, et elle a fini par déclencher son sortilège contenu dans sa marque tu portais.

Ce bref résumé des évènements suffit à rappeler toute la scène à Tenshi. Elle revoyait son réveil brutal en pleine nuit, son appel et l'arrivée de ses trois amies, l'intervention et l'aide de la mystérieuse voix de femme, leur recherche et finalement leur rencontre avec Sailor Death, son invocation de l'obscure rune, et enfin son évanouissement…

La situation lui apparaissait claire et limpide à présent. Pourtant un sentiment d'étrange l'habitait encore. Chassant cette drôle d'impression, elle interrogea sa mère, impatiente.

Tenshi : Et comment cela s'est terminé ?

Amy : Sailor Death s'est enfuie une fois que tu t'es effondrée.

Tenshi : Quelle lâcheté !

Puis prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle dégagea fébrilement ses vêtements au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle eut un choc, même si au fond d'elle-même elle s'y attendait : le symbole noir de Sailor Death avait disparu, seule une très fine cicatrice blanche reproduisant le pentacle, à peine visible, demeurait.

Tenshi : Il a disparu…

Amy : Le sortilège dont le symbole était la marque s'est fondu en toi, je suppose.

Tenshi : Oui, ça paraît logique… Mais je me demande quel est ce sort… Parce que mis à part la douleur d'hier soir, il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Pour un sortilège dont Sailor Death était si fière et qui devait conduire à notre destruction, je le trouve bien léger.

Amy : Hoshi pense qu'il a des effets secondaires encore inconnus. Et je suis d'accord avec elle.

Tenshi : Et est-ce que July va bien ?

Amy : Oui, le sortilège n'a eu, pour l'instant, aucun effet sur elle. Sa marque est toujours visible.

Tenshi : Bien, c'est déjà ça… Et Sora et Hoshi, comment vont-elles ?

Amy : Elles se sont abritées à temps, avec July. Elles n'ont rien, même si elles sont très inquiètes pour toi.

Tenshi : Je vais pouvoir les rassurer… Je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Amy : Moi je le sais : si tu peux te lever nous allons descendre toutes les deux rejoindre les autres pour fêter comme il se doit Noël.

Tenshi : Oh c'est vrai ! Avec tout ça, je n'y pensais même plus. Nous sommes le 25 décembre aujourd'hui !

Amy : Tout à fait. Et même si la menace de Sailor Death plane, nous devons fêter dignement Noël. Oublier ces soucis l'instant d'une journée et en profiter.

Elle offrit à Tenshi un magnifique sourire chaleureux, comme seules les mères peuvent en offrir à leurs enfants. Celle-ci se sentit rassurée.

Tenshi : Allons fêter Noël alors !

Amy : Tu peux te lever ?

Tenshi : Oui je pense. Ma tête ne me tourne plus.

Amy : Parfait, alors allons-y.

Elle aida sa fille à sortir du lit, mais celle-ci se sentait bien et n'eut aucun problème à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Amy : Ça va ?

Tenshi (sourire) : Sans souci. Mais que diront les autres ?

Amy : Ne t'inquiète pas, elles pensent que tu dors simplement, comme une grosse marmotte.

Elle sourit, puis toutes deux sortirent alors de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au salon, où toutes les autres, Hoshi, Sora et July bien sûr, mais aussi Mako, Minako, Raya, Frédéric, Mylène, Olivia et Séverine, n'attendaient plus qu'elles pour ouvrir les cadeaux et s'amuser. Tenshi chassa alors son trouble et ses inquiétudes pour profiter pleinement de Noël, qui était après tout sa fête préférée. Sailor Death n'était pour le moment plus là, le sortilège ne la faisait pas souffrir, toutes ses amies allaient bien et sa mère était là avec elle. Que souhaiter de mieux ?

Arrivées au bas des marches, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte à doubles battants du salon, qu'Amy ouvrit en grand. Toutes leurs amies les attendaient derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un verre de champagne à la main. Le salon était magnifiquement décoré, tout comme la salle à manger : le sapin, majestueux, occupait tout un coin de la pièce, alourdi par de splendides boules, guirlandes et autres décorations ; sous lui reposaient de multiples cadeaux de formes et de couleurs variées. Le reste de la salle était garni de tentures aux couleurs de Noël, de messages joyeux, de petits Pères Noël ou de petits bonhommes de neige accrochés aux murs ou suspendus au plafond. Le tout resplendissait de lumières et de bonheur.

Hoshi, July et Sora sautèrent dès son arrivée sur Tenshi, qu'elles entourèrent d'affection et de sollicitude. La jeune fille les rassura immédiatement, et toutes repoussèrent les questions à plus tard. Amy lui tendit alors une coupe de champagne, elle-même s'étant déjà servie.

Toutes les invitées levèrent alors leur verre.

Minako : Savourons cette journée de fête et de joie toutes ensemble !

Tenshi croisa alors le regard bleu profond d'Amy, qui pétillait d'amusement. Et elle a compris tout à coup la raison de l'étrange impression qui ne la quittait pas depuis son réveil.

Tenshi : Maman, tu… !

Amy hocha la tête et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Toutes : Joyeux Noël !

_Voilà c'est terminé ! Bizarre comme fin non ? Enfin moi j'aime bien Je voulais terminer sur l'évanouissement de Tenshi, mais ça faisait un chapitre trop court, alors j'ai continué et finalement je me suis arrêtée ici, j'aime cette fin Vous n'avez peut-être rien compris mais bon tant pis lol. Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre ;-)_

_Pour la première scène, hé bien j'en ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! J'ai une scène très précise dans ma tête, mais c'est extrêmement difficile à retranscrire par des mots ! Alors j'espère que mon écriture sera assez précise et explicite pour que vous vous fassiez une bonne idée de ce que j'ai en tête !_

_Voilà, à présent je vous dis encore merci pour vos rewiews, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre suivant (qui viendra le plus vite possible je ferai de mon mieux) et n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas à gauche ! ;-)_


	27. Chap 27 : Douze voeux

_Konnichiwa minnasan !!! Hé oui c'est moi ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Vous profitez de vos vacances ? Moi oui, d'ailleurs j'ai profité des trois semaines que j'ai passées sans ordi pour écrire ce 27__ème__ et tout nouveau chapitre des Sailors Crystal ! Le temps de le taper à mon retour, et le voilà en ligne pour vous ! Un chapitre de calme et de rêverie, mais aussi d'explications, après les chapitres précédents mouvementés ! lol. Avec un grand tournant et une grande nouvelle pour nos Sailors Crystal ! Et de quoi éclairer celles qui se posaient des questions par rapport à la fin du chapitre précédent ;-)_

_Tiens au passage je rappelle que Sailor Moon ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi ! Je ne le dis pas souvent car les persos originaux de la série apparaissent peu par rapport à mes propres personnages qui eux, sont ma propriété._

_Et enfin, snif snif ! Que trois rewiews pour le chapitre précédent ! Elles se réduisent de plus en plus… M'enfin je suis quand même contente de revoir à chaque chap mes lectrices fidèles !_

_Maintenant les petites RAR ! (ou plutôt la petite RAR lol)_

_Diem__ : Mdr comment j'ai adoré suivre le cours de tes pensées ! Le NON ! m'a bien fait rire XD. Je vois que tu as bien cogité lol. Raah tous ces compliments me font rougir une fois de plus ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à lire jusqu'au bout, mais je m'inquiète pas trop là-dessus lol. Merci encore pour tout, et gros gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma chtite Sailor Ocean, en souvenir de la discussion que nous avons eue à propos des Sailors Crystal, un soir, dans sa chambre, la veille de la Japan Expo… ;-) Tu verras si tu as eu raison !_

_Et une nouvelle fois, pas de rappel de personnages, parce que ce chapitre ne montre que les principaux, plus les originaux de Sailor Moon, donc j'espère que vous les connaissez quand même ! mdr_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

**_CHAPITRE 27 : Douze vœux._**

En ce 25 décembre, jour de la fabuleuse fête de Noël, la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient dans la maison de Minako Aïno. Toutes les filles s'étaient réunies et en profitaient. Les cadeaux avaient été ouverts dans une bruyante fébrilité, et les remerciements se faisaient effusions. Le déjeuner qui suivit fut somptueux, Mako s'étant une fois de plus surpassée, et les compliments avaient fusé. July s'en était donné à cœur joie ! La cuisine de sa mère ne la laissait jamais indifférente.

Puis on s'était mis à danser, à discuter. Pendant que Minako profitait de la piste de danse qu'elle avait installée avec les autres la veille, accompagnée de Mylène, Frédéric, Mako et Sora, les autres filles s'étaient réparties au fil des conversations par petits groupes. Ainsi, Tenshi avait réussi à se retrouver seule avec sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. D'une chose très importante. Après avoir échangé des paroles tout à fait banales, Tenshi prit son courage à deux mains et aborda le sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle _devait_ savoir.

Tenshi : Maman, je… je dois te demander quelque chose ! Est-ce que tu..

Amy sourit et posa sa main sur celle de sa fille.

Amy : Deux secondes. Nous allons d'abord appeler tes trois amies. C'est un sujet qui nous concerne toutes.

Cette phrase plongea Tenshi dans une confusion plus profonde encore. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas… Enfin si, elle comprenait, et cela lui paraissait tellement formidable qu'elle ne voulait pas se risquer à y croire sans preuves. Hoshi et July s'approchèrent rapidement, appelées par Amy, puis Sora se détacha de la piste de danse, légèrement essoufflée, pour les rejoindre à son tour. Tenshi était tout à fait déconcertée. Amy se tourna vers elle une fois qu'elles furent entourées des trois filles, qui arboraient toutes un sourire complice.

Amy : Vas-y, tu peux poser ta question maintenant.

Elle souriait toujours, encourageant Tenshi comme si elle savait tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa fille. Ce qui était, en l'occurrence, absolument le cas. Tenshi renonça à comprendre.

Tenshi : Maman, comment es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Te rappelles-tu de tout ? De Sailor Death, de tes pouvoirs ? As-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

Amy hocha la tête.

Amy : Absolument. Je me souviens de tout, à présent.

Tenshi se sentit envahie d'une immense joie. Outre le fait qu'elle retrouvait enfin entièrement sa mère, les Sailors Crystal récupéraient une puissante alliée et un soutien précieux.

July : C'est génial, hein Tenshi ?

Tenshi : Oui ! Mais comment ça s'est produit ?

Amy prit une longue inspiration.

Amy : Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et j'ai constaté que tu n'étais pas là. Je me suis inquiétée, évidemment, et je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand un grand éclat de lumière venu de l'extérieur a capté mon attention. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour constater de quoi il retournait, et je vous ai alors vues toutes les quatre sortir du jardin de Minako. Vêtues étrangement… A ce moment-là, des flashes de souvenirs ont envahi mon esprit, très flous encore…

Hoshi : Les souvenirs voulaient refluer, mais le pouvoir du vortex de Sailor Death était plus puissant, je pense.

Amy hocha la tête.

Amy : En effet, je le pense aussi. J'ai alors décidé de vous suivre. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous arrêtiez dans ce parc abandonné, je ne cessais d'avoir des réminiscences. Et puis soudain, tout a été envahi par une aveuglante lumière blanche.

Hoshi : Au moment de l'activation de la rune sur le sol.

Amy : Je me suis sentie tout à coup différente, puis merveilleusement bien. Comme si je me retrouvais moi-même. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, la lumière blanche avait disparu. J'étais vêtue de mon costume de Sailor et je me souvenais de tout.

Tenshi : C'était donc toi, cette personne qui a accouru vers moi… Je pensais avoir rêvé. Enfin, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Mais c'est vraiment une bonne chose, pour tout le monde !

Tenshi : Absolument !

Sora : Nous en avions besoin, en ce moment.

July : Mais il reste plein de questions en suspens. Comment Amy a-t-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? Quel est l'effet du sortilège de Sailor Death ? Tenshi a l'air en forme… Quels sont ses plans finalement ?

Amy : Ce sont des questions légitimes, en effet. Nous avons réfléchi à tout ça avec Hoshi.

Hoshi acquiesça. Tenshi pensa avec bonheur qu'Amy et elle avaient mis leur intelligence en commun et que cela leur était grandement utile.

Hoshi : Je pense que la grande puissance maléfique dégagée par l'activation du sortilège est à l'origine du changement chez Amy. Une telle puissance, si proche d'elle, a déréglé totalement le pouvoir du vortex. Ce qui a permis à ses souvenirs, qui tentaient déjà de revenir, de retrouver leur place. Son pouvoir de Sailor a également dû jouer un rôle.

Amy : Et je suis d'accord avec Hoshi. Cela me paraît la solution la plus probable.

Sora : Et quant aux plans de Sailor Death ?

Hoshi : Nous n'avons malheureusement aucune idée de la nature du sortilège de Sailor Death. Tenshi a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

Tenshi : En effet. Hormis l'horrible douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'elle l'a activé, tout va bien depuis.

Amy : Tant mieux en tout cas. Toutefois, nous pensons que Sailor Death a pour objectif d'activer le sortilège pour chacune d'entre vous. Soit maintenant pour Hoshi, July et Sora. July étant déjà marquée, sans nul doute c'est elle la prochaine sur la liste.

July hocha la tête, un peu nerveuse.

Tenshi : Cela correspond à mon rêve.

Amy : Tout à fait, les filles m'ont tout raconté ce qui s'était passé. Ton rêve était sans nul doute prémonitoire.

Sora : Que devons-nous faire alors ? Faut-il éviter Sailor Death afin de protéger July ? Ou au contraire la poursuivre pour trouver le moyen de retirer le sortilège sur Tenshi ?

Amy : C'est une bonne question en effet.

Hoshi : Moi je pense que nous devons être prudentes. Nous ne savons toujours pas quel est l'effet de ce sortilège.

Amy : Par ailleurs je crois que nous ne sommes pas seules pour remédier à la situation. Vous m'avez parlé de cette mystérieuse inconnue qui vous apporte souvent son aide.

Tenshi : Oui, elle nous a tellement soutenues !

Amy : C'est une alliée négligeable, sans aucun doute. De plus, je pense que nous avons d'autres alliées, qui doivent faire leur possible en ce moment pour nous sortir de cette situation.

Les quatre jeunes filles qui lui faisaient face froncèrent les sourcils, perplexes.

Tenshi : A qui penses-tu ?

Amy : Bunny et sa fille Mini Bunny.

Sora, Tenshi, July, Hoshi : La Reine ?!

Sora : Mais Mini Bunny était avec nous dans le vortex. Elle a donc dû subir son pouvoir…

July : Et la Reine ne sait rien de notre situation ! Nous avons toutes disparues, mais elle ne connaît ni l'endroit où nous sommes, ni même l'ennemi que nous combattons ! Sans informations d'aucune sorte, comment pourrait-elle nous aider ?

Amy : Vous avez raison, toutes les deux. Cependant, je pense que Mini Bunny a, pour une raison mystérieuse, échappé au vortex.

Sora, July, Tenshi : Vraiment ?

Amy : Je n'en suis pas sûre, évidemment. Mais quelque chose me pousse à affirmer que c'est le cas.

Hoshi : Je crois comprendre… Le rêve de Tenshi, n'est-ce pas ?

Amy acquiesça.

Hoshi : Je vais vous expliquer, les filles. Vous vous souvenez du rêve de Tenshi ?

Hochement de la tête de la part de tout le groupe.

Hoshi : Hé bien, sur la table qu'elle a vue, tous les symboles des Sailors étaient gravés. Et tous ceux des Sailors Senshis étaient éteints. Tous, sauf…

Tenshi : Les deux croissants de lune ! Les symboles de Sailor Moon et Sailor Mini Moon. Je me souviens avoir trouvé ça étrange.

Hoshi : Absolument. Ils brillaient tous deux, alors que les autres symboles des Sailors Senshis étaient éteints.

Amy : Ce qui correspond à leur mémoire ! Ayant oublié leurs pouvoirs, elles sont inactives, en tant que Sailors. Et donc la logique veut que Sailor Moon et Sailor Mini Moon, elles, aient conservé leur mémoire, et donc leurs pouvoirs.

Sora : C'est le plus probable en effet. Mais comment Mini Bunny a-t-elle pu échapper au vortex, contrairement à nous et aux autres ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être grâce au pouvoir du cristal d'argent.

Hoshi : Oui c'est possible.

July : Vous avez raison, en effet. Ça nous donne de l'espoir !

Hoshi sourit et acquiesça.

Hoshi : Oui nous ne sommes plus seules face à Sailor Death, c'est un grand réconfort.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa panique et de son sentiment d'impuissance la veille, et était rassurée de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, et surtout se reposer sur des personnes ayant plus d'expérience et de pouvoir qu'elle, en qui elle avait toute confiance.

Tenshi : C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle !

Sora : C'est génial !

Elles se regardèrent, souriantes, heureuses, complices. Rien n'aurait pu leur apporter plus de réconfort après ces heures de doute. Elles étaient toutes pleines d'admiration et de confiance pour la Néo-Reine Sérénité, cette légende de leur enfance. Tout s'arrangeait…

Minako : Hé alors les filles ! Arrêtez de discuter avec ces mines graves dans votre petit coin ! Venez danser !

Entraînées par Minako, les cinq filles s'arrachèrent à leurs sérieuses réflexions pour rejoindre la fête, qui battait son plein à présent.

---------------------

Cette journée de Noël se continua dans la plus grande félicité pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison de Minako. Sora, Tenshi, July et Hoshi étaient grandement soulagées de toutes les révélations que l'aide d'Amy leur avait apportées, et cela leur permettait d'oublier Sailor Death pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la joie de Noël.

Tenshi était légèrement inquiète quant au sortilège que leur ennemie lui avait activé la nuit précédente, mais cette anxiété disparut bien vite, étouffée par les rires, la musique, les chants. Pourquoi s'inquiéter alors qu'on pouvait s'amuser ?

---------------------

Lorsque le crépuscule s'installa, assez tôt en raison de l'hiver, les douze filles enfilèrent manteaux, gants et bonnets et suivirent Raya qui les conduisit jusqu'au temple de son grand-père, qu'elle avait repris. Elles avaient décidé d'inscrire des vœux en ce jour où elles étaient toutes rassemblées, car ce ne serait pas le cas pour le Jour de l'An.

Ce drôle de groupe animé déambula dans les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à atteindre le temple de Raya. Cessant immédiatement leurs joyeuses conversations, les douze filles se déchaussèrent et entrèrent à la suite de la prêtresse dans un silence quasi-religieux. Le temple était désert. Raya tendit à ses amies des fuudas, parchemins rectangulaires sur lesquels on écrivait ses vœux. Chacune s'installa alors sans bruit en seiza (NDA : posture traditionnelle japonaise, consistant à s'agenouiller en s'asseyant sur ses talons) sous les voûtes en bois du temple pour inscrire son souhait. Le silence du respect fit place au silence de la réflexion. Chacune tentait de trouver la bonne formulation à son vœu, et c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

Enfin, après un long moment, Raya, constatant que toutes ses amies avaient noirci leurs fuudas, se leva.

Raya : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les accrocher aux branches de l'arbre sacré. Vous me suivez ?

Toutes hochèrent la tête et s'engouffrèrent à la suite de la prêtresse dans la galerie de bois qui menait à la cour intérieure du temple. Au centre de cet havre de paix fleuri, propice à la méditation, se dressait un cerisier majestueux. Son tronc large et massif imposait sa présence dans l'espace et sa ramure presque nue s'élançait vers le ciel étoilé. En effet, il faisait nuit noire à présent. Une douce brise s'était levée dans l'air froid de l'hiver et faisait légèrement ployer les branches du grand arbre. C'était une magnifique nuit d'hiver.

Brisant le silence nocturne, Raya s'avança pour accrocher son fuuda à l'une des branches basses. Olivia prit alors timidement la parole.

Olivia : Ce serait bien si l'on pouvait accrocher nos vœux aux plus hautes branches, le plus près possible des étoiles, comme cela les dieux les verront en premier. Et puis cela libérerait de la place sur les branches basses pour les gens qui viendront déposer leurs vœux le jour du Nouvel An.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles d'une petite voix, comme un souhait inavoué, comme si elle craignait d'ennuyer ses amies. Mais Mylène entoura ses épaules de ses bras en souriant.

Mylène : C'est une très bonne idée ma chérie. Raya, est-ce possible ?

Raya : Bien sûr, il suffit de monter en haut de l'arbre. Mais il ne faut pas abîmer ses branches.

Olivia : Evidemment.

Raya : J'ai une échelle quelque part, je vais la chercher.

Mako : Je t'accompagne.

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent à l'intérieur du temple. Les autres se resserrèrent pour partager leur chaleur et contemplèrent les étoiles. Maîtresses brillantes dans leur royaume qu'était le firmament sombre de la nuit.

Hoshi soupira.

Hoshi (murmure) : C'est beau…

Tenshi, à ses côtés, approuva.

Tenshi : Très beau. J'ai toujours aimé les étoiles. Elles me rassurent.

Amy, qui se trouvait derrière elles, se pencha alors pour murmurer à leurs oreilles.

Amy : Songez que ces étoiles sont bien plus qu'elles n'y paraissent. Parmi elles se cachent nos foyers, les lieux où vous avez grandi, mais aussi les repaires de nos ennemis.

Tout à côté d'elles, July, sans oublier Sora, avait suivi la conversation, et elle leva le doigt vers la lune.

July : Le repaire de nos alliés aussi.

Des soupirs lui répondirent.

Sora : Si loin et si proche à la fois… Pourquoi la Reine n'envoie-t-elle pas quelqu'un sur Terre, pour s'enquérir de la situation ?

Amy : Sailor Death empêche l'accès à la Terre, elle nous l'a dit la première fois que nous l'avons rencontrée.

Sora : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Amy : Ne pensez pas à Sailor Death pour l'instant. Savourez ce spectacle.

Les quatre filles obéirent et se turent, les yeux captivés par la magie des étoiles. Comme l'avait dit Amy, leurs foyers se trouvaient parmi elles, et une certaine nostalgie s'empara d'elles. Tenshi se surprit à chercher Mercure des yeux, et Amy lui montra en souriant. Sora pouvait aisément contempler Vénus en trouvait l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel de velours noir. En revanche, Pluton et Jupiter étaient bien trop éloignées pour qu'Hoshi et July puissent les apercevoir. Et quelque part dans cet amas brillant se nichait le repaire de leur ennemie jurée…

Le retour de Raya et Mako avec l'échelle promise les tira de leur contemplation rêveuse. La prêtresse installa l'échelle au pied de l'arbre sacré.

Raya : Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à grimper accrocher les fuudas.

Minako, ravie, s'approcha d'un pas dansant.

Minako : Je vais le faire ! Je suis impatiente de voir nos vœux face aux étoiles !

Raya : Fais attention à to, et n'abîme par les branches.

Minako : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Séverine lui tendit les fuudas de tout le monde qu'elle avait récupérés, puis Minako monta avec précaution l'échelle, que Mako tenait. Parvenue au sommet, elle attacha prudemment chaque vœu à une branche du cerisier sacré. Sa tâche finie, elle redescendit sans se presser, pour finalement se camper en souriant devant ses amies et leur adresser le V de la victoire.

Minako : Mission accomplie !  
Olivia : Merci Minako.

Minako : Ce fut un plaisir !

Elle se tourna vers son œuvre. Les douze fuudas flottaient en haut du cerisier, ballottés par la légère brise, comme s'ils caressaient les étoiles. Elle sourit, satisfaite.

Frédéric : Bien, rentrons maintenant.

Elles reprirent toutes le chemin de la sortie après un dernier coup d'œil à leurs vœux. Elles remirent leurs chaussures puis retrouvèrent le calme de la nuit, côté rue cette fois. A peine avaient-elles commencé à marcher que Tenshi reçut sur le nez une petite boule blanche et froide.

Tenshi : Oh, un flocon de neige !

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, et vit des centaines de congénères de ce petit flocon descendre eux aussi vers le sol, recouvrant les toitures des maisons d'abord, puis les trottoirs ensuite. Tenshi sourit, émerveillée comme toujours par la neige. Les autres s'étaient arrêtées aussi pour contempler le spectacle. En très peu de temps, une fine pellicule blanche cachait le béton gris du sol.

Sora : Hé Tenshi !

Tenshi s'arracha à sa observation pour porter son regard sur son amie… Et se prit une boule de neige toute fraîche sur le visage. Tout le monde se mit à rire, hormis la victime. Elle essuya la neige qui encombrait sa vue.

Tenshi : Sora tu vas me le payer !

Elle attrapa de la neige à pleines mains pour former à son tour une belle boule de neige, qu'elle lança ensuite avec une précision redoutable sur Sora. Celle-ci ne put l'éviter…

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec défi, maculées de neige l'une comme l'autre. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire en chœur.

Tenshi : T'es trop bête !

Sora : Je te retourne le compliment !

Commença alors une grande bataille de boules de neige, à laquelle se convièrent naturellement July, Hoshi –poussée par July qui l'avait couverte de neige-, et Minako. Les éclats de rire et les cris de surprise emplirent bien vite la rue déserte. Les autres regardaient le spectacle en riant, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas être prises pour cibles –ce qui s'avéra moins évident que prévu. Raya soupira.

Raya : Minako n'est qu'une gamine…

Minako : Et fière de l'être !

Elle lança alors une belle boule de neige à la prêtresse, qui, surprise, ne put l'éviter. De rage, Raya se mit alors à poursuivre Minako, qui riait aux éclats.

Et c'est ainsi que la bataille se termina quand toutes les participantes furent épuisées. Epuisées mais heureuses, même Raya qui avait été ravie de se venger de Minako.

Amy (en retirant la neige du manteau de Tenshi) : Allez rentrons maintenant se mettre au chaud, vous allez attraper froid.

Les filles hochèrent la tête puis elles se remirent à marcher, sous la neige qui n'avait cessé de tomber, toujours plus drue.

Elles laissaient derrière elles douze vœux qui ne demandaient qu'à être exaucés…

_" Que nous retrouvions toute la mémoire et que nous puissions retrouver notre vie…"_

_" Que tout le monde aille bien et soit heureux."_

_" Que nous arrivions à vaincre Sailor Death pour que nous soyons toutes heureuses."_

_" Que Sailor Death pourrisse en enfer… Hum, et que tout redevienne normal."_

_" Que nous soyons toutes heureuses !"_

_" Que les soucis de tout le monde s'envolent."_

_" Que la vie continue dans le bonheur !"_

_" Bonheur et santé pour tout le monde."_

_" Que nous ayons toujours l'esprit en paix."_

_" Que tout se passe toujours bien."_

_" Que nous puissions rester ici, en paix."_

_" Que nous battions Sailor Death pour être tranquilles et heureux, comme avant."_

Douze vœux de bonheur.

_Ah quelle belle fin ! J'aime finir de ces manières-là ! mdr. Enfin, un chapitre fini de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Il n'y a pas tellement d'action, plus d'explications, mais il faut bien de temps en temps lol. _

_Je trouve que j'ai fait beaucoup dans le lyrisme pour ce chapitre, avec ma neige, ma nuit et mon arbre XD ! Je me suis sentie inspirée va-t-on dire lol. C'est réussi ou pas ? Dites franchement mdr._

_Ensuite, j'ai un petit jeu pour vous ! Si vous voulez savoir à qui appartient chaque vœu, un petit indice pour vous : je les ai écrits par ordre alphabétique des filles qui les ont émis… Si vous voulez jouer, hé bien vous n'avez qu'à mette les prénoms des filles par ordre alphabétique lol. Perso j'adore le quatrième voeu mdr.  
_

_Alors voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, donc je vais arrêter mon blabla ! Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (dont je sais précisément tout ce qui va se passer, donc j'espère que je vais pouvoir l'écrire rapidement), et n'oubliez pas les rewiews, toujours aussi motivantes !! Gros bisous à toutes !_


	28. Chap 28 : Le sortilège de Sailor Death

_Hello to you ! Ouille aïe, me tapez pas ! Je sais je sais, l'attente a été extrêmement longue, c'est une honte, j'en suis consciente. Ça va faire presque un an (bon pas tout à fait mais pas loin) que je n'ai pas posté, je m'en rends compte en allant vérifier et ça me fait peur je vous avoue. Je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de temps ! Mais il faut savoir que je suis rentrée dans une nouvelle période de ma vie, les études supérieures, et que tout ne s'est pas fait sans heurts… Je m'excuse donc, mais il faut comprendre aussi._

_En échange, je vous offre un long chapitre (19 pages Word), et ça c'est quand même bien lol. Plein de rebondissements, je suis assez fière de moi je dois dire. Chacune de nos quatre héroïnes va être mise en avant, tour à tour. Donc tout le monde sera content je pense._

_J'arrête là le blabla. Merci à mes deux choupinettes, seules lectrices qui continuent à lire cette fic et à me laisser des rewiews. Je fais donc un gros bisou à Sailor Ocean et Aminteitha, et je leur dédie ce chapitre. Merci les filles._

_Résumé__ : Les filles ont passé Noël toutes ensemble avec leurs familles et amies. Amy a retrouvé la mémoire et la marque de Tenshi a été activée. Sailor Death est plus menaçante que jamais, alors que les filles ne savent pas ce qui les attend. Mais pour l'instant, ce sont les vacances de Noël et elles tentent d'en profiter…_

_Rappel des persos__ :_

_En 2ndeB__ : Tenshi Murasaki/ Sailor Spirit, amoureuse de Rei_

_Hoshi Asano/ Sailor Yume, amoureuse d'Eriol_

_Rei Akiro/ idole des secondes, amoureux et ami de Tenshi, ami de Hoshi, délégué_

_Nezumi Orochi/ rivale de Tenshi, fan de Rei, déteste Sachiko_

_Sachiko Neko/ amie de Tenshi et Hoshi, ainsi que du reste du groupe, sœur jumelle de Sachi_

_Katsuya Kaze/ ami de Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe, cousin de Saphira_

_Kitsune Yashaki/ meilleure amie de Nezumi, déteste Tenshi et Sachiko_

_Kimi/ camarade_

_En 2ndeD__ : July Hanashiro/ Sailor Sakura _

_Sora Iruno/ Sailor Genki_

_Hiro Akashi/ meilleur ami de Shino, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Shino Kuro/ meilleur ami de Hiro, ami de July et Sora, ainsi que du reste du groupe_

_Sachi/ amie de Sora et July, déléguée, sœur jumelle de Sachiko_

_Ryu/ camarade_

_En 2ndeC__ : Eriol Shang/ ami de Hoshi (amoureux ?), petit frère de Xianghua_

_Jun/cavalière de Katsuya au bal de Noël_

_Autres élèves__ : Xianghua Shang/ troisième année, amie de Tenshi, grande sœur d'Eriol, membre du club d'arts martiaux_

_Saphira Kaze/ troisième année, cousine de Katsuya, responsable du club théâtre_

_Kataki Tomodachi/ deuxième année, membre du club théâtre, petit-ami de Sora ?_

_Lou/ troisième année, membre du club théâtre_

_Yosuke Mahiro/ première année, membre du club théâtre_

_Autres persos__ : Sailor Death/ pire ennemie des Sailors Crystal_

_Amy Mizuno/ mère adoptive de Tenshi, Sailor Mercury_

_Mako Kino/ mère adoptive de July, Sailor Jupiter (mais a oublié)_

_Minako Aïno/ mère adoptive de Sora, Sailor Vénus (mais a oublié)_

_Séverine Meio/ mère adoptive de Hoshi, Sailor Pluton (mais a oublié)_

_Mine/ s'occupe de la maison de Sora et Minako, au courant du secret des filles_

_Necros/ serviteur de Sailor Death_

_Melle Hinobushi/ professeur du club d'arts martiaux_

_Mylène et Frédéric Tenno, Olivia Tomoe, Raya Hino/ Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturne, Sailor Mars (mais ont oublié)_

_Mme Fugitake/ directrice adjointe du lycée Saionji_

_Hanata Asuma/meilleure amie de Hiro et Shino, n'est pas scolarisée au lycée Saionji _

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_CHAPITRE 28 : Le sortilège de Sailor Death._

Sailor Death : Trois jours… Le sortilège va continuer à se répandre…

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage.

Sailor Death : Necros, va faire un peu de grabuge sur Terre, histoire d'occuper nos jeunes Sailors… Que je puisse finir tranquillement le deuxième cercle.

Necros : A vos ordres, maîtresse. Je pars immédiatement.

Sailor Death acquiesça, satisfaite. Ses projets ne souffraient d'aucun retard, tout était parfait. Bientôt, les Sailors Crystal ne seraient plus un problème…

--

Sora se leva de relative bonne humeur ce matin-là. En effet, même si l'inquiétude et la peur de Sailor Death restaient présentes, deux jours après l'activation du sortilège sur Tenshi et Noël, l'ambiance était encore à la fête, et puis après tout elle était encore en vacances. Elle avait prévu de sortir un peu, sa mère ayant des choses à régler avant de repartir en tournée pour le jour de l'An. Elle descendit rejoindre celle-ci dans la cuisine, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil.

Minako : Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?

Sora : Oui…

Minako : Je ne rentrerai pas ce midi pour déjeuner, nous finirons sûrement tard vu le nombre de choses qu'il reste à faire.

Sora : Ok… J'ai prévu de passer la journée en ville de toute façon.

Minako : Tu as raison, profite de tes vacances !

Minne : Bonjour mademoiselle Sora.

La servante venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger, un plateau chargé du petit-déjeuner. Elle servit Sora et débarrassa celui de Minako.

Sora : Bonjour Minne.

Minako : Tu seras seule aujourd'hui Minne. Sora et moi ne mangerons pas ici ce midi.

Minne : Entendu.

Minako : Bien, j'y vais à présent je suis déjà en retard, mon manager va m'attendre encore !

Sora (rire) : Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne craque.

Minako : Je devrais le ménager je sais ! Bisous ma chérie, à ce soir Minne.

Minne : Passez une bonne journée mademoiselle.

Minako : Merci !

Et elle disparut hors de la cuisine en coup de vent. Sora eut un sourire.

Sora : Elle a toujours tellement de choses à s'occuper qu'elle n'est jamais à l'heure. Son manager est bien courageux.

Minne : Oui, mais mademoiselle Minako est toujours très sérieuse dans son travail.

Sora : En effet.

Elle finit son petit-déjeuner puis remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Minne lui avait dit qu'il avait encore neigé durant la nuit, si bien que le grand tapis blanc qui recouvrait la ville depuis Noël n'avait toujours pas disparu, à la plus grande joie de Sora, entre autres. Mais qui dit neige, dit froid. La jeune fille prit donc des vêtements chauds dans son armoire, avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Etrangement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Qui se confirma dans la minute qui suivit.

--

Hoshi, levée de bonne heure comme à son habitude, faisait ses devoirs, qu'elle avait délaissés depuis le début des vacances, quand une sonnerie retentit dans la petite chambre lumineuse. Abandonnant quelques secondes ses révisions de kanji, gentiment données par mademoiselle Hinayama, elle tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone portable, vibrant et sonnant à tout va.

Hoshi : Allô ?

?? : Hoshi… C'est… C'est arrivé…

Hoshi : Sora ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Le ton à la fois inquiet et traumatisé de son amie l'alarmait au plus haut point.

Sora : Le symbole de Sailor Death…

Hoshi comprit immédiatement.

Sora : Je… Je suis marquée moi aussi…

Hoshi : Sora, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas mal ?

Sora : Non…

Hoshi : Alors pour le moment tu n'as rien à craindre. D'accord ?

Sora : D'accord.

Hoshi réfléchit un instant. Elle ne pouvait guère faire grand-chose, les Sailors Crystal n'avaient visiblement aucune prise sur ce sortilège. Elles avaient eu beau réfléchir, elles n'avaient trouvé aucune solution, pour l'instant du moins.

Hoshi : Ecoute, le mieux à faire est de prévenir Amy. Elle sera de bon conseil. Et puis elle a sûrement déjà réfléchi à la situation, peut-être aura-t-elle une idée.

Sora : Entendu, je l'appelle tout de suite.

Hoshi : Tiens-moi au courant d'accord ?

Sora : D'accord. …Hoshi ?

Hoshi : Oui ?

Sora : Merci. Désolée de t'avoir appelée.

Hoshi : Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. Nous sommes toutes là les unes pour les autres non ?

Sora (sourire) : Oui. Je te rappelle alors.

Hoshi : N'hésite pas. Bisous.

Hoshi raccrocha, songeuse. Leur ennemie de toujours continuait à frapper… Elles devaient agir, mais comment ? Sailor Death ne pouvait être atteinte que lorsqu'elle était sur Terre. Il leur fallait attendre, dans tous les cas. Bien malgré elles, la Sailor de la Mort tenait les rênes.

Puis son esprit dévia sur un tout autre sujet, et Hoshi se mit à rougir, se sentant à la fois coupable et ravie. Car l'objet remplaçant Sailor Death dans ses pensées n'avait aucun rapport avec leur mission. Seul son cœur était concerné. La raison de ce trouble ?

Hoshi avait rendez-vous dans l'après-midi avec Eriol.

--

Sora marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Tokyo, entre inquiétude et soulagement. Inquiète car elle n'avait pu joindre Amy, et soulagée car Hoshi avait su trouver les mots pour apaiser ses craintes. Le symbole de Sailor Death était apparu sur elle, oui. Mais elle n'était pas la première à être marquée. Tenshi avait dû être véritablement paniquée en voyant cet étrange tatouage porteur de mort dont elle ignorait tout. Sora, elle, en savait un peu plus. Et puis, les Sailors Crystal trouveraient le moyen de s'en sortir. Elles n'étaient pas seules. Sailor Mercury, la Reine Sérénité et leur mystérieuse alliée étaient là. Tout irait bien.  
Tout à ses pensées, elle ne faisait pas attention autour d'elle et percuta de plein fouet une personne.

Sora : Je suis désolée !

Mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle connaissait la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. Des cheveux violet foncé, une expression aimable, un joli sourire tout en fossettes alors qu'elle s'excusait… Suivi d'une lueur mélangeant surprise et reconnaissance dans son regard noir.

Jeune fille : Oh, tu es… Sora c'est ça ?

Sora : En effet. Et toi tu es la cavalière de Katsuya au bal de Noël… Jun ?

Elle acquiesça et sourit à son interlocutrice.

Jun : Nous avons vraiment passé une excellente soirée. Je crois que ton cavalier était Kataki non ?

Sora : Oui… Tu le connais ?

Jun : Nous sommes dans la même classe. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai connu Katsuya. Nous sommes amis depuis la première année, et il m'a invitée à assister à une répétition du club de théâtre. J'ai beaucoup aimé donc j'ai gardé cette habitude, je viens souvent regarder les séances.

Elle eut un petit rire.

Jun : Tu ne m'avais jamais vue ?

Sora sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Sora : Non, jamais… Désolée…

Jun (rire) : Je ne suis pas vexée ne t'inquiète pas. En fait je ne suis que très peu venue assister aux répétitions ces derniers mois à cause des révisions des examens.

Sora : Ah, vous préparez les examens d'entrée dans les différentes universités ? Kataki m'en a parlé.

Jun hocha la tête.

Jun : Je vise haut donc je dois travailler beaucoup ! Mais dis-moi, tu as déjeuné ?

Sora : Non pas encore.

Jun : Dans ce cas-là je t'invite. Ce sera plus sympa pour parler. A moins que tu n'aies déjà quelque chose de prévu bien sûr.

Sora : Pas du tout mais… Ça me gêne un peu.

Jun : Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir de te payer le déjeuner. Et puis c'est l'occasion de se connaître un peu mieux, non ?

Sora (sourire) : Oui tu as raison.

--

Jun : Alors, tes vacances ? Elles se passent bien ?

Sora : Oui, j'ai passé un Noël très agréable. Et il a neigé donc je suis très heureuse.

Jun lui sourit. Elles s'étaient finalement installées dans un petit restaurant très apprécié des lycéens et des étudiants.

Jun : Tu aimes la neige ?

Sora : Oui, comme Tenshi.

Jun : Une de tes amies c'est ça ?

Sora : Oui, la blonde.

Jun : Je m'en souviens.

Elle piocha dans les plats qui se trouvaient entre elles à l'aide de ses baguettes.

Jun : Et donc, tu es dans la même classe que Katsuya ?

Sora : Non, les cours d'anglais et de sport sont les seuls que nous ayons en commun. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré, nous nous sommes retrouvés assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours d'anglais. Puis je l'ai revu au club de théâtre.

Jun : Je vois. Et Kataki ?

Sora : Par le club de théâtre. Il était mon partenaire principal dans la pièce que l'on a dû préparer pour la fête de Noël.

Jun : Le Bouvier et la Tisserande, je sais. J'ai assisté à la représentation bien sûr. Vous étiez tous très bons.

Sora : Merci ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'as jamais pensé à intégrer le club de théâtre ? Intéressée comme tu as l'air de l'être…

Jun : Ah, c'est une bonne question ! Mais en fait, je préfère regarder plutôt que jouer.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et poursuivit d'un ton songeur.

Jun : On apprend énormément de choses sur les gens en les regardant… J'aime cela. Ça me permet de découvrir beaucoup sur la personnalité des autres.

Sora : Et… Ça c'est passé comme ça avec Katsuya et Kataki ?

Jun lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

Jun : Bien sûr ! Je pense les connaître assez bien tous les deux. Enfin, ce sont de bons amis après tout. Même si j'ai particulièrement apprécié être la cavalière de Katsuya au bal de Noël…

Jun laissa planer sa phrase en suspens, et Sora tenta de décrypter ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'étrange impression que c'était d'une importance capitale pour elle. Mais Jun attrapa un takoyaki et continua sur sa lancée.

Jun : En parlant de ça… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sors avec Kataki ?

Lourd silence. En fait, Sora ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette question l'avait prise de court. Sortait-elle avec Kataki ? Elle-même était incapable de fournir une réponse. Il l'avait invitée quelques fois, elle avait été sa cavalière au bal de Noël. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup oui. Et la réciproque semblait tout à vraie. Il s'intéressait visiblement à elle. Et elle en était flattée. Mais la considérait-il comme sa petite amie ? Et du reste, est-qu'elle, elle accepterait cela ?

Mais Jun intervint, coupant court à ses houleuses et compliquées réflexions.

Jun : Ah, excuse-moi, c'était indiscret… Ça ne me regarde pas désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question.

Sora : Non… Ce n'est rien.

Elle était soulagée que ça lui évite de répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir plus loin.

Jun (grand sourire) : Bon allez, finie la parlote, mangeons comme il se doit !

Sora lui rendit son sourire, chassant toutes ces pensées de son esprit.

Sora : Oui !

--

De son côté, Tenshi errait sans but dans les rues de Tokyo. Enfin, sans but, pas tout à fait. Elle souhaitait simplement profiter de la ville enneigée. Le calme et la pureté de la neige la calmaient et la rendaient sereine. Elle aimait la contempler, ne rien faire d'autre que la contempler, tandis qu'elle marchait encore et encore. Elle aurait pu passer son après-midi à cela. Elle avait tout son temps.

En effet, alors qu'elle devait passer la journée avec sa mère, Amy avait été appelée pour une urgence à l'hôpital. Et bien qu'elle soit en vacances, elle avait répondu présente sans tarder. Une vie était en jeu, et Amy n'était pas du genre à abandonner les autres. Mais du coup, Tenshi s'était retrouvée seule. Et comme s'il s'était remis à neiger, elle avait décidé de sortir et d'en profiter.

Elle s'était éloignée du centre, animé et bruyant, pour se diriger vers les quartiers résidentiels, plus calmes. Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, peu de voitures qui roulaient, les toits comme les trottoirs étaient recouverts de neige, exactement ce que Tenshi recherchait. Oublier ses soucis de cette manière était des plus agréables pour la jeune fille. Mais ses soucis ne voulaient visiblement pas l'oublier.

Au détour d'une rue, des éclats de voix obligèrent Tenshi à lever les yeux et donc à quitter sa contemplation silencieuse du blanc sous ses pieds. Et là, elle se figea. Il était impossible qu'elle tombe sur _lui_, alors qu'elle tâchait justement de ne pas y penser. Kami-sama lui en voulait, c'était certain.

Juste devant ses yeux, à quelques mètres, deux filles, lycéennes à n'en point douter, étaient visiblement en grande conversation avec un garçon du même âge, sur le pas du petit portail de la maison de ce dernier. _Lui_.

Lycéenne 1 : Rei, s'il te plaît, accepte !

Lycéenne 2 : Oui, ce sera une super fête, le meilleur réveillon que tu aies passé !

Rei : Les filles, je suis contente que vous ayez pensé à moi, mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas venir. Je suis déjà pris.

Lycéenne 2 : Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais, nous tenons beaucoup à ce que tu viennes !

Lycéenne 1 : C'est très important pour nous…

Lycéenne 2 : Ça ne vaudra pas le coup sans toi…

Ces dernières phrases avaient été prononcées en rougissant. Rei soupira : il n'aimait pas ce genre de situations. Il ne voulait pas blesser ces deux jeunes filles, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les bercer d'illusions ou leur mentir. Elles devaient comprendre.

De son côté, la surprise passée, Tenshi s'était mise en retrait, de façon à ce qu'ils ne la voient pas, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un réflexe. Et à présent elle bouillonnait. Comment ses filles osaient-elles harceler Rei comme cela ? Il leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Point barre, tout le monde rentre chez soi. Mais non, elles insistaient. Et ce qu'elles avaient finir par clairement sous-entendre –Tenshi avait beaucoup de défauts mais n'était sûrement pas stupide-, la mettaient en colère. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en pleine crise de jalousie, elle rougit mais ne se démonta pas. Après tout, elle aimait Rei et ne le cachait pas, et les raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait repoussé n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle n'avait donc pas à avoir honte de ses sentiments, même si elle ne sortait pas avec lui.

Lycéenne 1 : Allez Rei s'il te plaît !

Ces filles commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Elles importunaient Rei et le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais Tenshi le connaissait, il était trop gentil pour le leur dire clairement. Mue alors par une espèce de pulsion, entre adrénaline et instinct, elle marcha de manière décidée vers le trio, sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait le faire, c'est tout.

Tenshi : Rei je suis là ! Je suis en retard excuse-moi, le bus a été pris dans des embouteillages !

Rei s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, stupéfait. Les deux lycéennes se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, partagées entre surprise et jalousie. Tenshi, elle, avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait absolument pas, continua à marcher jusqu'à s'arrêter juste en face de Rei.

Rei : Tenshi, qu'est-ce que…

Tenshi : Ne me dispute pas je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ma faute.

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé significatif. Il sembla alors comprendre et son visage prit une expression soucieuse.

Rei : Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout.

Tenshi : Maintenant je suis là.

Elle se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes filles avec un grand sourire, attrapant en même temps le bras de Rei.

Tenshi : Tu ne me présentes pas tes deux amies ?

Les deux en question s'empourprèrent.

Jeune fille 2 : Ce n'est pas la peine, on s'en allait de toute façon.

Jeune fille 1 : Oui oui, on partait. A la prochaine, Rei.

Elles s'éloignèrent rapidement, échangeant entre elles des murmures empressés, entre incompréhension, colère et jalousie. Tenshi et Rei purent juste entendre un « Mais qui est cette fille ? » plutôt rageur avant que les deux lycéennes ne disparaissent au coin de la rue. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

Rei : Elles ne s'y attendaient visiblement pas du tout, je pense.

Tenshi : Ça leur apprendra à ennuyer les gens. Tu aurais dû être plus ferme avec elles !

Rei : Je sais… Mais tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

Ce fut au tour de Tenshi de rougir. L'instant fugitif de bonheur partagé s'évanouit, pour laisser place à une grande gêne entre les deux. Tenshi se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était comportée comme petite amie, jalouse qui plus est. Bon, elle avait simplement voulu sortir Rei d'une situation embarrassante, elle ne devrait pas en avoir honte. Mais lui, qu'en pensait-il ? Après tout, elle l'avait repoussé, et maintenant elle agissait comme si elle était sa petite amie. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il lui en voulait certainement.

Tenshi : Je… Je suis désolée.

Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux, mais ne pouvait ignorer le regard brûlant de Rei qu'elle sentait posé sur elle. Elle regrettait presque son geste, à présent.

Rei : Pourquoi ?

Tenshi : Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir et m'imposer comme ça… C'était maladroit de ma part, excuse-moi.

Rei : Non au contraire, je te remercie. Elles me gênaient mais je n'arrivais pas à leur faire comprendre fermement.

Il se pencha légèrement et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Rei : Tu es vraiment adorable…

Le cœur de Tenshi bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait le souffle de Rei sur sa joue, son visage était bien trop près… Elle se serait bien laissée tenter. Lui-même ne désirait qu'une seule chose, l'embrasser.

La tentation était grande… Mais Tenshi reprit ses esprits à temps. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher, non. Elle devait penser à Sailor Death, penser qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Même si leurs sentiments étaient parfaitement clairs entre eux alors que la situation était plus que floue. Et chacun en était tout à fait conscient.

Tenshi recula légèrement et s'excusa. Rei soupira.

Rei : Non c'est moi… Je connais très bien la situation et je n'aurais pas dû.

Tenshi inspira profondément pour chasser ce trop plein d'émotions qui avait atteint son paroxysme. Quand soudain elle ressentit une douleur aiguë qui la traversa fugitivement et qui la fit ployer, la forçant à s'agenouiller, lui coupant le souffle. Rei, inquiet, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la prit par les épaules.

Rei : Tenshi, ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle lui agrippa le bras. Elle reconnaissait trop bien cette douleur. Une lueur de panique la saisit. Elle devait prévenir Hoshi. Ou July. Ou Sora. Non, sa mère. Vite.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

L'éclair de souffrance la visita de nouveau. Bien plus puissant. Ses yeux se voilèrent ; elle ne voyait plus rien. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus ; elle s'effondra complètement. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent puis un silence oppressant l'étreignit ; elle n'entendait plus aucun son. Aussi ne saisit-elle pas les appels inquiets de Rei. Cet état de confusion, terrifiant pour une Tenshi privée de sens, dura quelques trop longs instants. Puis une dernière douleur s'abattit sur la jeune fille, irradiant depuis sa poitrine jusque dans tout son corps, devenant immédiatement insupportable. Une fois de plus, elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée vive.

Tout s'arrêta en un instant. La souffrance s'évanouit. Quelque chose de précieux disparut avec elle.

Rei : Tenshi ! Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie ! Tenshi !

Il secoua la jeune fille. Elle avait perdu conscience. Il constata alors avec horreur qu'elle ne respirait plus. Son cœur manqua un battement. Fébrile, il chercha son pouls. Il fut légèrement rassuré lorsqu'il le sentit sous ses doigts. Très faiblement certes, mais il le sentait.

Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

Décidant de prendre la situation en main –la vie de Tenshi était toujours en danger-, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sans perdre un instant à l'intérieur. Encore heureux qu'ils soient juste devant chez lui. Il la déposa dans son propre lit et la couvrit. Elle était à présent brûlante de fièvre. Il alla chercher un linge mouillé qu'il déposa sur son front.

Enfin, il prit le temps de se poser. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il estimait nécessaire et urgent. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Appeler une ambulance ? Il était certain que le mal de Tenshi ne pouvait être soigné par la médecine. Par un quelconque moyen _normal_. Réfléchissant, il décida finalement d'appeler Hoshi. Il était convaincu que les amies de Tenshi pourraient comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Et Hoshi était la seule dont il avait le numéro –en plus du fait qu'elle était la seule à ne pas lui avoir montré ouvertement de l'hostilité quant à « l'affaire Nezumi Orochi » et qu'elle était celle avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux-.

Jetant un dernier regard au visage enfiévré de Tenshi, il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la pièce, son téléphone portable à la main.

La vie de celle qu'il aimait était en jeu.

--

Hoshi eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'adorable tortue en peluche que lui tendait Eriol.

Eriol : Elle te plaît ?

Hoshi : Beaucoup. Elle est vraiment très mignonne.

Elle l'attrapa et la serra contre elle. Elle adressa un sourire éclatant au jeune homme.

Hoshi : Merci beaucoup Eriol. Je vais l'appeler Tamago ! (NDA : référence au manga/anime Love Hina…)

Eriol (rire) : Ça lui va comme un gant ! Bien, où veux-tu que nous allions à présent ?

Hoshi : Ah non, c'est à ton tour de choisir. J'ai mené notre sortie depuis le début de l'après-midi, maintenant c'est à toi.

Eriol : Mais ça ne m'a pas ennuyé, au contraire. Je veux seulement te faire plaisir.

Hoshi rougit, une fois de plus. Sans être trop pressant ou ennuyant, Eriol multipliait les attentions depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'endroit fixé pour leur rendez-vous. Et c'était très agréable en vérité. Tendue ces derniers temps à cause des problèmes avec Sailor Death –Hoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire sans cesse du souci-, elle se sentait pour une fois réellement bien.

Eriol sourit devant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

Eriol : Bon alors je choisis. Quittons la fête foraine pour un endroit plus calme d'accord ?

Hoshi : Entendu !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie de la fête foraine que Hoshi avait voulu voir.

Eriol : Je connais une rue où les boutiques d'art sont légion, tout près d'ici. On y trouve tout ce qu'on veut en matériel de dessin, entre autres. Ça te dit ?

Hoshi : Bien sûr ! C'est une merveilleuse idée !

Eriol : Alors suis-moi !

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes parmi les immeubles gris de Tokyo, avant de déboucher dans une petite rue beaucoup plus colorée. En effet, tous les magasins présentaient des vitrines aux couleurs très disparates, ce qui créait un camaïeu intéressant. En tout cas, beaucoup plus gai que l'agencement des différentes nuances de gris que pouvaient prendre le béton, le bitume et la pierre.

Hoshi : Super ! Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un tel endroit !

Eriol s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Eriol : J'étais sûr que ça te plairait.

Ils flânèrent le long de la rue, Hoshi se régalant devant chaque vitrine. Pour la plupart, elles constituaient de véritables œuvres d'art à elles-seules, présentant de superbes instruments à l'usage des artistes. Inévitablement, Hoshi et Eriol se lancèrent dans une grande discussion de passionnés sur le sujet, chacun donnant son avis sur ce qu'il préférait et expliquant les raisons de son choix.

Quand soudain Hoshi tomba en arrêt devant une des vitrines. Une vitrine d'un magasin de style traditionnel, aux cadres en bois laqué. La porte consistait en un panneau de bois en treillis recouvert de papier de riz, emblématique de l'architecture japonaise. Des lanternes de papier peintes étaient suspendues au plafond, mettant en valeur par leur lumière les objets en exposition dans la vitrine, dont l'arrière-plan était constitué de lattes de bambou liées entre elles. Enfin, le fronton de bois laqué qui surplombait le tout arborait le nom de la boutique en lettres calligraphiées, en or sur fond noir : _« Le Chevalet du Temple _».

Mais Hoshi n'avait rien remarqué de tout cela, non. Ses yeux, brillants d'émerveillement, étaient fixés sur une seule chose : un coffret en bois de merisier verni, plus large que profond, au fermer d'argent. Son ornementation, épurée, ne consistait qu'en un unique kanji peint en noir sur le couvercle : _hijutsu_, l'art.

Hoshi : Elle est magnifique…

Eriol vint la rejoindre, intrigué par son arrêt subit devant la vitrine.

Eriol : Que regardes-tu, Hoshi ?

Hoshi : La boîte de rangement, là au centre… Je la trouve absolument magnifique.

Eriol eut une moue appréciatrice.

Eriol : Je suis de ton avis, elle est plutôt…

Mais il s'interrompit, coupé par une musique qui d'un faible bourdonnement devint de plus en plus sonore. Une musique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au générique de Hello Kitty.

Hoshi rougit et sortit son téléphone portable, responsable du vacarme.

Hoshi : Excuse-moi.

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre à l'appel.

Hoshi : Allô ? … Rei ?!

Elle baissa subitement la voix et Eriol se tourna de nouveau vers la vitrine. Il contemplait le coffre qui avait captivé Hoshi d'un air songeur. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée à priori très bonne et tout à fait réalisable. Et qui tombait également à point nommé.

Le retour d'Hoshi le fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle arborait un visage soucieux et semblait tout à coup pressée.

Hoshi : Je suis désolée, Tenshi a un problème, je dois y aller c'est urgent.

Eriol (sourire amusé) : Tenshi a un problème et c'est Rei qui t'appelle ?

Hoshi s'autorisa une mimique amusée devant le sous-entendu évident.

Hoshi : Oui oui, c'est Rei qui a appelé ! Laisse donc ces deux-là régler leurs problèmes tout seuls, ils sont assez grands !

Elle reprit un ton sérieux.

Hoshi : Ecoute, je suis désolée de te laisser comme ça mais c'est grave, je dois absolument y aller.

Eriol : Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons déjà passé un très bon moment ensemble.

Hoshi (sourire) : Oui. Et la prochaine fois, je ne partirai pas comme ça.

Eriol : Entendu.

Hoshi : Excuse-moi encore une fois.

Elle se détourna, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais Eriol la ramena à lui, il avait une dernière chose à lui dire. Ou plutôt, à lui transmettre. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, comme si ses sens lui avaient donné un ordre que son esprit n'avait pu vérifier. Une impulsion commandée par un désir.

Hoshi n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pour quelle raison Eriol l'avait retenue. Toute question, toute réflexion abandonna son esprit, chassées par une sensation des plus agréables qui ranimait en elle une émotion aussi inconnue que familière.

Des lèvres chaudes pressées contre les siennes. Des lèvres appartenant à Eriol.

Après avoir manqué un battement, le cœur d'Hoshi repartit de plus belle à un rythme effréné. A l'instant où elle crut qu'il allait exploser, Eriol se retira, interrompant le baiser et laissant une Hoshi toute étourdie et déboussolée. Ses yeux se rivèrent dans les siens, sérieux, sincères, même si sa propre audace l'étonnait.

Eriol : Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Hoshi : … Eriol… Je…

Eriol : File, Tenshi a besoin de toi non ?

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Hoshi, qui acquiesça et partie en courant, après un dernier regard troublé à Eriol. Elle avait oublié Tenshi ! Tenshi, qui se mourrait, alors qu'elle, elle était toute entière occupée à ce bouleversant baiser. Son premier baiser. Et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'aurait voulu que ce soit avec personne d'autre qu'Eriol.

Mais elle ne devait pas laisser ses pensées dériver. Elle chasse volontairement le souvenir de baiser à la fois si délicieux et si troublant. Tenshi avait besoin d'elle. Sailor Death avait de toute évidence frappé de nouveau.

--

Inconsciente du drame qui se déroulait, July vivait sa propre tragédie. A un degré bien moindre certes, mais pour la principale intéressée, c'était le calvaire.

Elle était sortie effectuer quelques courses à la demande de Mako, qui ne pouvait bouger de la boutique. July avait accepté sans se plaindre, elle avait aussi besoin de sortir un peu et de se changer les idées. En effet, elle se sentait maussade ces derniers temps. En partie parce qu'elle s'angoissait à propos de la marque de Sailor Death qui l'avait atteinte, mais il y avait autre chose, une raison obscure, qu'elle sentait sans pouvoir l'identifier. Prendre l'air lui ferait donc sûrement du bien.

Solidement emmitouflée dans son manteau noir et enserrée par son écharpe bleue, elle s'amuse à laisser ses empreintes de pas dans la neige toute fraîche sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'épicerie. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, teintant les toits des maisons et les trottoirs enneigés d'une lueur dorée, comme s'ils s'enflammaient. Il ne chauffait pas, eut égard à l'hiver, mais July se sentit réconfortée par cet astre éclatant.

Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans l'épicerie, quand deux personnes en sortirent, deux personnes qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Et le contraire fut également vrai.

?? : Ah, ma chieuse préférée !

Ces yeux noirs moqueurs ne pouvaient pas tromper. Son pire fléau était devant elle. Pire que Sailor Death, assurément. Hiro Akashi. Il était accompagné d'Hanata.

July sentit son humeur s'assombrir un peu plus.

Hiro : Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne n'est pas vu !

July : Si tu étais venue en cours, tu m'aurais vue.

Son ton acerbe n'échappa pas à ses interlocuteurs.

July : De toute façon, moins je te vois, mieux je me porte.

Hanata (rire) : Elle a tout compris.

Hiro : Oh, tu es si cruelle avec moi !

Il avait employé le ton pathétique qu'il aimait utiliser pour faire enrager July, mais celle-ci n'avait pas le cœur à leurs disputes.

July : Ne commence pas à m'ennuyer.

Hanata voulut intervenir pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère devenue tendue et empêcher Hiro de répliquer, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour en être certaine.

Elle leva le sac plastique qu'elle avait à la main.

Hanata : On s'apprêtait à aller manger un morceau devant le temple Sengaku-ji. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

July : Non merci.

Hiro : Oh allez July ! Ça sera sympa ! Tu m'en veux pour le dernier jour de cours ? Franchement, ce n'est pas grave !

July : Ça n'a rien à voir, laisse tomber.

Hiro soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Hiro : Tu es incompréhensible des fois, July.

July : J'ai le droit de ne pas être de bonne humeur, ok ?

Elle était exaspérée, sans toutefois en comprendre vraiment la raison, car après tout, Hiro ne lui avait rien fait, en tout cas pas plus que d'habitude. Elle les dépassa, Hanata et lui, pour entrer dans l'épicerie, pressée d'en finir avec cette conversation. Mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir, Hiro la retint par le bras.

July : Lâche-moi.

Hiro : Sûrement pas. July, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. Nous sommes amis après tout.

Un instant elle fut tentée de lui confier son ressentiment ; mais Hanata lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et alors elle se referma. Non, elle ne voulait pas que Hiro s'occupe d'elle. Pas par pitié ou obligation.

July : Je vais très bien, laisse-moi tranquille.

Hanata : Est-ce moi qui te dérange ?

Sa voix était douce mais affirmée. Hanata était observatrice, et essayait simplement de comprendre. July se renfrogna, et la honte colora ses joues.

July : Non, bien sûr que non.

Hiro : Hana, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

Hanata : Je ne sais pas. Je cherche à comprendre.

Elle mentait. Elle pensait savoir ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de le dire, oh non. Contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire. Décidément, Hiro n'en ratait pas une !

Hiro : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à rire ? Je suis assurément bien malchanceux avec deux filles comme vous ! Entre l'une qui fait la tronche et l'autre qui se marre toute seule, je suis bien avancé !

Hanata, toujours secouée d'un fou rire, lui tapota l'épaule.

Hanata : Tu comprendras, va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hiro, loin de se contenter de cette phrase énigmatique, s'apprêtait à demander des explications, quand un vif éclat de lumière verte illumina le ciel, précédant un furieux éclair de foudre déchaînée. Le soleil, quoique déclinant, était pourtant toujours présent dans l'éther orangé du couchant.

July comprit avant même que la voix ne retentisse dans son esprit et, se dégageant de la prise de Hiro, elle murmura un vague « Désolée j'ai à faire », avant de se mettre à courir en direction du tonnerre et de l'éclat de lumière.

« _Sailor Death_ » avait clamé la voix alliée dans sa tête.

--

Il obéissait. Sa maîtresse lui avait ordonné de semer la pagaille quelque part à Tokyo, alors c'est ce qu'il faisait. Distraire ses ennemies était si facile… L'une d'elle allait venir sans doute rapidement à sa rencontre.

Et il se faisait une joie de s'en occuper.

--

Hiro vit July lui échapper trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse la retenir. Encore une fois, pensa-t-il. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas la laisser faire. Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux que quelque chose la tracassait. Et foi de Hiro, il découvrirait ce que c'était. Et l'aiderait, bien entendu. Sa chieuse préférée n'était pas la même quand elle ne répliquait pas à toutes les piques qu'il lui lançait.

Il déposa le sac qu'il avait à la main dans les bras d'Hanata.

Hiro : Désolé je reviens. Tu peux me garder ça et m'attendre ici s'il te plaît Hana ? T'es super merci.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il la planta sans autre forme de procès et partit à la poursuite de July. Elle ne lui échapperait pas. Pas cette fois. Elle allait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Hanata sourit en regardant son meilleur ami tourner à l'angle de la rue à la suite de July. Ces deux-là l'amusaient. Elle était curieuse de voir comme cela finirait.

--

July courait, courait. Sailor Death avait encore frappé ; il fallait se dépêcher.

July : _Où est-elle ?_

Voix alliée : _Il. Elle a envoyé Necros. Tourne à droite._

July : _Merci. Le bouclier de protection est en place ?_

Voix alliée : _Tu viens de rentrer dans son périmètre._

July : _Très bien._ Pouvoir du cristal de Flora, transforme-moi !

Un éclair de lumière verte plus tard, Sailor Sakura apparut.

Sailor Sakura : Je suis prête !

Guidée par les indications de son alliée, elle finit par déboucher sur un important carrefour, au niveau duquel plusieurs routes se croisaient. L'endroit était désert, grâce au kekkai mis en place pour éloigner les passants du danger. Sailor Sakura parcourut tout l'espace du regard afin de repérer Necros.

Sailor Sakura : _J'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide. Où sont les autres ?_

Voix alliée : _Yume et Spirit ne viendront pas, il y a un problème. J'ai réussi à contacter Genki, elle arrive le plus rapidement possible._

Sailor Sakura : _Et Amy ?_

Voix alliée : _Je ne peux pas la joindre, je ne peux établir de contact avec les Sailors Senshis._

Sailor Sakura : _Alors je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule, pour le moment._

Elle avança de quelques pas, prudemment, désireuse de ne pas s'exposer. Précaution qui s'avéra utile, car un rayon d'énergie maléfique la frôla une demi-seconde plus tard. Reculant précipitamment, elle répliqua immédiatement.

Sailor Sakura : Cercle végétal de Flora !

Sans attendre de voir si son attaque avait atteint sa cible, elle courut jusqu'à un point qui lui permettrait de voir son ennemi.

Necros : Maudite sois-tu, petite Sailor !

Elle leva la tête ; il était bien là. Vêtu entièrement de noir, capuche rabattue sur un visage inexistant, flottant dans les airs, tel était le serviteur de Sailor Death. Sakura lui adressa un sourire ironique.

Sailor Sakura : C'est toujours un plaisir.

Necros : Tu es toute seule aujourd'hui ? Comme c'est dommage pour toi !

Sailor Sakura : Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te mettre ta raclée !

Elle lui renvoya un cercle végétal, qu'il esquiva avant de contre-attaquer. Sakura roula sur le côté, évitant le rayon noir.

Sailor Sakura : C'est inutile, tu sais bien que tes pouvoirs sont inutiles contre moi !

Necros : Ma maîtresse m'a doté de sa nouvelle magie, qui peut vous résister.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il fit jaillir un rayon concentré de pure énergie de ses mains.

Voix alliée : _Attention !_

Sailor Sakura amorça un mouvement mais l'attaque, plus rapide que d'ordinaire, la frappa de plein fouet. Projetée à terre, elle accusa le coup.

Sailor Sakura : _Son attaque m'a touchée !_

Voix alliée : _Le nouveau savoir de Sailor Death lui a été transmis. Fais attention ! Ses rayons pourront te blesser._

Sailor Sakura : _C'est déjà fait…_

Elle se releva péniblement, la main plaquée contre son ventre. Quand elle la retira, elle était tâchée de sang.

Voix alliée : _Comment te sens-tu ?_

Sailor Sakura : _Bien, rassurez-vous. La blessure est superficielle, même si elle saigne abondamment._

Elle fit face à Necros, une détermination farouche lisible dans ses yeux.

Sailor Sakura : Et il y a quelqu'un dont nous devons nous occuper.

Necros : Je t'attends, ridicule petite Sailor !

Le combat reprit. Après plusieurs échanges vains de rayons d'énergie, Sailor Sakura comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi.

Sailor Sakura : _Il faut d'abord le faire descendre de son perchoir. A terre, il aura plus de difficultés._ Allez mes plantes ! Aidez-moi ! Croissance luxuriante !

Invoquées par le pouvoir de la Sailor de la Nature, des lianes et des racines sortirent de terre et se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'ennemi pour l'amener au sol. Mais Necros parvint à se protéger. De rage, Sakura fit de nouveau appel à son pouvoir afin de faire venir les racines à elle et les lier entre elles.

Sailor Sakura : Si tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrai à toi !

Elle sauta alors sur la plate-forme végétale qu'elle avait ainsi créée, puis elle la dirigea vers Necros. Quand elle se serait suffisamment approchée, elle pourrait frapper. A l'aide ses pouvoirs elle forma une épée de bois. Elle n'avait pas les compétences de Tenshi au corps-à-corps, mais possédait ses propres capacités au kendo. Elle avait juste besoin d'un sabre, que la nature venait de lui fournir.

Necros tenta de la faire chuter, mais elle louvoya entre ses rayons. Plusieurs la frôlèrent mais elle garda le contrôle de la plate-forme.

Enfin, elle arriva au niveau du serviteur de Sailor Death. Elle arma son ken et frappa. Necros érigea un bouclier en hâte pour se protéger, mais la lame végétale, renforcée par le pouvoir de sa porteuse, descendait déjà sur lui.

L'impact fut violent. Les deux adversaires furent projetés. Mais si Necros put se rétablir tant bien que mal grâce à son pouvoir de lévitation, Sailor Sakura, sans sa plate-forme pour la soutenir, se sentit tomber. En chute libre. Désespérément libre. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se rattraper, mais elle tombait bien trop rapidement.

Cependant, le choc redouté contre le bitume du sol ne vint pas. Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement fermés pendant sa chute, Sailor Sakura rencontra un regard noir. Son cœur manqua de lâcher sous la surprise.

Sailor Sakura : Hiro ?!

Voix alliée : _Attention ! Au-dessus de toi !_

Laissant sa stupéfaction de côté, aussi grande soit-elle, elle poussa le garçon qui l'avait rattrapée et tous deux s'affalèrent. Un rayon maléfique s'abattit à l'endroit où ils trouvaient une seconde avant. Sakura se releva prestement et contre-attaqua. Il fallait s'occuper de Necros avant de poser toute question.

Elle esquiva plusieurs attaques et tenta de l'atteindre. Mais elle était préoccupée et pas attentive à son combat. Que faisait Hiro ici, bon sang ?!

Sailor Sakura : _Je croyais que personne ne pouvait rentrer dans le kekkai à part nous !_

Voix alliée : _C'est la vérité. Si ce garçon a pu entrer, c'est que sa volonté d'entrer était plus forte que tout. Qu'il voulait passer à tout prix. Ou qu'il a des pouvoirs._

Sailor Sakura : _Ça c'est impossible. Il est abasourdi par la situation, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux._

Voix alliée : _Derrière toi !_

Sakura effectua une roulade pour éviter la nouvelle attaque de Necros. Cependant, elle remarqua que celle-ci était moins précise. Son ennemi avait été ébranlé par leur clash précédent.

Appelant grâce à son pouvoir son épée de bois qu'elle avait lâchée dans sa chute, elle la lança de toutes ses forces en direction du serviteur de Sailor Death. Elle se ficha dans son épaule droite.

Sailor Sakura : Touché !

Necros : Argh…

Ayant déjà été secoué par l'impact précédent, il décida de se retirer. Il avait déjà bien occupé la petite Sailor, il avait donc rempli sa mission. Il fit un geste et s'évanouit dans un vortex de lumière noire.

Sailor Sakura : Lâche.

Voix alliée : _Les affrontements avec les serviteurs de Sailor Death ne sont jamais bons. Mieux vaut qu'il se soit enfui._

Sailor Sakura : _Peut-être._

Hiro : July ?!

Sakura se retourna, saisie de panique. Elle en avait presque oublié Hiro. Mais il avait bel et bien vu toute la scène, Necros, son costume de Sailor, leurs pouvoirs respectifs… Et il l'avait sauvée. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Il l'avait rattrapée alors qu'elle tombait. Il avait été là. Pour elle.

Ignorant ses joues qui s'empourpraient, elle fit face à lui. Qui la contemplait avec toute l'incompréhension à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre.

Hiro : July, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il avait une foule d'autres questions à poser, mais il se retint. Les yeux noisette de sa vis-à-vis l'en empêchaient. Elle était comme un animal acculé. De fait, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire, quelle attitude adopter. Comment expliquer à Hiro la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu ? Pouvait-elle lui avouer qui elle était véritablement ? La croirait-il ?

Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas décider de cela toute seule. Tenshi, Sora et Hoshi avaient leur mot à dire. Toutes les Sailors Crystal étaient concernées par le fait que leur secret soit en péril.

Hiro : Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Sailor Sakura : Je ne peux pas.

Hiro : Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Sailor Sakura : Ne rends pas les choses compliquées.

Hiro : C'est moi qui rends les choses compliquées ?! Alors que tu me caches des trucs importants ? Merde, je croyais que nous étions amis July ! Tu peux tout me dire !

Sailor Sakura : Ce n'est pas le problème !

Hiro : Il est où alors le problème ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Sailor Sakura : Ça n'a rien à voir !

Hiro : Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Sailor Sakura : JE NE PEUX PAS !

Son cri retomba dans le silence pesant. Hiro la regardait dans les yeux, tentant de découvrir, de déchiffrer ses pensées. Mais elle s'était fermée comme une huître.

Hiro (doucement) : Tu ne me diras rien alors.

Sakura s'apprêta à acquiescer, mais elle se sentit soudain mal. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'affala sur le sol. Elle eut juste le temps de se rappeler qu'elle était blessée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Hiro : July !

Le cœur soudain rempli d'appréhension, il accourut à ses côtés. Son inquiétude crût de façon alarmante alors qu'il retirait une main pleine de sang de la jeune fille après l'avoir calée contre lui.

Hiro : _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

July ne voulait rien lui dire. Libre à elle. Mais il se jura de découvrir quel secret elle cachait, un secret si dangereux qu'elle en était blessée. Il éluciderait le mystère, foi de Hiro.

_Et voilà un bon gros chapitre bien plein de terminé ! lol. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, moi en tout cas c'est l'un de mes préférés. Il y a de tout, vie privée des filles, Sailor Death, action, sentiments, bref tout le monde trouve son compte XD._

_Je vous donne la réponse pour le mini-jeu de chap précédent, à savoir retrouver qui dit quoi : Amy, Frédérique, Hoshi, July, Mako, Minako, Mylène, Olivia, Raya, Séverine, Sora, Tenshi (et en effet, July était violente mais c'est tout à fait elle XD.)._

_Enfin, j'ai décidé de reprendre toute la fanfiction en abandonnant le style théâtral, trop restreint parfois. Je pense avoir suffisamment bien évolué dans mon écriture, il ne me correspond plus. Et j'espère donner une réelle amélioration ainsi._

_Voilà, je vous laisse ainsi, les longs discours ne sont pas toujours intéressants. Je vous dis à la prochaine, et je remercie encore celles qui me suivent. Gros bisous à tous._


End file.
